Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy 1 (ChanBaek Ver)
by baekieyaaa
Summary: Ini fanfic Remake Fifty Shades of Grey (Trilogy #1), by E.L James, dengan tokoh utama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini genderswitch. udah pada tau kan gimana bahayanya novel ini, jadi bagi yang belum cukup umur harap waspada,, karena banyak adegan dewasa disini.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Grey (Trilogy #1), by E.L James (ChanBaek Ver)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, LuHan, Oh Sehun, etc

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan/ genderswitch

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : Remake novel Fifty Shades of Grey (Trilogy #1), by E.L James, saya hanya merubah nama tokoh saja.

Selamat Membaca.

...

Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra Byun Baekhyun secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Park Chanyeol untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi. Yakin bahwa pertemuan mereka akan menjadi buruk, dia mencoba untuk membuang pikiran jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol - sampai ia kebetulan muncul di toko perabot di mana dia bekerja paruh waktu.

Baekhyun yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya. Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia - tetapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Chanyeol, Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan - perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang - Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol. Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Ana belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri, begitu juga Park Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan diri dari pengawasan publik.

Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata? Akankah Baekhyun menemukannya dalam dirinya untuk tunduk kepada master yang suka memanjakan diri sendiri? Dan jika dia tidak tunduk, akan dia masih mencintai apa yang dia temukan?

...

Chapter 1

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri di depan cermin. Sialan rambutku - susah untuk ditata, dan sialan LuHan karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku, yang mana minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyikat rambutku agar mau menurut. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada gadis pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata biru yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, menatap ke arahku, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi.

LuHan adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu.

Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku telah mengajukan diri. Aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak - hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seattle dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Park Enterprises Holdings Inc. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga.

Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku - tapi dia telah menyetujui LuHan untuk wawancara. Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya.

LuHan meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu." Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. "Tolonglah," "Kate memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, rambut pirang strawberry dan mata hijau cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku diinginkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Lu. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol?"

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya."

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat."

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti" Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Lu, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Baekhyun - seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Mengumpulkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan LuHan membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi LuHan bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun.

Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik - dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Vancouver, Washington menuju Portland dan I-5. Masih pagi, dan aku tidak harus tiba di Seattle sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Kate meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. aku tidak yakin Wanda, VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai ke dasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Park. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Park House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja - yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Park. Byun Baekhyun menggantikan LuHan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Miss Byun." Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi LuHan daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya rokku, sepatu bot coklat selutut dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas. Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Miss LuHan sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Miss Byun. Kau pakai lift terakhir di sebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. Aku tidak cocok di sini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah. Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya - lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Miss Byun, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seattle yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu. Wow.

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Kate karena tidak memberikanku dengan biografi singkat. aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Baek. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira MrPark berumur empat puluhan: bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut pirang yang sesuai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar di sisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri. "Miss Byun?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. Park akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um - Tidak" Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah?

Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih, "bisikku.

"Yura, tolong ambilkan Nona Byun segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Yura bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"Aku minta maaf, Miss Byun, Yura adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. Park akan tiba dalam lima menit. "

Yura kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untukmu, Miss Byun."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Mr. Park bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki Afro-Amerika yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Park."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Yura segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku! "Selamat siang, ladies," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser.

"Mr. Park akan menemui anda sekarang, Miss Byun. Langsung saja masuk," kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengumpulkan tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk - langsung saja masuk" Dia tersenyum ramah. aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan ke dalam kantor.

Sialan besar - aku dan dua kaki kiriku! aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke kantor Mr. Park, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. Aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Holy cow - dia begitu muda.

"Miss LuHan." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau ingin duduk?"

Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut tembaga yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, abu-abu terang yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-" gumamku. Jika orang ini adalah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Miss LuHan sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Park."

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Lulu, mm... LuHan... um... Nona LuHan di Washington State."

"Aku paham," katanya singkat. Aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa digunakan tempat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi di depan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah - serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah seperti foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton," kata Chanyeol ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa," gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"Aku sangat setuju, Miss Byun," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan LuHan dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. Park mengatakan tak apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar - aku berharap - aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. Aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Miss Byun," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam - kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? Aku harap. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah LuHan, maksudku, Miss LuHan, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara itu?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini."

Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku - oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja - akan hadir dengan gelarku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr Park." aku menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Untuk apa anda berutang keberhasilan anda?" Aku melirik padanya. Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Miss Byun, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. Aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik." Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan abu-abunya. "Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik."

"Mungkin Anda cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan LuHan - tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Miss Byun. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. Aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan'."

"Kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Miss Byun," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. Detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku? Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? Aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Miss Byun. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu - kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih."

Mulutku menganga. Aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" aku bertanya, jijik.

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku. Aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. Aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Miss Byun." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan - aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam mimpi secara fisik."

Dia bergeser di kursinya. "Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Miss Byun, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan LuHan, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"Kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?" aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman? "Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja: apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati."

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar LuHan.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Miss Byun. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Nona LuHan dari punggungku. Dia mendesakmu dan mendesak Public Relation ku, dan aku kagum pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana LuHan dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini?"

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Miss Byun, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal - memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip - Carnegie bilang: 'Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki.' Aku sangat tunggal, fokus. Aku suka kontrol - diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" kau gila kontrol.

"Aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"Kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kita sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya LuHan memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Anda diadopsi. Seberapa jauh Anda berpikir bahwa itu membentuk Anda sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi? Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"Aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui."

Ketertarikanku adalah terusik.

"Berapa umur Anda saat Anda diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Miss Byun." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. sialan.

Ya tentu saja - jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuatku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. Aku coba lagi. "Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu."

"Apakah kau gay, Mr. Park?"

Dia menghirup nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja?

Sialan LuHan dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku tidak." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Aku meminta maaf. Ini um... tertulis di sini" Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku.

Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err... tidak. LuHan - Miss LuHan - dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler LuHan, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak. Dia teman sekamarku."

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata abu-abunya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luarbiasa tenang.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"Tidak, Aku hanya menggantikannya. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan si pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Mr. Park, maafkan saya menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi."

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Nana. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Nana ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Nana nampak linglung. Mr. Park memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku.

"Baiklah, Mr. Park," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Miss Byun?"

Oh, kita kembali ke 'Nona Byun' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata abu-abunya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Di mana dia akan menuju? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat... mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Datang ke Seattle bersama LuHan, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. Aku belum benar-benar berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. Park. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku."

Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya," bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi - sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"Aku yakin kau terlalu sibuk, Mr Park, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke WSU di Vancouver?" Terdengar Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Kau sebaiknya menyetir dengan hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli? "Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya Pak," jawabku, mengepak perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya, Mr. Park."

"Senang dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan megangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Miss Byun." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kita pernah bertemu lagi? Aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kita masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. Park" Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Miss Byun." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr Park," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar. Aku heran ketika ia mengikutiku keluar. Yura dan Nana yang mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut. "Ya." Nana melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Chanyeol mengambil darinya sebelum Nana dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu - Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putusasa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata abu-abunya menyala menatapku.

"Baekhyun," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Chanyeol," jawabku tepat setelah itu pintu lift tertutup.

TBC.

Review please !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai. Aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku keluar dari gedung, udara segar dan lembab dari kota Seattle. Mengangkat wajahku, aku menyambut hujan dingin sangat menyegarkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pad perasaanku.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Park Chanyeol, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa.

Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? Aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku.

Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apa ini? Bersandar salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku dengan gagah berani mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apakah itu? Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil.

Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku. Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri - tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak dipermukaan.

Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian ia memiliki hak untuk itu - dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan dengan senang hati, tapi mengapa dia harus? Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Luhan tidak memberi aku biografi singkatnya.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang I-5, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar - seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Dan pertanyaan Luhan - ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia gay! Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Bumi, telan aku sekarang! Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial kau Lu Han!

Aku cek speedometer. Aku mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari yang aku lakukan pada saat yang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata abu-abu tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Chanyeol lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat usianya.

Lupakan, Baekhyun, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu. Tinggalkan di belakangmu. Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. Aku beralih pada MP3 player dan ku keraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock indie saat aku menekan pedal gas.

Ketika aku sampai I-5, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan.

Kita tinggal di apartemen duplex kecil di Vancouver, Washington, dekat dengan kampus Vancouver dari WSU. Aku beruntung - orang tua Luhan membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang. Saat aku berhenti di luar, aku tahu Luhan akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya, dan dia adalah orang yang ulet. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

...

"Baekhyun! Kau kembali." Luhan duduk di ruang tamu kita, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian - meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacar, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa. Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Aku memberikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Baek, terima kasih banyak untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" Oh tidak - ini dia, Inkuisisi Luhan.

Aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens - dan muda. Benar-benar muda."

Luhan menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar." Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun, aku minta maaf - aku tidak berpikir."

Aku gusar.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku - seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang berusia dua puluhan. Berapa usianya?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Baek, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" aku bertanya, Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik." Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur. Aku memeriksa arlojiku.

"Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk siftku di Clayton."

"Baek, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Aku telah bekerja di Clyton sejak aku mulai di WSU. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Portland, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini, Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kita jual - meskipun ironisnya, aku tidak bagus pada setiap DIY. Aku meninggalkan semua itu untuk ayahku. Aku lebih mirip wanita yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk siftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk fokus pada yang bukan Park Chanyeol. Kami sedang sibuk - itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Mrs. Kwon senang melihatku.

"Baekhyun! Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir. Aku bisa melakukannya beberapa jam."

"Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

...

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Luhan mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya.

Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan - lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan dengan bergegas ke rumah Kwon. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan... dia.

"Kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Baek. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Dia memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari semua yang disurvei. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Luhan tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya "Aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um... tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?"

Aku memerah.

"Aku rasa begitu." aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun - bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya." Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku.

Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan. Itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"Kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak dari dia."

"Aku ragu, Baekhyun. Ayolah - dia praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan padamu menit terakhir, kau telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur. "Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini? Pikirkan sesuatu - cepat.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh - benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. Aku bisa memahami daya tariknya" tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu padanya berharap ini akan membungkamnya sama sekali.

"Kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali" dia mendengus.

Aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu." Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Setiap kali dia ada di acara, ia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Itu memalukan. Semuanya adalah memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Baekhyun, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. Aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Luhan jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?"

"Ya."

Kami tidak membicarakan Park Chanyeol lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku bisa duduk di meja makan dengan Luhan dan, sementara ia bekerja pada artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku tentang Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Sialan, tapi wanita itu di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pada abad yang salah. Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam itu, dan Luhan sudah lama pergi tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur besi putihku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur. Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin putih suram, dan mata abu-abu.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di rumah Kwon. Luhan sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhir majalah mahasiswa sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, dia jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar kelinci. Aku menelepon ibuku di Georgia untuk tanya kabar, tapi juga agar dia bisa mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin - ibuku adalah segala usaha bisnis baru. Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya, tapi dia memiliki rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas. Ini akan menarik untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Dia membuatku khawatir. aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Kangin - suaminya yang relatif baru tetapi jauh lebih tua - mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Kangin tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?"

Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, dan aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

"Baekhyun? Apakah kau bertemu seseorang?" Wow... bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, Bu, bukan apa-apa. Kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Baek, kau benar-benar harus keluar lebih sering, sayang. kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Kangin" Seperti biasa, mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik.

Setelah itu, aku telpon Siwon, ayah tiriku, mantan suami ibu nomor dua, pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku, dan orang yang sama dengan nama margaku. Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak dan ia menjawab dengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Siwon tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furniture saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Siwon adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil dan alasan mengapa aku tahu perbedaan antara elang dan gergaji tangan. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Jumat malam, Luhan dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama - kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kita, pekerjaan kita, dan dari koran mahasiswa - ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Berdiri di depan pintu kita Kai teman baikku, memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Kai! senang melihatmu!" aku memeluknya dengan singkat. "Masuklah"

Kai adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di WSU, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku.

...

Kami mengenali roh dalam diri kita masing-masing hari itu, dan kami jadi berteman sejak itu.

Kita tidak hanya berbagi rasa humor, tetapi kami menemukan bahwa Siwon dan ayah Kai sama sama Senior yang berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya, ayah kita juga menjadi sahabat baik.

Kai sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Kai memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang - kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu depan" godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Portland akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa - selamat" Senang untuk keberhasilannya, Aku memeluknya lagi. Luhan juga ikut senang.

"Kai! aku harus menempatkan ini di koran. Tidak ada perubahan editorial terbaru pada menit terakhir pada malam Jumat." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan" Kai terlihat tajam padaku. Aku memerah.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Luhan.

Kai dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin lebih. Dia tampan dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku. Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Luhan sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah - aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang..., yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati di mulutku, kupu-kupu di perutku, malam tanpa tidur.

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menghabiskan terlalu lama ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku.

TIDAK! aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. Aku tidak akan menuju ke sana, tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. Apakah kau gay, Mr. Park? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari sistemku, khan?

Aku mengamati Kai membuka sebotol sampanye. Dia tinggi, dan dengan jins dan t-shirt dia semuanya adalah bahu dan otot, kulit kecokelatan, rambut gelap dan mata gelap membara. Ya, Kai cukup panas, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesan: kita hanya berteman. Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan Kai mendongak dan tersenyum.

...

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanggan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Kwon, Yein dan Jungkok - dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu.

Dan kita semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Mrs. Kwon memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan bekalku. Aku asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang kami sudah pesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku melihat ke atas... dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan abu-abu berani Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung.

"Miss Byun. Kejutan yang menyenangkan" Pandangannya Tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? Aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. Park," bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada senyum di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"Aku berada di daerah sekitar sini," katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Byun." Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat... atau semacam itu.

Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah di bawah tatapan mantapnya. Aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan - dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Kwon. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun," gumamku. "Apa yang bisa ku bantu, Mr. Park?"

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. Pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, mata abu-abunya dingin tapi juga geli.

Pengikat kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang.

Sadarlah, Baekhyun. Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah.

"Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Miss Byun," katanya. Aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi benar-benar aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri - kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, gang delapan." Suaraku sedikit terlalu terang. Aku melirik dia dan menyesal segera. Sial, dia tampan. Aku tersipu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. Dengan jantung hampir mencekikku - karena sepertinya ada di tenggorokanku mencoba meloloskan diri dari mulutku - aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik. Mengapa dia di Portland?

Mengapa ia di sini di rumah Mr Kwon? Dan dari bagian sangat kecil dari otakku yang kurang dimanfaatkan - mungkin terletak di dasar medulla oblongata-ku di mana alam bawah sadarku berdiam - datang pikiran itu: dia ingin bertemu kau. Tidak mungkin! aku menolaknya dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ingin melihatku? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendang keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Portland untuk bisnis?" aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Baekhyun!

"Aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Ini berpusat di Vancouver. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan. Lihat?

Tidak di sini untuk menemukanmu sama sekali, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku, keras, bangga, dan cemberut. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Semua bagian dari rencanamu memberi makan dunia?" Godaku.

"Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di rumah Kwon. Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"Aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau mendekor ulang?" Kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias?

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dia menertawakanku.

Apakah aku itu lucu? Berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," gumamku malu. "Selotip di lorong dekorasi."

Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau bekerja lama di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkonsentrasi keras. Aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku?

Aku merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun - kurang ajar, seperti biasa, dan tidak pada tempatnya. Mata ke depan Byun!

"Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang kita punya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Chanyeol berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya, seluruh bagian bawah ke tempat gelap dan belum dijelajahi, jauh di dalam perutku. Putus asa. Aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" suara ku serak dan terengah. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." aku menunduk kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju gang.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami... benang... tali kabel... " aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter dari tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari bahwa tatapan panas abu-abunya padaku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Astaga, bisakah aku jadi lebih diamati? Mengambil pisau Stanleyku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Mr. Park."

Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Coba dan menjadi tenang, Baek, alam bawah sadarku tersiksa memohon untuk berlutut.

"Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak: kau! Kau adalah kesukaanku!

Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris."

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku.

Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" aku harus keluar dari subjek ini - jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan?"

Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk, mata abu-abunya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Dia mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu," aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"Aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Mm." aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi. Aku pasti sewarna dengan manifesto komunis. Berhenti bicara. Berhenti bicara SEKARANG.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun," katanya datar.

Aku mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang dari dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan terusan biru.

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?"

Dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan... pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Aku pegang erat-erat dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu rakit penyeamat, dan aku pilih untuk jujur.

"Aku tidak menulis, Luhan yang melakukannya. Nona Lu Han. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis."

"Luhan sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi," aku merasa seperti aku kekurangan udara - akhirnya, topik percakapan normal. "Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?"

Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin... " ia berhenti.

"Kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Luhan akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. Aku menolak pemikiran itu - semuanya tolol, konyol...

"Luhan akan senang - jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru.

Oh. Park Chanyeol kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." merogoh ke dalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor HPku. kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan akan sangat senang.

"Baekhyun!"

Daehyun telah muncul di ujung gang. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Kwon. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Princeton, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. Park." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya.

Daehyun selalu menjadi teman, dan di saat yang aneh yang aku memiliki dengan Chanyeol yang kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang normal. Daehyun memeluk keras membuatku terkejut. "Baekhyun, hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya menyembur.

"Halo Dae, apa kabar? kau di rumah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Baek, sangat baik" Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Daehyun, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Park Chanyeol, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata abu-abunya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain - seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Daehyun, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Ada seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Chanyeol. Aku menyeret Daehyun ke arahnya dengannya, dan mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Daehyun, ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Mr. Park ini adalah Kwon Daehyun. Saudaranya memiliki tempat ini." Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah kenal Daehyun sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari Princeton mempelajari administrasi bisnis" Aku mengoceh... Berhenti, sekarang!

"Mr. Kwon" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Mr. Park," Paul membalas jabatan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu - bukan Park Chanyeol? Park dari Enterprises Holdings?" Daehyun dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Chanyeol memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sapai pada matanya.

"Wow - apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

"Baekhyun sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Kwon. Dia sangat penuh perhatian" Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya... ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Daehyun. "Sampai nanti, Baekhyun."

"Tentu, Dae." aku menonton dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Ada lagi, Mr. Park?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial... apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya?

Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya empat puluh tiga dolar." Aku melirik Chanyeol, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata abu-abunya intens dan berasap. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin aku untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin" Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh - dan Baekhyun, aku senang Nona Lu Han tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk di tubuhku. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke planet Bumi.

Oke - aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. Aku perlu menelepon Luhan dan mengatur sesi foto besok. ... Kate sangat gembira.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Kwon?" Keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Aku berada di ruang stok terdalam, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Dia berada di sekitar sini."

"Aku pikir itu satu kebetulan besar, Baekhyun. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada di sana untuk menemuimu?"

Ia berspekulasi. Hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi itu kegembiraan berumur pendek. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini untuk bisnis.

"Dia mengunjungi divisi pertanian WSU. Dia mendanai beberapa penelitian," aku bergumam.

"Oh ya. Dia diberikan departemen itu hibah $2,5 juta."

Wow.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini?"

"Baekhyun, aku seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil orang itu. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini. "

"Oke. Jadi apakah kau ingin foto ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana."

"Kita bisa bertanya ke mana. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

"Kau dapat menghubungi dia?"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Luhan terengah.

"Bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di negara bagian Washington, memberimu nomor ponselnya."

"Emm... ya."

"Baekhyun! Dia menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi." Nada suaranya tegas.

"Lu, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar.

Park Chanyeol tidaklah bersikap baik. Dia bersikap sopan, mungkin. Dan suara kecil yang tenang berbisik, mungkin Luhan benar. Kulit kepalaku meremang pada gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia mungkin menyukaiku. Karena, ia mengatakan ia senang Luhan tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Luhan membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Minho, fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa. Dia pulang ke rumahnya di Idaho Falls untuk berakhir pekan. Dia akan marah karena membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Amerika."

"Hmm... Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Ide bagus! kau yang menghubunginya - dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian panggilan Chanyeol dan cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita." Luhan dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan menyebutkan nama Kai.

"Aku pikir kau harus menelponnya."

"Siapa, Kai?" Mencemooh Luhan.

"Bukan, Chanyeol."

"Baek, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya."

"Hubungan?" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku nyaris tidak kenal orang itu."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya," katanya getir. "Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Baek, panggil saja dia," bentak dia dan menutup telepon. Dia kadang begitu suka memerintah. Aku mengerutkan kening di HPku, menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku baru saja meninggalkan pesan untuk Kai ketika Daehyun memasuki ruangan gudang mencari Ampelas.

"Kita agak sibuk di luar sana, Baek," katanya dengan pahit.

"Ya, emm, sorry," gumamku berbalik pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Park Chanyeol?" Suara Daehyun pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Luhan tidak sehat." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa dan melakukannya tidak lebih baik dari dia.

"Park Chanyeol membeli sesesuatu di sini. Bagaimana bisa," Paul mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala, seperti mau membersihkannya. "Omong-omong, ingin minum atau lakukan sesuatu malam ini?"

Setiap kali dia di rumah ia memintaku berkencan, dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Ini ritual. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus untuk berkencan dengan adik bos, dan selain itu, Daehyun cukup tampan dalam ukuran lelaki sebelah rumah, tapi dia bukan pahlawan sastra, bukan oleh bentangan imajinasi. Kalau Chanyeol? Bawah sadarku bertanya, alisnya terangkat secara kiasan.

Aku menamparnya ke bawah.

"Tidakkah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan kakakmu?"

"Itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Dae. Aku perlu belajar malam ini. Aku ada ujian akhir minggu depan."

"Baekhyun, suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya," dia tersenyum saat aku melarikan diri ke toko.

...

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, Baek, bukan orang," erang Kai.

"Kai, please?" Aku memohon. Mencengkeram HPku, aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen kami, menatap keluar jendela di cahaya malam yang memudar.

"Berikan teleponnya." Luhan meraih handset dariku, melemparkan rambut merah pirangnya di atas bahunya.

"Dengar, Kim Jongin, jika kau ingin surat kabar kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kita besok, capiche?" Luhan bisa luar biasa keras.

"Bagus. Baekhyun akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai ketemu besok." Dia langsung menutup ponselku. "Sudah diurus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memutuskan di mana dan kapan. Telpon dia." Dia mengacungkan HP padaku. Perutku bergolak.

"Telpon Chanyeol, sekarang!"

Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku belakangku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan dan dengan jari gemetar, aku memanggil nomor tersebut.

Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Err... Mr. Park? Ini Byun Baekhyun" aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri. Aku sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat. Di dalam aku gemetar.

"Miss Byun. Senang mendengar suaramu" Suaranya telah berubah. Dia terkejut, aku pikir, dan dia terdengar begitu... hangat - bahkan menggoda. Napas sesak, dan aku memerah. Aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Lu Han menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Err - kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel." Bernafas, Baekhyun, bernapas.

Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa. "Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, Pak?"

Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya seperti sphinx melalui telepon.

"Aku menginap di Heathman di Portland. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?"

"Oke, kita ketemu di sana." Aku terengah dan mendesah - seperti anak kecil, bukan wanita dewasa yang bisa memberikan suara dan minum secara hukum di Negara Bagian Washington.

"Aku menunggunya, Miss Byun." Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di matanya. Bagaimana ia membuat tujuh kata sepele menjanjikan godaan begitu banyak? Aku menutup telepon. Luhan ada di dapur, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu, begitu... terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. Kau benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Lu, kau tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut - aku sangat jarang membuang mainanku keluar dari kereta bayi - dan aku dengan cepat mengalah. "Aku hanya merasa dia... mengintimidasi, itu saja."

"Heathman, aku tahu," gumam Luhan. "Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Lalu aku perlu belajar." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Luhan ketika aku membuka salah satu lemari untuk membuat makan malam.

Aku gelisah malam itu, bolak-balik. Memimpikan mata Chanyeol, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang, dan gelap, tempat gelap yang belum dijelajahi. Aku bangun dua kali di malam itu, hatiku berdebar-debar. Oh, aku akan terlihat bagaimana besok dengan tidur begitu sedikit, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku meninju bantalku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

...

Heathman terletak di jantung pusat kota Portland. Bangunan batu bernuansa cokelat selesai tepat pada waktunya untuk akhirnya ambruk tahun 1920. Kai, Taemin, dan aku bepergian dengan Beetle-ku, dan Luhan dengan mercedes CLK miliknya, karena kita semua tidak bisa masuk dalam mobilku. Taemin adalah teman Kai, di sini untuk membantu dengan pencahayaan. Luhan telah berhasil mendapatkan kamar gratis Heathman untuk pagi hari dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika dia menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kita di sini untuk pengambilan foto CEO Park Chanyeol, kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite. Hanya suite berukuran biasa, bagaimanapun, karena tampaknya Mr. Park sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di dalam gedung ini. Seorang eksekutif pemasaran yang terlalu antusias menunjukkan kami ke suite - dia sangat muda dan sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan.

Aku kira itu kecantikan Luhan dan cara memerintah yang melucuti dirinya, karena dia takluk di tangannya. Kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah.

Ini jam sembilan. Kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan pemotretan. Luhan bersemangat penuh.

"Kai, aku pikir kita akan mengambil posisi di dinding itu, apa kau setuju?" Luhan tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Taemin, kosongkan kursi. Baek, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman? Dan beri tahu di mana kita berada."

Ya, Nyonya. Dia begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Park Chanyeol masuk ke suite kami.

...

Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanelnya yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi. Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia... dia begitu hot. Chanyeol masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Mata cokelatnya melihat kami dengan tenang.

"Miss Byun, kita bertemu lagi." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambut, berkedip cepat.

Oh... dia benar-benar, lumayan... wow. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku, menerangiku, membuat aku tersipu, dan aku yakin pernapasanku pasti terdengar.

"Mr. Park, ini Luhan," gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Nona Luhan yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli. "Aku percaya kau merasa lebih sehat? Baekhyun bilang kau tidak sehat minggu lalu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Mr. Park." Dia menjabat tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata.

Aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa Luhan pernah sekolah swasta terbaik di Washington. Keluarganya memiliki uang, dan dia tumbuh percaya diri dan yakin akan tempatnya di dunia. Dia tidak mengambil omong kosong apapun. Aku kagum pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Dia memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab dia, mengubah tatapan nya padaku, dan aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

"Ini adalah Kim Kai, fotografer kami," kataku sambil menyeringai Kai yang tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kembali padaku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat dari aku ke Chanyeol.

"Mr. Park, "dia mengangguk.

"Mr. Kim," Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah juga ketika ia menilai Kai.

"Di mana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Kai mengatur pertunjukan.

"Mr. Park - silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga" Luhan mengarahkan dia ke kursi untuk dekat dinding.

Taemin menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Chanyeol, dan bergumam meminta maaf.

Lalu Taemin dan aku berdiri kembali dan menonton ketika Kai melanjutkan untuk mengambil foto. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Chanyeol untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Pindah ke tripod,Kai mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Chanyeol duduk dan pose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Harapanku telah jadi nyata: Aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Chanyeol dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dua kali mata kita mengunci, dan aku harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan berawannya.

"Cukup duduknya." Luhan melanjutkan lagi. "Berdiri, Mr. Park?" Tanya dia.

Dia berdiri, dan Taemin bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. tombol pada Nikon Kai mulai mengklik lagi.

"Aku pikir ini sudah cukup," gumum Kai lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Luhan. "Terima kasih lagi, Mr. Park." Luhan menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Kai.

"Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, Miss Luhan," gumam Chanyeol, dan menoleh padaku, berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau berjalan denganku, Miss Byun?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Luhan, yang mengangkat bahu. Aku melihat Kai cemberut di belakang Luhan.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Chanyeol saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Chanyeol muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh Mr dengan setelan tajam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Mr Han," bisiknya ke orang itu. Mr Han berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan pembakarannya padaku. Sial... apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini."

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Park Chanyeol memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," bisikku meminta maaf, memutar tangan dan jari-jari di depanku.

"Mr Han," panggil dia, membuat aku melompat. Mr Han, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Mr. Han dapat mengantar mereka. Dia sopirku. Kami memiliki 4x4 besar di sini, jadi dia dapat mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Mr. Park?" Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan kita, tidak berkata apa pun lagi. "Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer, asistennya, dan Miss Luhan kembali ke rumah?"

"Tentu, Pak," Mr. Han membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi." Chanyeol tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana.

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Um - Mr. Park, err - ini benar-benar... dengarlah, Mr. Han tidak harus mengantar mereka pulang." Aku menatap sekilas kearah , yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan menukar kendaraan dengan Luhan, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh... dan dia membuka pintu dari suite sehingga aku bisa kembali masuk. Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, menemukan Luhan dalam diskusi mendalam dengan Kai.

"Baek, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun. Kai melotot padaku dengan rasa tidak setuju. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," tambahnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Lu, jika kau bawa Beetle, aku bisa membawa mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Park Chanyeol memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya."

Mulutnya terbuka. Luhan tak bisa bicara! Aku menikmati saat ini. Dia meraih lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar tidur di seberang ruang tamu suite.

"Baek, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Baek. kau tahu maksudku," katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Lu, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian aku minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mencabut kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menyerahkan punyaku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR."

"Thanks." Aku memeluk dia.

Aku muncul dari suite untuk menemukan Park Chanyeol menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," bisikku, mukaku merah semua.

Dia menyeringai.

"Setelah kau, Miss Byun." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya keluar bagiku untuk jalan dulu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku seperti ada di mulutku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Park Chanyeol... dan aku benci kopi.

Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?

Apa kesamaanku dengan dia? Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Luhan?"

Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali ke arah kita. Chanyeol dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift.

Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Chanyeol melalui bulu mataku, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakan. Pasangan muda tak mengatakan apapun, dan kami melakukan perjalanan ke lantai pertama dalam keheningan. Kita bahkan tidak punya musik sampah untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita.

Pintu membuka dan, sangat mengherankanku, Chanyeol meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dingin. Aku merasa aliran melaluiku, dan detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, kita bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan itu meledak di belakang kami. Menyeringai Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan liftnya?" Gumamnya.

Kami melintasi lobby luas ramai dari hotel menuju pintu masuk tapi Chanyeol menghindari pintu putar, dan Aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku.

Di luar, adalah minggu bulan Mei yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar dan lalu lintas sepi. Chanyeol berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti.

Dia masih memegang tanganku. Aku di jalan, dan Park Chanyeol memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa pusing, dan aku tergelitik seluruh tubuh. Aku mencoba meredakan seringai konyol yang mengancam akan muncul membagi wajahku jadi dua. Cobalah untuk jadi tenang, Ana, alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Orang hijau muncul, dan kami berjalan lagi.

Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di kopi Portland House, di mana Chanyeol melepaskanku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau... um - Sarapan teh Inggris, teh celup."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada kopi."

Dia tersenyum.

"Oke, teh celup. Dengan gula?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan mengerutkan bibir. Tidak, bodoh - apakah kau pakai gula?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku.

"Sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan ia menuju ke counter.

Aku diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari... dia tinggi, berdada bidang, dan langsing, dan bagaimana celananya menggantung dari pinggulnya... Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. Hmm... aku ingin melakukan itu. Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran bandelku menuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol kembali, mengejutkanku.

Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membawa nampan, yang ia menaruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu birch-veneer. Ia mengulurkan cangkir dan piring, sebuah teko kecil, dan piring sisi bantalan satu teh celup berlabel 'Twinings English Breakfast' - favoritku. Kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu. Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Pikirku iseng. Dia juga membeli untuknya muffin blueberry. Meletakkan nampan ke samping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Inilah aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi, hampir tidak bisa mendapatkan dari A ke B tanpa jatuh tertelungkup.

"Memikirkan apa?" Meminta kepadaku.

"Ini adalah teh favoritku." Suaraku tenang, mendesah. Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol di coffee shop di Portland. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam teko dan segera menarik keluar lagi dengan sendok tehku. Ketika aku meletakkan teh celup yang sudah digunakan kembali pada alas cangkir, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"Aku suka teh hitam dan lemah," aku bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"Aku melihat. Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Wah... Apa?

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer. Kim Kai."

Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu?

"Tidak Kai adalah teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu." Tatapan mata abu-abunya menahan milikku. Dia begitu mengerikan. Aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap - terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," bisikku.

Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry. Jari yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan aku menonton, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Dan lelaki yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Tidak Daehyun hanya teman. Aku katakan kemarin." Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria."

Omong kosong, itu pribadi. Aku hanya gugup di dekatmu, Chanyeol.

"Aku menganggap kau mengintimidasi." mukaku merah membara, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan menatap tanganku lagi. Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas. "Kau sebuah misteri, Miss Byun."

Misterius? Aku?

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya. Benarkah? Wow... bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri?

Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, yang mana sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balasku tenang.

Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Aku heran dengan keberanian aku. Mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi begitu serius? Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti kearah mana yang aku pikir. Aku tidak percaya aku merasa begitu memusuhinya.

Ini seperti ia mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama lahirku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat. Yang mana aku menyukainya."

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Chanyeol.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Luhan mewawancarainya. Dua orang yang kontrol bersama. Plus tentu saja dia nyaris pirang - tepatnya, pirang strawberry - seperti semua wanita di kantornya. Dan dia cantik, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkanku. Aku tidak suka memikirkan Chanyeok dan Luhan bersama. Aku menghisap tehku, dan Chanyeol makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia.

Wah... dia terus berubah arah.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan.

"Ibuku tinggal di Georgia bersama suami barunya Kangin. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Montesano."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," ia bergumam dan wajah sekilas bermasalah.

"Aku tidak ingat dia."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

Aku mendengus.

"Bisa dibilang itu."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kamu."

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang ibuku - apa pun untuk memblokir memori itu.

"Ibuku seorang yang hebat. Dia seorang romantis yang tak tersembuhkan. Dia saat ini bersama suami keempatnya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Aku merindukannya," aku melanjutkan. "Dia punya Kangin sekarang. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengawasi dan bangkit kembali ketika skema tololnya tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan." aku tersenyum sayang. Aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Chanyeol menontonku dengan penuh perhatian, menghisap sesekali kopinya. Aku benar-benar tidak harus melihat mulutnya. Ini mengganggu. Bibir itu.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. aku dibesarkan oleh dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang kutahu."

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Siwon? Dia... pendiam."

"Itu saja?" Chanyeol tanya, terkejut.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Apa yang orang ini harapkan? Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Chanyeol menambahkan.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola - sepak bola Eropa terutama - dan bowling, dan memancing, dan membuat furnitur. Dia seorang tukang kayu. Mantan tentara." Aku menghela napas.

"Kau tinggal dengan dia?"

"Ya. Ibuku bertemu suami nomor tiga ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Siwon."

Dia mengernyitkan mata seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ibumu?" Tanya dia.

Aku malu. Ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

"Suami nomor tiga tinggal di Texas. Rumahku berada di Montesano. Dan... kau tahu ibuku baru menikah," aku berhenti. Ibuku tidak pernah berbicara tentang suami nomor tiga. Kemana arah pembicaraannya? Ini bukan urusannya. Ok, dua orang baru bisa melakukan permainan.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu," aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seattle."

Oh... dia memiliki keluarga makmur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Sehun dalam bidang konstruksi, dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Prancis terkenal." mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku. Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya? Apakah karena dia diadopsi?

"Memang indah. Kau pernah kesana?" Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Amerika Serikat." Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar. Apa yang dia sembunyikan?

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku - siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris? "Tentu saja," aku mengakui. "Tapi Inggris sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin ku kunjungi."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya... oh.

"Sebab?"

Aku berkedip cepat. Berkonsentrasilah, Baek.

"Ini rumah Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Brontë bersaudara, Thomas Hardy. aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah."

Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus belajar. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Nona Luhan itu?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Mr Park."

Ia tersenyum aneh, aku punya senyum rahasia kekalahan besar.

"Terima kasih kembali, Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati. Ayo," dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tangannya kepadaku. aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Tanyanya sekonyong-konyong.

"Hampir selalu."

Dia mengangguk. Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Pikiranku berputar. Pertanyaan aneh... Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu kita bersama adalah terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia punya seseorang.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" aku berseru. Sialan - Aku mengatakan dengan keras?

Bibirnya kekhasan dalam setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke bawahku.

"Tidak, Baek. aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh... apa artinya? Dia bukan gay? Oh, mungkin dia - omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar - tapi dia tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Sialan, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali pada dia ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat - satu ketika aku jatuh, berikutnya aku dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menyedot aroma yang bersih dan vitalnya. Dia berbau linen segar habis dicuci dan sabun mandi mahal. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku di tubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya... tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Cium aku sialan! Aku mohon, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap mulut Park Chanyeol yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap.

Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. Aku dalam pelukanmu.

Cium aku, aku mohon. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya memberiku goyang kecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru, tekad baja.

"Baekhyun, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Baekhyun, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

Apa? Darimana asalnya ini? Tentunya aku seharusnya yang memutuskan itu. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik napas, Baekhyun, bernapas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi," katanya pelan, dan dia dengan lembut mendorongku.

Adrenalin telah mengalir melalui tubuhku, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda atau mabuk karena berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, membuatku tegang dan lemah. TIDAK! Jiwaku berteriak saat ia menarik diri, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya, melihat reaksiku hati-hati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin dicium, sepertinya cukup jelas, dan ia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," aku bernapas, menemukan suaraku. "Terima kasih," aku bergumam dibanjiri dengan penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kita sama sekali? Aku harus menjauh dari dia.

"Untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisikku.

"Idiot. Itu menggunakan jalur yang salah. Aku senang aku di sini. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?" Dia melepaskanku, tangan di samping tubuhnya, dan aku berdiri di depannya merasa seperti orang tolol.

Dengan mengoyang kepala, aku menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Berpikir apa aku ini? Aku mengomeli diri sendiri. Apa yang akan Park Chanyeol inginkan darimu? Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok. Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan berbalik menghadapi jalan dan lega bahwa pria hijau telah muncul. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Chanyeol belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap mata.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya," bisikku.

"Baekhyun... aku..." Dia berhenti, dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata abu-abunya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya.

Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Apa, Chan?" Tukasku kesal. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin membawa pergi harga diriku yang rapuh dan terluka menjauh darinya dan entah bagaimana caranya merawat kembali sampai sehat.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," bisiknya.

Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahaannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?

"Terima kasih." aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaraku. "Selamat tinggal, Mr. Park." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung, dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah.

Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, aku bersandar di dinding dan menyandarkan kepala di tanganku. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku merapatkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri.

Menempatkan kepalaku berlutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang pernah ada -harapan, mimpiku yang hancur dan perkiraan yang buruk.

...

Aku belum pernah berada pada posisi ditolak. Oke... aku mungkin orang yang terakhir dipilih oleh tim basket atau voli - tetapi aku mengerti bahwa - berlari dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada saat yang sama seperti memantulkan atau melempar bola bukan keahlianku. Aku punya kekurangan serius dalam bidang olahraga.

Secara romantis, aku tidak pernah menempatkan diriku di luar sana, sekalipun. Rasa tidak aman seumur hidup.

Aku terlalu pucat, terlalu langsing, tidak terkoordinasi, daftar panjang kesalahanku takkan habis. Jadi aku selalu menjadi orang yang menolak pengagum yang mendekat. Ada yang laki laki di kelas kimiaku yang menyukaiku, tapi tak seorangpun pernah memicu minatku - tak satupun kecuali Park terkutuk Chanyeol. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah terhadap orang-orang seperti Kwon Daehyun dan Kim Kai, meskipun aku yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka ditemukan menangis sendirian di tempat gelap.

Mungkin aku hanya perlu menangis.

Stop! Berhenti Sekarang! - Pikiran bawah sadarku secara kiasan berteriak padaku, lengan dilipat, bersandar pada satu kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan frustrasi. Masuk ke mobil, pulang, segera belajar. Lupakan tentang dia... Sekarang! Dan berhenti berkubang pada tindakan mengasihani diri sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dalam, memantapkannya dan berdiri. Kuatkan diri Byun. Aku berjalan menuju mobil Luhan, menyeka air mata dari wajahku. Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi. Aku hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman dan berkonsentrasi pada ujianku.

Luhan duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika aku tiba. Senyumnya ramah memudar ketika ia melihatku.

"Baek apa yang terjadi?"

Oh tidak... bukan si penyelidik Luhan. Aku menggeleng padanya seakan mengatakan mundurlah sekarang Lu - tetapi aku mungkin juga akan berhadapan dengan si buta, bisu, tuli.

"Kau habis menangis," dia punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang. "Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" ia menggeram, dan wajahnya - ya ampun, dia menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Lu." Itulah masalah sebenarnya. Pikiran itu membawa senyum kecut di wajahku. "Lalu mengapa engkau menangis? kau tidak pernah menangis," katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, mata hijaunya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Dia mejuluarkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengejar lagi.

"Aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi ini mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sejenak dari... dia.

"Ya ampun Baek - apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?" Dia memegang lenganku dan melakukan pemeriksaan cepat secara visual padaku.

"Tidak Chanyeol menyelamatkanku," bisikku. "Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tidak terkejut. Bagaimana kopinya? Aku tahu kau benci kopi."

"Aku minum teh. Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia meminta aku."

"Dia menyukai kau Baek." Dia turun tangan.

"Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi." Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Oh?"

Sial. Dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ya... dia sedikit di atas kelasku Lu," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh Lulu, itu sudah jelas." Aku berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Bukan untukku," kataku. "Oke, dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi ia punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Amerika!"

"Lu dia-" aku mengangkat bahu.

"Baek! Demi Tuhan - berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau total babe," potong dia. Oh tidak. Dia mengomel ini lagi.

"Luhan, tolonglah. aku perlu belajar," Aku memotongnya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. Kai mengambil beberapa foto bagus."

Apakah aku memerlukan pengingat visual dari Chanyeol aku-tidak-ingin-kau Park?

"Tentu," aku menyulap senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke laptop. Dan itu dia, menatapku dalam warna hitam dan putih, menatapku dan menemukan segala kurangku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca artikel, sepanjang waktu membalas tatapan mantap abu-abunya, mencari foto untuk mendapat petunjuk mengapa ia bukan pria yang tepat untukku - katanya sendiri padaku. Dan tiba-tiba, jadi jelas sekali. Dia terlalu tampan. Kita adalah kutub terpisah dan dari dua dunia yang sangat berbeda. Aku punya visi diriku sebagai Icarus terbang terlalu dekat ke matahari dan jatuh dan terbakar sebagai hasilnya. Kata-katanya masuk akal. Dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku.

Inilah yang ia maksudkan, dan itu membuat penolakannya lebih mudah diterima... nyaris. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku paham.

"Sangat bagus Lu," ujarku. "Aku akan belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri, dan membuka catatan revisiku, aku mulai membaca. Hanya ketika aku di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur, aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada pagiku yang aneh. Aku terus kembali ke kutipan 'aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran', dan aku marah karena aku tidak menerkam informasi ini lebih cepat, ketika aku masih dalam pelukannya secara halus memintanya dengan setiap sel dari tubuhku untuk menciumku. Dia mengatakan di sana dan saat itu juga. Dia tidak menginginku sebagai pacar. Aku berbaring menyamping. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia hidup selibat? Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai melayang. Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang. Yah bukan untukmu, alam bawah sadar kantukku melakukan tarikan akhir padaku sebelum melepaskan diri pada mimpiku.

Dan malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang mata abu-abu, pola berdaun dalam susu, dan aku berlari melalui tempat-tempat gelap dengan jalur pencahayaan yang menakutkan, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku berlari menuju sesuatu atau menjauhinya... itu tidak jelas.

Aku meletakkan penaku. Selesai. Ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas tersebar di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku sudah tersenyum. Ini Jumat, dan kita akan merayakan malam ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Aku bahkan mungkin mabuk! Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Aku memandang ke seberang aula olahraga pada LuHan, dan dia masih menulis dengan sibuk, lima menit sebelum akhir. Ini dia, akhir karir akademisku. Aku tidak akan pernah duduk di deretan mahasiswa cemas dan terisolasi lagi. Di dalam kepalaku, aku melakukan jungkir balik anggun, memahami dengan sangat baik bahwa satu-satunya tempat aku bisa melakukan jungkir balik anggun hanya ada disana. Luhan berhenti menulis dan meletakkan pena ke bawah. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku menangkap senyum puasnya juga.

Kita kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dalam Mercedesnya, menolak untuk membahas tugas akhir kita. Luhan lebih peduli tentang apa yang akan dia pakai ke bar malam ini. Aku sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci.

Mengapa engkau tidak bilang padaku ada bahaya? Mengapa engkau tidak memperingatkanku?

Para wanita tahu apa yang harus mereka jaga, karena mereka membaca novel-novel yang mengatakan pada mereka tipuan-tipuan ini...

"Baek, ada paket untukmu." Luhan berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat. Aneh. Aku tidak memesan apapun dari Amazon baru-baru ini.

Luhan memberiku bungkusan dan mengambil kunciku untuk membuka pintu depan. Ini ditujukan kepada Miss Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim. Mungkin itu dari ibuku atau Kangin.

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Luhan sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil Champagne.

Aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos. Ditulis di satu sisi, dengan tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangan bersambung rapi.

Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess. Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi... mungkin itu disengaja. aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume Tess of the D'Urbervilles. aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di plat depan adalah:

'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.'

Ya tuhan - ini adalah edisi pertama. Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan aku segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Luhan ada di bahuku menatap buku-buku itu. Dia mengambil kartunya.

"Edisi Pertama," bisikku.

"Tidak" Mata Luhan melebar seperti tak percaya. "Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Apa maksud kartu ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir itu peringatan - sejujurnya dia terus memperingatkanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak menggedor pintunya setiap saat." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin membicarakan tentang dia, Baek, tapi dia serius suka kamu. Memperingatkan atau tidak."

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku menggerutu tentang Park Chanyeol selama seminggu terakhir. Oke... jadi mata abu-abunya masih menghantui mimpiku, dan aku tahu itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku. Mengapa dia mengirimkan ini?

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya.

"Aku telah menemukan satu edisi pertama Tess dijual di New York seharga $ 14.000. Tapi punyamu dalam kondisi jauh lebih baik. Buku ini pasti berharga lebih mahal lagi." Luhan sedang berkonsultasi dengan baik temannya: Google.

"Kutipan ini - Tess mengatakan kepada ibunya setelah Alec D'Urberville telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dengan dia."

"Aku tahu," renung Luhan. "Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?"

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali dengan kutipan sama membingungkannya dari bagian tak jelas dari buku ini. "

"Cacian dimana Malaikat Clare bilang minggatlah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah benar-benar datar.

"Ya, cacian itu." aku tertawa. Aku suka Luhan, dia begitu setia dan mendukung. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan. Luhan mengulurkan segelas sampanye.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seattle," dia menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seattle, dan hasil yang sangat baik." Kita menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum.

...

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulusan untuk segera menganggur. Kai bergabung dengan kita. Dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi dia dalam mood untuk party dan membuat kita masuk ke semangat kebebasan baru dengan membeli satu pitcher margarita bagi kita semua. Saat aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus setelah minum sampanye.

"Jadi apa sekarang Baek?" Kai berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

"Luhan dan aku akan pindah ke Seattle. Orang tua Luhan telah membeli sebuah kondominium di sana untuknya."

"Dios mio, bagaimana orang lainnya hidup. Tapi kau akan kembali untuk pertunjukanku."

"Tentu saja, Kai, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang pada acaraku Baekhyun," bisiknya di telingaku. "Margarita lagi?"

"Kim Kai - apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karenaku pikir itu berhasil."

Aku tertawa. "Aku pikir lebih baik aku minum bir. Aku akan pergi mengambil pitcher untuk kita."

"Tambah minumannya, Baek!" Luhan berteriak.

Luhan bersama laki laki yang berperawakan sebesar sapi. Lengan Luhan di atas pundak Levi, salah satu mahasiswa sesama jurusan Inggris dan fotografer di koran mahasiswanya. Dia menyerah mengambil foto dari kemabukan yang mengelilingi dia. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Dia mengenakan kitasol kecil, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut disanggul tinggi dengan sulur-sulur menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya, dandanan menakjubkan yang biasa untuknya. Aku, hanya pakai Converse dan t-shirt tipe cewek, tapi aku mengenakan celana jinsku yang paling bagus. Aku melepaskan diri dari Luhan dan bangkit dari meja kita. Whoa. Kepalaku berputar. Aku harus berpegangan bagian belakang kursi. Tequila berbasis Koktail bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku berjalan ke bar dan memutuskan bahwa aku harus ke ruang rias sementara aku masih bisa berdiri. Ide bagus, Baek. Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Tentu saja, ada antrian, tapi setidaknya itu tenang dan sejuk di koridor. Aku meraih ponselku untuk meringankan kebosanan mengantri. Hmm... Siapa yang yang terakhirku telpon? Apakah Kai? Sebelum itu ada nomor yang tak kukenali. Oh ya. Chanyeol, aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia dapat memberitahuku mengapa dia mengirimkan buku-buku itu dan pesan samar. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, ia seharusnya tidak menggangguku. Aku menekan seringai mabukku dan menekan panggilan otomatis. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Baekhyun?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Nah, terus terang, aku juga heran aku meneleponnya.

Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar... bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cercaku padanya.

"Baekhyun, kau oke? Kau kedengarnya aneh" Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Aku bukan orang aneh, kau orangnya," Tuduhku. Nah - yang bilang padanya, keberanianku didorong oleh alkohol.

"Baekhyun, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku - ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah bar."

"Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar di Portland."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Bar apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun, di mana kau, katakan sekarang." Nada suaranya begitu, sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya. Aku membayangkan dia sebagai sutradara film jadul memakai celana menunggang kuda, memegang megafon kuno dan cambuk kuda. Gambaran ini membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau begitu... mendominasi" aku tertawa kecil.

"Baek, bantulah aku, di manakah kau?" Park Chanyeol menyumpahiku. Aku tertawa lagi. "Aku di Portland... itu jauh dari Seattle."

"Portland sebelah mana?"

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Baek..!"

Aku menutup telepon. Ha! Meskipun ia tidak memberitahuku tentang buku itu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Misi tidak tercapai. Aku benar-benar lumayan mabuk - kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman saat aku masuk antrian. Yah, tujuan dari ini adalah untuk mabuk. Aku telah berhasil. Inilah rasanya - mungkin bukan pengalaman untuk diulang kembali. Barisan ini telah bergerak, dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menatap kosong pada poster di belakang pintu toilet yang menganjurkan kebaikan seks yang aman. Ya ampun, apa barusan aku menelpon Park Chanyeol? Sial. HPku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat. Aku menjerit kaget.

"Hai," aku bicara takut-takut ke telepon. Aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya dan menutup telepon. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

Ya tuhan. Aku menarik ke atas celana jeansku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak. Aku mau muntah... tidak... Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu dulu. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan kepalaku. Aku tidak mengatakan di mana aku berada. Dia tak akan menemukanku di sini. Selain itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini dari Seattle, dan kita sudah lama pergi saat itu. Aku mencuci tangan dan memeriksa wajahku di cermin.

Aku terlihat memerah dan sedikit tidak fokus. Hmm... tequila.

Aku menunggu di bar sepertinya lama sekali untuk dapat satu pitcher bir dan akhirnya kembali ke meja.

"Kau sudah pergi begitu lama." Luhan menegurku. "Di mana kau?"

"Aku antri di kamar kecil."

Kai dan Levi sedang berdebat panas tentang tim bisbol lokal kita. Kai berhenti dalam omelannya untuk menuangkan bir pada kita semua, dan aku meneguk dengan rakus.

"Lu, aku lebih baik keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar."

"Baek, kau benar-benar kelas ringan."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi. Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman, dan kakiku sedikit goyah. Lebih goyah dari biasanya.

Minum di udara malam dingin di tempat parkir membuatku menyadari betapa mabuknya aku.

Pandanganku mulai terpengaruh, dan aku benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Mengapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini?

"Baek," Kai telah bergabung denganku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata gelapnya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Kai Aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri" aku mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Baek, ayolah," ia berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Baek, kumohon." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya ampun... dia akan menciumku. "Tidak Kai, berhenti... tidak." aku mendorongnya, tapi dia seperti dinding otot yang keras, dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia.

Tangannya telah tergelincir ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku.

"Ayolah, Baek," ia berbisik di depan bibirku. Napasnya lembut dan bau terlalu manis - dari margarita dan bir. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. Aku merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Kai, tidak," aku memohon. aku tidak menginginkan ini. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku pikir aku akan muntah. "Aku pikir wanita itu mengatakan tidak." Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Ya ampun! Park Chanyeol, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Kai melepaskanku.

"Chanyeol," katanya singkat. Aku melirik cemas ke arah Chanyeol. Dia menatap tajam Kai, dan dia marah. Sial. Perutku bergejolak, dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol, dan aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ugh - Dios mio, Baek!" Kai melompat mundur dengan jijik. Chanyeol meraih rambutku dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunku ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Aku perhatikan, dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam, bahwa disini relatif gelap.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu" Satu lengannya ada di bahuku - yang satunya memegang rambutku dengan ekor kuda darurat ke punggungku menjauhkan dari wajahku. Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi... dan lagi. Oh sialan...

Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku. Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya, berhenti.

Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata dari bedeng bunga, hampir tidak kuat menyangga - muntah dengan deras itu melelahkan. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dariku dan mengangsurkan padaku saputangan.

Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci, CTG. Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa membeli ini. Samar-samar aku ingin tahu apa arti singkatan huruf T ketika menyeka mulutku. Aku tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin ditelan oleh azalea di petak bunga dan di mana saja kecuali disini. Kai masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati kita. Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupku. Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini - dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Chanyeol - dan ini begitu, begitu banyak nuansa gelap dalam hal penghinaan. Aku mengambil risiko mengintip dia. Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun. Berbalik, aku melirik Kai yang dia juga terlihat cukup malu dan seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Chanyeol. Aku memelototi dia. Aku memiliki beberapa pilihan kata untuk apa yang disebut teman aku, tidak ada yang aku bisa ulang di depan Park Chanyeol CEO. Baekhyun dengan siapa kau bercanda, dia barusan melihatmu terlempar ke tanah dan masuk ke dalam tanaman lokal. Tak ada yang menyamarkan kekuranganmu dari perilaku wanita terhormat.

"Aku akan emm... bertemu denganmu di dalam," Kai bergumam, tapi kita berdua mengabaikan dia, dan dia pergi kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku sendirian dengan Chanyeol. Dobel sialan. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku.

"Maaf," aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir dengan jariku. Ini sangat lembut.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Baekhyun?"

Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Terutama panggilan telponku, menjadi mabuk. Oh, dan seterusnya," bisikku, merasakan kulitku meningkat warnanya. Tolong, bisakah aku mati sekarang?

"Kita semua berada di sini, mungkin tidak sebegitu dramatis seperti kau," katanya datar. "Ini tentang mengetahui batasmu, Baekhyun. Maksudku, aku orang yang suka mendorong sampai batas, tapi sungguh ini tak ada apa-apanya. Apa kau membuat kebiasaan berperilaku semacam ini?"

Kepalaku berdengung karena kelebihan alkohol dan rasa risih. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Aku tidak mengundang dia di sini. Dia terdengar seperti pria paruh baya memarahiku seperti anak yang bersalah. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengatakan, jika aku ingin mabuk setiap malam seperti ini, maka itu keputusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia - tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Tidak sekarang ketika aku barusan muntah di depannya. Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

"Tidak," kataku menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelum dan sekarang aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengulangnya lagi."

Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini. Aku mulai merasa lemas. Ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"Aku perlu memberitahu Luhan." lagi-lagi... aku dalam pelukannya.

"Saudaraku dapat memberitahu dia."

"Apa?"

"Saudaraku Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Miss Luhan."

"Oh?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seattle?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di the Heathman."

Masih? Mengapa?

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Baekhyun."

Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Apakah itu legal? Penguntit, bisikan bawah sadarku melalui awan tequila yang masih mengambang di otakku, tapi entah bagaimana, karena itu dia, aku tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Err... ya, aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Luhan. Dia akan khawatir" mulut ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan dia mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Dia menetapkanku, dan, menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, masih mabuk, takut, lelah dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luarbiasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku - seperti jalur emosi yang membingungkan. Aku perlu setidaknya seminggu untuk memproses semuanya ini. Ini berisik, berdesakan, dan musik sudah mulai sehingga ada banyak orang di lantai dansa. Luhan tak ada di meja kita, dan Kai telah menghilang. Levi tampak bingung dan sedih sendiri "Di mana Luhan?" Aku berteriak pada Levi mengatasi kebisingan. Kepalaku mulai terasa dipukul seiring irama bass.

"Menari," Levi berteriak, dan aku bisa bilang bahwa dia marah. Dia melirik Chanyeol dengan curiga.

Aku berusaha memakai jaket hitamku dan menempatkan tas kecilku di pundak sehingga menempel di pinggulku. Aku siap untuk pergi, begitu aku telah melihat Luhan.

"Dia di lantai dansa," aku menyentuh lengan Chanyeol dan berteriak ke atas di telinganya, menggesek rambutnya dengan hidungku, bau bersih, bau segar. Oh. Semua perasaan asing terlarang yang telah aku coba untuk menolak muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuh lemahku. Aku memerah, dan pada suatu tempat yang dalam, dalam di ototku menegang nikmat.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawa aku ke bar. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Mr.'gila-kontrol' Park. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan. Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es.

"Minumlah," Dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku.

Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh bar dan orang di dalamnya. Dia bergantian warna menjadi hijau, biru, putih, dan merah setan. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati.

"Semuanya," teriak dia.

Dia begitu sombong. Tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi, marah. Apa masalahnya? Selain gadis mabuk konyol meneleponnya di tengah malam sehingga dia pikir dia perlu diselamatkan. Dan ternyata dia perlu diselamatkan dari seorang teman yang tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian melihat dia menjadi muntah dengan payah di kakinya. Oh Baekhyun... yang kau akan hidup dengan ini? Bawah sadarku secara kiasan berdecak dan memelototiku. Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya. Itu membuatku merasa mual. Mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia mengenakan; kemeja linen longgar putih, celana jeans nyaman, sepatu Converse hitam, dan jaket bergaris-garis gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas, dan aku melihat rambut tersebar di sela-selanya. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupku, dia terlihat lezat.

Dia mengambil tanganku sekali lagi. Ya tuhan - ia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sial.

Aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku, dan di bawah lampu warna-warni, aku dapat melihat senyum geli, sedikit sinis. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku, dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi, dan dia mulai bergerak, membawaku dengan dia. Oh, dia bisa menari, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat di dekapannya, tubuhnya menempel tubuhku... jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya. Di belakang pikiranku, peringatan ibuku yang sering dia ucapkan datang padaku: Jangan pernah percaya seorang pria yang bisa menari.

Dia membawa kita melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan kita ada di samping Luhan dan Sehun, saudara Chanyeol. Musik yang berdetak keras dan curiga di luar dan di dalam kepalaku. Aku terkesiap. Luhan mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang pantatnya, dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Ini berarti akan ada kita bertiga sewaktu sarapan pagi besok. Luhan!

Chanyeol membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Sehun tinggi dengan bahu lebar, rambut pirang keriting, dan mata bersinar jahat berkilauan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan warnanya di bawah sorotan lampu. Sehun menyeringai, dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana ia dengan senang hati menjadi... Luhan! Bahkan dalam keadaan mabukku, aku terkejut. Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk pada apa pun yang Sehun katakan dan menyeringai padaku dan melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol menarik kita menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat.

Tapi aku tak sempat bicara padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengira menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet. Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna - terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak... dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol adalah umpatan kerasnya.

"Brengsek!"

...

Ini sangat tenang. Tak ada cahaya. Aku nyaman dan hangat, di ranjang ini. Hmm... aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku hening dan tenang, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak dikenal. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Sandaran kepala ranjang di belakangku berbentuk matahari besar. Ini sedikit aneh. Ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas dan krem. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Dimana? Otakku bingung berusaha mencari ingatan visual. Ya ampun. Aku di hotel Heathman... dalam kamar suite. Aku pernah berdiri di ruangan yang mirip dengan ini bersama Luhan. Ini terlihat lebih besar. Oh sial. Aku di suite Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minum-minum, oh tidak, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah. Kai dan kemudian Chanyeol. Oh tidak. Aku menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Aku tak ingat datang ke sini.

Aku memakai t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam. Tanpa kaus kaki. Tanpa jeans. Ya ampun.

Aku melirik meja di samping rajang. Di atasnya adalah segelas jus jeruk dan dua tablet. Advil.

Meskipun dia gila kontrol, dia memikirkan semuanya. Aku duduk dan mengambil tablet. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing, mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada yang pantas aku rasakan. Jus jeruk rasanya nikmat sekali.

Minuman ini penghapus dahaga dan menyegarkan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jus jeruk segar untuk memulihkan mulut yang kering.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dia tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Dia barusan berolah raga. Dia memakai di celana training abu-abu yang longgar dan singlet abu-abu, yang gelap dengan keringat, seperti rambutnya. Keringat Park Chanyeol, pikiran itu memyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika aku menutup mata maka aku tidak benar-benar ada di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Oh tidak.

"Lebih baik dari yang pantas kurasakan," gumamku.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia tarus di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata abu-abu gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?" Suaraku kecil, menyesal.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk kusentuh, bagiku untuk cium bau tubuhnya. Ya... keringat dan body wash dan Chanyeol, itu koktail yang memabukkan... - Jauh lebih baik daripada margarita, dan sekarang aku dapat berbicara dari pengalaman.

"Setelah pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jok kulit di mobilku bisa membawamu ke apartemenmu. Jadi aku membawa kau di sini," katanya.

"Apakah kau menempatkanku ke ranjang?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangakat alis saat aku memerah.

"Kami tidak...," aku berbisik, mulutku pengeringan ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Baekhyun, kamu pingsan. Necrophilia bukan kesenanganku. Aku suka wanita hidup dan mau menerima," katanya datar.

"Aku minta maaf." Mulutnya mengangkat sedikit pada tersenyum kecut.

"Itu adalah malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara."

Aku pun tidak - oh dia menertawakanku, bajingan itu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku.

Entah bagaimana aku telah dibuat merasa seperti penjahat seutuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan untuk penawar tertinggi," kataku keras. Dia menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai, dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya," katanya ketus. Pendekatannya! Aku melirik Chanyeol, dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkobar, tersinggung. Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Dari kronikel abad pertengahan mana kau melolos diri?" aku tertawa. "kau terdengar seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembutkan dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku pikir bukan itu. Ksatria kegelapan mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan dia menggeleng. "Apakah kau makan tadi malam?" Nada menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? Otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah mengapa kau begitu sakit. Jujur Baekhyun, itu peraturan minum nomor satu." Tangannya menjelajahi rambutnya, dan aku tahu itu karena dia putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar. Ketika Ia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Apa masalahnya? Jika aku adalah miliknya... tapi aku tidak. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu. Pikiran itu menembus rasa risihku yang kurasa pada kata sewenang-wenangnya. Aku tersipu pada alam bawah sadarku yang keras kepala - dia melakukan tarian gembira dengan rok hula merah membayangkan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Luhan."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak dia padaku.

Hmm... si muda Kai. Aku harus menghadapinya pada suatu saat.

"Kai hanya keluar jalur." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia keluar jalur lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"Kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu." Matanya sempit, dan kemudian dia menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan. Satu saat, aku bingung dan marah, berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya.

Wow... aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumnya pun sangat jarang. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali kau ingin mandi dulu?" Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai. Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, dan medula oblongata di otakku telah lupa memerintahkan sinapsis untuk membuatku bernapas. Senyumnya melebar, dan dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan seluruh bibir bawahku.

"Bernafas, Baekhyun," bisiknya dan bangkit. "Sarapan akan tiba di sini lima belas menit.

"Kau pasti kelaparan" Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengembuskan nafas yang sudah lama kutahan. Kenapa dia begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding mana ibu jarinya menelusuri wajah dan bibir bawahku.

Aku merasa seperti menggeliat dengan kebutuhan, pegal... tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini.

Hmm... gairah. Ini adalah gairah. Jadi ini rasanya.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu. 'Jika kau adalah milikku. Oh - apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat darah di tubuhku berpacu. Namun, dia begitu antagonis juga; dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku seharga empat belas ribu dolar, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit.

Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman. Dilindungi. Ia cukup peduli untuk datang dan menyelamatkanku dari salah memahami bahaya. Dia bukan seorang ksatria gelap sama sekali, tetapi seorang ksatria putih berbaju besi yang mengkilat dan mempesona - pahlawan romantis klasik - Sir Gawain atau Lancelot.

Aku merayap dari ranjangnya panik mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi basah dan berkilau dari shower, masih belum bercukur, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan di sini aku - kaki telanjang dan canggung. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirim mereka ke binatu." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap. "Mereka terpercik dengan muntahmu."

"Oh." aku tersipu memerah. Mengapa oh mengapa ia selalu menangkapku pada kondisi yang terburuk?

"Aku mengirim keluar untuk mencari jeans dan juga sepasang sepatu. Ada di tas di kursi."

Pakaian bersih. Bonus yang tak terduga.

"Um... Aku harus mandi," aku bergumam. "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Chanyeol yang nyaris telanjang. Patung David karya Michelangelo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

Di kamar mandi, semua panas dan beruap dari mana dia barusan mandi. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan dengan cepat masuk ke shower ingin segera berada di bawah aliran air. Ini seperti air terjun di atasku, dan aku mengangkat wajahku menerima pancuran yang nyaman. aku menginginkan Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat menginginkan dia. Kenyataan yang sederhana. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin tidur dengan seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan tangan dan mulutnya padaku.

Dia mengatakan dia suka wanita yang sadar. Jadi dia mungkin tidak selibat. Tapi dia tidak melontarkan rayuan padaku, tidak seperti Paul atau José. Aku tak mengerti. Apakah dia menginginkan aku? Dia tidak menciumku minggu lalu. Apakah aku tidak menarik untuknya? Namun, aku di sini dan dia membawaku ke sini. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang ia mainkan? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kau telah tidur di ranjangnya sepanjang malam, dan dia tidak menyentuh kau Baekhyun. Kau hitung sendiri. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah menunjukkan kepala sinis dan jeleknya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Air hangat dan menenangkan. Hmm... aku bisa tinggal di bawah pancuran ini, di kamar mandinya, selamanya. Aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau dirinya. Ini adalah bau lezat. Aku gosok seluruh tubuhku, berfantasi bahwa itu adalah dia - dia menggosok sabun wangi surgawi ke dalam tubuhku, di payudaraku, di atas perutku, antara pahaku dengan tangan berjari panjang. Oh. Detak jantungku meningkat lagi, ini jadi terasa... begitu nikmat.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap saat aku menarik keluar dengan kejam dari lamunan erotisku.

Aku keluar dari shower dan ambil dua handuk. Aku menempatkan satu di rambutku dan membungkusnya dengan gaya Carmen Miranda di kepalaku. Buru-buru, aku mengeringkan diri, mengabaikan perasaan nyaman dari handuk menggesek kulit sensitifku.

Aku memeriksa kantong pengbungkus jeans. tidak hanya membelikan aku jeans dan sepatu Converse baru, tapi kemeja biru muda, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam. Oh. Sebuah bra yang bersih dan celana dalam - sebenarnya untuk menggambarkan pakaian dalam itu secara biasa, itu tidaklah cukup adil. Pakaian dalam itu adalah desain indah dari lingerie Eropa yang mewah. Semua renda biru pucat dan terhias. Wow. aku kagum dan sedikit takut dengan pakaian dalam ini.. Terlebih lagi, mereka pas sekali. Tapi tentu saja. Aku memerah memikirkan pria berjas licin di suatu toko lingerie membeli ini untukku. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat. Pakaiannya sangat cocok. Aku dengan kasar mengeringkan rambutku dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, menolak untuk bekerja sama, dan satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mengikatnya dengan pita rambut. Aku akan mencarinya di tasku, ketika aku menemukannya. Aku menghela napas dalam. Waktunya untuk menghadapi Tuan Membingungkan.

Aku lega untuk menemukan kamar tidur kosong. Aku cepat mencari tasku - tapi tidak ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer Mac mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Chanyeol duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran. Ini ukuran seperti lapangan tenis atau semacamnya, bukannya aku bermain tenis, meskipun aku telah menyaksikan Luhan beberapa !

"Sial, Luhan," aku menjerit parau. Chanyeol melirik ke arahku.

"Dia tahu kau di sini dan masih hidup. Aku mengirim sms ke Sehun," katanya dengan sedikit jejak humor.

Oh tidak. Aku ingat Luhan menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan dengan efek maksimum untuk menggoda saudara Chanyeol tidak kurang! Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku ada di sini? Aku belum pernah menginap di luar sebelumnya. Dia masih dengan Luhan. Dia hanya melakukan ini dua kali sebelumnya, dan kedua kali aku harus tahan melihat Piyama merah muda mengerikan selama seminggu dari peristiwa itu. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan one-night-stand juga.

Chanyeol menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan manset terbuka.

"Duduk," dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat di meja. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan. Mejanya sarat dengan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum menekuk meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros sekali," gumamku, bingung pada pilihan, meskipun aku lapar. "Ya, benar." Dia terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar, dan bacon. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya. Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan pada tatakan ada teh celup Twining's English Breakfast. Astaga, ia ingat bagaimana aku suka tehku.

"Rambutmu sangat basah," tegur dia.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu. Bukannya aku tidak mencari.

Mulut Chanyeol menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Baekhyun. Bahwa warnanya cocok untukmu."

Aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku harus memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini."

Dia melototiku seperti jika aku telah menyinggung perasaannya pada tingkat tertentu. Aku bergegas.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali" aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Baekhyun, percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku?"

"Karena aku bisa," berkedip matanya dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang mengingatkanku...

"Kenapa kau mengirim aku buku, Chan?" Suaraku lunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata abu-abunya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

Ya tuhan - mulutku mengering.

"Yah, ketika kau hampir ditabrak pengendara sepeda - dan aku sedang memelukmu dan kau menatapku - menunjukkan isyarat cium aku, cium aku, Chanyeol," jeda dia dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu." Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Baekhyun, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Seleraku sangat tunggal. Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku." Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. Dia tidak bisa menjauh!

"Jadi jangan lakukan," bisikku.

Dia terengah, matanya lebar.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Beri pencerahan padaku."

Kita duduk saling memandang, kita berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Jadi kau tidak selibat?" aku bernapas.

Kesenangan menyala di mata abu-abunya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, aku tidak selibat." Dia berhenti menunggu informasi ini meresap, dan aku tersipu memerah. Saringan dari otak ke mulut rusak lagi. Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan dengan keras. "Apa rencanamu untuk beberapa hari ke depan?" Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang? " Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok?" Sikunya di atas meja, dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Luhan dan aku akan mulai mengepak. Kami akan pindah ke Seattle akhir minggu depan, dan aku sedang bekerja di rumah Kwon sepanjang minggu ini."

"kau sudah punya tempat di Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"Aku tak ingat alamatnya. Ada di wilayah Pike Market District."

"Tidak jauh dariku," bibirnya berkedut setengah tersenyum. "Jadi kau mau bekerja apa di Seattle?"

Kemana sebenarnya semua pertanyaannya ini? Pertanyaan menyelidik Park Chanyeol hampir sama menjengkelkan seperti Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang di perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Aku memerah... tentu saja tidak.

"Um... tidak."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Perusahaanmu atau Perusahaanmu?" Aku menyeringai.

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Miss Byun?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab basah, dan dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Baekhyun - Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya," Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

Apa?

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng padaku, geli, tapi jengkel juga.

"Aku perlu menunjukkan padamu, Baekhyun. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Yah, kita bisa pergi ke Seattle malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. Kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau tercerahkan, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memperbudak anak kecil pada suatu tempat dari planet ini? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kaya. Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang. Oh. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Ini tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Park Chanyeol, makin cepat makin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan menjadi melegakan. Jangan dusta pada dirimu sendiri - alam bawah sadarku berteriak padaku-itu akan jadi lumayan buruk membuat kau berlari kebawah bukit.

"Malam ini."

Dia mengangkat alis.

"Seperti Hawa, kau begitu cepat memakan buah dari pohon pengetahuan," dia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Park?" aku meminta dengan manis. Sombong sekali.

Dia menyempit matanya pada aku dan mengambil BlackBerry-nya. Dia menekan satu nomor.

" . Aku perlu Charlie Tango."

Charlie Tango! Siapa dia?

"Dari Portland katakanlah duapuluh-tigapuluh... Tidak, standby di Escala... Sepanjang malam."

Sepanjang malam!

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Portland ke Seattle."

Pilot?

"Standby pilot dari duapuluh-dua-tigapuluh." Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih. "Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?"

"Biasanya, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Baekhyun. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Kwon jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seattle."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter."

Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Chanyeol oh-begitu-misterius. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter. Wow.

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menyeringai jahat.

"Karena aku bisa. Selesai sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seattle dengan helikopter dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibir... aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam. "Baekhyun, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang... makan."

"Aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat" Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia. Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menatapku curiga. "Gadis baik," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tak ingin kau jadi sakit." Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya? aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Kedengarannya seperti preseden berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Di mana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap, dia masih duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat selimut atau kain di sini - mungkin dia sudah merapikannya.

"Di ranjangku," katanya sederhana, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu cukup baru bagiku juga." Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak melakukan... seks." Nah - aku mengatakan itu. Aku tersipu - tentu saja.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman. "Tidur dengan seseorang." Dia mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Dia perjaka? Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Ia adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui. Dan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Park Chanyeol, dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri - apa yang akan aku berikan untuk terjaga dan melihatnya tidur. Melihat dia pada kondisi rentan.

Entah bagaimana, aku menemukan itu sulit dibayangkan. Nah, kuduga semua akan terungkap malam ini.

Di kamar tidur, aku berburu di setiap laci dan menemukan pengering rambut. Menggunakan jari-jariku, aku mengeringkan rambutku sebaik yang aku bisa. Ketika aku selesai, aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin menggosok gigi. Aku melihat sikat gigi Chanyeol. Ini akan seperti mendapatkan dia di mulutku.

Hmm... Melirik dengan rasa bersalah ke belakang bahuku di pintu, aku merasakan bulu pada sikat giginya.

Itu lembab. Dia pasti telah menggunakannya. Meraihnya cepat, aku menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku merasa begitu nakal. Ini seperti sebuah sensasi.

Meraih t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam yang kemarin kupakai, menaruhnya dalam kantong belanja yang dibawa Taylor dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tas dan jaket. Aku sangat senang, ada ikat rambut dalam tasku. Chanyeol menonton saat aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku merasa matanya mengikuti saat aku duduk dan menunggunya untuk selesai.

Dia menggunakan BlackBerry-nya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Mereka ingin dua? ... Berapa biayanya? ... Oke, dan apa langkah-langkah keamanan yang kita miliki? ... Dan mereka akan pergi melalui Suez? ... Seberapa aman Ben Sudan? ... Dan kapan mereka tiba di Darfur? ... Oke, mari kita lakukan. Kabari aku setiap perkembangannya" Dia menutup telepon.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Dia memakai jaket biru tua bergaris-garis, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju ke pintu.

"Setelah anda, Miss Byun," bisiknya, membuka pintu untukku. Dia terlihat begitu elegan.

Aku diam sebentar, terlalu lama, meneguk pemandangan dirinya. Dan berpikir aku tidur dengan dia tadi malam dan, setelah semua tequila dan muntah-muntah, dia masih di sini. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin membawa aku ke Seattle. Mengapa aku? Aku tidak memahaminya. Aku keluar pintu mengingat kata-katanya - Ada sesuatu tentangmu - Yah, perasaan itu benar-benar timbal balik Mr. Park, dan aku berniat untuk mencari tahu apakah itu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kita tunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, dan bibirnya berkedut.

Lift tiba, dan kami melangkah masuk. Kami sendirian. Tiba-tiba, karena alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, mungkin kedekatan kami sedemikian rupa di ruang tertutup, atmosfer diantara kita berubah, terisi dengan arus antisipasi yang meluap. Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, matanya abu-abu paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, persetan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tanganku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku, dan dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Ya ampun. Tangan satunya meraih ekor kudaku dan menyentak turun, membawa wajahku ke atas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Hanya saja tidak menyakitkan.

Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

Lidahku dengan coba-coba membelai dan bergabung dalam tarian erotis lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi, beradu dan menggiling. Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana. Aku tak berdaya, tanganku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. Aku merasa ereksinya pada perutku. Oh... Dia menginginkan aku. Park Chanyeol, dewa Yunani, menginginkan aku, dan aku menginginkan dia, di sini... sekarang, di lift.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis," bisiknya, setiap kata bernada staccato.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkanku menggantung. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari menaiki bukit. Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku... tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas.

Aku melirik dia. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang, seperti dia sedang mengisi teka-teki silang koran Seattle Times. Begitu tidak adil. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku? Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dia dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Oh, dia ternyata mempengaruhi.

Dan dewi kecil dalam diriku bergoyang menarikan kemenangan samba dengan lembut. Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi.

"Kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku.

"Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu," aku bernapas.

Bibirnya tertekuk ke atas, setengah tersenyum.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel Heathman.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

...

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang Audi SUV hitam, dan aku masuk ke mobil ini. Dia tidak menyinggung sama sekali luapan gairah yang meledak di lift. Haruskah aku mengungkitnya? Haruskah kita membicarakan tentang hal itu atau berpura-pura bahwa hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Kejadian itu hampir tak nyata, ciuman pertamaku yang dilakukan tanpa batas dan kekangan. Ketika waktu berlalu, aku menetapkan itu sebagai mitos, legenda Arthurian, dalam status Lost City of Atlantis. Itu tak pernah terjadi, tak pernah ada. Mungkin aku membayangkan itu semua. Tidak.

Aku menyentuh bibirku, bengkak karena ciumannya. Ini jelas terjadi. Aku seorang wanita yang telah berubah. Aku ingin orang ini, sangat menginginkannya, dan dia menginginkanku juga.

Aku melirik dia. Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi biasa, sopan, sedikit menjauhkan diri.

Sungguh membingungkan.

Dia menyalakan mesin dan membalik keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia beralih pada pemutar MP3. Interior mobil ini penuh dengan musik paling manis dan magis dari dua nyanyian wanita. Oh wow... semua inderaku berantakan, jadi ini mempengaruhiku secara ganda. Ini mengirim getaran nikmat ke tulang belakangku. Chanyeol keluar menuju ke SW Park Avenue, dan dia mengemudi dengan mudah, seperti sedikit malas.

"Musik apa yang kita dengarkan?"

"Ini the Flower Duet oleh Delibes, dari opera Lakmé. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Chanyeol, ini luar biasa."

"Memang luar biasa, kan?" Ia menyeringai, melirikku. Dan untuk sesaat, ia tampak sesuai dengan umurnya; muda, riang, dan tampan menghentikan jantung. Apakah ini kunci untuk dia? Musik? Aku duduk dan mendengarkan suara-suara malaikat, menggoda dan merayuku.

"Bisakah aku mendengarkannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menekan sebuah tombol, dan musik terdengar sekali lagi. Ini adalah serangan lembut, lambat, manis, dan yakin pada indera pendengaranku.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" aku bertanya, berharap untuk wawasan langka ke preferensi pribadinya.

"Seleraku adalah eklektik, Baekhyun, mulai dari Thomas Tallis sampai Kings of Leon. Ini tergantung pada suasana hatiku. kau?"

"Aku juga. Meskipun aku tak tahu siapa Thomas Tallis itu."

Dia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku sebentar sebelum matanya kembali ke jalan. "Aku akan memainkan untukmu kapan-kapan. Dia seorang komposer Inggris abad keenam belas. Tudor, musik paduan suara gereja" Chanyeol menyeringai padaku. "Kedengarannya sangat esoteris, aku tahu, tapi juga menyihir, Baekhyun."

Dia menekan sebuah tombol, dan the Kings of Leon mulai bernyanyi. Hmm... ini aku tahu. Sex on Fire. Bagaimana pantasnya. Musiknya terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel mengganggu speaker MP3. Chanyeol menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

"Ya," bentak dia. Dia begitu. kasar.

"Mr. Park, Welch di sini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan." Sebuah suara, serak tanpa tubuh keluar lebih speaker.

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku. Ada yang ditambahkan?"

"Tidak, Sir."

Dia menekan tombol, maka panggilan berhenti dan musik kembali mengalun. Tak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih. Aku sangat senang bahwa aku tak pernah serius membayangkan bekerja untuknya. Aku bergidik pada ide itu. Dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya. Musik dipotong lagi oleh telepon.

"Ya."

"NDA telah dikirim ke email anda, Mr. Park." Suara seorang wanita.

"Bagus. Itu saja, Nana."

"Selamat siang, Pak."

Chanyeol menutup telepon dengan menekan tombol pada roda kemudi. Musik berbunyi sangat singkat ketika telepon berdering lagi. Inikah hidupnya, panggilan telepon secara konstan dan mengganggu?

"Apa," bentak dia.

"Hai, Chanyeol, apakah kau bercinta semalam?"

"Halo, Sehun - aku di speaker phone, dan aku tidak sendirian di dalam mobil," desah Chanyeol.

"Dengan siapa kau?" Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hai, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun!

"Halo, Sehun."

"Sudah dengar banyak tentang kau," gumam Sehun parau. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan percaya pada kata-kata Luhan sedikitpun."

Sehun tertawa.

"Aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang sekarang." Chanyeol menekankan namaku. "Mau aku jemput?"

"Tentu."

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Chanyeol menutup telepon, dan musik sudah kembali.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras memanggil aku Baekhyun?"

"Karena itu namamu."

"Baiklah."

.

Kita hampir sampai di apartemenku. Ini tak akan lama sampai disana.

"Baekhyun," ia merenung. Aku cemberut padanya, tapi dia mengabaikan ekspresiku. "Apa yang terjadi di lift - tak akan terjadi lagi, yah, tidak kecuali itu direncanakan."

Dia berhenti di depan duplexku. Aku terlambat menyadari dia tidak bertanya di mana aku tinggal - namun dia tahu. Tapi kemudian dia mengirim buku-buku, tentu saja dia tahu di mana aku tinggal. Apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacakan ponsel, pemilik helikopter dan penguntit.

Kenapa dia tidak menciumku lagi? Aku cemberut memikirkan itu. Aku tak mengerti. Sejujurnya, nama keluarga dia seharusnya Cryptic (samar), bukan Park. Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan kaki panjangnya dengan mudah pada sisiku untuk membuka pintu, tetap bersikap gentleman - kecuali mungkin dalam kondisi langka, momen berharga didalam lift. Aku memerah mengingat saat mulutnya ada di mulutku, dan pikiran bahwa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya memasuki pikiranku. Aku ingin mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya yang dekaden dan tak rapi, tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku secara retrospektif frustrasi.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift," gumamku saat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku tak yakin jika aku mendengar dia terkesiap, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk di meja makan. Buku empat belas ribu dolar telah lenyap. Terima kasih tuhan. Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Dia tersenyum konyol sangat bukan Luhan di wajahnya, dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang seksi. Chanyeol mengikutiku ke ruang tamu, dan meskipun dengan senyum yang menyatakan aku-telah-bersenang-senang-sepanjang-malam, Luhan mengawasi dia dengan curiga.

"Hai Baekhyun." Dia melompat memelukku, kemudian memegangku sejarak selengan supaya dia bisa memeriksaku. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol," katanya, dan nada suaranya sedikit bermusuhan.

"Miss Luhan," katanya dengan cara kaku formalnya.

"Chanyeol, panggil dia Luhan saja" omelan Sehun.

"Luhan." Chanyeol mengangguk sopan dan melototi Sehun yang menyeringai dan bangkit memelukku juga.

"Hai, Baekhyun," ia tersenyum, mata biru berkelap-kelip, dan aku segera menyukai dia. Dia jelas tidak seperti Chanyeol, tetapi mereka juga saudara adopsi.

"Hai, Sehun," aku tersenyum padanya, dan aku sadar bahwa aku menggigit bibirku.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kita pergi." Chanyeol berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Dia berbalik kearah Luhan dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman panjang.

Ya ampun... cari kamar sana. Aku menatap kakiku, malu. Aku melirik Chanyeol, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya. Mengapa kau tak bisa menciumku seperti itu? Sehun terus mencium Luhan, menyapu kedua kaki dan memeluk Luhan dalam suatu pelukan dramatis sehingga rambutnya menyentuh tanah saat ia mencium dengan kerasnya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," ia menyeringai.

Luhan seperti terhipnotis. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya - kata-kata cantik dan tunduk sepertinya cocok pikirku. Luhan tunduk padanya, wah, Sehun pasti hebat. Chanyeol memutar matanya dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, meskipun mungkin dia agak geli. Dia menyibak sehelai rambutku yang bebas dari ekor kudaku di belakang telingaku. Napas segera meningkat oleh sentuhannya, dan aku sedikit menyadarkan kepalaku ke jari-jarinya. Matanya melembutkan, dan dia mengeluskan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. Darahku terbakar di pembuluh darahku. Dan secepat itu pula, sentuhannya menghilang.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," bisiknya, dan aku harus tertawa karena itu sangat bukan dia. Tapi meskipun aku tahu ia bersikap kurang hormat, itu memberikan suatu sentakan tanda sayang dalam pada diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar beranda. Sehun mengikuti dia ke mobil tetapi berbalik dan memberi Luhan ciuman lain, dan dalam diriku muncul rasa iri yang bisa kucegah.

"Jadi, apa kau...?" Luhan bertanya saat kita melihat mereka naik ke mobil dan pergi, rasa ingin tahunya tergambar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak," tukasku kesal, berharap akan menghentikan pertanyaan. Kami kembali ke apartemen. "Tapi kau jelas melakukannya." aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iriku. Luhan selalu berhasil menjerat pria. Dia tak tertahankan, cantik, seksi, lucu, lugas... semua hal yang aku tak miliki. Tapi dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang menular padaku.

"Dan aku bertemu dia lagi malam ini." Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia tak bisa menahan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya, dan aku juga merasa senang untuknya. Luhan yang gembira... ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Chanyeol akan membawaku ke Seattle malam ini."

"Seattle?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kau akan melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku harap begitu."

"Jadi kau suka dia?"

"Ya."

"Cukup menyukai dia untuk...?"

"Ya."

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Wow. Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang pria, dan itu Park Chanyeol - Billioner yang hot dan seksi."

"Oh ya - itu semua tentang uang." aku menyeringai, dan kami berdua cekikikan tiada henti.

"Apakah itu blouse baru?" Dia bertanya, dan aku membiarkan dia mendengar semua rincian tentang malamku yang tak menyenangkan.

"Apa dia menciummu, belum?" Tanya dia saat ia membuat kopi.

Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Sekali!" Dia mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk, agak merasa malu.

"Dia sangat menahan diri."

Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Itu aneh."

"Aku pikir aneh benar-benar tak cukup," gumamku.

"Kami perlu memastikan bahwa kau cukup menarik malam ini," katanya dengan penuh tekad.

Oh tidak... ini terdengar seperti akan memakan waktu lama, memalukan, dan menyakitkan.

"Aku harus bekerja dalam satu jam."

"Aku dapat bekerja dengan waktu itu. Ayo" Luhan meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya.

..

Hari terasa lambat di rumah Kwon meskipun kita sedang sibuk. Kami telah masuk musim panas, jadi aku harus menghabiskan dua jam menstok ulang rak ketika toko tutup. Ini pekerjaan tak membutuhkan pikiran, dan itu memberiku terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku sudah tak benar-benar punya kesempatan sepanjang hari.

Di bawah instruksi Luhan tak kenal lelah dan terus terang mengganggu, kaki dan ketiakku dicukur dengan sempurna, alis dicabut, dan aku digosok seluruh tubuh. Ini menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi dia meyakinkan aku bahwa ini adalah apa yang pria inginkan saat ini. Apa lagi yang akan ia harapkan? Aku harus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ini adalah apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh, dia tak percaya pada dia, mungkin karena dia begitu kaku dan formal. Dia bilang dia tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku telah berjanji untuk sms Luhan ketika aku tiba di Seattle. Aku belum bercerita tentang helikopter, dia benar-benar panik.

Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan Kai. Dia meninggalkan tiga pesan dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku.

Dia juga menelpon rumah dua kali. Luhan dengan sangat tak jelas memberitahu di mana aku berada. Kai akan tahu Luhan menutupi keberadaanku. Luhan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia gelisah. Aku masih terlalu marah padanya. Chanyeol menyebutkan semacam dokumen tertulis, dan aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang bercanda atau apakah aku harus menandatangani sesuatu. Ini membuat sangat frustasi mencoba menebaknya. Dan di atas semua kecemasanku, aku hampir tak bisa menahan kegembiraanku atau kecemasanku. Malam ini adalah saatnya!

Setelah sekian lama, apakah aku siap untuk ini? Dewi dalam diriku melotot ke arahku, mengetuk kaki kecilnya dengan tak sabar. Dia sudah siap untuk ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia siap untuk apa pun dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi aku masih tak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol lihat dalam diriku...Byun Baekhyun si pemalu - itu tak masuk akal.

...

Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja, dan menungguku ketika aku meninggalkan rumah Kwon. Dia keluar dari belakang Audi untuk membuka pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Byun," katanya.

"Mr. Park" Aku mengangguk sopan padanya saat aku naik ke kursi belakang mobil. Mr. Han duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Halo, Mr. Han," kataku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Byun," suaranya sopan dan profesional. Chanyeol naik di sisi lain dan menggenggam tanganku, memberikan remasan lembut yang aku merasa menembus ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya dia.

"Sangat panjang," jawabku, dan suaraku serak, terlalu rendah, dan penuh keinginan.

"Ya, ini juga hari yang panjang untukku." Nada suaranya serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku pergi hiking dengan Sehun." Ibu jarinya mengusap ruas-ruas jariku, bolak-balik, dan hatiku melompat berdetak saat nafasku meningkat. Bagaimana dia melakukan ini padaku? Dia hanya menyentuh daerah yang sangat kecil dari tubuhku, dan hormonku terbang membumbung.

Perjalanan ke heliport singkat dan, kita sampai telah sampai. Aku ingin tahu di mana helikopter berada. Kami di daerah kota yang padat dan bahkan aku tahu helikopter membutuhkan ruang untuk lepas landas dan mendarat. Mr. Han parkir, keluar, dan membuka pintu mobilku. Chanyeol ada sampingku dalam sekejap dan meraih tanganku lagi.

"Siap?" Tanya dia. Aku mengangguk dan ingin mengatakan siap untuk apa pun, tapi aku tak bisa mengartikulasikan kata-kata karena aku terlalu gugup, terlalu bersemangat.

"Mr. Han." Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya, dan kami menuju ke dalam gedung, langsung ke satu deret lift. Lift! Memori ciuman kami pagi ini datang kembali menghantuiku.

Aku tak memikirkan hal lain sepanjang hari. Melamun di meja kasir di rumah Kwon. Dua kali Mr. Kwon harus berteriak memanggil namaku untuk membawaku kembali ke Bumi. Chanyeol melirik ke arahku, sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ha! Dia berpikir tentang hal itu juga.

"Ini hanya tiga lantai," katanya datar, mata abu-abunya menari geli. Dia seorang ahli telepati pasti. Ini menakutkan.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kita memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup, dan itu disana, tarik listrik yang aneh berderak diantara kita, memperbudakku. Aku menutup mata dalam usaha sia-sia untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, dan lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama Park Enterprises Holdings Inc. ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Tentunya ini adalah penyalahgunaan properti Perusahaan.

Dia mebawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil di mana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Mr. Park. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan menunggu Pak. kau bebas untuk pergi."

"Terima kasih, Joe." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat padanya.

Oh. Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Chanyeol, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Chanyeol, dan kami berjalan menuju helikopter. Saat kita dekat, itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang aku pikir. Aku mengira itu adalah versi roadster untuk dua orang, tetapi setidaknya ada tujuh kursi. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi di bagian paling depan.

"Duduklah - jangan menyentuh apa pun," perintahnya saat ia naik di belakangku.

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku senang bahwa kawasan ini berpenerangan penuh, kalau tidak aku akan kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalam kokpit kecil ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk, dan ia membungkuk disampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Ini adalah sabuk pengaman empat titik dengan semua tali yang menghubungkan satu gesper pusat. Dia mengencangkan kedua tali atas, jadi aku hampir tak bisa bergerak.

Dia begitu dekat dan fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku sedikit bersandar ke depan, hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya bersih, segar dan surgawi, tapi aku diikat dengan aman ke tempat dudukku dan terikat dengan efektif. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum, seperti dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya, mata abu-abunya memanas. Dia begitu dekat menggoda. Aku menahan napas saat dia menarik salah satu tali bagian atas.

"Kau aman, tak bisa lolos," dia berbisik, matanya membakar. "Tarik napas, Baekhyun," tambahnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat, dia membelai pipiku, menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ke daguku yang ia genggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku,, isi tubuhku mengepal oleh sentuhan mendebarkan tak terduga dari bibirnya.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini," bisiknya.

Apa?

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuiakan diri ke tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur dan memencet saklar dan tombol dari baris yang membingungkan dari lampu dan saklar di depanku. Sedikit kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan, dan seluruh lampu panel instrumen menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya," katanya, sambil menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku memasangnya, dan baling-baling mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dia memakai headphonenya dan terus membalik berbagai saklar.

"Aku akan melalakukan semua pengecekan pra terbang." Suara tanpa tubuh Chanyeol ada di telingaku melalui headphone. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah menjadi pilot yang memenuhi syarat selama empat tahun, Baekhyun, kau aman bersamaku." Dia memberikanku sebuah seringai serigala. "Yah, ketika kita terbang," tambahnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

Main mata... Chanyeol!

"Apakah kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Oke, menara. PDX ini Charlie Tango Golf - Golf Echo Hotel, terbuka untuk lepas landas. Harap konfirmasi, over."

"Charlie Tango - kau bebas. PDX memanggil, lanjutkan ke satu empat ribu, menuju nol satu nol, over."

"Roger menara, Charlie Tango set, over dan keluar. Mari kita berangkat," tambahnya kepadaku, dan helikopter naik perlahan-lahan dan lancar ke udara.

Portland menghilang di depan kami saat kami menuju ke wilayah udara AS, meskipun keberanianku tetap tertinggal di Oregon. Whoa! Semua lampu terang menyusut sampai mereka berkelap-kelip dengan manis di bawah kami. Ini seperti melihat keluar dari dalam mangkuk ikan. Setelah kita lebih tinggi, memang tak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa dilihat. Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tak menumpahkan cahaya apa pun dalam perjalanan kita. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat di mana kita akan menuju?

"Menakutkan bukan?" suara Chanyeol di telingaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau menuju ke arah yang benar?"

"Ini." Dia menunjuk jari telunjuk yang panjang di salah satu alat pengukur, dan itu menunjukkan kompas elektronik. "Ini adalah Eurocopter EC135. Salah satu yang paling aman di kelasnya. Ini dilengkapi alat untuk penerbangan malam." Dia melirik dan nyengir padaku.

"Ada helipad di atas gedung tempatku tinggal. Disitulah kita sedang menuju."

Tentu saja ada helipad di tempat tinggalnya. Aku sangat tidak sepadan kelasnya di sini. Wajahnya yang lembut diterangi oleh lampu pada panel instrumen. Dia berkonsentrasi keras, dan dia terus-menerus melirik berbagai indikator di depannya. Aku menikmati wajahnya dari bawah bulu mataku. Dia memiliki profil yang indah. Hidung lurus, rahang persegi - aku ingin menjulurkan lidahku di sepanjang rahangnya. Dia tidak bercukur, dan bulu-bulu pendek di wajahnya membuat prospek itu bertambah menggoda. Hmm... aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kasarnya di bawah lidahku, jari-jariku, terhadap wajahku.

"Ketika kau terbang di malam hari, kau terbang buta. Kau harus percaya pada instrumentasi," ia menyela lamunan erotisku.

"Berapa lama penerbangannya?" Ujarku terengah-engah. Aku tak berpikir tentang seks sama sekali, tidak, sama sekali, tidak.

"Kurang dari satu jam, anginnya mendukung kita."

Hmm, kurang dari satu jam ke Seattle... itu tak terlalu lama, tak heran kita terbang.

Aku memiliki kurang dari satu jam sebelum mengungkapkan besar. Semua otot mengencang jauh di dalam perutku.

Aku punya gejala mual yang serius. Mereka berkembang di perutku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia simpan untukku?

"kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Jawabanku pendek, dipotong, diperas lewat sarafku. Aku pikir dia tersenyum, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Chanyeol menjentik tombol lain.

"PDX ini Charlie Tango sekarang di salah satu empat ribu, over." Dia bertukar informasi dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara. Semuanya terdengar sangat profesional untukku. Aku pikir kita bergerak dari ruang udara Portland ke Seattle Internasional Airport.

"Mengerti Sea-Tac, stand by dan over."

"Lihat, di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah titik kecil cahaya di kejauhan. "Itu Seattle."

"Apakah kau selalu mengesankan wanita dengan cara seperti ini? Ikut dan terbang dalam helikoptermu?" aku bertanya, Benar-benar tertarik.

"Aku tak pernah membawa seorang gadis di sini, Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya untukku" Suaranya tenang, serius.

Oh, itu jawaban yang tak terduga. Pertama kalinya? Oh tentang tidur itu, mungkin?

"Apakah kau terkesan?"

"Aku terpesona, Chanyeol."

Dia tersenyum.

"Terpesona?" Dan untuk sesaat, dia sesuai umurnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau begitu... kompeten."

"Wah, terima kasih, Miss Byun," katanya sopan. Aku rasa dia senang, tapi aku tak yakin.

Kami terbang dalam malam yang gelap dengan diam untuk sementara waktu. Titik terang yang tadi disebut sebagai Seattle perlahan-lahan semakin besar.

"Sea-Tac menara pada Charlie Tango. Rencana penerbangan ke Escala tepat waktu. Standing by. Dan over. Out."

"Ini adalah Charlie Tango, dipahami Sea-Tac. Standing by, over dan out."

"Kau jelas menikmati ini," bisikku.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku. Dia tampak bingung dalam penerangan redup dari instrumen.

"Terbang," jawabku.

"Ini membutuhkan kontrol dan konsentrasi... bagaimana aku bisa tak menyukainya? Meskipun, favoritku adalah melayang."

"Melayang?"

"Ya. Gliding untuk orang awam. Glider dan helikopter - aku menerbangkan keduanya."

"Oh." Hobi mahal. Aku ingat dia mengatakan itu selama wawancara. Aku suka membaca dan kadang-kadang pergi ke bioskop. Aku keluar dari kedalamanku di sini.

"Charlie Tango silahkan masuk, over." Suara kontrol lalu lintas udara menginterupsi lamunanku. Chanyeol menjawab, terdengar berkuasa dan percaya diri.

Seattle semakin dekat. Kita berada di pinggirannya sekarang. Wow! Ini terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan. Seattle pada malam hari, dari langit...

"Terlihat bagus, kan?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk antusias. Tampaknya dunia yang lain - tak nyata - dan aku merasa seperti berada di dalam film raksasa, film favorit Kai itu mungkin, "Bladerunner." Memori tentang Kai berusaha mencium menghantuiku. Aku mulai merasa sedikit kejam padanya tidak menelepon balik. Dia bisa menunggu sampai besok... pasti.

"Kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit," gumam Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba darahku seperti berdebur di telingaku saat detak jantungku meningkat dan adrenalin merajalela melalui sistemku. Dia mulai berbicara dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara lagi, tapi aku tak lagi mendengarkan. Ya... aku pikir aku akan pingsan. Nasibku ada di tangannya.

Kita sekarang terbang di antara gedung, dan di depanku dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit tinggi dengan helipad di atasnya. Kata Escala dicat putih di atas gedung. Sudah semakin dekat, lebih besar dan lebih besar... seperti juga kecemasanku. Tuhan, aku harap aku tak mengecewakannya.

Dia akan menemukan kurangku dalam beberapa hal. Aku berharap aku mendengarkan Luhan dan meminjam salah satu gaunnya, tapi aku suka celana jins hitam, dan aku mengenakan kemeja mint lembut hijau dan jaket hitam Luhan. aku cukup terlihat pintar. Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku semakin ketat. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. aku mengucapkan mantra ini saat pencakar langit semakin besar di bawah kami.

Helikopter melambat dan melayang, dan Chanyeol mendarat di helipad di atas gedung. Jantungku seperti ada di mulutku. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu dari antisipasi gugup, lega karena kita tiba dengan selamat, atau takut bahwa aku akan gagal dalam beberapa hal. Dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang sampai semua yang aku dengar adalah suara napasku sendiri yang tak menentu.

Chanyeol melepas headphonenya, dan menarik punyaku juga.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya lembut.

Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang dari lampu pendaratan. Ksatria gelap dan ksatria putih, ini adalah metafora yang pas untuk Chanyeol. Dia tampak tegang. Rahangnya terkatup dan matanya ketat. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggapai untuk melepaskanku. Wajahnya beberapa inci dari wajahku.

"Kau tak harus melakukan apapun yang tak kau inginkan. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Nada suaranya begitu sungguh-sungguh, bahkan putus asa, mata abu-abunya berapi-api. Dia membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun yang aku tak mau lakukan, Chanyeol." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tak cukup merasa yakin karena pada saat ini - aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria yang duduk sampingku. Tapi ini triknya. Dia tenang.

Dia mengamatiku hati-hati sejenak dan entah bagaimana, meskipun dia begitu tinggi, ia berhasil keluar dengan anggun ke pintu helikopter dan membukanya. Dia melompat keluar, menungguku untuk mengikutinya, dan meraih tanganku saat aku merangkak turun ke helipad. Ini sangat berangin di atas gedung, dan aku gugup menyadari bahwa aku berdiri setidaknya tiga puluh lantai di atas ruang terbuka. Chanyeol meraih pinggangku dengan lengannya, menarikku erat-erat.

"Ayo," teriak dia di antara suara angin. Dia menyeretku ke sebuah lift dan, setelah menekan nomor ke tombol, pintu terbuka. Di dalam hangat dan semua terbuat dari kaca cermin. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol hingga tak terbatas di mana-mana aku melihat, dan yang indah adalah, dia memelukku hingga tak terbatas juga. Chanyeol menekan kode lain ke tombol, maka pintu tertutup dan lift turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berada dalam sebuah ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap, dan di atasnya ada sekelmpok bunga putih luar biasa banyaknya. Di dinding ada lukisan, dimana-mana. Dia membuka dua pintu ganda, dan tema putih terus sepanjang koridor yang luas dan tepat di seberang di mana ruang mewah terbuka. Ini adalah ruang tamu utama, tinggi sekali. Luas sebuah kata yang tak pantas untuk itu. Dindingnya adalah kaca dan mengarah ke balkon yang menghadap ke Seattle.

Di kanan ada sofa mengesankan berbentuk 'U' yang bisa untuk duduk sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Sofa itu menghadap perapian modern yang terbuat dari baja model paling mutakhir - atau mungkin platinum.

Api menyala dan menyala lembut. Pada bagian kiri di samping kami, dengan pintu masuk, adalah area dapur.

Semua putih dengan bagian atas dari kayu gelap dan bar untuk sarapan yang besar dengan kursi enam buah.

Dekat area dapur, di depan dinding kaca, adalah meja makan yang di kelilingi oleh enam belas kursi. Dan terselip di sudut adalah grand piano hitam mengkilap. Oh ya... dia mungkin memainkan piano juga. Ada seni dari segala bentuk dan ukuran pada semua dinding. Bahkan, apartemen ini lebih mirip galeri dari tempat tinggal.

"Dapatkah aku menyimpan jaketmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku masih kedinginan dari angin pada helipad.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" Tanya dia. Aku berkedip padanya. Setelah kejadian semalam! Apakah ia mencoba untuk melucu? Untuk yang kedua, aku berpikir tentang meminta margarita - tapi aku tak punya keberanian.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas anggur putih?"

"Ya, silakan," bisikku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang sangat besar merasa tak pantas berada di tempat ini. Aku berjalan ke dinding kaca, dan aku menyadari bahwa bagian bawah dinding terbuka balkon bergaya concertina. Seattle menyala dan hidup di latar belakangnya. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur - dibutuhkan beberapa detik, itu sangat jauh dari dinding kaca - dan Chanyeol sedang membuka sebotol anggur. Dia menanggalkan jasnya.

"Pouilly-Fume kau mau?"

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentang anggur, Chanyeol. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja" Suaraku lembut dan ragu-ragu. Jantungku berdebar-debar. aku ingin lari. Ini benar-benar kaya. Serius seperti gaya kekayaan Bill Gates. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? kau tahu betul apa yang kau lakukan di sini - Pikiran bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Ya, aku ingin berada di tempat tidur Par Chanyeol.

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Bahkan gelasnya pun kaya... berat, kristal kontemporer. Aku meneguknya, dan anggur ringan dan lezat.

"Kau sangat tenang, dan kau bahkan tidak memerah. Bahkan - aku pikir ini keadaan paling pucat darimu yang pernah aku lihat, Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Apa kamu lapar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bukan untuk makanan.

"Ini tempat yang sangat besar di sini."

"Besar?"

"Besar."

"Ini besar," ujarnya setuju, dan matanya bersinar dengan senang. Aku menegguk anggur lagi.

"Apakah kau bisa bermain ini?" Aku menunjuk dagu aku di piano.

"Ya."

"Yah?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang engkau tak dapat melakukannya dengan baik?". "Ya... beberapa hal." Dia menegguk anggurnya. Dia tak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku. Aku merasa bahwa matanya mengikutiku saat aku berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan luas ini. Ruang adalah kata yang salah.

Ini bukan sebuah ruangan - itu misi pernyataan.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?"

Aku mengangguk, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa putih besar. Ketika aku duduk, aku terkejut oleh kenyataan bahwa aku merasa seperti Durbeyfield Tess melihat rumah baru yang dimiliki oleh Alec D' Urberville yang terkenal itu. Pikiran membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Dia duduk di sebelahku, berbalik menghadapku. Dia menyandarkan kepala di tangan kanannya, siku disangga pada bagian belakang sofa.

"Mengapa kau memberiku secara khusus buku Tess of the Urbervilles D'?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol menatapku sejenak. Aku pikir dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Yah, kau bilang kau menyukai Thomas Hardy."

"Apakah itu satu-satunya alasan?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan dalam suaraku. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras.

"Itu sepertinya tepat untukmu. Aku bisa memelukmu luar biasa tinggi seperti Angel Clare atau Debase atau benar-benar merendahkan kau seperti Alec D'Urberville," bisiknya, dan mata abu-abunya berkedip gelap dan berbahaya.

"Jika hanya ada dua pilihan, aku akan mengambil kehinaan itu." Bisikku, menatap dia. Pikiran bawah sadarku menatapku kagum. Dia terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun, aku minta berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Ini sangat mengganggu. Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini."

Dia mengernyit.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar disini" Dia menghilang melalui pintu lebar di ujung ruangan. Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau rahasia yang tak boleh dibocorkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit malu. "Pengacaraku bersikeras untuk itu." Dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku benar-benar bingung. "Jika kau melihat opsi dua, pendegradasian, kau harus menandatangani ini."

"Dan jika aku tak ingin menandatangani apa pun?"

"Maka itu adalah Angel Clare yang tinggi, yah, untuk sebagian besar buku itu pula."

"Apa maksud kesepakatan ini?"

"Ini berarti kau tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa tentang kita. Apa saja, kepada siapa pun."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Sialan. Ini buruk, sangat sangat buruk, dan sekarang aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Oke. Aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia mengulurkan pena.

"Kau bahkan tak membacanya?"

"Tidak"

Dia mengernyit.

"Baekhyun, kau harus selalu membaca apapun yang kau tandatangani," ia menasihatiku.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau gagal pahami adalah bahwa aku tak akan membicarakan tentang kita kepada siapa pun. Bahkan Luhan. Jadi tak penting apakah aku menandatangani kesepakatan atau tidak. Jika ini sangat berarti bagimu, atau pengacaramu... dengan siapa kau jelas membicarakannya, ya sudah. Aku akan mentandatangani."

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan ia mengangguk serius.

"Pernyataan bagus yang kau buat, Miss Byun."

Aku dengan cepat menandatangani pada garis putus-putus dari kedua salinan dan mengembalikan satu padanya. Melipat yang satunya, aku menempatkannya pada tas kecilku dan mengambil tegukan besar pada anggurku. Aku terdengar jauh lebih berani daripada yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Chan?" Gila. Apa aku barusan mengatakan itu? Mulutnya menganga sedikit, namun ia pulih dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Baekhyun tak akan terjadi. Pertama, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya ML. Aku bermain seks... dengan keras. Kedua, ada banyak dokumen yang harus dilakukan, dan ketiga, kau belum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau masih bisa lari. Mari, aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku."

Mulutku menganga. Bermain seks dengan keras! Ya Tuhan, yang terdengar begitu... panas. Tapi mengapa kita melihat ruang bermain? Aku bingung sendiri.

"Kau ingin bermain pada Xbox-mu?" aku bertanya. Dia tertawa, keras.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, tidak ada Xbox, Playstation juga tak ada. Ayo," Dia berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku biarkan dia membawa aku kembali keluar ke koridor. Di sebelah kanan pintu ganda, di mana kita masuk, pintu lain mengarah ke tangga. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok ke kanan. Mencabut kunci dari sakunya, ia membuka lagi pintu lain dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kapan saja. Helikopter stand-by untuk membawamu setiap saat kau ingin pergi, kau dapat menginap dan pulang di pagi hari. Apa pun yang kau putuskan tak masalah."

"Buka saja pintu sialan ini, Chanyeol."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam aku berjalan masuk.

Dan rasanya aku melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke abad keenam belas dan pada jaman penaklukan oleh Spanyol.

Gila!

...

Pertama–tama yang aku perhatikan adalah bau; kulit, kayu, cat dengan aroma samar jeruk. Sangat menyenangkan, dan pencahayaan yang lembut, halus. Padahal, aku tidak bisa melihat sumbernya, tapi itu sekitar hiasan dinding di ruangan ini, memancarkan cahaya di kamar. Dinding dan langit-langit berwarna merah anggur gelap. Efeknya dalam ruangan terlihat luas, lantai kayunya sudah tua, dan dipernis. Ada salib kayu besar seperti X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap pintu. Yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni mengkilap, dan ada penahan borgol di setiap sudut. Di atasnya ada kotak besi yang besar digantung di langit-langit, setidak delapan meter persegi, dan di situ digantung segala macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu mengkilat. Di samping pintu, dua tiang dipoles, berukir, seperti batang kayu vertikal dari pegangan tangga, tapi lebih panjang, menggantung seperti tongkat gorden di dinding. Dari situ berayun berbagai macam alat yang mencengangkan dari alat pemukul seperti dayung, cemeti, cambuk pendek untuk berkuda, dan alat berbulu yang terlihat lucu.

Di samping pintu berdiri sebuah peti berlaci dari kayu mahoni besar, setiap laci tipis seolah dirancang untuk memuat spesimen di museum kuno. Aku sejenak ingin tahu sebenarnya laci itu untuk menyimpan apa. Apakah aku ingin tahu? Jauh di sudut ada bangku empuk terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan menempel di dinding ada rak kayu mengkilap yang terlihat seperti tempat menaruh cue atau tongkat biliar, tapi setelah diamati lebih dekat, tersimpan tongkat bervariasi, berbagai panjang dan lebar. Ada meja panjang enam kaki kokoh di sudut berlawanan - kayu dipoles serta kaki berukir - dan dua bangku yang cocok di bawahnya.

Tapi apa yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah ranjang. Yang mana lebih besar dari ukuran king-size, berukir terlalu megah bergaya rococo bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata. Sepertinya dari akhir abad kesembilan belas. Di bawah kanopi, aku dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi rantai berkilau dan borgol. Kasurnya tidak ada seprei... hanya ditutup kulit merah dan bantal satin merah ditumpuk di salah satu sudutnya.

Pada kaki ranjang, terpisah beberapa meter, adalah sofa chesterfield berwarna coklat kemerahan yang besar, terjebak di tengah ruangan menghadap ranjang. Pengaturan aneh... mengatur sofa menghadap ranjang, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri - aku merasa aneh memilih sofa, padahal sesungguhnya sofa itu adalah furnitur paling biasa di kamar ini. Aku melihat ke atas dan menatap langit-langit. Aneh ada karabiner di seluruh langit-langit. Samar-samar aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa semua ini. Ganjil, semua kayu, dinding gelap, pencahayaan murung, dan kulit coklat kemerahan membuat ruang itu berkesan lembut dan romantis... Aku tahu itu kebalikannya, ini adalah lembut dan romantis versi Chanyeol.

Aku berbalik, dan dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian karena aku tahu ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, dan dia mengikutiku. Sesuatu yang berbulu telah membuatku tertarik. Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ini kulit, seperti cambuk ekor sembilan - tapi lebih tebal, dan ada manik-manik plastik yang sangat kecil di ujungnya. "Itu disebut flogger," Suara Chanyeol tenang dan lembut. Sebuah flogger... hmm. Aku pikir aku shock. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah pergi atau jadi bisu atau hanya jatuh pingsan dan kadalauwarsa. Aku mati rasa. Aku dapat mengamati dan menyerap tetapi tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku tentang semua ini, karena aku shock. Apakah tanggapan yang tepat mengetahui calon kekasih ini benar-benar sadis atau seorang masokis? Takut... ya... tampaknya perasaan itu yang paling dominan. Aku mengakui sekarang. Tapi tidak pada dirinya - Aku tak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku, yah, tidak tanpa persetujuanku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan membayangi pikiranku.

Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering? Siapa? Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan menjalankan tanganku turun ke salah satu tiang berukir. Tiang ini sangat kokoh, pengerjaan bermutu tinggi.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," perintah Chanyeol, suaranya terasa lembut.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada orang-orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?"

Mulutnya terlihat aneh, tidak geli atau lega.

"Orang-orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku melakukan ini pada wanita yang menginginkannya."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang mau, mengapa aku disini?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, sangat ingin."

"Oh," aku terkesiap. Mengapa? Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menepuk bangku empuk bersandaran tinggi dan menjalankan jemariku di kulit. Ia suka menyakiti wanita. Pikiran itu menekanku.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku seorang Dominan." Mata abu-abunya membakar, tajam.

"Apa artinya itu?" Bisikku.

"Artinya aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan diri padaku, dalam segala hal."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya saat aku mencoba untuk memahami pikiran itu.

"Mengapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkan aku," bisiknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku melihat hantu tersenyum.

Menyenangkan dia! Dia ingin aku menyenangkannya! Aku pikir mulutku menganga. Menyenangkan Park Chanyeol. Dan aku menyadari, pada saat itu, bahwa ya, itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin dia menjadi sangat senang denganku. Ini sebuah pengungkapan.

"Ini istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau berkeinginan menyenangkanku," katanya lembut. Suaranya memabukkan.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering, dan aku berharap aku punya anggur. Oke, aku mengerti sedikit maksudnya menyenangkan, tapi aku bingung dengan dibuatnya kamar penyiksaan Elizabeth yang lembut. Apakah aku ingin tahu jawabannya?

"Aku punya aturan, dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan untuk kepuasanku, aku akan menghargaimu. Jika kalau tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar," bisiknya. Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Semua merupakan bagian dari paket insentif. Baik penghargaan dan hukuman."

"Jadi kau akan menunjukkkan kejengkelanmu dengan mengerahkan keinginanmu atas diriku."

"Ini tentang memperoleh kepercayaan dan rasa hormatmu, sehingga kau akan membiarkan aku memperoleh keinginanku atas dirimu. Aku akan memperoleh banyak sekali kesenangan, kegembiraan, bahkan dalam penyerahanmu. Semakin sering kau patuh, semakin besar kebahagianku - itu adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana."

"Oke, apa yang aku peroleh dari semua ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir meminta maaf.

"Aku," katanya singkat.

Oh. Chanyeol menggaruk tangan ke rambutnya saat ia menatap ke arahku.

"Kau tidak memberikan apa pun, Baekhyun," bisiknya, putus asa. "Mari kita kembali ke lantai bawah di mana aku bisa berkonsentrasi lebih baik. Ini sangat mengganggu membawamu di sini."

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Luhan mengatakan ia berbahaya, dia benar. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dia berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu aku akan mengatakan ya. Dan sebagian dari diriku tak menginginkan itu. Sebagian diriku lagi ingin lari berteriak dari kamar ini dan semua yang digambarkannya. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Baekhyun." Mata kelabunya memohon, dan aku tahu ia bicara benar. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau menyetujui, ayo aku tunjukkan." Alih-alih turun ke lantai bawah, dia ternyata belok kanan setelah keluar dari ruang bermain, sambil ia mengatakannya, dan turun koridor. Kami melewati beberapa pintu sampai tiba di ujung. Terdapat kamar tidur dengan ranjang yang besar, serba putih... semuanya, perabot, dinding, ranjang. Tampak bersih dan dingin namun dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari Seattle melalui dinding kaca.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya seperti yang kau inginkan, memiliki apa pun yang kau suka di sini."

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkan aku untuk pindah?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian dalam suaraku.

"Tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Jumat malam sampai Minggu. Kita harus berunding dan bicara tentang semua ini. Jika kau ingin melakukan ini," tambahnya, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu."

"Tidak. Aku bilang, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali kamu, saat kamu terbius dengan minuman." Sorot matanya menegur.

Aku menekan mulut dengan garis keras. Inilah yang aku tak bisa pahami. Jenis kepedulian Chanyeol, yang menyelamatkan aku dari mabuk dan memelukku dengan lembut sementara aku muntah ke azalea, dan monster yang memiliki cambuk dan rantai di ruangan khusus.

"Di mana kau tidur?"

"Kamarku di lantai bawah. Ayo, Kau pasti lapar."

"Aneh, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Baekhyun," dia menasihati dan menggenggam tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

...

Kembali di ruang yang sangat besar, aku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang dalam. Aku di tepi jurang, dan aku harus memutuskan apakah ya atau tidak untuk melompat.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan gelap aku menuntunmu ke dalamnya, Baekhyun, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau berpikir tentang hal ini. Kau pasti memiliki beberapa pertanyaan," katanya saat ia mengitari area dapur, melepaskan tanganku.

Aku punya pertanyaan. Tapi di mana untuk memulainya?

"Kau sudah menandatangani perjanjianmu. Kau dapat bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan menjawab."

Aku berdiri di bar sarapan mengawasinya saat ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sepiring keju yang berbeda dengan dua ikat besar anggur hijau dan merah. Ia menata piring di atas meja dapur dan hasil potongan sebuah baguette Prancis.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi bar di bar sarapan, dan aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku setuju melakukan ini, aku harus membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menyebutkan dokumen."

"Ya."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Nah, selain dari perjanjian, kontrak mengatakan apa yang kita akan dan tidak akan lakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu batasmu, dan Kau perlu tahu batasku. Ini adalah dasar suka sama suka, Baekhyun."

"Dan jika aku tidak ingin melakukan ini?"

"Itu tak apa," katanya hati-hati.

"Tapi kita tak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini satu-satunya jenis hubungan yang aku minati."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ini diriku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang yang seperti itu? Itu agak sulit untuk menjawab. Mengapa beberapa orang suka keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau suka keju? Bu Jones - pengurus rumahku - telah meninggalkan ini untuk makan malam." Dia mengambil beberapa piring putih besar dari lemari dan menempatkan satu di depanku.

Kita bicara tentang keju... sialan.

"Aturan apa darimu yang harus aku ikuti?"

"Aturannya tertulis. Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita makan."

Makanan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat. Chanyeol yang dominan, semuanya jelas.

"Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku meneguk tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan sungkan makannya, Baekhyun."

Aku mengambil seikat kecil anggur. Kalau ini aku bisa memakannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau seperti ini sudah cukup lama?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan wanita yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Kau akan kagum," katanya datar.

"Lalu mengapa aku? Aku benar-benar tak paham."

"Baekhyun, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ada sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. "Aku seperti ngengat mengejar api." Suaranya menjadi berat. "Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu, terutama sekarang, saat kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menelan.

Perutku jungkir balik - dia ingin aku... dengan cara yang aneh, benar, tapi pria tampan, asing, aneh ini menginginkan aku.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki pandangan yang terbalik." Aku mengomel. Aku ngengat dan ia adalah nyala api, dan aku akan terbakar. Aku tahu.

"Makan!"

"Tidak. Aku belum menandatangani apa pun, jadi aku pikir aku akan bertahan dengan kebebasanku untuk sedikit lebih lama, jika itu tak masalah denganmu."

Matanya melembutkan, dan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Terserah kau, Miss Byun."

"Berapa banyak wanita?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan, aku begitu penasaran.

"Lima belas."

Oh... tak sebanyak yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti seseorang?"

"Ya."

Sialan.

"Parah?"

"Tidak."

"Akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan melakukan ketika kau meminta, dan mungkin akan menyakitkan."

Aku merasakan sedikit lemas. Aku meneguk anggur lagi. Alkohol - ini akan membuatku tambah berani.

"Pernahkah kau dipukuli?" Tanyaku.

"Ya."

Oh... itu mengejutkanku. Sebelum aku bisa menanyainya lebih jauh, dia menyela jalan pikiranku.

"Mari kita bahas ini di ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Sangat sulit untuk diproses. Di tempat ini aku punya pikiran yang bodoh bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam yang gairahnya tak tertandingi di ranjang pria ini, dan kami melakukan negosiasi perjanjian yang mengerikan.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela di atas yang terbuka keluar ke balkon. Dia duduk di meja, aku mengikuti dengan duduk di kursi kulit di depannya, dan mengulurkan selembar kertas. "Ini adalah aturan. Aturannya mungkin bisa dirubah. Aturan ini bagian dari kontrak, yang dapat kau miliki. Bacalah aturan dan mari kita bahas."

~ ATURAN Yang harus dipatuhi:

Submisiv akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat. Submisiv akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia (wanita) akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu.

Tidur:

Submisiv akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan.

Makanan:

Submisiv makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kesejahteraan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4). Submisiv tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah.

Pakaian:

Saat bersama dominan, Submisiv akan mengenakan pakaian yang disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisiv, Submisiv akan memakainya. Dominan akan menemani Submisiv membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisiv harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai.

Kebugaran:

Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisiv. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisiv.

Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:

Submisiv akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur dan atau melakukan wax setiap waktu. Submisiv akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan yang dominan pilih dan waktunya yang akan ditentukan oleh dominan, dan menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dilihat cocok oleh dominan.

Keselamatan Pribadi:

Submisiv tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya.

Kualitas pribadi:

Submisiv tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan . Submisiv harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat.

Dia harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan.

Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman seketika, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan.

Sialan.

"Batas yang rumit?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Apa yang tak akan kau lakukan, apa yang tak akan aku lakukan, kita perlu menetapkan dalam perjanjian kita."

"Aku tak yakin tentang menerima uang untuk biaya pakaian. Rasanya salah." Aku bergerak gelisah, kata 'pelacur' berputar di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin memberikan uang padamu, izinkan aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Mungkin aku perlu kau menemaniku untuk berbagai acara, dan aku ingin kau berpakaian dengan baik. Aku yakin gajimu, saat kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, tak akan mencakup jenis pakaian yang aku inginkan untuk kau pakai."

"Aku tak harus memakainya saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

"Oke." Pikirkan itu hanya sebagai seragam.

"Aku tak ingin olah raga empat kali seminggu."

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat dan berstamina. Percayalah, kau perlu olahraga."

"Tapi tentunya tak perlu empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan empat kali."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?"

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oke, Miss Byun, aturan bisa dirubah. Bagaimana satu jam dalam tiga hari dan satu hari selama setengah jam?"

"Tiga hari, tiga jam. Aku mendapat kesan kau akan membuatku tetap berolah raga saat aku di sini."

Dia tersenyum nakal, dan matanya bersinar seolah-olah lega. "Oke, aku setuju. Kau yakin tak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik."

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir itu ide yang bagus." Aku menatap aturannya. Melakukan wax! Wax apa?

Semuanya? Ugh.

"Jadi, batasan-batasan. Inilah milikku." Dia mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

~ Batas Kekerasan

Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api

Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil atau buang air besar dan produk-produknya. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi

Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan

Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas

Ugh. Dia pasti yang menuliskan ini! Tentu saja - sejujurnya semua ini terlihat sangat masuk akal dan anehnya, perlu... setiap orang yang waras tak akan mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini kan?

Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sialan. Aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan keningnya berkerut.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirku.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Nah, ketika kau melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang tak kau sukai?"

Untuk pertama kali, sepertinya aku merasa malu sekali.

"Kau dapat memberitahuku, Baekhyun. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tak akan berhasil."

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jariku tersimpul.

"Katakan padaku," perintah dia.

"Yah... Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tak tahu." Suaraku lirih. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan pucat - benar-benar pucat.

"Belum pernah?" Bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih perawan?" dia menghembuskan nafas.

Aku mengangguk, memerah lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia marah, melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Ia menggeram.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

...

Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya ke rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya pengendalian dirinya yang kuat tampak sedikit merosot.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku," protesnya padaku.

"Topiknya tak pernah muncul dalam obrolan kita. Aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan mengungkapkan status seksualku pada semua orang yang aku temui. Maksudku, kita hampir tak mengenal satu sama lain." Aku menatap tanganku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Mengapa dia begitu marah? Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Yah, kau tahu banyak tentangku sekarang," bentak dia, menekan mulutnya menjadi garis keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi perawan!" Katanya seperti kata-kata yang kotor. "Sialan, Baek, aku hanya menunjukkan padamu," ia mengeluh. "Semoga Tuhan memaafkan aku. Pernahkah kau dicium, selain olehku?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tersinggung. Oke... mungkin dua kali.

"Dan seorang pria muda yang baik belum pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta? Aku tak mengerti. Kau dua puluh satu tahun, hampir dua puluh dua. Kau cantik." Dia mengusap tangannya ke rambutnya lagi.

Bagus. Aku memerah karena gembira. Park Chanyeol menganggapku cantik. Aku simpul jemariku secara bersamaan, menatapnya dengan keras, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum konyolku. Mungkin dia rabun, alam bawah sadarku telah membangunkan orang yg berjalan sambil tidur. Di mana dia saat aku membutuhkannya?

"Dan kau serius membahas apa yang aku inginkan, padahal kau belum memiliki pengalaman." Kedua alisnya menyambung. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari seks? Aku mohon ceritakan padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Benar-benar Tak ada seorangpun, percayalah, Mengapa kau begitu marah padaku?" Bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku menduga... " Dia mendesah. Dia menganggap aku cerdik dan kemudian menggeleng. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?" Tanyanya, suaranya melembut.

"Tidak, kecuali kau ingin aku pergi," bisikku. Oh tidak... aku tak ingin pergi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka kau di sini." Dia mengernyit saat ia mengatakan ini dan kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah malam." Dan dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu." Suaranya serak, dan dia menatapku curiga.

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku ingin menggigitnya juga."

Aku terkesiap... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku dan tak mengharapkan aku terpengaruh.

"Ayo," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan meluruskan situasi sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Situasi apa?"

"Situasimu. Baek, aku akan bercinta denganmu, sekarang."

"Oh." Lantainya telah menjauh. Aku sebuah situasi. Aku menahan napas.

"Itupun jika kau menginginkan, maksudku, aku tak ingin memaksakan keberuntunganku."

"Kupikir kau tidak melakukan ML. Aku pikir kau hanya suka sex yang keras," Aku menelan ludah. Mulutku tiba-tiba kering.

Dia menyeringai jahat, pengaruhnya sampai ke bawah ...disana. "Aku bisa membuat perkecualian, atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya, kita lihat saja. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu. Ayo ke tempat tidur denganku. Aku ingin perjanjian kita berjalan, tetapi kau benar-benar harus paham beberapa ide tentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kita bisa mulai pelatihanmu malam ini - dasar-dasarnya. Maksudku ini tidak berarti aku telah menjadi terlalu sentimentil, ini hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuan, tapi satu yang aku inginkan, dan mudah-mudahan kamu juga." Tatap tajam mata abu-abunya.

Aku memerah... oh... keinginanku akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi aku belum melakukan semua hal yang kau minta dari daftar peraturan itu." Suaraku mendesah ragu-ragu.

"Lupakan peraturan. Lupakan semua detail itu untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh ke kantorku, dan aku tahu kau ingin aku. Kamu tak akan duduk di sini dengan tenang membahas hukuman dan batasan kekerasan jika kau tidak ingin juga. Tolong,Baekhyun, habiskan malam denganku." Dia menahan tangannya padaku. Matanya yang cerah, sungguh-sungguh... bersemangat, dan aku meletakkan tanganku padanya. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga aku bisa merasakan panjang tubuhnya terhadapku, tindakan cepat ini membuatku terkejut. Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya ketengkuk leherku, kuncirku bergerak di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, dan dengan lembut menarikku jadiku dipaksa melihat ke arahnya. Dia menatapku.

"Kau adalah seorang wanita muda yang berani," bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu."

Kata-katanya seperti alat pembakar; darahku terbakar. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dan dia mengisap bibir bawahku.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini," bisiknya di depan mulutku, dengan hati-hati dia merenggut dengan giginya. Aku mengerang, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku mohon Baekhyun, ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu."

"Ya," bisikku, karena itulah mengapa aku di sini. Senyumnya penuh kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku menembus apartemennya.

Kamar tidurnya sangat luas. langit-langitnya tinggi, dari jendela dapat memandang keluar kerlip cahaya dari ketinggian kota Seattle.

Dindingnya putih, dan perabotan berwarna biru pucat. Tempat tidurnya sangat besar dan sangat modern, terbuat dari kayu abu-abu yang keras, seperti kayu apung, empat tiang, tapi tak ada kanopi. Di atas dinding ada lukisan pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan.

Aku gemetar seperti selembar daun. Inilah. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya, tidak lain dengan Park Chanyeol. Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia.

Dia melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah lemari laci yang sepadan dengan tempat tidur, dan membuka jaket, menempatkannya di kursi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih linen dan celana jins.

Dia sangat tampan. Rambut tembaga gelapnya berantakan, bajunya keluar dari celana - mata abu-abunya tegas dan mempesona. Dia melepaskan sepatu Converse dan meraih kaus kakinya keluar satu persatu. Kaki Park Chanyeol... wow... ada apa dengan kaki telanjang? Berbalik, dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya lembut.

"Aku berasumsi kau tidak minum pil."

Apa! Sial.

"Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu." Dia membuka laci atas dan mengambil sebungkus kondom.

Dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Untuk persiapan," bisiknya. "Apakah kau ingin tirai ditutup?"

"Aku tak peduli." Bisikku. "Kupikir kau tak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di tempat tidurmu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" Gumannya pelan.

"Oh." Sial.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Percaya diri, seksi, mata menyala, dan hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Darahku terpompa ke seluruh tubuhku. Gairah, kental dan panas, berkumpul di perutku. Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke dalam mataku. Dia begitu sexy.

"Ayo lepaskan jaketnya, boleh?" Katanya lembut, dan menarik kerah jaketku dengan lembut dan melepaskannya dari bahuku. Dia meletakkannya di kursi.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu, Byun Baekhyun?" Bisiknya. Napasku Memburu. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dengan lembut dari pipi ke daguku.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Ia menambahkan, membelai daguku.

Otot-ototku yang terdalam, paling gelap menegang penuh kenikmatan.

Kepedihan yang begitu manis dan tajam. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terhipnotis oleh mata abu-abunya menatap sangat kuat ke dalam mataku.

...

Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menciumku. Bibirnya menuntut, tegas dan lambat, menyatu denganku. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, daguku, dan sudut-sudut mulutku. Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan dariku dan membiarkan jatuh ke lantai. Dia berdiri kembali dan menatap ke arahku. Aku memakai bra biru muda berenda yang pas sempurna. Syukurlah.

"Oh, Baekhyun," dia bernafas. "Kau memiliki kulit paling indah, putih dan mulus. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci kulit itu."

Mukaku memerah. Oh... Mengapa dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa bercinta? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia merenggut ikat rambutku, melepasnya, dan mendesah, saat rambutku terurai di bahuku.

"Aku suka rambut cokelat," bisiknya, dan tangannya membelai rambutku, memegang kedua sisi kepalaku. Ciumannya menuntut, lidah dan bibirnya membujukku. Aku mengerang, dan lidahku mencoba menerimanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya melingkariku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya, sambil meremas erat-erat. Satu tangannya masih di rambutku, satunya lagi turun dari punggung ke pinggang dan sampai bokongku. Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bokongku dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Dia menahanku di pinggulnya, dan aku merasakan ereksinya, dan dia bersemangat mendorong ke dalam diriku.

Aku mengerang sekali lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tak dapat menguasai perasaan liar atau apakah hormon ini meluap di sekujur tubuhku. Aku menginginkannya amat tidak senonoh. Mencengkeram lengan atasnya, aku merasakan ototnya, dia cukup kuat... berotot. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Ya ampun. Rambutnya sangat lembut, tak beraturan. Aku menariknya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang.

Dia mendorongku pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur, sampai aku merasa di belakang lututku. Aku pikir dia akan menindihku, tapi tenyata tidak. Melepasku, tiba-tiba dia berlutut. Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusarku, kemudian dengan lembut menggigit sepanjang pinggulku, perut lalu di sisi pinggulku yang lain.

"Ah," aku mengerang.

Melihat dia berlutut di depanku, merasakan mulutnya di tubuhku itu begitu tak terduga, dan panas. Tanganku tetap di rambutnya, menarik lembut saat aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasanku yang terlalu cepat. Dia menatap ke arahku melalui bulu mata, mata abu-abunya terbakar. Tangannya menjangkau dan mencoba melepas jeansku, dan dengan perlahan menarik ritsleting ke bawah.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, tangannya bergerak di balik pinggang dan mengusap bokongku. Tangannya meluncur perlahan ke bokong lalu ke pahaku, melepas jeansku. Aku tak bisa berpaling. Dia berhenti dan menjilati bibirnya, tak pernah melepas tatapan matanya. Dia membungkuk ke depan, mencium ke puncak di antara kedua pahaku. Aku merasakan dia.

Disana.

"Baumu wangi," bisiknya dan menutup matanya, ekspresi kenikmatan sangat jelas di wajahnya, dan aku praktis mengejang. Dia mencapai ke atas dan menarik selimut dari tempat tidur, kemudian mendorongku dengan lembut sehingga aku jatuh ke kasur.

Masih berlutut, ia mencengkeram kakiku dan Membuka Converseku, sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Aku mengangkat diri pada sikuku untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Aku terengah-engah... menginginkannya. Dia mengangkat tumit kakiku dan mengelus jempol kaki sampai punggung kakiku. Ini hampir menyiksa, tapi aku merasa gerakan itu bergema di selangkanganku. Aku terkesiap. Tidak mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, sekali lagi ia mencium sepanjang punggung kakiku dan kemudian menggigitnya. Sial. Aku merintih... bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hal ini. Disana. Aku jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur, merintih. Aku mendengar tawanya yang lembut.

"Oh, Baek, apa yang aku bisa lakukan padamu," bisiknya. Dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku yang lain, kemudian berdiri dan membuka jeansku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, dan dia menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak sabar untuk berada di dalammu."

Ya ampun. Kata-katanya begitu menggoda. Dia mengambil napas panjang.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri."

Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan malu-malu, Baek, tunjukkan," bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu." Suaraku serak. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya, berpadu dengan gairah.

"Bagaimana kau membuat dirimu orgasme? Aku ingin melihat."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak tahu," gumamku. Dia mengangkat alisnya, heran sejenak, dan matanya menjadi gelap, dan dia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Yah, kita harus melihat apa yang dapat kita lakukan tentang itu." Suaranya lembut, penuh tantangan, ancaman sensual terasa nikmat. Dia Membuka kancing celana jinsnya dan perlahan menarik celana ke bawah, matanya menatapku sepanjang waktu. Dia membungkuk di atasku dan, memegang kedua pergelangan kakiku, cepat menyentak kakiku terpisah dan merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. Ia melayang di atasku. Aku menggeliat dengan kebutuhan.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, lalu ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku, jalur ciuman keatas, di atas bahan berenda tipis celana dalamku, menciumku.

Oh... aku tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana aku bisa tak bergerak? Aku menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Kita harus mencari cara agar kau tetap diam, Sayang." Dia mencium sampai perutku, dan lidahnya turun ke pusarku. Lalu dia menuju ke atas, menciumku di seluruh tubuhku.

Kulitku terbakar. Aku memerah, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan aku mencakar sprei di bawahku. Dia berbaring di sampingku, dan tangannya meraba naik dari pinggulku, ke pinggangku, dan sampai payudaraku. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan dengan lembut menangkup payudaraku.

"Punyamu benar-benar sesuai dengan tanganku, Baekhyun," gumannya dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam cup bra-ku dan dengan lembut menyentak ke bawah membebaskan payudaraku, rupanya susunan kawat di bawahnya dan kain cup bra-ku menekannya ke atas. Jarinya bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain dan mengulangi proses. Payudaraku membengkak, dan putingku mengeras di bawah tatapannya. Payudaraku terdorong ke atas oleh bra-ku sendiri. "Sangat indah," bisiknya memuji, dan putingku menjadi lebih keras lagi.

Dia meniup sangat lembut pada salah satu saat tangannya bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain, dan ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan berputar di putingku, memanjangkannya. Aku merintih, merasakan sensasi nikmat sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Aku sangat basah. Oh ayolah. Batinku memohon saat jemariku menggenggam sprei lebih erat. Bibirnya menghisap putingku yang lain dan ia menariknya. Aku hampir mengejang.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kita dapat membuatmu keluar seperti ini," bisiknya, terus melakukan serangat lambat, sensual. Putingku menghasilkan kenikmatan di jari yang trampil dan bibirnya, membuatku terbakar setiap satu saraf berakhir dalam tubuhku sehingga seluruh tubuhku bernyanyi dengan siksaan kenikmatan.

Dia bahkan tak berhenti.

"Oh... aku mohon," aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang, membuka mulutku saat aku mengerang, kaki menegang. Sialan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Mari lepaskan, sayang," bisiknya. Giginya menggigit halus sekeliling putingku, dan ibu jari dan jarinya menarik keras, dan aku berantakan di tangannya, tubuhku kejang-kejang dan hancur menjadi ribuan keping. Dia menciumku, dalam, lidahnya di mulutku menyerap jeritku.

Oh... Luar biasa. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa semua orang ribut-ribut membicarakan tentang itu. Dia menatap ke arahku, senyum puas di wajahnya, sementara aku yakin tak lain hanyalah rasa syukur dan kagum padaku.

"Kau sangat responsif," dia bernafas. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya, dan itu akan jadi sangat menyenangkan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya." Dia menciumku lagi. Napasku masih tak teratur saat aku sudah berhenti orgasme. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggang, ke pinggulku, dan kemudian menangkupku, sangat intim... Astaga. Jarinya menyelinap melalui renda yang halus dan perlahan-lahan berputar di sekitarku – Disana. Dengan cepat dia menutup matanya, dan napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Kau begitu nikmat dan basah. Ya Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu." Dia mendorong jarinya dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit saat ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi.. Dia menyentuh klitorisku, dan aku menjerit sekali lagi. Dia mendorong dalam diriku lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Aku mengerang.

Tiba-tiba, ia duduk dan melepaskan celana dalamku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Menarik celana boxernya, ereksinya berayun bebas. Ya ampun... Dia meraih ke meja sisi tempat tidurnya dan meraih bungkus foil, dan kemudian ia bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, lalu membukanya.

Dia berlutut dan menarik kondom yang cukup panjang. Oh tidak... Akankah itu? Bagaimana?

"Jangan khawatir," dia bernafas, menatapku, "Kau akan melebar juga." Dia membungkuk, tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku, jadi dia berada di atasku, menatap ke arah mataku, rahangnya terkatup, matanya terbakar.

Hanya sekarang aku sadar dia masih mengenakan kemejanya.

...

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya dia lembut.

"Ya," Aku memohon.

"Tarik lutut ke atas," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut, dan aku cepat menuruti. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu, Miss Byun" gumamnya sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di jalan masuk kemaluanku. "dengan keras," dia berbisik, dan dia menghunjam memasukiku.

"Aargh!" Teriakku saat aku merasakan sensasi cubitan aneh dalam diriku saat ia merobek keperawananku. Dia diam, menatap ke arahku, matanya cerah penuh kemenangan yang meluap.

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan nafasnya mendengus. Dia mengerang.

"Kau begitu ketat. Kau oke?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku melebar, tanganku di lengan bawahnya. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri terhadap rasa mengganggu yang luar biasa dari dirinya dalam diriku.

"Aku akan bergerak, sayang," ia bernafas setelah beberapa saat, suaranya tertahan.

Oh.

Dia meredakan mundur kembali dengan kelambatan yang halus. Dan dia menutup matanya dan mengerang, dan menyodok dalam diriku lagi. Aku berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia berhenti.

"Lagi?" Dia berbisik, suaranya kasar.

"Ya," aku bernapas. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi, dan berhenti lagi.

Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerima dia... Oh, aku menginginkan ini.

"Lagi?" Bernafas dia.

"Ya." Ini sebuah permohonan.

Dan ia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tak berhenti. Dia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya padaku, menahanku di bawah. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk dariku. Dan saat aku menjadi terbiasa dengan perasaan asing itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya.

Dia mempercepat geraknya. Aku mengerang, dan dia bergerak terus, menambah kecepatan, tanpa ampun, irama yang tiada henti, dan aku mengikuti, mengimbangi dorongannya. Dia menggenggam kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku keras, giginya menarik di bibir bawahku lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser, dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam diriku, seperti sebelumnya. Aku mulai menjadi tegang saat ia mendorong dan terus menerus. Tubuhku bergetar, terlempar, butir keringatku keluar. Ya... aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini... tak tahu itu bisa merasa senikmat ini. Pikiranku berhamburan... hanya ada sensasi... hanya dia... hanya aku... oh please... aku menjadi kaku.

"Keluarlah untukku, Baek," bisiknya terengah-engah, dan aku mengurai kata-katanya, meledak di sekelilingnya saat aku klimaks dan pecah berkeping-keping di bawahnya. Dan saat ia keluar, ia memanggil namaku, mendorong dengan keras, kemudian menegang saat ia mengosongkan dirinya ke dalam diriku.

Aku masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku, jantung berdebar, dan pikiranku kacau tak beraturan. Wow... itu mengagumkan. Aku membuka mata, dan dahinya menekanku, matanya tertutup, napasnya memburu. Mata Chanyeol berkedip terbuka dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dia masih dalam diriku. Condong ke bawah, ia dengan lembut menekan ciuman di dahku lalu perlahan-lahan menarik keluar dariku.

"Ooh." Aku meringis belum terbiasa.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat ia berbaring di sampingku bersandar pada satu siku. Dia menyelipkan sehelai rambutku yang nyasar di belakang telingaku. Dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa kau menyakitiku?"

"Ironinya tidak hilang padaku," dia tersenyum sinis. "Serius, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya intens, menyelidik, bahkan menuntut.

Aku meluruskan badanku di sampingnya, melonggarkan kaki, tulangku seperti jelly, tapi aku santai, sangat santai. Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti nyengir. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang semua orang ribut-ributkan tentang ini.

Dua orgasme... datang berkeping-keping, seperti siklus berputar pada mesin cuci, wow.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tubuhku mampu lakukan, bisa dimasuki begitu erat dan dilepaskan begitu hebat, begitu memuaskan. Kenikmatan itu tak terlukiskan.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu, dan kau belum menjawabku." Dia mengerutkan kening. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya nakal. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan rambutnya kusut, mata abu-abunya membakar menyipit, dan serius, ekspresi gelap.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Untuk sesaat, aku pikir aku melihat tampilan sekilas lega di wajahnya, sebelumnya muram, dan dia menatap ke arahku dengan mata berkabut.

"Apakah kau mau sekarang, Miss Byun?" Bisiknya datar. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut di sudut mulutku. "Makhluk kecil yang menuntut bukankah kau. Berbaliklah."

Aku berkedip padanya sesaat, dan kemudian aku berbalik. Dia melepas kaitan bra-ku dan tangannya menjalar dari punggung ke bokongku. "Kau benar-benar memiliki kulit paling indah," bisiknya. Dia bergeser sehingga salah satu kakinya mendorong antara kakiku, dan dia setengah berbaring di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan kancing kemejanya menekan diriku saat ia mengumpulkan rambut dari wajahku dan mencium bahuku yang telanjang.

"Mengapa kau memakai bajumu?" Tanyaku. Dia diam. Seperti mengalah, ia membuka kemejanya, dan ia berbaring di belakangku. Aku merasakan kulit hangat terhadapku. Hmm... rasanya surgawi. Dia memiliki bulu-bulu halus di dadanya, yang menggelitik punggungku.

"Jadi kau ingin bercinta denganku lagi?" Ia berbisik di telingaku, dan dia mulai mencium aku merasakan bulu halus di sekitar telingaku dan ke bawah leherku.

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, membelai pinggangku, di atas pangkal pahaku, dan ke bawah pahaku ke bagian belakang lututku. Dia mendorong lututku sampai lebih tinggi, dan napasku sesak... Oh, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Dia bergeser di antara kedua kakiku, menekan punggungku, dan tangannya bergerak ke atas pahaku ke pantatku. Dia membelai pantatku dengan pelan, dan kemudian menjalankan jari-jarinya di antara kedua kakiku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dari belakang, Baekhyun," bisiknya, dan dengan tangannya yang lain, ia mencengkeram rambutku di tengkuk mengenggam dan menarik lembut, menahanku di tempat. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku. Aku terikat di bawahnya, tak berdaya.

"Kau milikku," bisiknya. "Hanya milikku. Jangan lupakan itu." Suaranya memabukkan, kata-katanya memabukkan, merayu. Aku merasakan ereksinya lagi di pahaku.

Jari yang panjang berputar memijat lembut klitorisku, berputar-putar perlahan. Napasnya yang lembut di wajahku saat ia perlahan menggigitku di sepanjang rahangku.

"Aromamu memabukkan," dia mencium belakang telingaku. Tangannya menggesekku, berputar-putar. Refleks, pinggulku berputar, mengikuti gerakan tangannya, saat lonjakan kenikmatan menyiksa melalui darahku seperti adrenalin.

"Tetap diam," perintahnya, suaranya lembut tapi mendesak, dan perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan ibu jarinya dalam diriku, berputar-putar, membelai dinding depan vaginaku. Efeknya intens mempengaruhi pikiran - semua energiku berkonsentrasi pada satu ruang kecil di dalam tubuhku. Aku mengerang.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Tanyanya lembut, giginya menggigit daun telingaku, dan ia mulai melenturkan ibu jarinya perlahan, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar... jari-jarinya masih berputar-putar.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba bernafas tetap terkontrol, mencoba menyerap sensasi kebingungan, kekacauan yang jari-jarinya berikan padaku, api mengalir melalui tubuhku. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Kau begitu basah, begitu cepat. Sangat responsif. Oh, Baekhyun, aku suka itu. Aku sangat menyukainya," bisiknya.

Aku ingin menegangkan kakiku, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Dia menjepitku ke bawah, menjaga irama konstan, pelan, dan berputar-putar. Benar-benar indah. Aku mengerang lagi, dan dia bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya dan menyodorkan ibu jarinya di mulutku. Mataku terbuka lebar, berkedip liar.

"Lihat bagaimana kau rasanya," ia bernafas di telingaku. "Hisap sayang." Menekan ibu jarinya di lidahku, dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutku, mengisap liar. Aku merasakan rasa asin pada ibu jarinya dan bau samar logam dari darah. Sial. Ini salah, tapi sialan itu erotis.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu, Baekhyun, dan aku segera melakukannya," suaranya serak, kasar, napasnya terputus-putus.

Sial... bercinta dimulutku! Aku mengerang, dan aku menggigitnya. Dia terengah-engah, dan ia menarik lebih ketat rambutku, menyakitkan, jadi aku melepaskan dia.

"Nakal, gadis manis," bisiknya, lalu ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil bungkus foil. "Tetaplah diam, jangan bergerak," perintahnya saat ia melepaskan rambutku.

Dia merobek foil sementara aku bernapas keras, darahku menyanyi di pembuluh darahku.

Menunggunya jadi menggairahkan. Dia membungkuk, badannya menekanku lagi, dan dia meraih rambutku menahan kepalaku supaya tak bergerak. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terjebak godaannya, dan dia siap sedia untuk mengambil diriku sekali lagi.

"Sekarang kita akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat pelan-pelan, Baek," dia bernafas.

Dan dia mendorong pelan-pelan dalam diriku, perlahan, perlahan, sampai dia terkubur di dalam diriku. Meregang, mengisi, tanpa henti. Rasanya lebih dalam saat ini, nikmat. Aku merintih lagi, dan dia sengaja memutar pinggulnya dan menarik kembali, berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian mendorong kembali masuk.

...

Dia mengulangi gerakan ini lagi dan lagi. Ini membuatku gila - dorongannya dengan sengaja lambat, menggoda, dan perasaan berhenti dan mulai lagi dengan sempurna sangat luar biasa.

"Kau rasanya sangat nikmat," ia mengerang, dan bagian dalam tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia menarik kembali dan menunggu.

"Oh tidak, sayang, belum," bisiknya, dan setelah getaran mereda, ia memulai seluruh proses nikmatnya lagi.

"Oh, ayolah," Aku mohon. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi. Tubuhku begitu kaku, mendambakan pelepasan.

"Aku ingin kau sakit, sayang," bisiknya, dan ia melanjutkan lagi, siksaan pelan-pelan, mundur, maju.

"Setiap kali kau bergerak besok, aku ingin kau diingatkan bahwa aku sudah pernah di sini. Hanya aku. Kau adalah milikku."

Aku mengerang.

"Ayolah, Chan," bisikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Baek? Katakan padaku."

Aku merintih lagi. Dia mencabut keluar dan bergerak masuk perlahan-lahan kembali padaku, memutar pinggulnya sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku," bisiknya.

"Kau, ayolah."

Dia meningkatkan irama amat sangat pelan, dan napasnya menjadi lebih tak menentu. Bagian dalam tubuhku mulai semakin cepat, dan Chanyeol meningkatkan iramanya.

"Kau. Begitu. manis," bisiknya diantara setiap dorongan. "Aku. Sangat. Menginginkan. Kamu."

Aku mengerang.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Keluarlah untukku, sayang," ia menggeram.

Kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku, saat kritis ditepi jurang. Tubuhku mengejang di sekitarnya, dan aku orgasme, lantang berteriak memanggil namanya di atas kasur, dan Chanyeol mengikuti dengan dua dorongan tajam, dan dia membeku, menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku saat ia menemukan pelepasannya. Dia ambruk di atasku, wajahnya di rambutku.

"Ya ampun. Baek," dia bernafas. Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan segera dan berguling ke samping tempat tidur. Aku menarik lutut sampai ke dadaku, benar-benar letih, dan segera tertidur atau pingsan kelelahan.

Saat aku bangun, ini masih gelap. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan aku merasa sakit, sakit secara nikmat. Chanyeol tak terlihat. Aku duduk, menatap pemandangan kota di depanku. Ada sedikit cahaya di antara gedung pencakar langit, dan ada bisikan fajar di timur. Aku mendengar musik. Irama gembira dari piano, sebuah ratapan sedih, merdu. Karya Bach, aku pikir, tapi aku tak yakin.

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang besar.

Chanyeol duduk di depan piano, benar-benar tenggelam dalam musik yang dia mainkan. Ekspresinya sedih dan kesepian seperti musiknya. Permainannya menakjubkan. Bersandar ke dinding di pintu masuk. Aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona. Dia seperti seorang musisi yang handal. Dia duduk telanjang, tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya hangat disinari oleh lampu yang berdiri sendiri di samping piano. Dengan sisa ruangan besar dalam kegelapan, ini seperti dia berada terisolasi di kolam kecilnya sendiri dari cahaya, tak tersentuh... kesepian, di dalam gelembung.

Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik oleh musik melankolis yang indah. Aku terpesona menonton jari yang panjang terampil saat menemukan dan dengan lembut menekan tuts, berpikir bagaimana jari-jari yang sama telah dengan ahli meraba dan membelai tubuhku. Mukaku memerah dan terkesiap pada ingatan itu dan menekan pahaku bersama-sama. Ia mendongak, mata tak terduga abu-abunya terang, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Maaf," bisikku. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tentunya, aku harus mengatakan itu padamu," bisiknya. Ia selesai bermain dan meletakkan tangannya di kakinya.

Aku perhatikan sekarang bahwa dia memakai celana piyama. Jarinya menyisir rambutnya dan berdiri.

Celananya menggantung dari pinggul, dengan cara itu... Oh. Mulutku kering saat ia berjalan dengan santai dari piano ke arahku. Ia memiliki bahu lebar, pinggang kecil, dan otot perutnya membentuk riak saat ia berjalan. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kau harusnya di tempat tidur," ia memperingatkan.

"Melodi yang indah. Karya Bach?"

"Disalin oleh Bach, tapi aslinya oboe concerto oleh Alessandro Marcello."

"Itu indah, tapi sangat sedih, seperti melodi melankolis."

Bibirnya dengan khas setengah tersenyum.

"Tidur," ia memberi perintah. "Kau akan kelelahan besok pagi."

"Aku terbangun dan kau tak ada."

"Aku sulit tidur, dan aku tak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun," bisiknya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit putus asa, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Mungkin masih terbawa melodi yang dimainkannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan dengan lembut mengantarku kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bermain? Kau bermain sangat indah."

"Sejak aku berusia enam tahun.". "Oh." Chanyeol sebagai seorang anak enam tahun... pikiranku memunculkan gambar seorang anak, cakep berambut tembaga kecil dengan mata abu-abu dan hatiku meleleh - anak kecil yang suka musik sedih.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya saat kita kembali berada di kamar. Dia menyalakan lampu samping.

"Aku baik."

Kami berdua melirik tempat tidur pada saat yang sama. Ada darah pada sprei - bukti hilangnya keperawananku. Mukaku memerah, malu, menarik selimut lebih ketat di tubuhku.

"Yah, itu akan memberi Ibu Jones sesuatu untuk dipikirkan," gumam Chanyeol ketika ia berdiri di depanku. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan menyentuh belakang kepalaku, menatap ke arahku. Matanya intens saat ia meneliti wajahku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah melihat dada telanjang sebelumnya. Secara naluriah, aku menjangkau untuk menyentuh dengan jariku melalui segelintir rambut gelap di dadanya untuk melihat bagaimana rasanya. Seketika itu juga, ia melangkah mundur dari jangkauanku.

"Naik ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu." Suaranya melembut.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan cemberut. Aku rasa, aku tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan t-shirt dan cepat mengenakan.

"Tidur," perintahnya lagi. Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan darah itu.

Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggungi dia. Dia mencium lembut rambutku, dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidur, Baekhyun manis," bisiknya, dan aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku tak dapat menahan rasa sisa-sisa melankolis baik dari musik atau sikapnya. Park Chanyeol memiliki sisi sedih.

Cahaya memenuhi kamar, membuatku terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku. Pagi yang indah pada bulan Mei, Seattle terlihat di kakiku. Wow, pemandangan apa ini. Di sampingku, Park Chanyeol sedang tidur nyenyak. Wow, apa ini sebuah keindahan. Aku heran dia masih di tempat tidur. Dia menghadapku, dan aku belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah tampannya telihat lebih muda, santai dalam tidur. Lekukan bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka, dan rambutnya bersih berkilau sedikit berantakan. Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu indah dan masih legal? Aku ingat lantai atas kamarnya... mungkin dia bukan legal. Aku menggeleng, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan, seperti godaan untuk menyentuhnya, tapi seperti anak kecil, dia terlihat menyenangkan saat dia tidur. Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang aku katakan, apa yang dia katakan, apa rencana yang dia punya, terutama rencananya untukku.

Aku bisa menatap dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi aku harus ke kamar mandi. Turun dari tempat tidur, aku menemukan kemeja putih di lantai dan memakainya. Aku berjalan membuka pintu dan berpikir mungkin ini kamar mandi, tapi ternyata lemari pakaian yang luasnya sama dengan kamar tidurku. Berderet-deret jas mahal, kemeja, sepatu, dan dasi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membutuhkan begitu banyak pakaian? Ah, aku tidak setuju. Sebenarnya, mungkin ini saingan lemari pakaian Luhan. Luhan! Oh tidak. Aku tidak berpikir tentang dia sepanjang malam. Aku seharusnya sms dia. Sial. Aku akan dapat masalah. Aku ingin tahu sekilas bagaimana dia berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Kembali ke kamar tidur, Chanyeol masih tidur. Aku mencoba pintu lainnya. Ini kamar mandi, dan lebih besar dari kamar tidurku. Mengapa satu orang membutuhkan ruang begitu banyak? Dua wastafel, sepertinya aku meringis. Mengingat ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, salah satunya belum pernah dipakai.

Aku menatap diriku pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Apakah aku terlihat berbeda? Aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa sedikit sakit, jika aku jujur, dan ototku – Astaga rasanya aku belum pernah berolah raga dalam hidupku. Kau tak pernah berolahraga dalam hidupmu, alam bawah sadarku sudah bangun.

Dia menatapku dengan mengerutkan bibir, mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya. Jadi kau baru saja tidur dengannya, memberinya keperawananmu pada seorang pria yang tidak mencintaimu. Bahkan, ia memiliki ide yang sangat ganjil padamu, ingin membuatmu semacam budak seks.

APAKAH KAU GILA? Dia berteriak padaku.

Aku meringis saat aku melihat di cermin. Aku harus menganalisa semua ini. Jujur, naksir pada seorang pria yang luar biasa tampan, lebih kaya dari orang yg sangat kaya, dan memiliki Red Room of Pain yang menungguku. Aku bergidik. Aku bingung dan gugup. Rambutku seperti biasanya tidak mau diatur. Benar-benar rambut sialan - tidak cocok untukku. Aku mencoba dan menyisir dengan jariku tapi gagal dan menyerah - mungkin aku akan mencari ikat rambut di tasku.

...

Aku merasa kelaparan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidur. Dia masih tidur, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan menuju dapur.

Oh tidak... Luhan. Aku meninggalkan tasku dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol. Aku mengambilnya dan meraih ponselku. Tiga sms.

 _*Apa kau OK Baekhyun*_

 _*Dimana kau Baekhyun*_

 _*Sialan kau Baek*_

Aku menghubungi Luhan. Ketika ia tak menjawab, aku meninggalkannya pesan meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku masih hidup dan belum menyerah pada Bluebeard, juga dia tak perlu merasa khawatir - atau mungkin aku sudah-. Oh ini sangat membingungkan. Aku harus mencoba menggolongkan dan menganalisa perasaanku pada Park Chanyeol. Ini tugas yang sangat sulit. Aku menggeleng kepala menyerah. Aku butuh waktu sendirian, jauh dari sini untuk berpikir.

Aku langsung menemukan dua ikat rambut sekaligus dalam tas dan segera mengikat rambutku menjadi kuncir. Ya! semakin aku terlihat remaja, mungkin aku akan lebih aman dari Bluebeard. Aku mengeluarkan iPodku dari dalam tas dan memasang headsetnya. Tak ada yang menyamai musik untuk membuat orang bersemangat. Aku masukkan ke dalam saku baju kemeja milik Chanyeol, menyalakan dengan suara yang keras, dan mulai menari.

Sial, aku lapar.

Aku takut dengan dapurnya. Sangat bersih dan modern dan tak satupun lemari ada handelnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyimpulkan bahwa aku harus mendorong pintu lemari untuk membukanya. Mungkin aku harus memasak untuk sarapan Chanyeol. Dia makan telur dadar waktu itu... um, kemarin di Heathman. Astaga, begitu banyak yang telah terjadi sejak itu. Aku cek di lemari es, ada banyak telur, dan memutuskan aku ingin membuat pancake dan bacon. Aku menyiapkan beberapa bahan membuat adonan, menari mengelilingi dapur.

Sibuk menjadikanku merasa lebih baik. Membuatku punya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tapi tak terlalu mendalam. Musik yang meraung di telingaku juga membantu untuk mencegah berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur Park Chanyeol, dan berhasil. Meskipun ia tak membiarkan siapa pun di tempat tidurnya. Aku tersenyum, keinginan tercapai. Sukses besar. Aku menyeringai, dan aku bingung tentang memori semalam. Kata-katanya, tubuhnya, bercintanya... aku menutup mataku dan tubuhku bersenandung pada ingatan itu, dan ototku mengejang nikmat di dalam perutku. Bawah sadarku cemberut padaku... sialan - tidak bercinta - dia berteriak padaku seperti wanita jahat. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi dalam hati aku tahu dia ada benarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan di tanganku.

Ada kompor paling mutakhir disini. Aku rasa bisa memahami itu. Aku perlu suatu tempat untuk menjaga pancake hangat, dan aku mulai mengolah bacon. Aku mendengar lagu Amy Studt mengenai orang yang tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Lagu ini sangat pas untukku, karena aku seorang yang seperti itu. Aku tak pernah cocok di manapun dan sekarang... Aku punya usulan yang tak pantas untuk dipertimbangkan dari Raja Misfit sendiri. Mengapa dia seperti ini? Karena bawaan atau didikan? Ini sangat asing pada apapun menurut sepengetahuanku.

Aku meletakkan bacon di panggangan, sambil menunggu sampai matang, aku mengocok telur. Aku berbalik, dan Christian sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar sarapan, bersandar di sana, tangan menumpu wajahnya. Dia masih mengenakan t-shirt yang dipakai waktu tidur. Hanya rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, sangat pas untuk dia, seperti halnya potongan rambutnya. Dia sepertinya geli sekaligus kebingungan.

Aku membeku, memerah, kemudian aku sadar dan menarik headset dari telingaku, lututku lunglai saat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Byun. Kau sangat energik pagi ini," katanya datar.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak," aku tergagap saat memberi penjelasan. Bibirnya mencoba untuk menutupi senyumnya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa." Dia berhenti dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga, setelah aku kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Sangat," katanya dengan tatapan yang kuat, dan aku tak berpikir dia mengacu pada makanan.

"Pancakes, bacon, dan telur?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

"Aku tak tahu di mana kau menyimpan alas piringmu." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha keras keras untuk tak terlihat gugup.

"Aku akan melakukan itu. Kau memasak. Apakah kau ingin aku menyalakan musik agar kau dapat terus... err... menari?"

Aku menatap jari-jariku, menyadari bahwa aku menjadi berwarna merah gelap.

"Tolong, jangan berhenti karena keberadaanku. Ini sangat menghibur." Nadanya seperti kegelian.

Aku mengerutkan bibir. Menghibur eh? Bawah sadarku dua kali lipat menertawakanku.

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan mengocok telur, mungkin mengocok sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Dalam sekejap, dia di sampingku. Dengan lembut menarik kuncirku.

"Aku menyukai ini," bisiknya. "Dia tak bisa melindungimu." Hmm... Bluebeard

"Kau suka telur yang diapakan?" Aku bertanya ketus. Dia tersenyum.

"Sepenuhnya dikocok dan diaduk," dia menyeringai. Aku berbalik kembali ke pekerjaanku, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Dia sulit untuk tetap marah. Terutama saat dia begitu menyenangkan tak seperti biasanya. Dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan dua alas piring garis hitam dan diletakkan di meja sarapan. Aku menuangkan campuran telur ke dalam panci, mengeluarkan bacon dan membaliknya, dan menaruhnya kembali di panggangan.

Saat aku berbalik, ada jus jeruk di atas meja, dan dia membuat kopi.

"Apakah kau ingin minum teh?"

"Boleh. Jika ada."

Aku menemukan sepasang piring dan meletakkan ke baki penghangat. Chanyeol mengambil Twining's English Breakfast tea dari lemari. Aku mengerutkan bibir.

"Bukankah aku mengambil kesimpulan lebih dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak yakin kita telah menyimpulkan apa pun, Miss Byun," bisiknya.

Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu? Negosiasi kita? err... hubungan kita... apapun itu? Dia masih begitu samar. Aku menyajikan sarapan ke piring yang sudah dipanaskan dan meletakkan di atas alas piring. Aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa sirup maple.

Aku melirik Chanyeol, dan dia menungguku untuk duduk.

"Miss Byun." Dia menarik kursi untukku.

"Mr. Park," aku mengangguk. Aku sedikit meringis saat mau duduk.

"Apa kau masih nyeri?" Tanyanya sambil duduk. Mata abu-abunya suram.

Mukaku memerah. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu?

"Yah, jujur saja, aku tak pernah mengalami ini," aku membentaknya. "Apakah kau ingin menawarkan rasa simpatimu?" Aku menjawab kelewat manis. Aku rasa dia mencoba untuk menahan senyum, tapi aku tak yakin.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu apa kita harus meneruskan latihan dasarmu."

"Oh." Aku tercengang menatapnya saat napasku berhenti dan sesuatu dalam diriku mengepal erat. Ooh... itu begitu manis. Aku menahan eranganku.

"Makan, Baekhyun." Nafsu makanku menjadi tidak jelas lagi... lebih... lebih banyak seks... ya.. tolong.

"Ini benar-benar enak." dia nyengir.

Aku mencoba sesuap telur dadar tapi hampir tak bisa mencicipinya. Latihan dasar! Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu. Apakah itu merupakan bagian dari latihan dasar?

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Itu sangat mengganggu, dan aku tahu kau tak memakai apa pun di dalam bajuku yang membuatku bahkan lebih mengganggu," ia menggeram.

Aku mencelupkan teh celup di teko kecil yang telah disediakan Chanyeol. Perasaanku jadi gelisah.

"Jenis latihan dasar apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Aku bertanya, suaraku agak meninggi, mengkhianati keinginanku untuk terdengar normal, tak tertarik, dan setenang yang aku bisa dengan hormonku yang sudah mengacaukan sekujur tubuhku.

"Yah, karena kau masih sakit, aku pikir kita bisa mulai latihan oral."

Aku tersedak tehku, dan aku menatapnya, dengan mata melebar dan menganga. Dia menepuk lembut punggungku dan memberiku jus jeruk. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itupun jika kau ingin tinggal," tambahnya. Aku melirik dia, berusaha memulihkan keseimbanganku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. Membuatku sangat frustasi.

"Aku ingin tinggal untuk hari ini. Jika tidak apa-apa. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Jam berapa kau harus bekerja besok?"

"Sembilan."

"Aku akan memastikan kau bisa bekerja pada jam sembilan besok."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa dia ingin aku tinggal semalam lagi?

"Aku harus pulang malam ini - aku butuh pakaian bersih."

"Kita bisa membeli pakaian di sini."

Aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk belanja pakaian. Tangannya menggengam daguku, menarik bibirku supaya lepas dari cengkeraman gigi. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggigit bibirku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya dia.

"Aku harus pulang malam ini."

Mulutnya membentuk garis keras.

"Oke, malam ini," dia menyetujui. "Sekarang makan sarapanmu."

Pikiran dan perutku kacau. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku menatap sarapanku yang tinggal separuh. Aku tidak lapar.

"Makan, Baekhyun. Kau tak makan semalam."

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," bisikku.

Matanya menyipit.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu."

"Ada apa dengan kau dan makanan?" kataku spontan. Alisnya menyambung.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang. Makan," bentaknya. Matanya gelap, menyedihkan.

Sialan. Semua ini tentang apa? Aku mengambil garpuku dan makan secara perlahan, mencoba untuk mengunyah. Aku harus ingat untuk tidak menempatkan begitu banyak di piringku jika dia jadi aneh tentang makanan. Ekspresinya melembut saat aku pelan-pelan menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku memperhatikan dia mengambil piringnya. Dia menungguku untuk menyelesaikannya, dan kemudian ia mengambil piringku.

...

"Kau sudah memasak, aku yang mencuci piring."

"Itu sangat demokratis."

"Ya." Dia mengernyit. "Bukan gayaku seperti biasanya. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, kita akan mandi berendam."

"Oh, oke." Oh... Aku lebih suka mandi pancuran. Telponku berdering, menyela lamunanku. Ini Luhan.

"Hai." Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon, menjauhi dia.

" _Baekie, mengapa kau tak mengirimkan pesan tadi malam_?" Dia marah.

"Maaf, semalam aku sedang disibukkan oleh suatu hal."

" _Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Ya, aku baik."

" _Apakah kau?_ " Dia memancing untuk memberi informasi, nadanya penuh harap. Aku memutar mataku.

" _Lu, aku tak ingin bicara lewat telepon."_ Chanyeol melirik ke arahku.

 _"Kau sudah... aku tahu."_

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia menggertak, dan aku tak bisa bicara tentang ini. Aku telah menandatangani perjanjian sialan itu.

"Tolonglah, Lu."

 _"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau oke?"_

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

 _"Apakah dia lembut?"_

"Aku mohon Lu!" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

 _"Baek, Jangan menyimpan ini dariku, aku sudah menunggu saat ini hampir selama empat tahun."_

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu malam ini." Aku menutup telepon.

Ini akan jadi sulit untuk berterus terang. Dia sangat ulet, dan dia ingin tahu - secara detail, dan aku tak bisa memberitahunya karena aku telah menandatangani - apa sebutannya? Perjanjian kerahasiaan.

Dan benar dia akan bertingkah. Aku perlu rencana. Aku berbalik melihat Chanyeol bergerak luwes di sekitar dapurnya.

"Perjanjiannya, apakah itu mencakup semuanya?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" Dia berbalik dan menatapku sambil membuang bekas Twining's English Breakfast tea. Mukaku memerah.

"Yah, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, kau tahu, tentang seks." Aku menatap jari-jariku. "Dan aku ingin bertanya pada Luhan."

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"Chanyeol, dengan segala hormat." Suaraku memudar. Aku tak dapat bertanya padamu. Aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak seimbang darimu, luar biasa abnormal, menyimpang dari pandangan dunia tentang seks. Aku ingin pendapat yang netral. "Ini hanya tentang mekanisnya. Aku tak akan menyebutkan tentang Red Room of Pain."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Red Room of Pain? Ini sebagian besar mengenai kenikmatan, Baek. Percayalah," katanya.

"Selain itu," nadanya lebih keras. "Teman sekamarmu bisa menjadi binatang yang bermuka dua dengan saudaraku. Aku benar-benar lebih suka kau tak melakukannya."

"Apakah keluargamu tahu tentang... um kegemaranmu?"

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah urusan mereka." Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku sampai dia berdiri di depanku.

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?" Tanyanya, dan mengangkat tangannya, menjalankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut dari pipi ke dagu, kepalanya miring ke belakang sehingga ia dapat melihat langsung ke mataku. Aku menggeliat dalam hati. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada pria ini.

"Tak ada yang spesifik saat ini," bisikku.

"Yah, kita bisa mulai dengan - bagaimana rasanya semalam bagimu?" Matanya terbakar, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu. Wow.

"Menyenangkan," bisikku.

Bibirnya mengangkat sedikit.

"Aku juga," bisiknya. "Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks secara tradisional sebelumnya. Banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk itu. Tapi mungkin karena itu denganmu." Dia menyentuh bibir bawahku.

Tiba-tiba aku menarik napas. Seks tradisional?

"Ayo, kita mandi." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. Hatiku melompat dan gairah menggenang turun rendah ke bawah... disana.

Bak mandi dirancang terbuat dari batu putih, dalam, berbentuk oval. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengisinya dari keran di dinding keramik. Dia menuangkan sedikit sabun mandi cair yang mahal ke dalam air. Busanya memenuhi bak mandi dan bau Jasmine yang manis menggoda. Dia berdiri dan menatapku, matanya gelap, kemudian melepas t-shirtnya dan melemparkan ke lantai.

"Miss Byun." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak dan waspada, aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan sambil mengagumi fisiknya. Dia tampak lezat. Bawah sadarku tak sadarkan diri, dan pingsan di suatu tempat di belakang kepalaku. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku masuk ke bak mandi sementara aku masih mengenakan kemejanya. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku harus membiasakan diri jika aku mau menerima tawarannya yang memalukan... andai! Air panasnya begitu menggoda. "Berbalik, pandanglah aku," perintahnya, suaranya lembut. Aku lakukan apa yang diminta. Dia menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu bibir itu terasa nikmat, aku bisa membuktikannya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menggigitnya?" Katanya dengan gigi terkatup. "Kau menggigit itu membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu, dan kau masih nyeri, oke?"

Aku terkesiap, secara otomatis membuka bibirku, terkejut.

"Ya," dia menantang. "Punya gambarannya." Dia melotot padaku. Aku mengangguk panik. Aku tak tahu aku bisa begitu mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Bagus." Dia mengambil iPodku dari saku baju, dan meletakkannya di wastafel.

"Air dan iPod - bukan kombinasi yang pandai," ia bergumam. Dia memegang ujung bawah kemeja putihku, mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku, dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Dia berdiri kembali untuk menatapku. Ya ampun aku telanjang. Mukaku merah padam dan menunduk menatap tanganku, sejajar dengan dasar perutku, dan aku sangat ingin menghilang ke dalam air panas dan busa, tapi aku tahu dia tak akan menginginkan hal itu.

"Hei," ia memanggilku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Baekhyun, kau seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Keseluruhannya. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu karena malu. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa malu, dan aku benar-benar bahagia berdiri di sini dan menatapmu." Dia memegang daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku hingga bisa melihat matanya. Matanya lembut dan hangat, bahkan panas. Oh. Dia begitu dekat. Aku bisa menjangkau dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk bak mandi sekarang." Dia menghentikan pikiranku yang kemana-mana dan aku masuk ke dalam air hangat.. Ooh... rasa agak perih membuatku terkejut, tapi baunya sangat wangi, dan rasa perih cepat hilang. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebentar, santai dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ketika aku membukanya, ia menatap ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak bergabung denganku?" Aku bertanya, dengan berani aku pikir - suaraku serak.

"Aku pikir aku akan masuk juga," jawabnya.

Dia melepas celana piyamanya dan masuk di belakangku. Air naik saat ia duduk dan menarikku ke dadanya. Ia menempatkan kakinya yang panjang diantara tubuhku, lututnya ditekuk dan membuka kakiku. Aku terkesiap kaget. Hidungnya di rambutku dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Baumu harum, Baekhyun."

Sebuah getaran berjalan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku telanjang, satu bak mandi dengan Park Chanyeol yang telanjang. Jika seseorang telah mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan ini ketika aku terbangun di suite hotelnya kemarin, aku tak akan percaya pada mereka.

Dia meraih sebotol sabun mandi dari rak di samping bak mandi dan menyemprotkan beberapa ke tangannya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, menciptakan busa, lembut berbusa, dan mulai menyabuni leher dan bahuku, memijat dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat. Aku mengerang. Pijatan tangannya terasa nikmat.

"Kau suka?" Aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Hmm."

Tangannya berpindah ke bawah lenganku, lalu menyabuni ketiakku dengan lembut. Aku sangat senang Kate memaksaku bercukur. Tangannya berpindah ke payudaraku, dan aku menarik napas panjang saat jari-jarinya melingkarinya dan mulai meremas dengan lembut. Tubuhku langsung melengkung, mendorong payudaraku ke tangannya. Putingku sakit. Sangat sakit, tak diragukan lagi karena perlakuan yang tak lembut sama sekali semalam. Tak lama kemudian tangannya berpindah ke perutku. Napasku meningkat, dan jantungku berpacu. Aku merasakan sesuatu bertambah keras menempel di bokongku. Ini sangat merangsang menyadari bahwa tubuhku bisa membuat dia seperti itu. Ha... jangan punya pikiran seperti itu. Bawah sadarku menyeringai. Aku menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tak kuinginkan.

Dia berhenti dan meraih waslap, saat aku terengah-engah, menginginkan... membutuhkan. Tanganku bertumpu pada pahanya yang berotot. Menyemprotkan sabun ke waslap, ia membungkuk dan menyabuni di antara kedua kakiku. Aku menahan napas. Jari-jarinya dengan terampil merangsangku melalui waslap, itu surgawi, dan pinggulku mulai bergerak mengikuti irama sentuhan tangannya. Saat sensasi menguasai, aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku memutar ke bagian belakang kepalaku, mulutku membuka, dan aku merintih. Desakan sedang membangun perlahan, tak terelakkan dalam diriku... Oh.

"Rasakan ini, sayang," Christian berbisik di telingaku dan menggigit dengan lembut daun telingaku. "Rasakan ini untukku." Kedua kakiku ditahan ke sisi bak mandi, menahanku, memberikan akses dengan mudah ke bagian paling pribadi dalam diriku.

"Oh...Tolonglah," bisikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku saat tubuhku menjadi kaku. Aku seperti budak seksual untuk pria ini, dan ia tak membiarkan aku bergerak.

"Aku pikir kau cukup bersih sekarang," bisiknya, dan dia berhenti. Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Napasku berantakan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Aku terkesiap.

"Karena aku punya rencana lain untukmu Baek."

Apa... oh... tapi... aku... itu tak adil.

"Berbalik. Aku perlu disabuni juga," bisiknya.

Oh! Beralih menghadapnya, aku terkejut melihat ereksinya sudah membesar dan keras dalam genggamannya.

Mulutku menganga.

"Aku ingin kau mengenal dengan baik, pada istilah nama pertama jika kau mau, dengan bagian favoritku yang paling berharga dari tubuhku. Aku sangat terikat pada hal ini."

Sangat besar dan semakin besar. Ereksinya ada diatas garis air, air juga menetes di pinggulnya. Aku meliriknya dan mukanya menyeringai nakal. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejutku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatap. Aku menelan ludah. Itu pernah berada dalam diriku! Rasanya tak mungkin. Dia ingin aku menyentuhnya. Hmm... Oke, lakukan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meraih sabun mandi, menyemprotkan sabun ke tanganku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya, menggosok sabun di tanganku sampai berbusa. Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bibirku terbuka untuk menyesuaikan pernapasanku... Sengaja dengan lembut aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kemudian menjalankan lidahku di atasnya, menelusuri gigiku. Matanya serius dan gelap, dan melebar saat lidahku menelusuri bibir bawahku. Aku menyentuhnya, seperti saat dia memegang dirinya sendiri. Matanya menutup sebentar. Wow... terasa jauh lebih keras dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku meremas, dan ia menempatkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Seperti ini," ia berbisik, dan dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan mencengkeram jariku, dan jari-jariku bertambah erat di sekitarnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat membuka lagi, tatapan mata abu-abunya terbakar dan meleleh. "Seperti itu, Sayang."

Dia melepaskan pegangan pada tanganku untuk aku meneruskan sendiri, dan menutup matanya saat aku bergerak naik dan turun. Dia menegang, secara refleks pinggulnya sedikit maju saat aku pegang lebih erat lagi. Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Bercinta dengan mulutku... hmm. Aku ingat dia mendorong ibu jarinya ke mulutku dan memintaku untuk mengisap, keras. Mulutnya menganga sedikit saat napasnya meningkat. Aku membungkuk ke depan, selagi matanya tertutup, dan menempatkan bibirku di sekitarnya dan mencoba menghisap, menjalankan lidahku ke ujungnya.

"Wow... Baekhyun." Matanya terbuka, dan aku menghisap lebih keras.

Hmm... dia lembut dan sekaligus keras, seperti baja terbungkus beludru, dan mengejutkan gurih - asin dan licin.

"Ya Tuhan," dia mengerang, dan menutup matanya kembali.

Bergeser turun, aku mendorongnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia mengerang lagi. Ha! Dewi batinku senang. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa bercinta dengan mulutku. Lidahku berputar di sekitar ujungnya lagi, dan pinggulnya menegang. Matanya terbuka sekarang, membara. Giginya yang terkatup saat dia menegang lagi, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke mulutku, menyangga diriku pada pahanya. Aku merasa kakinya menegang di bawah tanganku. Dia meraih kuncirku dan mulai benar-benar bergerak.

"Oh... sayang... ini terasa nikmat," bisiknya. Aku hisap lebih keras, menjalankan lidahku di ujung ereksinya yang mengesankan. Membungkus gigi dengan belakang bibirku. Aku menjepit mulutku disekitarnya. Napasnya mendesis di antara giginya, dan dia mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan. Seberapa jauh kau bisa lakukan?" bisiknya.

Hmm... Aku menariknya lebih dalam ke dalamku jadi aku bisa merasakan dia di belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian ke depan lagi. Lidahku berputar sekitar ujungnya. Miliknya adalah es lolipop-ku rasa Park Chanyeol. Aku menghisap lebih keras dan lebih keras, mendorongnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam, lidahku berputar-putar. Hmm... aku tak tahu memberi kenikmatan bisa menjadi begitu mengairahkan, mengawasinya menggeliat dengan halus dengan mendambakan sesuatu. Dewi batinku melakukan tarian dengan beberapa gerakan salsa.

"Anastasia, aku akan keluar di dalam mulutmu," nada desahnya memperingatkan. "Jika kau mau aku tak melakukannya, berhenti sekarang." Dia menekan pinggulnya lagi, matanya melebar, waspada, dan penuh nafsu - membutuhkan sesuatu dariku. Membutuhkan mulutku... Oh.

Sialan. Tangannya benar-benar mencengkeram rambutku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku mendorong lebih keras lagi dan, di saat kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, aku melepas gigiku. itu membawanya sampai kepuncak.

Dia berteriak dan diam, dan aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat asin mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Aku menelan cepat. Ugh... aku tak yakin tentang hal ini. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, dan dia keluar di bak mandi karena aku, dan aku jadi tak peduli. Aku duduk dan menontonnya, senyum sombong penuh kemenangan tersungging di sudut bibirku. Napasnya tak teratur. Membuka mata, ia melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak tersedak?" Tanyanya heran, "Ya Tuhan, Baek... itu... nikmat, benar-benar nikmat, sungguh tak terduga." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu, kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub."

Aku tersenyum dan dengan sadar menggigit bibirku. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Dan aku tak bisa menahan sedikit semburat kebanggaan dalam penyangkalanku.

"Bagus," katanya puas dan, aku pikir, lega. "Pertama kali lainnya, Miss Byun."

Sepertinya dia menilaiku. "Nah, kau mendapatkan nilai A dalam keterampilan oral. Ayo, kita pergi ke ranjang, aku berhutang orgasme padamu."

Orgasme! Sekali lagi!

Dengan cepat, dia keluar dari bak mandi, memberiku untuk pertama kalinya melihat penuh seorang Adonis yaitu Park Chanyeol. Dewi batinku telah berhenti menari dan terus menatapnya, mulut terbuka dan sedikit air liur menetes. Ereksinya sudah jinak, tapi masih besar... Wow. Dia membungkus handuk kecil di pinggangnya, menutupi seperlunya saja, dan memegang sebuah handuk putih halus yang lebih besar bagiku. Keluar dari bak mandi, aku meraih tangannya yang terulur. Dia membungkusku dengan handuk, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumku dengan keras, mendorong lidahnya ke mulutku.

Aku ingin merangkulnya... menyentuhnya... tapi dia menahan lenganku terjebak dalam handuk. Aku segera tenggelam dalam ciumannya. Dia membuai kepalaku, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku, dan aku menilai dia mungkin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya - mungkin - untuk blowjob pertamaku? Wow?

Dia memindahkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku, menatap tajam ke mataku. Dia tampak tersesat.

"Katakan ya," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk perjanjian kita. Untuk menjadi milikku. Tolong, Ana," bisiknya, menekankan kata terakhir dan namaku, memohon. Dia menciumku lagi, manis, penuh gairah, sebelum ia berdiri kembali dan menatapku, berkedip sedikit. Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkanku terguncang, jadi aku mengikutinya dengan patuh. Tertegun. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Di kamar tidur, ia menatap ke arahku saat kami berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Percaya padaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak mendadak menyadari bahwa aku mempercayainya. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang? Sebuah getaran listrik menjalariku.

"Gadis baik," dia bernafas, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawahku. Dia melangkah ke lemarinya dan kembali membawa dasi sutra perak abu-abu.

"Lekatkan tanganmu bersama-sama di depanmu," perintahnya sambil melepas handukku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Aku menurut, dan ia mengikat pergelangan tanganku dengan dasinya, mengikat dengan kuat. Matanya cerah bergairah. Dia mengikat simpul. Ini aman. Sebagian pramuka pasti pernah belajar mengikat dengan cara ini. Sekarang apalagi? Denyut nadiku berpacu, jantungku berdetak gelisah. Dia melepaskan kuncirku.

"Kau terlihat begitu muda dengan ini," bisiknya dan bergerak maju. Tanpa sadar, aku mundur sampai merasakan tempat tidur menempel di belakang lututku. Dia menjatuhkan handuknya, tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Ekspresinya bersemangat, penuh hasrat.

"Oh, Baekhyun, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Bisiknya sambil menurunkanku di tempat tidur, berbaring di sampingku, dan mengangkat tanganku di atas kepalaku.

"Letakkan tanganmu tetap di situ, jangan memindahkannya, mengerti?" Matanya terbakar menatapku, dan aku terengah-engah menatapnya. Ini bukan seorang pria yang aku ingin lawan... sama sekali.

"Jawab aku," tuntutnya, suaranya sangat lembut.

"Aku tak akan menggerakkan tanganku." Aku terengah-engah.

"Anak manis," bisiknya dan sengaja menjilati bibirnya perlahan. Aku terpesona oleh lidahnya saat menyapu perlahan-lahan bibir atasnya. Dia menatap mataku, mengawasiku, menilai. Dia membungkuk dan langsung mencium bibirku.

"Aku akan mencium seluruh tubuhmu, Miss Byun," katanya lembut, dan dia meraih daguku, mendorongnya ke atas memberi ruang pada tenggorokanku. Bibirnya meluncur ke bawah tenggorokanku, mengisap, dan menggigit di pangkal leherku. Tubuhku melonjak... di segala tempat. Pengalaman mandi barusan membuat kulitku masih terasa sangat sensitif. Darah memanasku mengumpul rendah di perut, diantara kedua kakiku, tepat di bawah sana. Aku mengerang.

...

Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan agak susah, mengingat aku terikat, merasakan rambutnya. Dia berhenti menciumku dan melotot ke arahku, menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. Dia meraih tanganku dan menempatkannya di atas kepalaku lagi.

"Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu, atau kita harus mulai dari awal lagi," Dia menegurku dengan lembut.

Oh, dia seorang penggoda.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Suaraku mendesah dan di luar kontrol.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Tetap taruh tanganmu di atas kepala," perintahnya, suaranya tegas.

Dia menangkup daguku lagi dan mulai mencium leherku seperti sebelumnya. Oh... dia membuatku begitu frustasi.

Tangannya menjalar ke bawah tubuhku dan payudaraku saat ia mencapai pangkal leherku dengan bibirnya. Sentuhan hidungnya berputar di sekitar leherku kemudian mulai menjelajah secara perlahan dengan mulutnya, turun ke bawah, mengikuti jejak tangannya, turun ke payudaraku. Menciumi bergantian dan menggigit dengan lembut dan putingku dengan lembut dihisap. Ya ampun.

Pinggulku mulai bergoyang dan bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, mengikuti irama mulutnya padaku, dan aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat untuk menjaga tanganku tetap di atas kepalaku.

"Tetap diam," dia mengingatkan, napasnya hangat terasa di kulitku. Sampai pusarku, dia mencium dengan lidahnya, dan kemudian dengan lembut menyentuh perutku dengan giginya. Tubuhku melengkung di tempat tidur. "Hmm. Kau begitu manis, Miss Byun." Hidungnya meluncur sepanjang garis antara perut dan rambut pubisku, menggigitku dengan lembut, menggodaku dengan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba dia duduk, berlutut di kakiku, menggenggam kedua pergelangan kakiku dan membuka kakiku lebar.

Sial. Dia mengambil kaki kiriku, menekuk lututku, dan membawa kakiku sampai ke mulutnya.

Menonton dan menilai setiap reaksiku, Dengan lembut dia menciumi setiap jari kakiku kemudian menggigitnya dengan lembut pada telapaknya. Ketika sampai ujung jari kecilku, dia menggigit lebih keras, dan aku mengejang, merintih. Dia menciumiku hingga punggung kakiku - dan aku tak bisa lagi mengawasinya.

Ini terlalu erotis. Aku akan segera terbakar. Aku menutup mata dan mencoba untuk menyerap dan mengatur semua sensasi yang dia ciptakan. Dia mencium pergelangan kakiku dan naik ke betis lalu lututku, berhenti tepat di atasnya. Lalu dia memulai pada kaki kananku, mengulangi lagi semuanya, proses yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Oh, tolonglah," aku mengerang saat dia menggigit jari kelingkingku, tindakannya menjadikan campur aduk di dalam perutku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Miss Byun," dia mengambil nafas.

Kali ini ia tak berhenti pada lututku, tapi terus sampai bagian dalam paha, mendorong pahaku terpisah. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan sebagian dari diriku ingin mendorongnya pergi karena aku malu dan gugup. Dia akan menciumku disana! Aku tahu itu. Dan bagian dalam diriku memuja dalam antisipasi. Dia turun ke lututku yang lain dan menciumi sepanjang pahaku, mencium, menjilat, mengisap, dan kemudian turun di antara kedua kakiku, menggerakkan hidungnya ke atas dan kebawah pada kemaluanku, sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati. Aku menggeliat... Oh.

Dia berhenti, menungguku untuk tenang. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, mulutku terbuka dan jantungku berdebar keras berusaha untuk keluar.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sangat memabukkan aromamu, Miss Byun?" Gumamnya, dan menatapku, ia mendorong hidungnya ke kedalam rambut pubisku dan menghirupnya.

Mukaku memerah, di mana-mana, terasa mau pingsan, dan aku langsung memejamkan mata. Aku tak bisa menonton dia melakukan itu!

Dia meniup lembut sepanjang kemaluanku. Oh sial...

"Aku suka ini." Dengan lembut dia menarik rambut pubisku. "Mungkin kita akan menyisakan ini."

"Oh... tolonglah," Aku mohon.

"Hmm, aku suka saat kau memohon padaku, Baekhyun."

Aku mengerang.

"Membalas kebaikan bukan kebiasaanku, Miss Byun," bisiknya saat dia dengan lembut meniup ke atas dan bawah padaku. "Tapi kau menyenangkanku hari ini, dan kau seharusnya diberi penghargaan." Aku mendengar seringai nakal dalam suaranya, dan sementara tubuhku bernyanyi mendengar kata-katanya, lidahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengelilingi klitorisku saat tangannya menahan pahaku.

"Aargh!" aku mengerang dan tubuhku melengkung dan mengejang karena sentuhan lidahnya.

Lidahnya berputar putar, lagi dan lagi, membuatku tersiksa. Aku kehilangan akal sehat, setiap atom tubuhku sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada daerah kecil, pada puncak pahaku. Kakiku menjadi kaku, dan dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam diriku, dan aku mendengar menggeramnya.

"Oh, sayang. Aku suka bahwa kau begitu basah untukku."

Dia menggerakkan jarinya dalam putaran lebar, melonggarkanku, menarikku, lidahnya meniru aksinya, berputar-putar, aku mengerang. Ini terlalu banyak... Tubuhku memohon pelepasan, dan aku tak bisa lagi mengingkarinya. Aku membiarkan lepas, kehilangan semua pemikiran meyakinkan saat orgasmeku meremas-remas bagian dalamku lagi dan lagi. Ya ampun. Aku berteriak, dan dunia datang dan menghilang dari pandangan saat dorongan klimaksku membuat semuanya kosong dan hampa.

Aku terengah-engah dan samar-samar terdengar suara robekan foil. Dengan perlahan dia memasuki diriku dan mulai bergerak. Oh... Terasa nyeri dan nikmat, dan sekaligus tegas dan lembut.

"Bagaimana?" Dia mengambil nafas.

"Rasanya nikmat," aku mengambil nafas. Dan dia benar-benar mulai bergerak, cepat, keras, dan besar, mendorongku berulang-ulang sampai aku mendekati tepi jurang lagi. Aku merengek.

"Keluarlah untukku, sayang." Suaranya keras, terengah-engah di telingaku, dan Aku meledak di sekitarnya saat dia mendorong cepat ke dalam diriku.

"Terima ini," bisiknya, dan ia mendorong keras sekali lagi dan mengerang saat ia mencapai puncak, menekan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Lalu ia diam, tubuhnya kaku.

Ambruk di atasku, aku merasa berat tubuhnya membuatku terdesak ke dalam kasur. Aku menarik tanganku yang terikat di atas lehernya dan memeluk sebisanya. Aku tahu pada saat ini aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria ini. Aku miliknya. Senang bahwa dia memperkenalkan ini padaku, itu melebihi apapun yang kubayangkan. Dan ia ingin mengambil lebih jauh, sangat jauh, ke tempat yang aku tak bisa, di dalam kepolosanku, pernah bayangkan. Oh... apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia bersandar di atas siku dan menatap ke arahku, mata abu-abu tajam.

"Lihat alangkah menyenangkannya saat kita bersama," bisiknya. "Jika kau memberikan dirimu padaku, akan jauh lebih baik. Percayalah, Baekhyun, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang kau bahkan tak tahu itu ada," kata-katanya menggemakan pikiranku. Dia mengusap hidungnya ke hidungku. Aku masih belum pulih dari pengaruh fisiknya yang luar biasa, dan aku menatapnya kosong, untuk memahami pikiran dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba kita berdua menyadari ada suara-suara di luar pintu kamar tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat aku dengar.

"Tapi jika dia masih di tempat tidur, dia pasti sakit. Dia tak pernah di tempat tidur pada saat seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol jarang tidur sampai siang."

"Tolonglah, Mrs Park."

"Mr. Han. Kamu tak dapat menahanku dari putraku."

"Mrs Park, dia tidak sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak sendirian?"

"Dia bersama seseorang."

"Oh..." Bahkan aku mendengar rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol berkedip cepat, menatapku, mata terbelalak kegelian.

"Sial! Itu ibuku."

TBC...

 **hey.. siapa yang menunggu fanfic remake ini ?**

 **Curhat dikit boleh lah ya..**

 **jadi gini pas awal awalnya lumayan banyak yang respect ini fanfic.. seneng sih tapi gimana ya, novel ini tu punya sekitar 500 hal,, dan itu banyak banget.. jadi ketika mau ngelanjutin itu mikir mikir dulu.. takut kalau ada yang gak suka gegara ini terlalu banyak adegan dewasanya terus setiap aku update juga yang review sedikit jadi buat akunya minder dan berfikir kalau kalian itu gak terlalu suka sama remake'an novel ini.. jadi q bingung tiap mau lanjutin dan meskipun ini remake tapi q berharap banget dengan review kalian biar aku tau seberapa banyak yang berminat dengan fanfic remake ini..**

 **udah itu aja sih, maafkan saya apabila curhatan saya membuat kalian semua tersinggung atau gimana.. dan terimakasih atas review review chapter kemarin..**

 **oh ya, jangan panggil aku author ya.. kesannya kayak aku penulis aja, padahalkan aku hanya meremake novel.. panggil saja saya "Haya/Aya" biar lebih akrab okee..**

 **sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya chanbaek shipper...**


	6. Chapter 6

...

Tiba-tiba dia menarik keluar dariku. Aku meringis. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melempar kondom bekas ke keranjang sampah.

"Ayo, kita harus berpakaian - itu jika kau ingin bertemu ibuku." Dia menyeringai, turun dari tempat tidur, dan menarik celana jinsnya, tak pakai celana dalam! Aku kesulitan untuk duduk karena tanganku masih terikat.

"Chan - aku tak bisa bergerak."

Senyumnya melebar, dan sambil membungkuk, dia melepas ikatan dasi. Bentuk dasinya telah meninggalkan bekas sekitar pergelangan tanganku. Tampak... seksi. Dia menatapku. Dia geli, matanya menari penuh kegembiraan. Dia mencium keningku dengan cepat dan berseri-seri.

"Pertama kali dari yang lain," dia mengakui, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku tak punya pakaian bersih di sini." Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik, dan mengingat apa yang baru saja aku alami, aku jadi merasakan kepanikan luar biasa. Ibunya! Sialan. Aku tak punya pakaian bersih, dan dia praktis menangkap basah kita berdua. "Mungkin aku harus tinggal di sini."

"Oh, tidak, tidak bisa," ancam Chanyeol. "Kau bisa memakai baju atau t-shirt ku." Dia memakai t-shirt putih dan tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Terlepas dari kecemasanku, aku merasa kehilangan pikiranku. Apakah aku akan terbiasa melihat keindahan pria ini?

Keindahannya memabukkan.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mengenakan karung dan kau masih tetap terlihat cantik. jangan khawatir. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan ibuku. Segeralah berpakaian. Aku akan keluar untuk menenangkannya." Mulutnya menekan menjadi garis keras. "Aku mengharapkanmu keluar dalam lima menit, kalau tidak aku akan datang dan menyeretmu keluar dari sini sendiri, apa pun yang kau kenakan. T-shirtku ada di laci ini. Kemejaku di lemari. Silakan kau pilih sendiri." Sejenak matanya melihatku dengan curiga, kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

...

Sial. ibunya Chanyeol. Ini jauh lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Mungkin bertemu dengannya akan membantu menguraikan sebagian kecil dari teka-tekinya. Mungkin bisa membantuku memahami mengapa Chanyeol menjalani kehidupan seperti itu... Tiba-tiba, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mengambil bajuku dari lantai, dan aku senang ketika mengetahui bajuku tidak kusut dan hampir tak ada lipatan. Aku menemukan bra biruku di bawah tempat tidur dan memakainya dengan cepat. Tapi jika ada satu hal yang paling aku benci, yaitu tak memakai celana dalam yang bersih. Aku mencari ke lemari lacinya Chanyeol dan menemukan celana boxer-nya.

Setelah memakai Calvin Kleins warna abu-abu, aku memakai jeans dan Converseku.

Aku ambil jaket, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi menatap mataku yang terlalu bersinar, muka memerahku - dan rambutku! Sialan... benar-benar terlihat kuncirku berantakan tak sesuai untukku. Aku mencari sikat rambut di meja rias dan menemukan sisir. Harus kulakukan. Ekor kuda adalah satu-satunya jawaban. Aku putus asa dengan pakaianku. Mungkin aku harus menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Bawah sadarku mengeluarkan kata 'ho'. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku kesulitan memakai jaket, senang bahwa manset menutupi pola dasinya di pergelangan tanganku, terakhir aku cemas melihat sekilas diriku sendiri di cermin. Harus kulakukan. Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu utama.

"Kenalkan." Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat dia duduk di sofa.

Ekspresinya hangat dan menghargai. Di sampingnya wanita berambut pirang berbalik dan berseri-seri melihatku, senyum penuh kesenangan. Dia juga berdiri. Dia tanpa cela memakai gaun sweater rajut Camel berwarna kalem dengan sepatu yang sepadan. Dia tampak rapi, elegan, indah, dan aku jadi rendah diri, tahu bahwa aku terlihat berantakan.

"Ibu, ini Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, ini Grace Trevelyan-Park."

Dr. Trevelyan-Park memegang tanganku. T... kepanjangan Trevelyan?

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu," gumamnya. Jika aku tak salah, sepertinya takjub mungkin heran dan sedikit lega dalam nada suaranya dan mata cokelatnya bersinar hangat. Aku jabat tangannya, dan aku tak bisa menahan senyum, membalas kehangatannya.

"Dr. Trevelyan-Park," bisikku.

"Panggil aku Grace," dia menyeringai, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Aku biasanya dipanggil Dr. Trevelyan, dan Mrs. Park adalah ibu mertuaku." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jadi bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?" Dia memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Chanyeol, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Baekhyun mewawancaraiku untuk koran mahasiswa di WSU karena aku akan menganugerahkan gelar disana minggu ini."

Dobel sialan. Aku sudah lupa itu.

"Jadi kau lulus minggu ini?" Tanya Grace.

"Ya."

Ponselku berbunyi. Luhan, aku bertaruh.

"Maaf." Aku berjalan ke dapur dan bersandar di meja sarapan, tanpa memeriksa nomor.

"Lu."

" _Dios mio! Baekhyun."_ Sialan, ini Kai. Dia terdengar putus asa. _"Kau dimana? Aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuanku pada hari Jumat. Kenapa kau tak membalas teleponku?"_

"Dengar Kai, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Aku melirik cemas ke arah ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang menatapku tajam, saat ia bergumam sesuatu pada ibunya. Aku langsung membelakanginya.

 _"Dimana kau? Luhan selalu mengelak,"_ dia merengek.

"Aku di Seattle."

 _"Apa yang kamu lakukan di Seattle? Apakah kau bersama dia? "_

"Kai, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku tak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang." Aku langsung menutup telepon.

Aku berjalan santai kembali ke Chanyeol dan ibunya. Grace masih asyik berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"... Dan Sehun menelepon mengatakan kau berada disini - Aku tak melihatmu selama dua minggu, Sayang."

"Apa dia sekarang senang mencampuri urusanku?" bisik Chanyeol, menatapku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama, tapi aku bisa mengerti kamu memiliki rencana lain, dan aku tak ingin mengganggu harimu." Dia mengambil mantel krim yang panjang dan berbalik, memberikan pipinya. Chanyeol mencium sekilas dengan manisnya. ibunya tak menyentuhnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke Portland."

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Baekhyun, menyenangkan sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, matanya bersinar, dan kami bersalaman. Taylor muncul dari... mana?

"Mrs. Park?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih, Taylor." Dia mengantar keluar ruangan dan melalui pintu ganda ke ruang depan. Taylor ada di sini sepanjang waktu? Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Dimana dia?

Chanyeol melotot ke arahku.

"Jadi si fotografer menelpon?"

Sial.

"Ya."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Hanya untuk minta maaf, kau tahu - hari Jumat."

Chanyeol menyempit matanya.

"Ya aku melihatnya," katanya singkat.

Taylor muncul kembali.

"Mr. Park, ada masalah dengan muatan kapal Darfur."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat padanya. "Charlie Tango kembali ke Boeing Field?"

"Ya Pak."

Taylor mengangguk padaku.

"Miss Byun."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk balik padanya, dan dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Apakah dia tinggal di sini? Taylor?"

"Ya." Nada suaranya terpotong. Apa masalahnya?

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil BlackBerry-nya, Aku mengira dia membaca beberapa email. Mulutnya menekan garis keras, dan dia menelpon.

"Ros, apa masalahnya?" Bentak dia. Dia mendengarkan, menatapku, mata abu-abu spekulatif, saat aku berdiri di tengah ruangan besar itu bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan, merasa malu dan tak pantas ada di tempat ini.

"Aku tak akan memberikan salah satu kru untuk mengambil risiko. Tidak, batalkan... Sebagai gantinya kita akan menjatuhkan lewat udara... Baik."

Dia menutup telepon. Kehangatan di matanya telah menghilang. Dia tampak menakutkan, dan melirik sekilas padaku, dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan kembali sesaat kemudian.

"Ini kontrak. Bacalah, dan kita akan membicarakannya akhir pekan depan. Aku menyarankan padamu untuk melakukan penelitian, supaya tahu kau terlibat dengan apa." Dia berhenti. "Itupun jika kau setuju, dan aku sangat berharap kau melakukannya." Dia menambahkan, nadanya lebih lembut, dan gelisah.

"Penelitian?"

"Kau akan kagum apa yang dapat kau temukan di Internet," bisiknya.

Internet! Aku tak memiliki akses ke komputer, hanya laptop Kate, dan aku tak bisa memakai punya Clayton, tidak untuk 'penelitian' semacam ini jelas, kan?

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak punya komputer. Aku akan melihat jika aku dapat meminjam laptop Luhan."

Dia mengulurkan sebuah amplop manila.

"Aku yakin aku bisa... err, meminjamkan satu. Ambil barang-barangmu, kita akan mengendarai mobil kembali ke Portland dan makan siang di jalan. Aku harus ganti baju."

"Aku akan menelpon," bisikku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Kate. Dia mengernyit.

"Fotografer?" Rahangnya mengepal, dan matanya terbakar. Aku berkedip padanya. "Aku tak suka berbagi, Miss Byun. Ingat itu." Nadanya tenang dingin seperti memperingatkan, dengan sekali pandangan dingin padaku, dia balik ke kamar tidur.

Sialan. Aku hanya ingin menelepon Luhan, aku ingin menelepon setelah dia masuk kamar, tapi mendadak dia bersikap cuek langsung meninggalkanku sendiri membuatku jadi lumpuh. Apa yang terjadi pada pria ini, murah hati, rileks, tersenyum saat bercinta denganku tak sampai setengah jam yang lalu?

...

"Siap?" Tanya Chanyeol saat kita berdiri di pintu ganda ruang depan.

Aku mengangguk yakin. Dia kembali menjaga jarak, sopan, sosok yang kaku, topengnya kembali dan dipamerkan. Dia membawa tas kulit dorong. Mengapa ia perlu itu? Mungkin dia menginap di Portland, dan kemudian aku ingat acara wisuda. Oh ya... dia akan ke sana pada hari Kamis.

Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Dia jelas tak terlihat seperti multi-multi jutawan, miliarder, dengan pakaiannya. Dia tampak seperti lelaki dari sisi jalur yang salah, mungkin seorang bintang rock berperilaku buruk atau model catwalk. Aku mendesah dalam hati, berharap aku punya sepersepuluh dari ketenangannya. Dia begitu tenang dan terkendali. Aku mengerutkan kening, mengingat ledakan amarahnya tentang Kai... Yah, tampaknya karena itu.

Taylor berdiri di belakang.

"Sampai besok," katanya pada Taylor yang mengangguk.

"Ya pak. Mobil mana yang akan anda pakai, pak? "

Dia melihat ke arahku sebentar.

"R8."

"Semoga perjalanannya lancar, Mr. Park. Miss Byun." Taylor terlihat ramah padaku, meskipun mungkin sepertinya ada sedikit rasa kasihan tersembunyi di kedalaman matanya.

Tak diragukan lagi dia pikir aku sudah menyerah pada kebiasaan seksual Mr. Park yang dipertanyakan. Belum, hanya kebiasaan seksualnya yang luar biasa, atau seks mungkin seperti itu untuk semua orang. Aku mengerutkan kening pada pikir itu. Aku tak punya perbandingan, dan aku tak bisa bertanya pada Luhan. Itu sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol. Sangat wajar kalau aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang - dan aku tak bisa bicara dengannya jika dia begitu terbuka satu menit dan berikutnya menjaga jarak.

Taylor menahan pintu terbuka untuk kami saat kami keluar. Chanyeol memanggil lift. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Tanya dia. Bagaimana dia tahu aku memikirkan sesuatu berlebihan dalam pikiranku? Dia meraih dan menarik daguku.

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu, atau aku akan bercinta denganmu di lift, dan aku tak peduli siapa yang akan masuk ke lift bersama kita."

...

Aku tersipu, tapi ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, akhirnya suasana hatinya tampaknya berubah. "Chanyeol, aku punya masalah."

"Oh?" aku jadi mendaat perhatian dia sepenuhnya.

Lift tiba. Kami masuk, dan Chanyeol menekan tombol G.

"Yah," mukaku memerah. Bagaimana mengatakan ini? "Aku perlu bicara dengan Luhan. Aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang hubungan intim, dan kau terlalu terlibat. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan semua hal ini, bagaimana aku tahu-?" Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "Aku tak punya referensi sama sekali."

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku.

"Bicaralah padanya jika kau harus." Dia terdengar putus asa. "Pastikan ia tak menyebutkan apa pun pada Sehun."

Aku siap berperang atas sindirannya. Luhan tidak seperti itu.

"Dia tak akan melakukannya, dan aku tak akan mengatakan padamu tentang apa pun yang dia ceritakan padaku tentang Sehun - jika dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku," tambahku cepat.

"Nah, perbedaannya adalah bahwa aku tak ingin tahu tentang kehidupan seksnya," bisik Chanyeol datar. "Sehun adalah bajingan usil. Tapi hanya tentang apa yang kita lakukan sejauh ini," dia memperingatkan.

"Luhan mungkin akan mengambil bolaku jika dia tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu," tambahnya lembut sehingga aku tak yakin aku harus mendengarnya.

"Oke," Aku setuju seketika itu juga, tersenyum ke arahnya, lega. Membayangkan Luhan dengan bola Chanyeol bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas.

Bibirnya terangkat tertuju padaku, dan dia menggeleng.

"Semakin cepat aku mendapatkan penyerahanmu akan lebih baik, dan kita bisa menghentikan semua ini," bisiknya.

"Hentikan semua apa?"

"Kau, menantangku." Dia menangkup daguku dan langsung memberikan ciuman manis di bibirku saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke garasi bawah tanah. Aku, menentang dia... bagaimana?

Di samping lift, aku bisa melihat Audi hitam 4x4, tapi jenisnya lebih kecil dan sporty warna hitam dan lampunya nyala berkelip langsung terbuka saat dia menekan tombol alarm di kunci itu. Ini adalah salah satu mobil yang harus dimiliki pirang yang berkaki panjang, atapnya bisa dibuka dan bisa terlipat sendiri di kap belakang.

"Mobil yang bagus," gumamku datar.

Dia mendongak dan nyengir.

"Aku tahu," katanya, dan untuk sesaat Christian terlihat manis, muda, keriangannya sudah kembali. Menghangatkan hatiku. Dia begitu bersemangat. Cowok dan mainannya. Aku memutar mata padanya tetapi tak dapat menahan senyumku. Dia membuka pintu untukku dan aku masuk mobilnya. Wah... ini rendah. Dia berjalan mengitari mobil dan duduk dengan anggun di sampingku. Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

"Jadi mobil apa ini?"

"Ini Audi R8 Spyder. Sepertinya hari ini cerah, kita bisa memakai penutup kepala. Ada topi baseball di sana. Seharusnya ada dua." Dia menunjuk ke kotak sarung tangan. "Dan kacamata hitam jika kau ingin."

Dia mulai menyalakan kunci kontak, dan suara mesin mengaum di belakang kami. Ia menempatkan tasnya di belakang tempat duduk kami, menekan tombol, dan atapnya perlahan terbuka. Dengan menyentuh tulisan switch, Musik Bruce Springsteen terdengar di seputar kita.

"Aku suka Bruce," dia nyengir dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, dan melewati jalan tanjakan ke atas dimana kita berhenti sejenak sampai palangnya terbuka.

Sampai di luar kami merasakan udara kota Seattle pagi hari yang cerah di bulan Mei. Aku menjangkau ke dalam kotak sarung tangan dan mengambil topi bisbol. Mariners. Ia suka bisbol? Aku memberinya topi, dan dia memakainya. Sebelum memakai topi aku menarik ikat kuncirku lebih rendah.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kita sepanjang jalan. Untuk sesaat, aku pikir itu tertuju pada Chanyeol...

Dan kemudian ketakutanku muncul berpikir setiap orang melihatku karena mereka tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama dua belas jam terakhir, tapi akhirnya, aku menyadari itu karena mobilnya. Chanyeol tampaknya tidak menyadari, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Lalu lintas tidak terlalu padat dan kami sampai di I-5 mengarah ke selatan, angin menyapu diatas kepala kita. Bruce menyanyikan lagu tentang menjadi terbakar dan gairahnya. Bagaimana bisa cocok. Mukaku memerah saat aku memperhatikan kata-katanya. Chanyeol melirikku. Dia memakai Ray-Ban jadi aku tak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan. Mulutnya menyeringai sedikit, dan dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku, meremas lembut. Napasku jadi sesak.

"Lapar?" Tanya dia.

Bukan untuk makanan.

"Tidak terlalu."

Mulutnya mengencang menjadi garis keras.

"Kau harus makan, Baekhyun," tegurnya. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus dekat Olympia. Kita akan berhenti di situ." Dia meremas lututku lagi, lalu mengembalikan tangannya ke kemudi, saat kakinya menekan pedal gas. Aku merasa ditekan ke belakang kursiku. Mobilnya ngebut. Restorannya kecil dan intim, sebuah pondok kayu di tengah hutan. Dekorasi sederhana: kursi serampangan dan taplak mejanya motif kotak, bunga liar dalam vas kecil. Cuisine Sauvage ditempel di depan pintu.

"Sudah lama aku tak kemari. Kita tak punya pilihan - mereka memasak apa pun yang sudah mereka tangkap atau kumpulkan." Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan mimik ketakutan, dan aku harus tertawa. Si pelayan wanita mencatat pesanan minuman kami. Mukanya memerah saat dia melihat Chanyeol, menghindari kontak mata dengan dia, bersembunyi di balik poni pirang yang panjang. Dia suka Chanyeol! Bukan hanya aku!

"Dua gelas Pinot Grigio," kata Chanyeol dengan suara tegas. Aku mengerutkan bibir, putus asa.

"Apa?" Bentaknya.

"Aku ingin Diet Coke," bisikku.

Mata abu-abunya menyempit, dan dia menggeleng kepala.

"Pinot Grigio disini adalah anggur yang lumayan, cocok dengan makanan apapun yang kita pesan." Katanya dengan sabar.

"Apa pun yang kita pesan?"

"Ya." Dia tersenyum, mempesona, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi sambil tersenyum, dan perutku seperti diaduk hilanglah kemarahanku. Aku tidak bisa tidak membalas senyumnya yang tulus ke arahnya.

"Ibuku menyukaimu," katanya datar.

"Benarkah?" Kata-katanya membuat mukaku memerah kesenangan.

"Oh ya. Dia selalu berpikir aku gay."

Mulutku menganga, dan aku ingat pertanyaan itu... dari wawancara. Oh tidak.

"Mengapa dia berpikir kau gay?" Bisikku.

"Karena dia tak pernah melihatku dengan seorang gadis."

"Oh... bahkan tidak dengan salah satu dari lima belas itu?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Kau ingat. Tidak, tidak satupun dari lima belas itu."

"Oh."

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun, ini merupakan pengalaman akhir pekan pertama bagiku juga," katanya pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku belum pernah tidur dengan siapa pun, tak pernah berhubungan intim di tempat tidurku, tak pernah menerbangkan seorang gadis dengan Charlie Tango, tak pernah memperkenalkan seorang wanita ke ibuku. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Matanya membara, Pernyataannya membuatku terkejut.

Pelayan datang dengan gelas anggur kami, dan aku segera menyesap cepat. Apa dia membuka diri atau hanya membuat pengamatan biasa?

"Aku sangat menikmati akhir pekan ini," bisikku. Dia menyempit matanya padaku lagi.

"Berhenti menggigit bibir itu," ia menggeram. "Aku juga," tambahnya.

"Apa karena seks yang normal?" Aku bertanya, apakah ada sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari penampilannya yang intens membakar dan seksi. Dia tertawa.

"Hanya seks sederhana, Baekhyun. Tak ada mainan, tak ada tambahan yang istimewa." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu... ya sebenarnya kau tidak, tapi itulah apa artinya."

"Oh." Pikirku itu adalah seks seperti coklat palsu pada brownies yang kita miliki, dengan ceri di atasnya. Tapi, hei, apa yang aku tahu?

Pelayan membawakan sup. Kita berdua menatapnya agak ragu.

"Sup Nettle (dari daun jelantang)," pelayan menjelaskan pada kami sebelum berbalik agak marah dan kembali ke dapur. Aku berpikir dia tak suka diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Aku mencobanya ragu-agu. Ini lezat.

Chanyeol dan aku melihat satu sama lain pada saat yang sama akhirnya merasa lega. Aku tertawa, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Suaramu menyenangkan," bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berhubungan seks yang normal sebelumnya? Apakah kau selalu melakukan... err, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" aku bertanya, sangat tertarik.

Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Semacam itulah." Suaranya waspada. Dia mengernyit sejenak dan sepertinya menimbang-nimbang. Lalu ia melirik ke atas, keputusan sudah dibuat. "Salah satu teman ibuku membujukku ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun."

"Oh." Sialan semuda itu!

"Dia punya selera yang sangat khusus. Aku menjadi submissive-nya selama enam tahun" Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh." Otakku telah beku, tertegun hingga tak bekerja oleh pengakuan ini.

"Jadi aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini, Baekhyun." Sinar matanya mendalam.

Aku menatapnya, tak mampu menyuarakan apa pun - bahkan alam bawah sadarku pun diam.

"Aku benar-benar tak memiliki pengenalan seks yang normal."

Keingintahuan bertambah besar.

"Jadi kau tak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun di kampus?"

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng tegas.

Pelayan mengambil piring kami, mengganggu kami sejenak.

"Kenapa?" aku menanyakan saat dia pergi.

Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak mau. Dia itu semua yang aku inginkan, perlukan. Dan selain itu, sialan dia telah menghajarku habis-habisan." Dia tersenyum sayang pada ingatannya.

Oh, ini adalah informasi terlalu banyak - tapi aku ingin lebih.

...

"Jadi kalau dia adalah teman ibumu, berapa umurnya?"

Dia menyeringai.

"Cukup tua untuk tahu banyak."

"Apakah kau masih bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau masih... err...?" mukaku memerah.

"Tidak" Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum sabar padaku. "Dia teman yang sangat baik."

"Oh. Apakah ibumu tahu?"

Dia menatapku seakan mengatakan jangan mulai menjadi bodoh.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa daging rusa, tapi selera makanku telah lenyap. Pengungkapan yang mengejutkan.

Chanyeol yang submisif... sialan. Aku meneguk banyak Pinot Grigio - dia benar, tentu saja lezat. Astaga, semua pengakuannya, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengolah ini, saat aku sendiri, bukan ketika aku terganggu oleh kehadirannya. Dia begitu luar biasa, seperti seorang Pejantan Alfa, dan sekarang dia melempar berita yang mengejutkan ini. Dia tahu apa rasanya.

"Tapi itu tak mungkin tanpa henti?" Aku bingung.

"Yah, begitulah, meskipun aku tak melihatnya sepanjang waktu. Itu adalah... sulit. Setelah semua, aku masih di sekolah dan kemudian di perguruan tinggi. Makanlah, Baekhyun."

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar, Chanyeol." Aku terguncang oleh pengungkapannya.

Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Makanlah," katanya dengan tenang, terlalu tenang.

Aku menatapnya. Pria ini – menjadi korban pelecehan seksual saat remaja - nadanya begitu mengancam.

"Beri aku waktu sejenak," gumamku pelan. Dia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oke," bisiknya, dan dia meneruskan makannya.

Akan seperti ini jika aku sudah menandatangani, dia memerintahku. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apakah aku menginginkan ini?

Sambil meraih pisau dan garpu, aku potong daging rusa. Ini sangat lezat.

"Apakah akan err... menjadi seperti ini 'hubungan' kita?" Bisikku. "Kau, main perintah padaku?" Aku tak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Ya," bisiknya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan apa lagi, kau juga akan menginginkanku seperti itu," tambahnya, suaranya rendah.

Aku sangat meragukannya. Aku mengiris sepotong daging rusa, memasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

"Ini langkah besar," gumamku sambil makan.

"Ya." Dia menutup matanya sebentar. Saat dia membuka, matanya lebar dan besar.

"Baekhyun, kau harus melakukan dengan keberanianmu. Lakukan penelitian, baca kontrak - Aku senang untuk membahas dari beberapa segi. Aku masih di Portland hingga Jumat jika kau ingin berbicara tentang hal itu." Kata-katanya seperti terburu-buru. "Telepon aku - mungkin kita bisa makan malam - katakanlah, Rabu? Aku benar-benar ingin ini berjalan. Bahkan, aku tak pernah menginginkan apapun seperti aku ingin ini cepat berjalan."

Kejujurannya yang berkobar, keinginannya, tercermin dalam matanya. Dasarnya ini yang tak kupahami. Mengapa aku? Mengapa tidak salah satu dari lima belas wanita ini? Oh tidak... akankah aku menjadi - sebuah nomor?

Enam belas dari sekian banyak?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan yang lima belas wanita itu?" Cetusku.

Dia mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Bermacam-macam, tapi intinya," ia berhenti sejenak, aku pikir dia berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ketidakcocokan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin cocok denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun, aku tidak. Aku penganut hubungan monogami."

Oh... ini adalah berita.

"Aku mengerti."

"Lakukan riset, Baekhyun"

Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu. Aku tak bisa makan lagi.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia cemberut padaku, tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menarik napas kecil lega.

Perutku bergolak dengan semua informasi baru ini, dan aku merasa sedikit pusing karena anggur. Aku menyaksikan dia makan semua yang ada di piringnya. Dia makan seperti kuda. Dia pasti berolah raga untuk tetap dalam kondisi prima. Ingatan tentang celana piyama yang tergantung di pinggulnya datang tanpa diminta masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Gambarannya benar-benar mengganggu. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku tersipu.

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan pada saat ini," bisiknya.

Aku tambah tersipu.

Dia tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Aku bisa menebak," dia menggoda lirih.

"Aku senang kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Pikiranmu, tidak, Baekhyun, tapi tubuhmu – Aku sudah tahu cukup banyak sejak kemarin." suaranya tidak senonoh. Bagaimana dia bisa beralih dengan cepat dari satu suasana ke suasana yang lainnya? Dia begitu lincah... Sulit untuk mengikutinya.

Dia melambai ke pelayan dan meminta bon. Setelah dia membayar, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo." Dia menggenggam tanganku, dan membawaku kembali ke mobil. Sentuhan ini, kulit dengan kulit, dia begitu tak terduga, normal, intim. Aku tak dapat menyesuaikan kebiasaan ini, langkah penawaran yang ingin dia lakukan di kamar itu... The Red Room of Pain.

Kita terdiam berkendara dari Olympia ke Vancouver, berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran kita sendiri.

Saat dia parkir di luar apartemenku, tepat jam lima sore. Lampu menyala - Luhan di rumah. Mengepak, tak diragukan lagi, kecuali jika Sehun masih ada. Dia mematikan mesin, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau mau masuk?" Aku bertanya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin memperpanjang waktu kita bersama.

"Tidak Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," katanya sederhana, menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terduga.

Aku menatap tanganku, saat aku menautkan jari-jariku bersama-sama. Tiba-tiba aku merasa emosional.

Dia akan pergi. Mengulurkan tangannya, dia mengambil salah satu tanganku dan perlahan menarik ke mulutnya, lembut mencium punggung tanganku, seperti kebiasaanya, sikap manis. Hatiku melompat ke dalam mulutku.

"Terima kasih untuk akhir pekan ini, Baekhyun. Ini adalah... yang terbaik. Rabu? Aku akan menjemputmu dari tempat kerja, atau dimana pun?" Katanya lembut.

"Rabu," bisikku.

Dia mencium tanganku lagi dan menempatkan kembali di pangkuanku. Dia keluar, memutar ke sampingku, dan membuka pintu penumpang. Mengapa aku merasa tiba-tiba kehilangan? Seperti ada sebuah benjolan di tenggorokanku. Aku seharusnya tak membiarkan dia melihatku seperti ini. Memasang senyum di wajahku, aku keluar dari mobil dan menegakkan kepala menyusuri jalan setapak, tahu bahwa aku harus menghadapi Luhan, aku jadi merasa benar-benar takut. Aku berbalik dan menatap dia di tengah jalan. Tabahlah Byun, aku mencaci diriku sendiri.

"Oh... omong-omong, aku memakai pakaian dalammu." Aku memberinya senyum kecil dan menarik pinggang sampai terlihat celana boxer yang aku pakai sehingga dia bisa melihat. Mulut Chanyeol menganga, terkejut. Reaksi yang hebat. Suasana hatiku segera jadi berubah, dan aku balik masuk ke dalam rumah, sebagian diriku ingin melompat dan meninju udara. YA! Dewi batinku merasa gembira.

... Luhan di ruang tamu mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam peti.

"Kau sudah kembali. Mana Chanyeol? Bagaimana kabarmu?" nadanya gelisah, cemas, dan dia melompat kearahku, menyambar bahuku, menganalisa dengan teliti wajahku sebelum aku bahkan berkata halo.

Sialan... aku harus berurusan dengan ketekunan dan keuletan Luhan, dan aku memiliki sebuah dokumen resmi yang sudah ditandatangani yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa bicara. Ini bukan kombinasi yang baik.

"Nah bagaimana? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentangmu, setelah Sehun meninggalkanku," Ia menyeringai nakal.

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum pada perhatian dan rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap-luap, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa malu. Aku malu. Ini sangat pribadi. Semuanya. Melihat dan mengetahui apa yang jadi rahasia Chanyeol. Tapi aku harus memberinya beberapa rincian, karena dia tak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri sampai aku menceritakannya.

"Menyenangkan, Lu. Sangat menyenangkan, aku pikir," kataku pelan, sambil tersenyum aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu saat aku menceritakannya.

"Kau pikir?"

"Aku tak punya pengalaman untuk membandingkannya, benar kan?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Apakah dia membuatmu 'datang'?"

Sialan. Dia begitu terus terang. Mukaku merah padam.

"Ya," gumamku, putus asa.

Luhan menarikku ke sofa dan kami duduk. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Itu bagus." Luhan menatapku tak percaya. "Ini pertama kalinya buatmu. Wow, Chanyeol benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

Oh Lu, jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Saat pertamaku sangat mengerikan," lanjutnya, membentuk wajahnya sedih tapi lucu.

"Oh?" Ini membuatku jadi tertarik, sesuatu yang belum pernah diungkapkan sebelumnya.

"Ya, Steve Paton. Teman SMA, atlet brengsek." Dia gemetar.. "Dia kasar. Aku belum siap. Kami berdua mabuk. Kau tahu – Remaja pada umumnya, bencana setelah pesta prom. Ugh - aku membutuhkan waktu sebulan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi. Dan tidak dengan dia, memikirkannya jadi takut. Aku terlalu muda. Kau benar untuk menunggu."

"Lu, kedengarannya mengerikan."

Luhan terlihat murung.

"Ya, butuh waktu setahun baru mengalami orgasme pertamaku lewat penetrasi seks dan kau... langsung pada saat pertama kalinya?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Dewi batinku duduk bersila tampak tenang kecuali tersenyum licik sendiri - ucapan selamat di wajahnya.

...

"Aku senang kau kehilangan itu dengan seseorang yang tahu bagaimana melakukannya." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku. "Jadi kapan kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Rabu. Kami akan makan malam berdua."

"Jadi kau masih menyukainya?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tak tahu tentang... masa depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia rumit orangnya, Lu. Kau tahu - ia mendiami dunia yang sangat berbeda denganku."

Alasan yang tepat. Mudah dipercaya juga. Jauh lebih baik dari - dia punya Red Room of Pain, dan dia ingin menjadikan aku budak seksnya.

"Oh tolong, jangan biarkan ini karena masalah uang, Baek. Sehun mengatakan sangat tidak biasa bagi Chanyeol untuk kencan dengan seseorang."

"Benarkah dia?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

Terlalu jelas, Byun! Bawah sadarku melotot ke arahku, sambil mengibaskan jari panjang kurusnya, lalu membentuk menjadi timbangan keadilan untuk mengingatkanku dia bisa menuntut jika aku mengungkapkan terlalu banyak.

Ha... apa yang akan dia lakukan - mengambil semua uangku? Aku harus ingat untuk membuka google mencari 'denda pelanggaran perjanjian yang tak boleh diungkapkan' setelah aku selesai melakukan 'penelitian' ku. Seperti aku diberi tugas sekolah. Mungkin aku akan dinilai. Mukaku memerah, teringat dapai nilai A untuk eksperimen waktu mandi tadi pagi.

"Baekhyun, apa itu?"

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol."

"Kau tampak berbeda," kata Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku merasa lain. Nyeri," aku mengaku.

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit." Mukaku memerah.

"Aku juga. Dasar pria," katanya dengan pura-pura jijik. "Mereka adalah hewan." Kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau sakit?" Seruku.

"Ya... kalau kebanyakan."

Aku tertawa.

"Ceritakan tentang Sehun yang suka 'kebanyakan'," tanyaku ketika aku sudah berhenti cekikikan. Oh, aku bisa merasakan diriku santai untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berada di bar... sebelum panggilan telepon yang memulai semua ini - ketika aku mengagumi Mr. Park dari jauh. Senang hari ini menjadi tak rumit lagi.

Luhan memerah. Oh... Luhan malu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dia menatapku dengan mata basah. Aku belum pernah melihat dia bereaksi dengan cara seperti ini pada pria sebelumnya.

Mulutku terbuka. Di mana Luhan, apa yang telah kau lakukan dengannya?

"Oh, Baekhyun," dia menyembur. "Dia hanya begitu... Segalanya. Dan ketika kita... oh... benar-benar nikmat." Dia hampir tak dapat merangkai kalimat bersama-sama kata-katanya begitu buruk.

"Aku pikir kau mencoba untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau menyukainya."

Dia mengangguk, sambil menyeringai seperti orang sinting.

"Dan aku akan bertemu dengannya, hari sabtu. Dia akan membantu kita pindah." Dia mendekap kedua tangannya, melompat bangun dari sofa, dan berputar ke jendela. Pindah. Sial - Aku sudah lupa semua tentang itu, bahkan dengan kardus pengepakan mengelilingi kita.

"Dia sangat membantu," kataku memuji. Aku dapat mengenal dia juga. Mungkin dia bisa memberiku wawasan yang lebih dalam tentang keanehan saudaranya yang mengganggu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Aku bertanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku dan mengangkat alis dalam pandangan aku seolah tolol.

"Seperti apa yang kau lakukan, meskipunpun pertama-tama kami makan malam dulu." Dia menyeringai padaku. "Apakah kau benar-benar oke? Kau terlihat seperti kewalahan."

"Aku merasa kewalahan. Chanyeol sangat intens."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia. Tapi dia baik padamu?"

"Ya," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku benar-benar lapar, aku akan memasak?"

Dia mengangguk dan mengambil dua buku lagi untuk berkemas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan buku empat belas ribu dolar?" Tanya dia.

"Aku akan mengembalikan padanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hadiah benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tak bisa menerimanya, apalagi sekarang." Aku menyeringai pada Luhan. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Ada dua surat buatmu, dan Kai menelepon setiap jam. Dia terdengar putus asa."

"Aku akan menelponnya," gumamku mengelak. Jika aku memberitahu Luhan tentang Kai, dia akan menjadikannya sarapan. Aku mengambil surat dari meja makan dan membukanya.

"Hei, aku akan wawancara! Minggu depannya lagi, di Seattle, untuk penempatan magang!"

"Surat yang mana, dari perusahaan penerbitan?"

"Dari keduanya!"

"Sudah kubilang IPK mu akan membuka pintu bagimu, Baek."

Tentu saja Kate sudah dapat magang di Seattle Times. Ayahnya mengenal seseorang disitu.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sehun tentang kau akan berlibur?" Aku bertanya.

Luhan berjalan masuk ke dapur, dan untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, dia sedih.

"Dia pengertian. Sebagian dari diriku tak ingin pergi, tapi sangat menggoda untuk berbaring di bawah sinar matahari selama beberapa minggu. Selain itu, Ibuku sudah menyiapkan di sana, berpikir ini akan menjadi liburan terakhir keluarga kami sebelum Ethan dan aku masuk ke dunia kerja.". Aku tak pernah meninggalkan benua Amerika. Luhan ke Barbados dengan orang tuanya dan saudaranya Ethan selama dua minggu penuh. Aku tanpa Luhan di apartemen baru kami. Itu akan menjadi aneh. Ethan berkeliling dunia sejak ia lulus tahun lalu. Aku bertanya-tanya sebentar apakah aku akan melihatnya sebelum mereka pergi berlibur. Dia seorang pria yang menyenangkan. Telepon berdering, mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

"Itu pasti Kai."

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu aku harus berbicara dengannya. Aku angkat telepon.

"Hai."

 _"Baek, kau sudah kembali!"_ Teriak Kai lega.

"Jelas." Sindiran keluar dari nada suaraku, dan aku memutar mata di telepon.

Dia diam sejenak.

 _"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Maaf tentang Jumat malam. Aku mabuk... dan kau... Ya. Baek - maafkan aku."_

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu Kai. Hanya saja jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu aku tak merasa seperti itu tentangmu." Dia menghela napas berat, sedih.

 _"Aku tahu, Baek. Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku menciummu, mungkin mengubah perasaanmu."_

"Kai, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Kau seperti saudara laki-lakiku yang tak pernah kupunya. Itu tak akan berubah. Kau tahu itu." Aku benci mengecewakannya, tapi itu kenyataan.

 _"Jadi kau dengan dia sekarang?"_ Nada suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kai, aku tidak dengan siapa pun."

 _"Tapi kau menghabiskan malam bersamanya."_

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

 _"Apakah itu karena uang?"_

"Kai! Beraninya kau!" teriakku, Tergoncang oleh kelancangannya.

 _"Baek..,"_ ia merengek dan meminta maaf secara bersamaan. Aku tak bisa menghadapi kecemburuannya sekarang. Aku tahu dia sakit hati, tapi aku sudah sangat repot berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kita dapat minum kopi atau sesuatu besok. Aku akan meneleponmu" kataku berdamai.

Dia adalah sahabatku, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi saat ini, aku tak perlu merasa bersalah.

 _"Besok kalau begitu. Kau akan menelepon?"_ Harapan dalam nada suaranya memutar hatiku.

"Ya... selamat malam, Kai." Aku menutup telepon, tidak menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tuntut Luhan, tangannya di pinggul. Aku memutuskan jujur adalah suatu kebijakan. Dia tampak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dia merayuku pada hari Jumat."

"Kai? Dan Park Chanyeol? Baek, feromonmu pasti bekerja berlebihan. Apa yang orang tolol itu pikirkan?" Dia menggeleng dengan jijik dan kembali ke peti pengepakan.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, kami berhenti mengemas untuk makan lasagna buatanku.

Luhan membuka sebotol anggur, dan kami duduk di antara kotak untuk makan, minum anggur merah murahan, dan menonton acara yang monoton di TV. Ini adalah normal. Ini sangat biasa dan hangat setelah empat puluh delapan jam terakhir dari... kegilaan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku makan tidak terburu-buru, tidak ada omelan, makan dengan tenang seperti dulu. Ada apa dengan dia dan makanan? Luhan mencuci piring, dan aku telah selesai mengemas ruang tamu. Yang tidak kami kemas, sofa, TV, dan meja makan. Apa lagi yang akan kita perlukan? Hanya dapur dan kamar tidur kami yang tersisa yang belum dikemas, dan kami memiliki sisa minggu ini. Berakhir!

Telepon berdering lagi. Ini Sehun. Luhan mengedipkan mata padaku dan melompat ke kamar tidurnya seperti remaja empat belas tahun. Aku tahu bahwa ia harus menulis pidato perpisahan, tapi tampaknya Sehun lebih penting. Ada apa dengan para pria keluarga Park? Apa yang membuat mereka benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perhatian, menyita waktu, dan tak bisa ditolak? Aku meneguk anggurku lagi.

Aku mengubah-ubah saluran TV, tapi dalam hati aku tahu aku sedang menunda-nunda. Lubang merah terang yang menyala di bagian samping tasku adalah kontrak itu. Apakah aku memiliki kekuatan dan sarana untuk membacanya malam ini?

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku. Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Kai mudah untuk ditangani. Tapi Chanyeol... Chanyeol seperti memiliki tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi untuk penanganan, pemahaman. Sebagian dari diriku ingin lari dan bersembunyi. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Mata abu-abunya membakar dan tatapan membara yang intens masuk ke dalam mata pikiranku, dan tubuhku mengencang memikirkan hal itu. Aku terkesiap. Dia bahkan tidak di sini, dan aku seperti dinyalakan. Itu pasti bukan tentang seks, kan? Aku ingat gurauan ringan tadi pagi saat sarapan, kegembiraannya saat memanjakanku mengajak naik helikopter, permainan pianonya - dengan penuh perasaan – oh - sangat merdu - musik yang menyedihkan.

Dia seperti seseorang yang berkepribadian rumit. Dan sekarang aku punya pemahaman tentang mengapa bisa begitu. Seorang pemuda kehilangan masa remajanya, dilecehkan secara seksual oleh sejumlah sosok jahat Mrs. Robinson... tak heran dia tua sebelum waktunya. Hatiku menjadi sedih karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia lalui. Aku terlalu naif untuk tahu persisnya apa, tapi jika melakukan penelitian akan menemukan titik terang. Tapi apa aku benar-benar ingin tahu? Apa aku ingin menjelajahi dunia yang aku tak tahu sama sekali ini?

Ini seperti sebuah langkah besar.

Jika aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku pati masih bersikap manis dan bahagia. Pikiranku melayang kejadian semalam, dan tadi pagi... dan seksualitas yang luar biasa sensual yang telah aku alami. Apa aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu? Tidak! Bawah sadarku menjerit... dewi batinku mengangguk dalam keheningan - seperti setuju dengannya.

Luhan keluar lagi ke ruang tamu sambil nyengir dari telinga ke telinga. Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta - Aku melongo padanya. Dia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

"Baek, aku ingin tidur. Aku cukup lelah."

"Aku juga, Lu."

Dia memelukku.

"Aku senang kau kembali dengan utuh. Ada sesuatu tentang Chanyeol," tambahnya tenang, minta maaf. Aku memberinya senyuman kecil meyakinkan - sementara sambil berpikir... Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Inilah yang membuat dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan besar, intuisinya sangat kuat.

Mengambil tasku, aku berjalan lesu masuk ke kamar tidur. Tubuhku lelah dari semua aktivitas kami dari kemarin dan aku dihadapkan dengan pengungkapan dilema yang komplit. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku dan berhati-hati mengambil amplop manila dari tas, membolak balikkan amplop berulang kali di tanganku. Apa aku benar-benar ingin tahu sejauh mana kebobrokan Chanyeol? Ini sangat menakutkan. Aku menarik napas dalam, dan sepertinya hatiku di dalam tenggorokanku, aku merobek membuka amplopnya.

...

Ada beberapa lembar kertas dalam amplop. Aku ambil keluar, hatiku masih berdebar-debar, dan aku duduk kembali di tempat tidurku dan mulai membaca.

 **~ PERJANJIAN**

 **Dibuat hari ini _ dari 2011 ("Tanggal Dimulainya") ANTARA**

 **MR. PARK CHANYEOL dari 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889**

 **("Dominan")**

 **MISS BYUN BAEKHYUN ari 1114 SW Green Street, Apartemen 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888**

 **("Submisiv")**

 **PARA PIHAK SETUJU SEBAGAI BERIKUT:**

 **1\. Berikut ini adalah ketentuan perjanjian yang mengikat antara Dominan dan Submisiv.**

 **ISTILAH POKOK**

 **2\. Tujuan pokok dari perjanjian ini adalah memperbolehkan Submisiv untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitasnya dan batas keselamatannya, dengan tetap menghargai dan memperhatikan kebutuhannya, batasan kesejahteraan dirinya.**

 **3\. Dominan dan Submisiv setuju dan mengakui bahwa semua yang terjadi menurut syarat-syarat perjanjian ini akan menjadi dasar suka sama suka, bersifat rahasia, dan tergantung pada batas-batas yang telah disepakati dan prosedur keamanan yang diatur dalam perjanjian ini. Tambahan batas dan prosedur keselamatan dapat disepakati secara tertulis.**

 **4\. Dominan dan Submisiv menjamin bahwa mereka masing-masing tidak mengidap penyakit seksual serius, penyakit menular atau penyakit yang mengancam jiwa termasuk HIV, Herpes dan Hepatitis. Jika selama perjanjian (sebagaimana diuraikan di bawah) atau ada perpanjangan waktu pada perjanjian ini kedua pihak harus didiagnosa adanya penyakit seperti diatas, secepatnya dia harus memberitahu yang lainnya sebelum melakukan segala bentuk kontak fisik antara kedua belah pihak.**

 **5\. Kepatuhan untuk menjamin melaksanakan perjanjian tersebut (dan batas tambahan dan prosedur keselamatan yang disepakati dalam ayat 3 di atas) merupakan dasar untuk perjanjian ini. Setiap pelanggaran akan berdampak langsung perjanjian menjadi batal dan setiap pihak setuju untuk sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab kepada yang lainnya untuk konsekuensi dari pelanggaran apapun.**

 **6\. Semua yang tercantum dalam perjanjian ini harus dibaca dan mengerti sejelas-jelasnya karena ini merupakan tujuan dan persyaratan pokok yang ditetapkan dalam pasal 2-5 di atas.**

 **PERANAN**

 **7\. Dominan harus bertanggung jawab untuk kesejahteraan dan pelatihan yang tepat, bimbingan, dan disiplin dari Submisiv. Dia akan memutuskan macam dari pelatihan tersebut, bimbingan, dan disiplin dan waktu dan tempat administrasi, sesuai dengan kesepakatan, batasan dan prosedur keselamatan yang ditetapkan dalam perjanjian ini atau setuju tambahan yang diatur dalam pasal 3 di atas.**

 **8\. Jika suatu saat Dominan gagal untuk menjaga persyaratan yang telah disepakati, keterbatasan dan prosedur keselamatan yang ditetapkan dalam kontrak ini atau setuju adanya tambahan seperti diatur dalam Pasal 3 di atas Submisiv berhak untuk mengakhiri perjanjian ini dan boleh meninggalkan Dominan tanpa pemberitahuan. 9. Berdasarkan ketetatapan pasal 2-5 di atas Submisiv adalah untuk melayani dan mematuhi Dominan dalam segala hal. Berdasarkan persyaratan yang disepakati, keterbatasan dan prosedur keselamatan diatur dalam kontrak ini atau setuju tambahan yang diatur dalam pasal 3 di atas dia harus tanpa pertanyaan atau ragu-ragu menawarkan kesenangan seperti Dominan saat ia mungkin memerlukan dan dia akan menerima tanpa bertanya atau ragu-ragu, bimbingan pelatihan dan disiplin dalam bentuk apapun mungkin diperlukan.**

 **DIMULAINYA PERJANJIAN**

 **10\. Dominan dan Submisiv mulai melakukan perjanjian pada saat tanggal perjanjian ini ditandatangani dan berjanji untuk mematuhi persyaratan tanpa kecuali.**

 **11\. Perjanjian ini berlaku selama tiga bulan dari tanggal yang disepakati ("batas periode waktu"). Saat berakhirnya batas waktu kedua belah pihak akan membahas apakah perjanjian dan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat dalam perjanjian ini cukup memuaskan dan apakah kebutuhan masing-masing pihak telah terpenuhi. Salah satu pihak dapat mengajukan perpanjangan dengan menggunakan perjanjian ini dengan menyesuaikan persyaratannya, dengan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Dengan tidak adanya kesepakatan untuk perpanjangan, maka perjanjian seperti ini akan berakhir dan kedua belah pihak bebas untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka secara terpisah.**

 **KESEDIAAN**

 **12\. Submisiv harus siap sedia bertemu dengan Dominan dari Jumat malam sampai Minggu sore setiap minggu selama waktu yang disepakati dan waktunya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan ("alokasi waktu"). Selanjutnya alokasi waktunya dapat disepakati bersama.**

 **13\. Dominan berhak untuk membatalkan bertemu Submisiv setiap saat untuk beberapa alasan. Submissiv dapat meminta pembebasannya setiap saat, permintaan tersebut akan diberikan dengan pertimbangan Dominan karena merupakan hak Submisiv pasal 2-5 dan 8 di atas.**

 **LOKASI**

 **14\. Submisiv akan bersedia bertemu selama waktu yang ditentukan dan waktu tambahan yang disepakati di lokasi yang akan ditentukan oleh Dominan. Dominan akan memastikan bahwa semua biaya perjalanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Submisiv untuk tujuan itu akan dipenuhi oleh Dominan.**

 **LAYANAN TAMBAHAN**

 **15\. Layanan tambahan berikut dibahas dan disepakati dan akan ditaati oleh kedua belah pihak selama masa berlaku. Kedua belah pihak menerima bahwa hal-hal tertentu mungkin timbul yang tidak tercakup oleh ketentuan perjanjian ini atau kewajiban, atau bahwa hal-hal tertentu dapat dinegosiasi ulang. Pada situasi seperti itu selanjutnya dapat diusulkan perubahan pasal. Selanjutnya pasal atau perubahannya harus disepakati, dicatat dan ditandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak dan harus tunduk pada syarat mendasar yang ditetapkan pada pasal 2-5 atas.**

 **...**

 **DOMINAN**

 **15.1 Dominan akan membuat kesehatan dan keselamatan Submisiv sebagai prioritas setiap saat. Dominan tidak akan setiap saat membutuhkan, meminta, mengizinkan atau menuntut Submisiv untuk berpartisipasi di tangan Dominan dalam kegiatan rinci dalam Lampiran 2 atau dalam setiap tindakan yang salah satu pihak dianggap tidak aman. Dominan tidak akan melakukan atau mengizinkan untuk melakukan tindakan yang dapat menyebabkan cedera serius atau resiko apapun dengan kehidupan submisiv itu. Sisanya ayat dari pasal 15 harus dibaca dengan memperhatikan ketentuan ini dan untuk hal-hal mendasar yang disepakati dalam pasal 2-5 atas.**

 **15.2 Dominan menerima Submisiv sebagai miliknya, untuk dimiliki, kuasai, didominasi dan disiplinkan selama waktu yang disepakati. Dominan dapat menggunakan tubuh Submisiv setiap saat selama waktu yang disepakati atau tambahan waktu yang disetuju dengan cara yang apapun yang dianggap cocok, secara seksual atau lainnya.**

 **15.3 Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv dengan semua pelatihan yang diperlukan dan bimbingan dalam bagaimana melayani Dominan dengan benar.**

 **15.4 Dominan harus mempertahankan lingkungan yang nyaman dan aman di mana Submisiv dapat melakukan tugasnya dalam melayani Dominan.**

 **15.5 Dominan akan mendisiplinkan Submisiv jika diperlukan untuk menjamin Submisiv sepenuhnya menghargai perannya dari kepatuhannya kepada Dominan dan untuk mencegah perilaku yang tidak dapat diterima. Dominan mungkin mencambuk, memukul, atau menghukum cambuk tubuh submisiv saat dipandang perlu, untuk tujuan disiplin, kesenangan pribadi, atau karena alasan lain, karena ia tidak memenuhi kewajibannya.**

 **15.6 Dalam pelatihan dan pemberian disiplin Dominan harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada tanda permanen yang dibuat pada tubuh Submisiv maupun cedera yang timbul yang mungkin memerlukan perhatian medis.**

 **15.7 Dalam pelatihan dan pemberian disiplin Dominan harus memastikan bahwa alat yang digunakan untuk tujuan disiplin harus aman, tidak harus digunakan sedemikian rupa untuk menyebabkan kerusakan serius dan tidak dengan cara apapun melampaui batas didefinisikan dan dirinci dalam perjanjian ini.**

 **15.8 Seandainya Submisiv sakit atau cedera Dominan akan merawatnya, melihat kesehatan dan keselamatan, bila perlu memerintahkan perawatan medis jika dinilai perlu oleh Dominan.**

 **15.9 Dominan harus memelihara kesehatan sendiri dengan baik dan mencari bantuan medis jika diperlukan untuk menjaga lingkungan bebas dari risiko.**

 **15.10 Dominan tidak akan meminjamkan Submisiv untuk Dominan lain.**

 **15.11 Dominan dapat mengekang, membelenggu, atau mengikat Submisiv setiap saat selama waktu yang disediakan atau tambahan waktu yang disepakati untuk alasan apapun dan untuk waktu yang lama, memberikan memperhatikan kesehatan dan keselamatan Submisiv.**

 **15.12 Dominan akan memastikan bahwa semua peralatan yang digunakan untuk tujuan pelatihan dan disiplin harus dipelihara dalam keadaan bersih, higienis dan aman setiap saat.**

 **SUBMISIV**

 **15.13 Submisiv menerima Dominan sebagai masternya, dengan pengertian bahwa dia sekarang hak milik Dominan, diperlakukan apapun menurut kesenangan Dominan selama jangka waktu perjanjian secara umum tetapi khususnya selama waktu yang disediakan dan tambahan waktu yang disepakati.**

 **15.14 Submisiv harus mematuhi aturan ("Peraturan") diatur dalam Lampiran 1 pada perjanjian ini.**

 **15.15 Submisiv akan melayani Dominan dengan segala cara yang dianggap cocok oleh Dominan dan berusaha untuk menyenangkan Dominan setiap saat dengan segenap kemampuan terbaiknya.**

 **15.16 Submisiv harus mengambil semua langkah yang diperlukan untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan harus meminta maupun mendapat bantuan medis kapan pun ia butuhkan, menginformasikan Dominan setiap saat dari setiap masalah kesehatan yang mungkin terjadi.**

 **15.17 Submisiv akan memastikan bahwa dia minum pil kontrasepsi secara teratur menurut resep dokter untuk mencegah kehamilan.**

 **15.18 Submisiv akan menerima tanpa ragu segala tindakan disiplin yang dianggap perlu oleh Dominan dan mengingat status dan peranannya dalam berhubungan dengan Dominan setiap saat.**

 **15.19 Submisiv tidak akan menyentuh atau menyenangkan dirinya sendiri secara seksual tanpa izin dari Dominan.**

 **15.20 Submisiv harus mengikuti semua aktivitas seksual yang diminta oleh Dominan dan akan melakukannya tanpa ragu-ragu atau menolak.**

 **15.21 Submisiv harus siap didera, dicambuk, dipukul pantatnya, dipukul dengan rotan maupun tongkat, atau yang lain dimana Dominan yang memutuskan untuk memberikan, tanpa ragu-ragu, pertanyaan ataupun keluhan.**

 **15.22 Submisiv tidak akan melihat langsung ke mata Dominan kecuali bila secara khusus diinstruksikan untuk melakukannya. Submisiv akan menjaga matanya untuk melihat ke bawah, diam dan menghormati Dominan.**

 **15.23 Submisiv akan selalu menghormati Dominan dan akan memanggilnya seperti Sir, Mr. Grey, atau nama lain seperti yang diperintahkan Dominan.**

 **15.24 Submisiv tidak akan menyentuh Dominan tanpa izin untuk melakukannya.**

 **...**

 **KEGIATAN**

 **16\. Submisiv tidak akan turut serta dalam kegiatan atau tindakan seksual yang menurut salah satu pihak dianggap tidak aman atau kegiatan yang dirinci dalam Lampiran 2.**

 **17\. Dominan dan Submisiv telah membahas kegiatan yang ditetapkan dalam Lampiran 3 dan dicatat secara tertulis pada Lampiran 3 kesepakatan mereka.**

 **KATA AMAN**

 **18\. Dominan dan Submisiv menyadari bahwa Dominan dapat menghukum Submisiv yang tidak dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan fisik, mental, emosional, spiritual, atau pada saat tuntutan dilakukan terhadap Submisiv. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Submisiv dapat menggunakan sebuah kata aman. Dua kata aman akan digunakan tergantung pada beratnya tuntutan.**

 **19\. Kata aman "Kuning" akan digunakan untuk menarik perhatian Dominan bahwa Submisiv dekat dengan batas daya tahan tubuhnya.**

 **20\. Kata aman "Merah" akan digunakan untuk diperhatian Dominan bahwa Submisiv tidak bisa menerima hukuman lebih lanjut. Ketika kata ini diucapkan Dominan harus segera berhenti.**

 **KESIMPULAN**

 **21\. Kami yang bertanda tangan telah membaca dan memahami sepenuhnya ketentuan-ketentuan perjanjian ini.**

 **Kita bebas menerima persyaratan perjanjian ini dan telah mengakui ini dengan tanda tangan kami di bawah ini.**

 **DOMINAN: Park Chanyeol**

 **Tanggal**

 **SUBMISIV: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Tanggal**

 **...**

 **LAMPIRAN 1**

 **ATURAN**

 **Yang harus dipatuhi: Submisiv akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh Dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat. Submisiv akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan Dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia (wanita) akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu. Tidur:**

 **Submisiv akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan.**

 **Makanan:**

 **Submisiv makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kesejahteraan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4). Submisiv tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah.**

 **Pakaian:**

 **Saat bersama Dominan, Submisiv akan mengenakan pakaian yang hanya disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisiv, Submisiv akan memakainya. Dominan akan menemani Submisiv membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisiv harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai.**

 **Kebugaran:**

 **Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisiv. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisiv.**

 **Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:**

 **Submisiv akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur dan atau melakukan wax setiap waktu. Submisiv akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan yang Dominan pilih dan waktunya yang akan ditentukan oleh Dominan, dan menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dipandang cocok oleh Dominan.**

 **Keselamatan Pribadi:**

 **Submisiv tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya.**

 **Kualitas pribadi:**

 **Submisiv tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan. Submisiv harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat. Dia harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan.**

 **Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan.**

 **Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman seketika, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan.**

 **...**

 **LAMPIRAN 2**

 **Batas Keras**

 **Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil atau buang air besar dan produk-produknya. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, memotong, menindik atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi.**

 **Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan.**

 **Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit.**

 **Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas.**

 **Tidak ada kegiatan yang melibatkan kontak langsung dengan arus listrik (baik langsung atau tidak langsung), api atau bara kepada tubuh.**

 **...**

 **LAMPIRAN 3**

 **Batas Lunak**

 **Untuk dibahas dan disepakati antara kedua belah pihak:**

 **Manakah dari tindakan seksual berikut ini yang dapat diterima oleh submisiv?**

 **• Masturbasi**

 **• oral seks**

 **• Cunnilingus**

 **• Hubungan intim**

 **• Vaginal fisting**

 **• Hubungan Anal**

 **• Anal fisting**

 **Apakah menelan sperma dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?**

 **Apakah penggunaan mainan seks diterima oleh Submisiv?**

 **• Vibrator**

 **• Dildo**

 **• Butt Plug**

 **• Lainnya**

 **Tindakan Bondage apa yang dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?**

 **• Tangan di depan**

 **• Tangan di belakang punggung**

 **• pergelangan kaki**

 **• Lutut**

 **• Siku**

 **• Pergelangan tangan hingga mata kaki**

 **• Spreader bar**

 **• Terikat pada mebel**

 **• Mata ditutup**

 **• Mulut disumpal**

 **• Dikat dengan tali**

 **• Dikat dengan lakban**

 **• Dikat dengan belenggu kulit**

 **• Menggantung**

 **• Mengikat dengan borgol**

 **Apakah sikap umum submisiv tentang menerima rasa sakit? Dimana 1 adalah sangat suka dan 5 adalah sangat tidak suka: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5**

 **Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang bisa diterima submisiv? Dimana 1 adalah tidak ada dan 5 adalah berat: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5**

 **Manakah dari jenis-jenis rasa sakit / hukuman / disiplin dapat diterima oleh Submisiv?**

 **• Dipukul pantatnya**

 **• Dipukul dengan tongkat**

 **• Didera**

 **• Dicambuk**

 **• Digigit**

 **• penjepit punting**

 **• penjepit kelamin**

 **• Es**

 **• Wax panas**

 **• Jenis-jenis / metode lainnya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit**

Sialan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mempertimbangkan daftar makanan, apa lagi yang lain. Aku menelan ludah, mulutku kering, dan membacanya lagi.

Kepalaku berdengung. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan semua ini? Dan ternyata itu untuk keuntunganku, untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitasku, batas-batasku - dengan aman– oh, ya ampun! Aku mengejek sangat marah. Melayani dan mematuhi segalanya. Semuanya! Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Sebenarnya, tidakkah pada upacara pernikahan menggunakan kata... patuh? Ini mengejutkanku.

...

Apakah masih ada pasangan berkata seperti itu? Hanya tiga bulan, itu mengapa ada banyak sekali wanita? Dia tak mempertahankan hubungannya sampai lama? Atau mereka merasa cukup setelah tiga bulan saja? Setiap akhir pekan? Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak akan pernah melihat Luhan atau teman yang lain yang mungkin aku dapat dipekerjaan baruku- asalkan aku mendapatkan satu saja. Mungkin aku harus memiliki satu akhir pekan dalam sebulan untuk diriku sendiri. Mungkin saat aku menstruasi, kedengarannya... praktis.

Dia adalah masterku! Diperlakukan menurut yang dia suka! Sialan.

Aku bergidik membayangkan sedang dipecut atau dicambuk. Memukul pantat mungkin tak terlalu buruk, meskipun memalukan. Dan mengikat? Nah dia pernah mengikat kedua tanganku. Itu... gak apa-apa, itu panas, sangat panas, jadi mungkin juga tak terlalu buruk. Dia tak akan meminjamkan ke dominan yang lain - tepat sekali dia tak akan melakukannya. Itu benar-benar tak dapat diterima. Mengapa aku bahkan berpikir sejauh ini?

Aku tidak boleh menatap matanya. Betapa anehnya? Satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya untuk dilihat adalah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sebenarnya, aku bercanda, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku suka melihat ke dalam matanya. Dia memiliki mata yang indah - menawan, cerdas, dalam dan gelap, karena gelap dengan rahasia dominan. Mengingat tatapannya yang membakar membara tanpa sadar aku menekan paha bersama-sama, menggeliat.

Dan aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Yah, tak mengherankan. Dan aturan-aturan konyol... Tidak, aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tangan. Ini buka cara untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku butuh tidur. Aku merasa hancur. Aku sudah terlibat semua kegilaan ini lebih dari dua puluh empat jam terakhir, terus terang, melelahkan. Dan secara mental... Ya ampun, begitu banyak menguras tenaga. Sepertinya Kai akan katakan - sialan. Mungkin besok pagi, dokumen ini mungkin tak terbaca seperti lelucon konyol.

Aku segera bangkit dan ganti baju dengan cepat. Mungkin aku harus meminjam piyama flanel merah muda Luhan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang nyaman untuk dipeluk yang menenangkan di sekitarku. Aku menuju ke kamar mandi memakai t-shirt-ku dan celana pendek tidur dan menyikat gigi.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Kamu tak serius kan mempertimbangkan hal ini... bawah sadarku terdengar bijaksana dan masuk akal, berpikiran aneh bukan jadi dirinya seperti biasanya. Dewi batinku melompat-lompat, bertepuk tangan seperti anak-anak lima tahun tahun. Ayo, kita lakukan semua ini...

Kalau tidak kita akan berakhir hidup sendirian memiliki banyak kucing dan novel klasik yang akan menemanimu.

Satu-satunya pria yang membuatku tertarik, dan dia datang dengan perjanjian sialan, pria yang suka mencambuk, dan seorang yang hidup dengan banyak masalah. Yah, setidaknya aku merasa senang akhir pekan ini. Dewi batinku berhenti melompat dan tersenyum tenang. Oh ya... dia menyeringai, mengangguk padaku dengan puas.

Mukaku memerah mengingat tangan, mulut dan tubuhnya dalam diriku. Aku menutup mata, aku mengenali rasa kenikmatan menarik ototku dari dalam, jauh di bawah tubuhku. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Mungkin jika aku hanya mendaftar untuk berhubungan intim... bisakah dia menyutujuinya? Aku menduga tidak.

Apa aku seorang submisiv? Mungkin aku akan menemukan jalannya. Mungkin aku menyesatkan dia saat wawancara. Aku pemalu, ya... tapi menjadi submisiv? Aku membiarkan Luhan mengintimidasiku – apakah sama? Dan batas lunak, astaga. Mengejutkan pikiranku, tapi aku meyakinkan bahwa perjanjiannya bisa didiskusikan.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidurku. Terlalu banyak untuk dipikirkan. Aku perlu pikiran yang jernih – Besok pagi mungkin masalah ini menjadi fresh. Aku memasukkan dokumen kembali ke dalam tas.

Besok... besok adalah hari lain. Naik ke tempat tidur,aku mematikan lampu dan berbaring menatap langit-langit. Oh, aku berharap aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dewi batinku menggeleng padaku. Dia dan aku tahu itu bohong. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu hidup seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku menutup mata, dan aku hanyut dalam tidur sesekali bermimpi ranjang bertiang empat dan belenggu dan mata abu-abu yang tajam.

...

Luhan membangunkanku keesok kan harinya.

"Ana, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Kau pasti tidur nyenyak sekali."

Mataku enggan terbuka. Dia bukan hanya sudah bangun – bahkan dia barusan lari pagi. Aku melirik alarmku. Jam delapan pagi. Sialan, aku tidur selama tepat sembilan jam. "Ada apa?" Gumamku mengantuk.

"Ada orang di sini mengirim paket untukmu. Kau harus menandatangani itu."

"Apa?"

"Ayo. Kotaknya besar. Sepertinya sangat menarik" Dia menunggu dengan tak sabar penuh semangat, dan keluar kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengganti gaun yang tergantung di belakang pintuku. Seorang pemuda tampak cerdas berkuncir berdiri di ruang tamu kami menggenggam sebuah kotak besar.

"Hai," gumamku.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Luhan bergegas masuk ke dapur.

"Miss Byun?"

Dan aku langsung tahu dari siapa paket ini.

"Ya," jawabku hati-hati.

"Aku punya paket untuk anda di sini, tapi aku harus setting dulu baru bisa menunjukkan cara menggunakannya."

"Benarkah? Sekarang?"

"Hanya mengikuti perintah, Bu." Dia tersenyum menawan tapi hanya bersifat profesional tidak bermaksud menggoda.

Apakah dia barusan memanggilku bu? Apakah aku berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dalam semalam? Jika aku sudah setuju dengan perjanjian itu. Mulutku mengerut sebal.

"Oke, apa itu?"

"Ini adalah MacBook Pro."

"Tentu saja." Aku memutar mata.

"Ini belum tersedia di toko, Bu, keluaran terbaru dari Apple."

Kenapa itu tak membuatku terkejut? Aku menghela napas berat.

"Akan aku setting di atas meja makan."

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk bergabung dengan Luhan.

"Apa itu?" Katanya ingin tahu, matanya lebar dan cerah. Sepertinya dia tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Laptop dari Chanyeol."

"Kenapa dia mengirim laptop? Kamu tahu kau bisa menggunakan punyaku," ia mengerutkan kening.

Bukan seperti itu yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

"Oh, itu hanya pinjaman. Dia ingin aku untuk mencobanya." Alasanku terdengar tak meyakinkan. Tapi Luhan mengangguk setuju. Oh... Untuk pertama kalinya aku telah membohongi Luhan. Dia mengulurkan teh padaku.

Laptop Mac tipis dan warna perak dan cukup menarik. Memiliki layar sangat besar.

Park Chanyeol menyukai yang serba besar - aku pikir mulai dari ruang tamu, tapi sebenarnya, keseluruhan apartemennya.

"Ini OS terbaru dan programnya lengkap, hardisknya 1,5 terabyte sehingga anda bisa menyimpan banyak data, RAMnya 32 giga - Anda berencana menggunakannya untuk apa?"

"Eh... email."

"Email" dia tersedak, bingung, menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan sedikit aneh di wajahnya. "Dan mungkin browsing di internet?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

Dia mendesah.

"Nah, Laptop ini sudah ada wireless-nya, dan aku sudah setting dengan akun anda. Laptop ini siap dipakai di mana saja di planet ini." Sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan laptop ini.

"Akun ku?"

"Alamat email baru anda."

Aku punya alamat email?

Dia menunjuk sebuah ikon di layar dan terus berbicara padaku tapi terdengar seperti suara berisik. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dia katakan, dan jujur, aku tak tertarik. Katakan saja bagaimana cara menyalakan dan mematikan- aku akan mencari tahu sisanya. Lagi pula, aku sudah pernah menggunakan punya Luhan selama empat tahun. Luhan bersiul, kagum saat dia melihatnya.

"Ini adalah generasi teknologi terbaru." Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku. "Kebanyakan wanita mendapatkan bunga atau mungkin perhiasan," katanya penuh arti, berusaha menahan senyum.

Aku cemberut padanya tapi tak bisa menahan wajahku tetap biasa. Kita berdua langsung meledak tertawa bersamaan, dan pemuda itu melongo pada kami, bingung. Setelah selesai setting dia memintaku menandatangani catatan pengiriman.

Saat Luhan mengantar dia keluar, aku duduk memegang cangkir tehku, membuka program email, dan duduk di sana menunggu email dari Chanyeol. Hatiku langsung melompat ke dalam mulutku. Aku dapat satu email dari Park Chanyeol. Dengan gugup, aku membukanya.

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol_

 _Perihal: Komputer barumu_

 _Tanggal: 22 Mei 2011 23:15_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yang tersayang Miss Byun_

 _Aku percaya kau tidur nyenyak. Aku berharap kau bisa menggunakan laptop ini dengan baik, seperti yang kita bicarakan._

 _Aku menunggu hari rabu untuk makan malam._

 _Senang menjawab setiap pertanyaan sebelumnya, boleh melalui email jika kau ingin._

 _Park Chanyeol CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

Aku langsung membalas.

 _Dari: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Perihal: Komputer Barumu (pinjaman)_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 08:20_

 _Kepada: Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku tidur sangat sangat nyenyak terima kasih - untuk beberapa pikiran yang ganjil - Sir._

 _Aku mengerti bahwa komputer ini adalah pinjaman, jadi bukan milikku._

 _Baekhyun_

...

Hampir seketika itu juga ada balasan.

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol_

 _Perihal: Komputer Barumu (pinjaman)_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 08:22_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Komputer dipinjamkan. Tanpa batas, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Aku perhatikan dari nadamu sepertinya kau sudah membaca dokumen yang kuberikan padamu. Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan sejauh ini?_

 _Park Chanyeol CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum.

 _Dari: Byun Baekhyun Perihal: Pertanyaan masih disimpan_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 08:25_

 _Kepada: Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tetapi tak pantas lewat email, dan sebagian dari kita harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah._

 _Aku tak ingin atau perlu komputer tanpa batas._

 _Sampai ketemu lagi, selamat siang. Sir._

 _Baekhyun_

Dia langsung menjawab lagi, dan membuatku jadi tersenyum.

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Komputer Barumu (pinjaman lagi)_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 08:26_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Sampai ketemu, sayang._

 _PS: Aku bekerja untuk mencari nafkah juga._

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

Aku mematikan komputer, menyeringai seperti orang idiot. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan kelakar Chanyeol? Aku bisa terlambat kerja. Yah, ini adalah minggu terakhirku - Mr. dan Mrs. Kwon mungkin akan membuat kelonggaran. Aku segera ke kamar mandi, tak mampu menggelengkan kepala - senyumku menggelikan. Dia mengirim email padaku. Aku seperti anak kecil yang gamang. Dan semua kecemasan mengenai perjanjian memudar. Saat aku mencuci rambut, aku mencoba dan berpikir apa aku mungkin bisa bertanya melalui email. Tentu saja lebih baik berbicara langsung padanya. Misalkan seseorang bisa menyusup ke akun-nya? Mukaku langsung memerah saat terlintas di pikiranku. Terburu-buru aku berpakaian cepat, berteriak selamat tinggal pada Luhan, dan aku berangkat kerja pada minggu terakhirku di toko Kwon.

...

Kai menelpon pada jam sebelas.

 _"Hei, apakah kita jadi minum kopi?"_ Suaranya seperti Kai yang dulu. Kai hanyalah temanku, bukan – seperti sebutan Chanyeol? Orang yang ingin melamarku. Ugh.

"Tentu. Aku di tempat kerjaku. Bisakah kau ke sini pada jam dua belas?"

 _"Sampai ketemu nanti."_

Dia menutup telepon, dan aku kembali menambah persediaan kuas cat dan berpikir tentang Park Chanyeol dan perjanjiannya.

...

Kai tepat waktu. Dia datang berlari masuk ke toko seperti anak anjing bermata gelap melompat-lompat.

"Baekhyun," ia tersenyum lebar mempesona – Senyum khas Hispanik-Amerika dan aku tak bisa marah lagi dengannya.

"Hai Kai." Aku memeluk dirinya. "Aku sudah kelaparan. Aku hanya akan memberitahu pada Mrs. Kwon kalau aku akan makan siang."

Saat kami berjalan-jalan ke toko kopi lokal, Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke Kai. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada – sikap normalnya. Seseorang yang aku tahu dan pahami.

"Hei Baek," bisiknya. "Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"Kai, kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa lama marah padamu."

Dia menyeringai.

Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang. Daya tarik email dari Chanyeol, dan mungkin aku bisa mulai proyek penelitianku. Luhan tidak di rumah, jadi aku menyalakan laptop baru dan membuka emailku. Benar saja, ada email dari Chanyeol di inbox. Aku hampir terpental dari kursiku karena gembira.

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Bekerja untuk hidup_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 17:24_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yang tersayang Miss Byun_

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di tempat kerja._

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

Aku membalasnya.

 _Dari: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Perihal: Bekerja untuk hidup_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 17:48_

 _Kepada: Park Chanyeol_

 _Sir... Aku merasa sangat baik di tempat kerjaku._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Baekhyun_

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Kerja apa!_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 17:50_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Miss Byun_

 _Senang kau baik-baik saja._

 _Saat kau mengirim email, kau tidak melakukan penelitian._

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

 _Dari: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Perihal: Gangguan_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 17:53_

 _Kepada: Park Chanyeol_

 _Mr. Park, hentikan mengirim email padaku, dan aku dapat memulai tugasku._

 _Aku ingin dapat nilai A untuk yang lainnya._

 _Baekhyun_

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol_

 _Perihal: Tidak sabar_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 17:55_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Miss Byun Hentikan mengirim email untukku - dan kerjakan tugasmu._

 _Aku suka memberikan nilai A lagi._

 _Nilai A yang pertama sangat layak didapatkan._

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

Park Chanyeol barusan mengirimku tanda tersenyum berkedip... Oh, Aku membuka Google.

 _Dari: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Perihal: Penelitian Internet_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 17:59_

 _Kepada: Park Chanyeol_

 _Dapatkah kau memberi saran untuk alamat yang bisa kupakai dalam penelitian ini?_

 _Baekhyun_

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol_

 _Perihal: Penelitian Internet_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 18:02_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Miss Byun_

 _Selalu mulai dengan Wikipedia._

 _Tidak ada email berikutnya kecuali jika kau memiliki pertanyaan. Paham?_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc Dari: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Perihal: Bossy!_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 18:04_

 _Untuk: Park Chanyeol_

 _Ya... Sir. Kau sangat bossy._

 _Baekhyun_

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Terkontrol_

 _Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 18:06_

 _Kepada: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun, Kau belum tahu._

 _Yah, mungkin punya bayangan sekarang._

 _Kerjakan._

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc_

Aku ketik Submissive di Wikipedia.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku merasa sedikit mual dan di dalam diriku terus terang terkejut. Di dalam kepalaku bertanya apa aku benar-benar ingin hal ini? Astaga - apakah ini maksud dia membangun Red Room of Pain? Aku duduk menatap layar, dan sebagian dari diriku, bagian yang sangat lembab dan tak terpisahkan dariku - yang aku baru kenal akhir-akhir ini, sungguh aku seperti dinyalakan. Ya, beberapa hal memang sangat PANAS. Tapi apa itu untukku? Sialan... Bisakah aku melakukan ini? Aku butuh ruang. Aku harus berpikir.

TBC..

 **hey.. ada penggantian nama disini Mr. han disini saya ubah ke nama aslinya yaitu Taylor, terus nama orang tua nya Baekhyun juga aku kayak nama asli di novel.. maaf atas pergantian nama disini..**

 **di tunggu reviewnya..**


	7. Chapter 7

...

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku sangat antusias ingin berlari. Aku menemukan sepatu kets-ku yang menjijikan dan belum pernah dipakai, celana training dan t-shirt. Aku menguncir rambutku, mukaku memerah saat ingatan itu membawaku kembali, dan aku menyalakan iPodku. Aku tak bisa duduk di depan kehebatan teknologi itu dan melihat atau membaca materi yang meresahkan. Aku harus mengeluarkan beberapa kelebihan energi ini, yang melemahkan gairahku. Sejujurnya, aku punya pikiran untuk menemuinya di hotel Heathman dan hanya meminta seks dari seorang yang gila kontrol. Tapi itu lima mil, dan aku rasa aku tak akan bisa berlari satu mil, apalagi lima mil, dan tentu saja, dia mungkin menolakku yang akan menjadi sangat memalukan.

Luhan berjalan dari mobilnya saat aku melangkah ke luar pintu. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan belanjaannya saat dia melihatku. Byun Baekhyun dengan sepatu kets. Aku melambaikan tangan dan tak berhenti untuk interogasinya. Aku serius butuh waktu sendirian. Snow Patrol membahana di telingaku, aku mulai berlari pada saat senja, matahari sudah condong ke barat dan langit berwarna biru laut.

Aku berlari melewati taman. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku menginginkan dia, tapi mengikuti syarat-syaratnya? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku harus menegosiasikan apa yang aku inginkan. Membahas perjanjian yang konyol baris demi baris dan mengatakan apa yang dapat diterima dan apa yang tidak. Penelitianku telah mengatakan padaku bahwa hukuman itu tak dapat diterapkan. Dia harus tahu itu. Aku tahu bahwa itu akan menjadikan tolok ukur dari hubungan. Ini menggambarkan apa yang dapat aku harapkan dari dia dan apa dia mengharapkan dariku - penyerahan total diriku. Apakah aku siap untuk memberikan itu? Apakah aku bahkan punya kemampuan untuk menjalaninya?

Aku terganggu oleh satu pertanyaan - mengapa dia seperti ini? Apakah karena dia dirayu pada usia semuda itu? Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Dia masih seperti sebuah misteri.

Aku berhenti di samping sebuah pohon cemara besar dan meletakkan tanganku di lutut, terengah-engah, menghisap udara yang sangat berharga ke paru-paruku. Oh, ini terasa lebih baik, pertukaran udara di paru-paruku. Aku bisa merasakan tekadku yang keras. Ya. Aku bisa mengatakan padanya apa yang baik dan apa yang tidak. Aku perlu mengirim email padanya seperti yang ada dalam pikiranku, dan kemudian kita bisa mendiskusikan ini pada hari Rabu. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian joging kembali ke apartemen.

Luhan habis belanja, seperti yang dia inginkan, pakaian untuk liburan ke Barbados.

Terutama bikini dan kain sarung yang sepadan. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa memakai pakaian itu, toh dia masih bisa membuat aku duduk dan berkomentar sementara dia mencoba satu persatu. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara orang dapat mengatakan -kamu terlihat sangat luar biasa Luhan. Dia memiliki bentuk tubuh berlekuk, ramping yang membuat banyak wanita iri. Dia tak melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku tahu, tapi aku mengangkat bahu minta maaf, berpakaian penuh keringat, t-shirt yang sudah tua, celana training, dan sepatu kets masuk ke kamarku dengan alasan mau meneruskan pengepakan lagi. Bisakah aku merasa tak lebih canggung lagi? Aku menyalakan laptop yang canggih di atas meja. Aku mengirim email untuk Chanyeol.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Terguncang dari WSUV**

 **Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 20:33**

 **Kepada: Park Chanyeol**

 **Oke, aku sudah cukup melihat.**

 **Senang sekali karena tahu kamu.**

 **Baekhyun**

Aku tekan kirim, memeluk diriku sendiri, menertawakan lelucon kecilku sendiri. Apakah dia akan menganggap sebagai lelucon? Oh sial - mungkin tidak. Park Chanyeol tidak terkenal dengan selera humornya. Tapi aku tahu itu ada, aku sudah mengalaminya. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh. Aku menunggu jawabannya.

Aku menunggu... dan menunggu. Aku melirik jam alarmku. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu.

Untuk mengalihkan diri dari kecemasan yang berkembang di perutku, aku mulai melakukan apa yang kukatakan pada Luhan - mengemasi kamarku. Aku mulai dengan menjejalkan buku-bukuku ke dalam peti.

Jam sembilan, aku tak mendengar apa-apa. Mungkin dia keluar. Aku cemberut kesal karena itu kupasang headset iPod di telingaku, mendengarkan Snow Patrol, dan duduk di meja kecilku untuk membaca kembali kontrak dan aku membuat komentar.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melihat ke atas, mungkin aku menangkap gerakan kecil dari sudut mataku, aku tak tahu, tetapi ketika aku menatap ke atas, dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurku menontonku dengan penuh perhatian. Dia mengenakan celana flanel abu-abu dan kemeja linen putih, memutar-mutar pelan kunci mobil. Aku menarik headset ditelingaku keluar dan membeku. Sial!

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Nada suaranya dingin, ekspresinya benar-benar dijaga dan tak terbaca. Nada bicaranya membuat tenggorokanku kering. Sialan Luhan membiarkan dia di sini tanpa peringatan. Samar-samar, aku menyadari bahwa aku masih berkeringat, belum mandi, menjijikkan, dan dia tampak tampan sekali, celananya tergantung di pinggul, dan terlebih lagi, dia ada di sini di kamar tidurku.

"Aku merasa bahwa emailmu perlu balasan secara pribadi," ia menjelaskan datar.

Aku membuka mulut dan kemudian menutupnya kembali, dua kali. Lelucon ini berbalik padaku. Belum pernah ada di alam semesta ini atau tempat lainnya aku mengira dia akan meninggalkan semua yang dilakukannya dan muncul di sini.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanyanya, matanya sekarang menari dengan lucu -terima kasih surga - mungkin dia akan melihat sisi yang lucu?

Aku mengangguk. Kekuatan berbicaranya masih sulit dipahami. Park Chanyeol tengah duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu kamar tidurmu akan terlihat seperti apa," katanya.

Aku melirik sekitarku, berencana mencari jalan keluar, tak ada - hanya ada pintu atau jendela.

Kamarku fungsional tapi nyaman - cuman mebel rotan putih dan ranjang dobel bed dari besi warna putih dengan selimut kain perca yang ditambal sulam, yang dibuat oleh ibuku saat dia baru belajar menjahit yang paling gampang ala Amerika. Semua berwarna biru muda dan krem.

"Disini sangat tenang dan damai," bisiknya. Tidak sekarang ini... tidak jika denganmu di sini. Akhirnya, pusat otakku mengingatkan tujuannya. Aku menarik napas.

"Bagaimana ...?"

Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku masih di Heathman."

Aku tahu itu.

"Apa kau mau minum?" Kesopanan menang diatas segala hal lain yang ingin aku katakan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum mempesona, senyum dengan bibirnya melengkung, kepalanya miring sedikit ke satu sisi.

Yah, aku mungkin membutuhkan yang satu itu.

"Jadi, senang karena sudah tahu aku?"

Sialan, apa dia tersinggung? Aku menatap jari-jariku. Bagaimana aku bisa menggali diriku sendiri keluar dari ini? Jika aku mengatakan padanya itu hanya sebuah lelucon, aku tak berpikir dia akan terkesan.

"Kupikir kau akan membalas melalui email." Suaraku lirih, menyedihkan.

"Apa kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sengaja?" Tanyanya muram.

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, terengah-engah, membebaskan bibir.

"Aku tak menyadari aku menggigit bibirku," bisikku pelan.

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku dapat merasakan tarikan itu, bahwa seperti ada tarikan listrik yang nikmat diantara kami, mengisi ruang diantara kita dengan listrik statis. Dia duduk sangat dekat denganku, matanya abu-abu gelap membara, siku bertumpu di lutut, kakinya terpisah. Condong ke depan, perlahan dia melepas salah satu kepangku, jari-jarinya membebaskan rambutku. Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku menonton seperti terhipnotis saat tangannya melepas kepang keduaku, dan menarik ikat rambut, ia mengendurkan kepang dengan jari-jarinya yang terlatih.

"Jadi kau memutuskan berolah raga," dia bernafas, suaranya lembut dan merdu. Jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku. "Mengapa, Baekhyun?" Jarinya menelusuri sekitar telingaku, dan sangat lembut, dia merenggut daun telingaku, berirama. Ini sangat intim.

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir," bisikku. Aku adalah kelinci/lampu, ngengat/api, burung/ular... dan dia tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

"Memikirkan apa, Baekhyun?"

"Kamu."

"Dan kau memutuskan bahwa senang sudah mengenalku? Maksudmu dalam arti kau mengenalku seperti dalam Alkitab?"

Oh sial. Mukaku memerah.

"Aku tak berpikir kau akrab dengan Alkitab."

"Aku pergi ke Sekolah Minggu, Baekhyun. Ini mengajarkan aku banyak hal."

"Aku tak ingat membaca tentang penjepit puting dalam Alkitab. Mungkin kau diajarkan dari terjemahan modern."

Bibirnya melengkung seperti tersenyum, dan mataku tertarik pada mulut yang indah dipahat itu.

"Yah, aku pikir aku harus datang dan mengingatkanmu betapa menyenangkan sudah mengenalku.". Sialan. Aku menatap dia membuka mulutnya, dan jari-jarinya bergerak dari telinga ke daguku.

"Apa pendapatmu untuk itu, Miss Byun?"

Mata abu-abunya membara padaku, tatapannya sangat dalam menantang. Bibirnya berpisah - dia menunggu, berputar untuk menyerang. Hasrat - hangat, meleleh dan membara, sangat membakar di dalam perutku.

Aku mengambil tindakan pencegahan dan aku menubrukkan diriku ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana ia bergerak, aku tak tahu bagaimana, dan dalam sekejap aku di tempat tidur terjepit di bawahnya, tanganku terentang dan ditahan di atas kepalaku, tangannya yang bebas menggenggam mukaku dan mulutnya menemukan mulutku.

Lidahnya di dalam mulutku, memiliki dan merasukiku, dan aku bersenang-senang dalam kekuatan yang dipakainya. Aku merasa dia menekan sepanjang tubuhku. Dia menginginkan aku, dan ini aneh, bagian dalam tubuhku merasa nikmat. Bukan dengan Luhan yang memakai bikini kecilnya, bukan salah satu dari lima belas wanita itu, tidak juga dengan Mrs. Yuri yang jahat. Hanya aku. Pria tampan ini menginginkanku. Dewi batinku bersinar begitu terang hingga dia bisa menerangi Portland. Dia berhenti menciumku, dan aku membuka mata, aku menemukan dia sedang menatapku.

"Percaya padaku?" Ia mengambil napas.

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak, jantungku melonjak di tulang rusukku, darahku bergemuruh di seluruh tubuhku. Dia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan dasi sutra abu-abu peraknya... itu dasi sutra abu-abu perak yang meninggalkan bekas pada pergelangan tanganku. Dia bergerak begitu cepat, duduk mengangkang saat dia mengikatkan pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama, tapi kali ini, ia mengikat ujung dasi ke salah satu jari-jari kepala ranjang besi putihku. Dia menarik pada memeriksa ikatanku apakah itu kuat. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Sungguh-sungguh aku terikat di tempat tidurku, dan aku begitu bergairah.

Dia turun dari tubuhku dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menatap ke arahku, matanya gelap tampak meinginkanku. Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang penuh kemenangan, bercampuran lega.

"Begitu lebih baik," bisiknya tersenyum nakal dan aku tahu itu. Dia membungkuk dan mulai melepas satu sepatu ketsku. Oh tidak... tidak... kakiku. Tidak, aku baru saja berlari.

"Tidak," aku protes, mencoba untuk menendang dia.

Dia berhenti.

"Jika kau berontak, aku akan mengikat kakimu juga. Jika kau membuat suara, Baekhyun, aku akan membungkammu. Diam. Luhan mungkin di luar mendengarkan sekarang."

Membungkamku! Luhan! Aku segera menutup mulut.

Dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku satu persatu dan perlahan-lahan melepas celana trainingku.

Oh -celana dalam apa yang kupakai? Dia mengangkatku dan menarik selimut dan selimutku keluar dari bawahku dan merebahkan aku lagi, kali ini di atas sprei.

"Nah." Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan-lahan. "Kau menggigit bibir itu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu efeknya terhadapku." Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di atas mulutku, sebuah peringatan.

Oh. Aku nyaris tak bisa menahan diri, berbaring tak berdaya, mengamatinya bergerak dengan anggun di sekitar kamarku, ini adalah afrodisiak yang memabukkan.

Perlahan, dengan santai, dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, Membuka celananya, dan mengangkat bajunya ke atas kepalanya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak," dia tertawa geli dengan licik. Dia duduk mengangkangiku lagi, menarik t-shirtku, dan aku pikir dia akan melepasnya, tapi dia gulungkan ke leherku dan kemudian menarik itu di atas kepalaku sehingga dia bisa melihat mulut dan hidungku, tapi menutupi mataku. Dan karena itu dilipat - Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Mmm," dia mengambil nafas sambil memuji. "Ini makin lama makin baik. Aku akan mengambil minum."

Condong ke bawah, dia menciumku, bibirnya lembut menyentuhku, dan badannya bergeser dari tempat tidur. Aku mendengar derit pelan pintu kamar tidur. Ambil minum. Dimana? Di sini? Portland?

Seattle? Aku berusaha keras untuk mendengarnya. Aku bisa menangkap suara obrolan pelan, dan aku tahu dia berbicara dengan Luhan - oh tidak... dia nyaris telanjang. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Aku mendengar suara botol dibuka. Apa itu? Dia kembali, pintu berderit sekali lagi, terdengar pelan suara kakinya berjalan di lantai kamar tidur, dan suara es batu berdenting di gelas seperti berputar di dalamnya. Minuman apa? Dia menutup pintu dan melepas celananya. Sepertinya celananya turun ke lantai, dan aku tahu dia telanjang. Dia duduk mengangkangiku lagi.

"Apakah kau haus, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya, suaranya menggoda.

"Ya," aku bernapas, karena mulutku tiba-tiba kering.

Aku mendengar denting es batu di gelas, dan ia menempatkan ke bawah lagi dan membungkuk dan menciumku, sepertinya dia menuangkan cairan segar dan lezat ke dalam mulutku. Ini anggur putih. Ini tak terduga sangat panas, meskipun anggurnya dingin, dan bibir Chanyeol juga terasa dingin.

"Lagi?" Bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk. Rasanya jadi lebih indah karena berasal dari dalam mulutnya. Dia membungkuk, dan aku minum seteguk lagi dari bibirnya... Oh.

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak, kita tahu kemampuanmu terhadap alkohol sangat terbatas, Baek."

Aku tak bisa membantahnya. Aku menyeringai, dan dia membungkuk memberikan seteguk lagi. Dia bergeser berbaring di atasku, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel di antara pahaku. Oh, aku ingin dia di dalam diriku.

"Apa ini enak?" Tanya dia, tapi aku mendengar suaranya berat.

Aku menegang. Dia minum lagi dan membungkuk, menciumku, memasukkan pecahan es kecil ke dalam mulutku dengan sedikit anggur. Perlahan-lahan dan santai dia memberi ciuman dengan bibirnya yang dingin menyusuri dari pangkal tenggorokan, antara buah dadaku, turun kebagian tengah tubuhku, dan ke perut. Dia mengeluarkan es dari mulutnya menggenang dingin di tengah pusarku, anggur dingin.

Terasa membakar langsung ke bawah bagian terdalam perutku. Wow.

"Sekarang kau harus tetap diam," bisiknya. "Jika kau bergerak, kau akan mendapati anggur di seluruh tempat tidur."

Pinggulku mengejang secara otomatis.

"Oh tidak. Jika kau menumpahkan anggur, Aku akan menghukummu, Miss Byun."

Aku merintih dan putus asa melawan dorongan untuk memiringkan pinggul, menarik menahan diriku. Oh tidak... tolonglah.

Dengan satu jari, dia menarik ke bawah cup bra-ku bergantian, payudaraku terdorong ke atas, dan terbuka. Condong ke bawah, dia mencium dan menarik setiap putingku bergantian dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku untuk bereaksi dengan melengkungkan tubuhku.

"Seberapa nikmatnya ini?" Dia mengambil nafas sambil meniup salah satu putingku.

Aku mendengar lagi suara denting es, dan kemudian aku bisa merasakan es itu berada di sekeliling puting sebelah kananku saat dia menarik yang sebelah kiri dengan bibirnya. Aku mengerang, berjuang untuk tidak bergerak. Ini siksaan yang manis tapi menyiksa.

"Jika kau menumpahkan anggur, aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar."

"Oh... tolong... Chanhh... Sir... tolonglah." Dia membuatku gila. Aku mendengarnya tersenyum.

Es di pusarku mencair. Aku benar-benar panas - panas dan dingin dan ingin. Menginginkan dia, dalam diriku. Sekarang.

Jari-jarinya yang dingin melintasi perutku. Kulitku terasa sangat sensitif, pinggulku mengejang secara otomatis, dan sekarang cairannya menjadi hangat dari pusarku merembes di atas perutku. Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat, menjilati dengan lidahnya, mencium, menggigitku pelan, mengisap.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau bergerak. Apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Aku terengah-engah dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi pada suaranya dan sentuhannya. Selain itu tak ada yang nyata. Tak ada lagi yang penting, tak ada lagi yang tertangkap di radarku. Jari-jarinya masuk ke celanaku.

"Oh, Sayang," bisiknya dan ia mendorong dua jarinya masuk dalam diriku.

Aku terkesiap.

"Siap untukku begitu cepat," katanya. Jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan-lahan menggoda, masuk, keluar, dan aku menekan ke arahnya, memiringkan pinggulku ke atas.

"Kau gadis yang serakah," tegur dia perlahan, dan ibu jarinya berputar-putar pada bagian yang paling sensitif dariku dan kemudian menekan ke bawah.

Aku merintih keras saat tubuhku melonjak di balik jari-jarinya yang terlatih. Tangannya ke atas dan mendorong t-shirt di atas kepalaku sehingga aku bisa melihat dia saat aku berkedip dalam cahaya lembut lampu sampingku. Aku rindu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," Aku menarik napas.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, jari-jarinya masih bergerak berirama dalam diriku, ibu jarinya berputar-putar dan menekan. Tangan satunya menyibak rambutku kesamping kepala dan memegang kepalaku di tempat. Lidahnya mengikuti gerakan jarinya, memilikiku. Kakiku mulai kaku saat aku mendorong mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Gerakan tangannya lembut, membuatku dibawa kembali dari tepi jurang. Dia melakukan ini lagi dan lagi. Sangat membuatku jadi frustrasi... Oh tolong Chanyeol, aku berteriak di kepalaku.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu, begitu dekat dan begitu jauh. Apa ini menyenangkan?" hembusan nafasnya terasa telingaku.

Aku merengek, lelah, menarik melawan ikatanku. Aku tak berdaya, tenggelam dalam siksaan erotis.

"Tolonglah," Aku memohon, dan akhirnya ia merasa kasihan padaku.

"Bagaimana aku harus bercinta denganmu, Baekhyun?"

Oh... tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia diam lagi.

"Tolonglah."

"Apa yang kau inginkan,Baekhyun?"

"Kau... sekarang," teriakku. "Bagaimana kalau aku bercinta denganmu dengan cara ini, atau cara ini, atau cara ini? Pilihanannya tak terbatas," dia bernafas di atas bibirku. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan menggapai ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil bungkus foil. Dia berlutut di antara kakiku, dan sangat perlahan dia menarik lepas celana dalamku, menatap ke arahku, matanya berkilauan. Dia memakai kondom. Aku menonton terpukau, terpesona.

"Seberapa menyenangkan ini?" Katanya sambil membelai dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudku itu hanya sebuah lelucon," aku merintih. Aku mohon bercintalah denganku Chanyeol.

Dia mengangkat alis saat tangannya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah pada organ tubuhnya yang mengesankan.

"Sebuah lelucon?" Suaranya lembut tapi mengancam.

"Ya. Tolong, Chanyeol," aku memohon padanya.

"Apa kau tertawa sekarang?"

"Tidak," Aku merengek.

Aku hanyalah satu bola dari kebutuhanku yang menegangkan. Dia menatap ke arahku sebentar, mengukur kebutuhanku, kemudian dia menarikku tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuhku. Ini membuatku terkejut, dan karena tanganku diikat, aku harus menyangga diri pada sikuku. Dia mendorong kedua lututku di atas tempat tidur sehingga pantatku menghadap ke atas dan dia menepuk dengan keras. Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, dia masuk kedalam diriku. Aku menjerit - dari tamparan dan dari serangan mendadak darinya, dan aku langsung keluar lagi dan lagi, berantakan di bawah tubuhnya saat ia terus mendorong dengan nikmat ke dalam diriku. Dia tak berhenti. Aku kehabisan tenaga. Aku tak bisa menerima lagi... dan dia mendorong dan terus dan terus... aku diriku terbangun lagi... pasti tidak... jangan...

"Ayo, Baekhyun, sekali lagi," ia menggeram dengan gigi terkatup, dan luar biasanya, tubuhku merespon, kejang-kejang di bawahnya saat aku keluar lagi, memanggil-manggil namanya. Aku berkeping-keping lagi menjadi potongan kecil, dan Chanyeol berhenti, akhirnya melepaskan, diam-diam menemukan pembebasannya.

Dia ambruk di atasku, terengah-engah.

"Sungguh sangat menyenangkan?" Tanya dia dengan giginya terkatup.

Oh.

Aku berbaring terengah-engah dan kelelahan di tempat tidur, mataku tertutup saat dia perlahan-lahan menarik keluar dariku. Dia segera bangkit dan memakai baju. Saat dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia naik ke ranjang dan dengan lembut melepas dasi dan menarik t-shirt lepas. Aku melenturkan jari-jariku dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku sambil tersenyum melihat pola dasi yang membekas di pergelangan tanganku. Aku menarik kembali bra-ku lalu dia menarik selimut dan menyelimutiku. Aku menatap ke arahnya benar-benar bingung, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan," bisikku, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau menyebut kata itu lagi."

"Kau tak suka kata itu?"

"Tidak. Ini tak berpengaruh padaku sama sekali."

"Oh - aku nggak tahu... sepertinya memiliki pengaruh yang sangat menguntungkan untukmu."

"Apa aku pengaruh yang menguntungkan sekarang? Bisakah kau melukai egoku lebih jauh, Miss Byun?"

"Aku tak berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan egomu." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengatakannya, aku tak merasa yakin dengan kata-kataku- sesuatu yang sulit dipahami melintasi pikiranku, pikiran sekilas, tapi hilang sebelum aku bisa memahami itu.

"Kau pikir?" Suaranya lembut. Dia berbaring di sampingku, berpakaian lengkap, kepalanya bersandar pada siku, dan aku hanya memakai bra.

"Mengapa kau tak suka disentuh?"

"Aku hanya bilang tak suka." Dia meraih dan memberikan ciuman lembut di dahiku. "Jadi, emailmu itu hanya lelucon."

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf padanya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Oh begitu. Jadi kau masih mempertimbangkan penawaranku?"

"Proposal tak senonohmu... ya aku akan mempertimbangkan itu. Tapi aku memiliki masalah."

Dia menyeringai ke arahku seakan lega.

"Aku akan kecewa jika kau tak melakukan."

"Aku akan email padamu, tapi kau menginterupsiku."

"Senggama terputus."

"Lihat. Aku tahu kau punya rasa humor suatu tempat di sana." Aku tersenyum.

"Hanya hal-hal tertentu yang lucu, Baek. Aku pikir kau mengatakan tidak, tidak ada pembahasan sama sekali." suaranya turun.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku belum memutuskan. Apakah kau akan mengalungi leherku?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan penelitianmu. Aku tak tahu, Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah mengalungi leher seseorang."

Oh... haruskah aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya ini? Aku hanya tahu sedikit sekali tentang adegan... aku tak tahu.

"Apakah kau pernah diikat lehermu?" Bisikku.

"Ya."

"Oleh Mrs. Yuri?"

"Mrs. Yuri!" Dia tertawa keras, bebas, dan dia terlihat begitu muda dan riang, kepalanya menengadah, gelak tawanya menular.

Aku menyeringai balik ke arahnya.

"Aku akan bercerita padanya apa yang kau katakan, dia akan menyukainya."

"Kau masih sering bicara dengannya?" Aku tak bisa menyimpan nada suaraku yang terkejut.

"Ya." Dia serius sekarang.

Oh... dan sebagian dari diriku tiba-tiba cemburu - Aku terganggu dengan kedalaman perasaanku.

"Oh, begitu." Suaraku keras. "Jadi kau memiliki seseorang untuk bisa mendiskusikan alternatif gaya hidupmu, tapi aku tak diijinkan."

Dia mengernyit.

"Aku rasa aku tak pernah memikirkannya seperti itu. Mrs. Robinson adalah bagian dari gaya hidup itu. Aku bilang, dia adalah teman baik sekarang. Jika kau mau, aku bisa memperkenalkanmu ke salah satu mantan sub-ku, kau bisa ngobrol dengannya."

Apa? Apa dia sengaja mencoba membuatku marah?

"Apa ini ide dari leluconmu?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun." Dia bingung saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak - aku akan melakukan hal itu sendiri, terima kasih banyak," Aku membentaknya, menarik selimut sampai ke daguku.

Dia menatapku, seperti terkejut.

"Baek, aku ..." Aku pikir dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk pertama kalinya, "Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Aku tak tersinggung. Aku ketakutan."

"Ketakutan?"

"Aku tak ingin berbicara dengan salah satu mantan pacarmu... budak... sub... atau apa pun kau memanggil mereka."

"Byun Baekhyun - apa kau cemburu?"

Mukaku memerah.

"Apakah kau akan menginap?"

"Aku punya acara pertemuan sarapan besok pagi di Heathman. Selain itu, aku katakan, aku tak tidur dengan pacar, budak, sub, atau siapa pun. Jumat dan Sabtu malam adalah pengecualian. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi." Aku bisa mendengar tekad di balik suara seraknya yang lembut.

Aku mengerutkan bibir padanya.

"Aku lelah sekarang."

"Apakah kau mengusirku keluar?" Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, geli dan sedikit kecewa.

"Ya."

"Nah itu untuk pertama kali yang lain." Dia menatapku curiga. "Jadi tak ada yang ingin kau diskusikan sekarang? Tentang perjanjian itu."

"Tidak" jawabku kesal.

"Ya Tuhan, aku akan suka memberimu tempat sembunyi yang bagus. Kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik, begitu juga aku."

"Kau tak bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu... aku belum menandatangani apa pun."

"Seorang pria bisa bermimpi, Baekhyun." Dia membungkuk dan memegang daguku.

"Rabu?" Bisiknya, dan dia menciumku ringan di bibirku.

"Rabu," aku setuju. "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar. Jika kau memberiku satu menit." Aku bangun dan mengambil t-shirt, mendorong dia yang menutupi jalanku. Geli dan enggan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tolong ambilkan celana trainingku."

Dia mengambil dari lantai dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ya, nona." Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya tapi tak berhasil.

Aku menyempitkan mataku padanya saat aku menyelipkan celanaku keatas. Rambutku sangat mengerikan dan aku tahu aku harus menghadapi interogasi Luhan setelah dia pergi. Mengambil pita rambut, aku berjalan ke pintu kamar tidurku, membukanya sedikit memeriksa Kate. Dia tak di ruang tamu. Aku dapat mendengar dia sedang menelepon di kamarnya. Chanyeol mengikutiku keluar. Saat berjalan dari kamar tidur ke pintu depan, pikiran dan perasaanku berubah surut. Aku tak lagi marah padanya, aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat pemalu. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap dia - normal - menginginkan hubungan normal yang tak perlu perjanjian sepuluh halaman segala, flogger, dan karabiner di langit-langit ruang bermain itu.

Aku membukakan pintu dan menunduk menatap tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhubungan intim di rumahku, dan setelah selesai aku pikir itu cukup bagus. Tapi sekarang aku merasa seperti wadah - sebuah wadah kosong yang diisi sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bawah sadarku menggeleng. Kau ingin berlari ke Heathman untuk berhubungan intim - kau menyerah dengan cepat. Dia menyilangkan tangan dan ketukan kakinya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan apa-yang-kau-keluhkan di wajahnya. Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu dan meremas daguku, memaksa mata untuk menatapnya. Alisnya berkerut sedikit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya dia lembut sebagai ibu jarinya membelai ringan bibir bawahku.

"Ya." Aku berusaha menjawab jujur tapi aku tak yakin. Aku merasa terjadi pergeseran pola pikir. Aku tahu bahwa jika aku melakukan hal ini dengan dia, aku akan terluka. Dia tak sanggup, untuk tertarik, atau bersedia untuk memberikankan aku lebih... dan aku ingin lebih. Lebih banyak lagi. Aku merasakan gelombang kecemburuanku hanya beberapa menit lalu memberitahuku bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam padanya daripada aku telah akui pada diriku sendiri. "Rabu," dia menegaskan, dan ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium lembut. Ada suatu perubahan saat dia menciumku, bibirnya menjadi lebih mendesak bibirku, tangannya bergerak naik dari daguku dan dia memegang sisi kepalaku, tangannya yang lain di sisi lain. Napasnya menjadi cepat. Ia memperdalam ciuman sambil bersandar ke dalam diriku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya.

Aku ingin meremas rambutnya, tapi aku menahannya, karena tahu bahwa dia tak akan menyukainya. Dahinya bersandar di bibirku, mata tertutup, suaranya tegang.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," bisikku kembali.

Sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia mencium keningku kemudian pergi. Dia menyusuri jalan menuju mobilnya, dia berjalan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia mendongak saat membuka pintu mobilnya, dia tersenyum mempesona. Aku membalas dengan senyum lemah, benar-benar terpesona padanya, dan aku diingatkan sekali lagi dari Icarus terbang terlalu dekat dengan Matahari. Aku menutup pintu depan saat dia naik ke dalam mobil sporty-nya. Aku jadi ingin menangis, sebuah nada melankolis sedih dan kesepian yang menggenggam bulat hatiku. Bergegas kembali ke kamarku, aku menutup pintu dan bersandar mencoba untuk menguraikan perasaanku. Aku tak bisa. Merosot ke lantai, aku meletakkan kepala di tanganku saat air mataku mulai mengalir.

Luhan mengetuk lembut.

"Baekhyun?" Bisiknya. Aku membuka pintu. Dia mengamatiku sebentar dan segera memelukku.

"Ada yang salah? Apa yang dilakukan bajingan tampan yang menyeramkan itu?"

"Oh Lu, bukannya aku tak menginginkan dia."

Dia menarikku ke tempat tidurku dan kami duduk.

"Rambutmu mengerikan sehabis seks."

Meskipun hatiku sedih, aku tertawa.

"Itu seks yang menyenangkan, tak mengerikan sama sekali."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik. Tapi kenapa kau nangis? Kau tak pernah menangis." Dia mengambil sisirku dari meja samping, dan duduk di belakangku, sangat perlahan mulai menyisir keluar bundelan rambutku.

"Aku hanya berpikir hubungan kita tak akan berlanjut." Aku menatap jari-jariku.

"Kupikir kau bilang akan bertemu dengannya pada hari Rabu?"

"Yah, itulah rencana awal kami."

"Jadi, kenapa dia muncul di sini hari ini?"

"Aku mengirim dia email."

"Meminta dia untuk mampir?"

"Bukan, aku bilang tak ingin melihat dia lagi."

"Dan dia muncul? Baek, itu jenius."

"Sebenarnya itu hanya lelucon."

"Oh. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung."

Dengan sabar, aku menjelaskan sekilas dari emailku tapi tidak mendetail.

"Jadi kau pikir dia akan membalas melalui email."

"Ya."

"Tapi dia malah muncul di sini."

"Ya."

"Aku bisa katakan dia benar-benar terpesona padamu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Chanyeol, terpesona padaku? Tak mungkin. Dia hanya mencari mainan baru yang cocok sehingga dia bisa tiduri dan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Hatiku mengencang sangat menyakitkan.

Ini adalah kenyataan.

"Dia datang ke sini untuk meniduriku, itu saja."

"Siapa bilang asmara sudah mati?" bisiknya ngeri. Aku telah mengejutkan Kate. Aku tak berpikir bahwa itu mungkin. Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Dia menggunakan seks sebagai senjata."

"Menidurimu sampai kau menyerah?" Dia menggeleng tak setuju. Aku berkedip cepat padanya, dan perasaanku malu menyebar ke seluruh wajahku. Oh... sangat akurat, Luhan, wartawan pemenang hadiah Pulitzer.

"Baek, aku tak mengerti, kau membiarkan saja dia bercinta denganmu?"

"Bukan Lu, kami tidak bercinta - kami hanya berhubungan intim - terminologi Chanyeol. Dia tak melakukan atas nama cinta."

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang dia. Dia memiliki masalah komitmen."

Aku mengangguk, seakan setuju. Dalam hati, aku merana. Oh Luhan... aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan padamu semuanya, segala sesuatu tentang pria yang aneh, sedih, rumit ini dan kau bisa memberitahuku untuk melupakannya. Menghentikanku untuk menjadi orang bodoh.

"Aku rasa itu semua sedikit berlebihan," bisikku. Itu adalah pernyataan tahun ini. Karena aku tak ingin bicara tentang Chanyeol lagi, aku bertanya tentang Sehun. Luhan langsung berubah sikap hanya menyebutkan namanya, ia menyala dari dalam, berseri-seri padaku.

"Dia akan datang Sabtu pagi untuk membantu memindahkan barang-barang kita." Dia memeluk sikat rambut, dia sangat jatuh cinta padanya, dan samar-samar perasaan iri menikamku. Luhan telah menemukan seorang pria normal, dan dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

Aku berbalik dan memeluknya.

...

"Oh, aku mau ngomong. Ayahmu menelepon saat kau sedang berada... err.. sibuk. Rupanya Bob mengalami sedikit cedera, jadi ibumu dan dia tak bisa datang pada acara wisuda. Tapi ayahmu akan berada di sini hari Kamis. Dia ingin kau meneleponnya."

"Oh... ibuku tak pernah meneleponku. Apakah Bob oke?"

"Ya. Telepon dia besok pagi. Sekarang sudah larut."

"Terima kasih, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku juga akan menelepon Ray besok pagi. Aku pikir aku hanya pingin tidur." Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya berkerut penuh keprihatinan.

Setelah dia pergi, aku duduk dan membaca perjanjian lagi, meneruskan membuat catatan lagi. Ketika aku selesai, aku nyalakan laptop, siap untuk menanggapi.

Ada email dari Chanyeol di inbox-ku.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Malam ini**

 **Tanggal: 23 Mei 2011 23:16**

 **Kepada: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Miss Byun aku menantikan catatanmu untuk perjanjian itu.**

 **Sebelum itu, tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Masalah**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 00:02**

 **Kepada: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr. Park**

 **Ini adalah daftar masalahnya. Aku berharap bisa mendiskusikannya lebih lengkap saat makan malam pada hari Rabu.**

 **Pasal nomer:**

 **2: Tak yakin mengapa hal ini semata-mata untuk keuntungan-KU - yaitu untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitas-KU dan batas-batasnya. Aku yakin aku tak perlu perjanjian sepuluh halaman untuk melakukan itu! Tentunya ini untuk kepentingan-MU.**

 **4: Sebagaimana kau tahu kau satu-satunya pasangan seksualku. Aku bukan pemakai obat terlarang, dan aku tak pernah transfusi darah. Aku mungkin aman. Bagaimana denganmu?**

 **8: Aku dapat berhenti setiap saat jika aku berpikir kau tak berpegang pada batas yang disepakati. Oke - Aku suka ini.**

 **9: Mematuhi perintahmu dalam segala hal? Menerima tanpa ragu mengenai disiplinmu? Kita perlu bicara tentang hal ini.**

 **11: Satu bulan masa percobaan. Bukan tiga.**

 **12: Aku tak bisa melakukan setiap akhir pekan. Aku punya kehidupan, atau akan memilikinya. Mungkin tiga dari empat minggu?**

 **15.2: Menggunakan tubuhku seperti yang kau anggap cocok secara seksual atau lainnya - silahkan mendefinisikan "atau lainnya."**

 **15.5: Seluruh pasal tentang disiplin. Aku tak yakin aku ingin didera, dicambuk, atau hukuman fisik. Aku yakin ini akan dianggap melanggar pasal 2-5. Dan juga "karena alasan lain". Itu hanya berarti - dan kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak sadis.**

 **15.10: Seperti meminjamkanku pada orang lain tak pernah akan menjadi pilihan. Tapi aku senang ada di sini hitam diatas putih.**

 **15.14: Peraturan. Lebih banyak nantinya.**

 **15.19: Menyentuh diri sendiri tanpa izinmu. Apa masalahnya dengan ini? Kau tahu aku juga tak melakukannya.**

 **15.21: Disiplin - Silakan lihat butir 15.5 di atas.**

 **15.22: Aku tak bisa menatap matamu? Mengapa?**

 **15,24: Mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu?**

 **Peraturan:**

 **Tidur - Aku akan setuju sampai 6 jam.**

 **Makanan - Aku tidak makan makanan dari daftar yang ditentukan. Daftar makanan aku yang memutuskan - atau perjanjian batal.**

 **Pakaian - selama aku hanya mengenakan pakaian darimu saat aku bersamamu... oke. Fitness - Kita sepakat 3 jam, ini masih mengatakan 4 jam.**

 **Batas lunak:**

 **Bisakah kita melalui semua ini? Tak ada Fisting apapun. Apa suspensi itu? Klem kelamin – Kau pasti bercanda padaku.**

 **Tolong beritahu rencana hari Rabu? Aku bekerja sampai jam 05:00 sore hari itu.**

 **Selamat malam.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Malam ini**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 00:07**

 **Kepada: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Nona Byun**

 **Itu daftar yang panjang. Mengapa kau masih terbangun?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Bekerja sampai larut malam**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 00:10**

 **Kepada: Park Chanyeol**

 **Sir**

 **Jika kau ingat aku sudah menulis daftar itu, ketika aku terganggu dan ditiduri oleh seseorang gila kontrol yang lewat.**

 **Selamat malam.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Berhenti bekerja sampai larut malam**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 00:12**

 **Kepada: Byun Baekhyun**

 **PERGILAH TIDUR BAEKHYUN.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO & Gila kontrol, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Oh... berteriak dengan huruf besar! Aku mematikan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengintimidasiku saat dia berada enam mil jauhnya?

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Hatiku masih berat, aku naik ke tempat tidur dan langsung jatuh tertidur dengan gelisah.

...

Keesokan harinya, aku menelepon ibuku setelah pulang dari kerja. Hari ini cukup santai di Clayton, membuatku jadi banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku gelisah, gugup tentang konfrontasi-ku dengan Tuan Gila Kontrol besok, dan di bagian belakang pikiranku khawatir mungkin aku terlalu negatif menanggapi perjanjian itu. Mungkin dia mau berkompromi.

Dengan sangat menyesal ibuku minta maaf karena tak bisa hadir pada saat acara wisudaku. Bob terkilir di sendi kakinya sehingga jalannya terpincang-pincang. Jujur saja, dia adalah orang yang gampang celaka seperti aku. Diperkirakan dia bisa cepat sembuh, asalkan beristirahat total, dan ibuku harus menjaganya.

 _"Baekhyun sayang, aku sangat menyesal,"_ ibuku merengek di telepon.

"Ma, tak apa-apa. Ray yang akan hadir disana."

 _"Baek, dari nada suaramu, sepertinya kau sedang bingung - apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"_

"Ya, Ma," Oh seandainya kau tahu. Aku telah bertemu dengan seorang pria menjijikkan, kaya dan dia ingin memiliki hubungan seksual yang ganjil dan aneh, di mana aku tak berhak mengatakan hal itu.

 _"Apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"_

"Tidak, Ma." Sekarang aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

 _"Oke, sayang, aku merasa sangat menyesal, tentang hari Kamis besok. Aku mencintaimu... kau tahu itu sayang?"_

Aku memejamkan mata, kata-kata yang sangat berharga memberiku sebuah cahaya yang hangat di dalam hatiku.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Ma. Salam untuk Bob, dan aku berdoa semoga dia cepat sembuh."

 _"Akan kusampaikan. Sampai bertemu lagi sayang."_

"Sampai bertemu lagi, ma."

Aku diam sesaat di kamar tidurku setelah menelepon. Iseng-iseng, aku beralih menyalakan laptop dan membuka program email. Ada email dari Chanyeol dikirim saat larut malam atau sangat pagi sekali, tergantung pada sudut pandangmu. Jantungku langsung melonjak, dan aku mendengar darah memompa ke telingaku. Sial... mungkin dia bilang tidak - itu saja - mungkin dia membatalkan makan malam. Pikiran ini sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku menolak pikiran itu dengan cepat dan membuka email.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Masalah-mu**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 01:27**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Setelah aku memeriksa lebih menyeluruh dari masalah keberatanmu, mungkin aku menjelaskan pada perhatianmu tentang definisi dari submisiv.**

 **submisiv [suhb-mis-iv] –kata sifat**

 **1\. cenderung atau siap untuk menyerah; tidak melawan atau penurut yang rendah hati: hamba submisiv.**

 **2\. ditandai oleh atau dengan menunjukkan kepatuhan: sambutan seorang submisiv.**

 **Berasal dari tahun:1580-90; submiss +-ive Sinonim:1. penurut, patuh, lembut, setuju. 2. pasif, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, tenang.**

 **Antonim: 1. memberontak, bandel.**

 **Silahkan sayang pikirkan ini untuk pertemuan kita pada hari Rabu.**

 **Park Chanyeol CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Perasaanku jadi lega. Setidaknya dia bersedia untuk membahas keberatanku, dan dia masih ingin bertemu besok. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku menjawab.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Masalah-ku... Bagaimana dengan Masalah-mu?**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:29**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Sir**

 **Tolong perhatikan tahun asalnya: 1580-90. Dengan segala hormat, Sir, aku mengingatkan sekarang tahun 2011. Kita sudah melewati perjalanan panjang sejak saat itu.**

 **Perkenankan aku menawarkan definisi untuk kau pertimbangkan pada saat pertemuan kita.**

 **kompromi [kom-pro-mi] –kata benda**

 **1\. perbedaan diselesaikan dengan damai; kesepakatan dicapai dengan menyesuaikan perbedaan atau pernyataan, prinsip yang berlawanan, dll, dengan memodifikasikan sesuai kebutuhan.**

 **2\. Merupakan hasil dari semacam penyelesaian.**

 **3\. Merupakan penengah antara hal yang berbeda: Membagi perbedaan antara rumah peternakan dan rumah bertingkat.**

 **4\. sebuah pemahaman yang membahayakan, seperti reputasi; terkena bahaya, kecurigaan, dll: sebuah kompromi dari salah seseorang yang mempunyai integritas.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Bagaimana dengan Masalah-ku?**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:32**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Seperti biasa, pemaparan yang bagus, Miss Byun. Aku akan menjemput dari apartemenmu besok jam 7:00.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Tahun 2011 - Perempuan Bisa Mengemudi**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:40**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Sir**

 **Aku punya mobil. Aku bisa mengemudi.**

 **Aku lebih suka untuk bertemu di suatu tempat.**

 **Di manakah aku harus bertemu denganmu?**

 **Di hotelmu pada jam 7:00?**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Remaja Putri Yang Bandel**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:43**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Aku mengacu pada emailku tanggal 24 Mei 2011 dikirim pada 01:27 dan definisinya sudah mencakup di dalamnya.**

 **Apa kau pernah berpikir kau akan bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Pria Yang Keras Kepala**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:49**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Mr Park**

 **Aku ingin mengemudi.**

 **Aku mohon.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Pria Yang Jengkel**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:52**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Baik.**

 **Aku di hotel pada jam 7:00.**

 **Kita ketemu di Marble Bar.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Dia bahkan pemarah di email. Apa dia tak mengerti bahwa aku mungkin perlu melarikan diri dengan cepat? Bukan berarti Beetle-ku bisa berlari cepat... tapi tetap saja aku perlu sarana untuk melarikan diri.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Pria Yang Tidak Begitu Keras Kepala**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:55**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Baekhyun x**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Wanita Menjengkelkan**

 **Tanggal: 24 Mei 2011 18:59**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Sama-sama.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Aku menelepon Ray, untungnya dia lagi nonton permainan Sounders melawan tim sepak bola dari Salt Lake City, jadi percakapan kami berjalan dengan singkat. Dia akan mengendarai mobilnya pada hari Kamis untuk menghadiri acara wisudaku. Setelah itu dia ingin mengajakku keluar untuk makan bersama. Hatiku melambung berbicara dengan Ray, dan segumpal benjolan besar mengikat di dalam tenggorokanku. Dia menyayangiku selama hubungan romantisnya dengan ibuku yang naik turun. Kami memiliki hubungan spesial yang terus aku jaga. Meskipun dia ayah tiriku, dia selalu memperlakukan aku sebagai anaknya, dan aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya. Sudah terlalu lama. Ketenangannya adalah apa yang kubutuhkan dan kurindukan sekarang ini. Mungkin aku bisa melepas kerinduanku saat bertemu Ray besok.

Luhan dan aku sedang konsentrasi pada pengepakan, kita berbagi sebotol anggur merah murahan. Ketika aku akhirnya pergi tidur, setelah hampir selesai melakukan pengepakan di kamarku, aku merasa lebih tenang. Semua kegiatan fisik ini akhirnya bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, dan aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak. Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur dan aku langsung tertidur.

Daehyun kembali dari Princeton sebelum dia berangkat ke New York untuk memulai magang di bagian keuangan suatu perusahaan. Dia terus mengikuti sepanjang waktu saat aku sibuk di toko, memintaku untuk berkencan. Ini menjengkelkan.

"Daehyun, untuk keseratus kalinya, aku ada kencan malam ini."

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah, kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghindariku. Kau selalu menghindariku."

Ya... kau pasti berpikir kau sudah menangkap isyarat itu.

"Dae, aku tidak pernah berpikir itu adalah ide yang baik untuk kencan dengan saudara bos."

"Hari Jumat adalah hari terakhirmu disini. Besok kau sudah tak bekerja lagi."

"Dan aku akan berada di Seattle pada hari Sabtu dan kau akan tinggal di New York. Toh jika kita mencoba, kita tak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. Selain itu, aku memang punya kencan malam ini."

"Dengan Kai?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Daehyun... oh." Aku mendesah putus asa. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menjawab. "Park Chanyeol." Aku tak boleh membuat nada suaraku jadi jengkel. Tapi itu hanya tipuan. Mulut Daehyun terbuka, dan melongo padaku, bisu. Hmm - bahkan menyebut namanya saja membuat orang jadi bungkam.

"Kau punya kencan dengan Park Chanyeol," akhirnya dia berkata, setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang. Ketidakpercayaan jelas dalam nada suaranya.

"Ya."

"Aku mengerti." Daehyun jelas-jelas kecewa, tertegun bahkan, dan bagian yang sangat kecil membenci bahwa dia harus menemukan kejutan. Dewi batinku juga begitu. Dia memberi isyarat yang sangat tak sopan dan tak menarik padanya dengan jari-jarinya.

Setelah itu, dia mengabaikanku, dan tepat pukul lima aku secepatnya keluar dari pintu.

Luhan meminjamkan dua gaun dan dua pasang sepatu untuk malam ini dan untuk acara wisuda besok. Aku berharap bisa merasa lebih antusias tentang gaun ini tapi pakaian bukanlah kesukaanku. Jadi apa kesukaanmu, Baekhyun? Chanyeol yang lembut berbicara menghantui pertanyaanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha untuk memadamkan kegelisahanku, aku memutuskan gaun ketat berwarna plum untuk malam ini. Gaun ini terlihat sopan dan profesional - bagaimanapun, aku akan menegosiasikan perjanjian.

Aku mandi, mencukur kaki dan ketiak, mencuci rambutku, dan kemudian menghabiskan waktu setengah jam mengeringkan rambutku agar bisa jatuh bergelombang lembut ke dada dan punggungku. Aku menyisir ke satu sisi dari wajahku dan memakai maskara dan lip-gloss. Aku jarang memakai make-up - itu satu pun dari pahlawan sastraku harus berurusan dengan make-up - mungkin aku akan tahu lebih banyak tentang hal jika mereka memilikinya. Aku memakai gaun berwarna plum dan sepatu hak tinggi yang cocok dengan gaun itu, dan aku siap pada jam setengah tujuh.

"Bagaimana?" Aku meminta pendapat Luhan.

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, kau tampak mengagumkan, Baek." Dia mengangguk dengan persetujuan. "Kau terlihat seksi."

"Seksi! Aku bermaksud terlihat sopan dan profesional."

"Itu juga, tapi yang paling penting terlihat seksi. Gaun itu benar-benar cocok dengan warna kulitmu. Menempel ketat di tubuhmu." Dia menyeringai.

"Lulu!" Aku mengomelinya.

"Memang benar, Baek. Penampilanmu terlihat cocok. Pertahankan gaun itu. Kau akan membuat dia tunduk di tanganmu."

Aku menekan mulut dalam garis keras. Oh, kau salah menilai tentang dia.

"Doakan aku ya."

"Kau membutuhkan keberuntungan untuk kencan?" Alisnya mengerut, bingung.

"Ya, Lu."

"Kalau begitu - Semoga berhasil." Dia memelukku, dan aku keluar dari pintu depan.

Aku harus mengemudi dengan kaki telanjang - Wanda, Beetle-ku warna biru laut, tak bisa dikendarai dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Aku sampai di luar Heathman pada pukul 6.58 tepat dan menyerahkan kunci mobilku ke valet untuk diparkir. Dia tampak curiga pada Beetle-ku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan batinku mengejek pangkal pahaku. Aku masuk ke hotel.

Chanyeol bersandar santai membelakangi bar, minum segelas anggur putih. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih seperti biasa, celana jeans hitam, dasi hitam, dan jaket hitam. Rambutnya yang kusut seperti biasa. Aku menghela napas. Tentu saja dia terlihat tampan. Aku berdiri selama beberapa detik di pintu masuk bar, menatap dia, mengagumi pemandangan. Dia luar biasa tampan. Dia melirik, dengan gugup aku pikir, ke arah pintu masuk dan diam saat dia melihatku. Berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian dia tersenyum culas, nakal, senyum seksi yang membuatku terdiam dan meleleh. Berusaha untuk tidak menggigit bibirku, aku melangkah maju, menyadari bahwa aku Byun Baekhyun yang kikuk, memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dia berjalan dengan anggun mendekatiku.

"Kau sangat mempesona," gumamnya sambil membungkuk dan mencium pipiku singkat. "Gaun, Miss Byun. Aku menyetujuinya." Menggenggam tanganku, dia membawaku ke pojok yang terpisah dan memberi isyarat kepada pelayan.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

Aku langsung tersenyum rahasia saat aku duduk, setidaknya dia bertanya dulu padaku.

"Aku mau seperti apa yang sudah kau pesan." Lihat! Aku bisa bermain bagus dan berperilaku seperti diriku sendiri. Geli, dia memesan segelas Sancerre dan duduk di depanku.

"Mereka punya gudang anggur yang sangat baik di sini," katanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Menempatkan siku di meja, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang indah, mata abu-abunya menyala dengan emosi yang tak bisa terbaca. Dan ada... tarikan yang akrab dan getaran listrik dari dia, menghubungkan suatu tempat di dalam diriku. Aku bergerak tak nyaman di bawah tatapannya, jantungku berdebar. Aku harus tetap tenang.

"Apakah kau gugup?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ya."

Dia membungkuk ke depan.

"Aku juga," bisiknya penuh rahasia. Mataku terpaku saat bertemu matanya. Dia tak pernah gugup.

Aku berkedip padanya, dan dia tersenyum miring sangat menggemaskan ke arahku. Pelayan datang membawa anggurku, piring kecil berisi bermacam-macam kacang, dan satu lagi buah zaitun.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan membahas hal ini?" Aku bertanya. "Menjelaskan setiap poin keberatanku satu per satu?"

"Tak sabar seperti biasa, Miss Byun."

"Baik, aku bisa bertanya padamu mengenai apa pendapatmu tentang cuaca hari ini?"

Dia tersenyum, dan mengambil buah zaitun. Dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan mataku terpaku di mulutnya, mulut itu sudah pernah... semuanya bagian tubuhku. Mukaku memerah.

"Aku pikir cuacanya tak istimewa hari ini," ia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Park?"

"Ya, Miss Byun."

"Kau tahu perjanjian ini secara hukum tak boleh diterapkan."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Miss Byun."

"Apa kau akan menjelaskan setiap point keberatanku?"

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mengira aku memaksamu pada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau melakukan, dan kemudian beranggapan bahwa secara hukum aku akan menguasaimu?"

"Ya..."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menghargaiku sama sekali?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baekhyun, tak peduli apa itu legal atau tidak. Ini merupakan pengaturan yang ingin aku buat denganmu - apa yang kuinginkan dari dirimu dan apa yang dapat kau harapkan dari diriku. Jika kau tak menyukainya, maka jangan menandatangani. Jika kau sudah menandatangani, dan kemudian memutuskan kau tidak suka, ada pasal yang menyebutkan bahwa kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan jika itu mengikat secara hukum, apa kau pikir aku akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan jika kau memutuskan untuk lari?"

Aku meneguk banyak anggurku. Bawah sadarku menepuk bahuku dengan keras. Kau harus menjaga kecerdasanmu. Jangan minum terlalu banyak.

"Hubungan seperti ini dibangun di atas kejujuran dan kepercayaan," dia melanjutkan. "Jika kau tidak percaya padaku untuk mengetahui bagaimana aku mempengaruhimu, seberapa jauh aku bisa melakukannya denganmu, seberapa jauh aku bisa mengambilmu - jika kau tak bisa jujur denganku, maka kita benar-benar tak bisa melakukan ini."

Oh, kita telah memangkas pengejaran itu dengan cepat. Seberapa jauh dia bisa mengambilku. Sialan. Apa artinya itu?

"Jadi cukup sederhana, Baekhyun. Apa kau percaya padaku atau tidak?" Matanya membara.

"Apa kau memiliki diskusi yang seperti ini dengan um... lima belas itu?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena mereka semua sudah submisiv. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan dari hubungan denganku dan umumnya apa yang aku harapkan. Dengan mereka, itu hanya mengenai soal batas lunak, rincian seperti itu."

"Apa ada toko yang kau tuju? Seperti submisiv R Us?"

Dia tertawa.

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa itu yang ingin kau bahas? Atau kita harus membahas pada pokok masalah? Keberatanmu, seperti yang kaukatakan."

Aku menelan ludah. Apa aku percaya padanya? Apa ini semua bermuara pada - kepercayaan? Tentu seharusnya menjadi dua arah. Aku ingat dia sangat kesal saat aku menelepon Kai.

"Apakah kau lapar?" Ia bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiranku.

Oh tidak... makanan.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau makan hari ini?"

Aku menatapnya. Jujur... sialan, dia tak akan menyukai jawabanku.

"Tidak," suaraku pelan.

Dia menyempit matanya.

"Kau harus makan, Baekhyun. Kita bisa makan di sini atau di kamarku. Kau pilih yang mana?"

"Aku pikir kita harus tinggal di depan umum, daerah yang netral."

Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau berpikir bisa menghentikanku?" Katanya lembut, sebuah peringatan sensual.

Mataku melebar, dan aku menelan lagi.

"Aku berharap demikian."

"Ayo, aku sudah memesan ruang yang lebih pribadi." Dia tersenyum padaku penuh rahasia dan berdiri, menggenggam tanganku.

"Bawa anggurmu," bisiknya.

Bertumpu di tangannya, aku bergeser keluar dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia melepaskanku, dan tangannya meraih sikuku. Dia memimpinku kembali melewati bar dan menaiki tangga besar ke lantai mezzanine. Seorang pemuda berseragam Heathman mendekati kami.

"Mr. Park, lewat sini, sir."

Kami mengikutinya dan sampai di ruangan yang lebih pribadi tempat duduknya sangat mewah. Hanya sebuah meja terpisah. Ruangan yang kecil tapi mewah. Di bawah sebuah lampu gantung berkilauan, taplak meja dari kain linen berkanji, gelas kristal, sendok garpu perak, dan karangan bunga mawar putih. Sangat kuno, ruang berdinding kayu keindahannya sudah tak asli. Pelayan menarik kursi untukku, dan aku duduk. Ia menempatkan serbet di pangkuanku. Chanyeol duduk di depanku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu," Bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Sialan. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku melakukannya.

"Aku sudah memesan makanannya. Aku harap kau tak keberatan."

Terus terang, aku lega, aku tak yakin aku bisa membuat keputusan lebih lanjut.

"Tidak, itu bagus," aku menyetujui.

"Ada baiknya untuk tahu bahwa kau bisa lebih terbuka. Sekarang, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Pokok permasalahan." Aku meneguk banyak anggur lagi. Ini benar-benar lezat. Park Chanyeol benar-benar tahu tentang anggur yang enak. Aku teringat terakhir meneguk anggur yang dia berikan di tempat tidurku. Aku malu pada bayangan yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Ya, masalah keberatanmu." Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku jaket dan menarik keluar secarik kertas. Email-ku.

"Ayat 2. Setuju. Hal ini untuk kepentingan kita berdua. Aku akan merumuskan kembali."

Aku berkedip padanya. Sialan... kita akan membahas masing-masing poin satu per satu. Tapi aku tidak begitu berani membahas langsung dengannya. Dia terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh. Aku menguatkan diri dengan meneguk anggurku lagi. Chanyeol terus melanjutkan.

"Kesehatan seksualku. Semua pasanganku sebelumnya harus menjalani tes darah, dan aku selalu menjalani tes rutin setiap enam bulan untuk menghindari semua risiko kesehatan yang kau sebutkan. Semua tes terakhirku sangat jelas. Aku tak pernah minum obat-obatan terlarang. Bahkan, aku sangat tegas anti-narkoba. Aku punya kebijakan tak akan mentoleransi yang berkaitan dengan obat-obatan untuk semua karyawanku, dan aku bersikeras untuk melakukan tes secara acak."

Wow... seorang gila kontrol menjadi marah. Aku berkedip padanya terkejut.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan transfusi darah. Apa ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk, tanpa ekspresi.

"Poin berikutnya sudah aku sebutkan sebelumnya. Kau dapat pergi setiap saat, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan menghentikanmu. Jika kau ingin pergi, kiranya - itu saja. Hanya supaya kau tahu."

"Oke," jawabku pelan. Jika aku ingin pergi, itu saja. Mengherankan pikiran itu membuatku jadi menyakitkan.

Pelayan datang dengan hidangan pertama kami. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan? Sialan - dia memesan tiram di atas hamparan es.

"Aku harap kau suka tiram," suara Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku belum pernah makan tiram." Sungguh.

"Benarkah? Nah." Dia mengambil satu. "Yang kau lakukan hanya memegang ujungnya dan menelannya. Aku pikir kau bisa melakukannya." Dia menatap padaku, dan aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. Aku tersipu memerah. Dia nyengir, menyemprotkan airnya jeruk lemon ke tiram, dan memegang ujungnya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm, lezat. Cita rasa laut," dia nyengir. "Cobalah," dia memberikan padaku.

"Jadi, aku tak perlu mengunyahnya?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun, tak perlu." Matanya menyala dengan humor. Dia tampak begitu muda seperti ini. Aku menggigit bibir, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah. Dia tampak tegang melihatku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil tiram pertamaku. Oke... begini tak apa-apa. Aku menyemprotkan airnya jeruk lemon di atasnya dan memegang ujungnya. Meluncur ke tenggorokan, semua air laut, garam, bau tajam jeruk, dan kenyal... Ooh. Aku menjilat bibirku, dan dia menatapku penuh perhatian, matanya berkabut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku harus mencoba satu lagi," kataku datar.

"Gadis baik," katanya bangga.

"Apakah kau sengaja memilih ini? Bukankah tiram terkenal dengan afrodisiak yang bisa meningkatkan libido?"

"Tidak, itu adalah makanan pertama di menu. Aku tak perlu afrodisiak saat di dekatmu. Aku pikir kau tahu itu, dan aku pikir kau bereaksi dengan cara yang sama saat di dekatku," katanya singkat. "Jadi sampai di mana kita?" Dia melirik email-ku saat aku meraih tiram lain.

Dia bereaksi dengan cara yang sama. Aku bisa mempengaruhi dia... wow.

"Patuh padaku dalam segala hal. Ya, aku ingin kau melakukan itu. Aku perlu kau melakukan itu. Anggap saja sebagai bermain-peran Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku khawatir kau akan menyakitiku."

"Menyakitimu yang bagaimana?"

"Secara fisik." Dan secara emosional.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukannya? Melampaui batasmu yang tidak bisa kau terima?"

"Kau bilang kau telah menyakiti seseorang sebelumnya."

"Memang, aku pernah. Tapi itu sudah lama."

"Bagaimana kau menyakiti mereka?"

"Aku menggantung mereka di langit-langit ruang bermainku. Bahkan, itu adalah salah satu pertanyaanmu. Menggantung - Itu gunanya karabiner ada di ruang bermain. Permainan tali. Salah satu tali diikat terlalu kuat."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memohon dia untuk berhenti.

"Aku tak perlu tahu lagi. Jadi kau tak akan menggantungku?"

"Tidak jika kau benar-benar tak mau. Kau bisa buat itu sebagai batas keras."

"Oke."

"Jadi tentang mematuhi, apa kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Dia menatapku dengan mata abu-abunya yang intens.

"Aku akan mencoba," bisikku.

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum. "Sekarang jangka waktu. Satu bulan bukannya tiga bulan adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat, terutama jika kau ingin akhir pekan jauh dariku setiap bulan. Aku tak berpikir aku akan bisa menjauh darimu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku nyaris tak bisa mengendalikannya sekarang," ia berhenti sejenak.

Dia tak bisa tinggal jauh dariku? Apa?

"Bagaimana kalau, satu hari selama satu akhir pekan per bulan kau mendapatkan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri - tapi aku mendapatkan malam pertengahan minggu pada minggu itu?"

"Oke."

"Dan kumohon, mari kita coba selama tiga bulan. Jika tiba-tiba kau tak menyukainya maka kau dapat pergi kapan saja."

"Tiga bulan?" Aku merasa agak kecewa dengan pendapatnya.

...

Aku meneguk anggur cukup banyak untuk mengobati kekecewaanku dan mengambil tiram lain. Aku harus bisa belajar untuk menyukai ini.

"Mengenai kepemilikan, itu hanya istilah dan kembali ke prinsip tentang mematuhi. Ini untuk membuatmu berpikir dengan tepat, dan memahami dimana aku berasal. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa begitu kau melewati ambang batasku sebagai submisiv, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku suka pada dirimu. Kau harus menerima itu dengan rela. Itulah mengapa kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menidurimu, kapanpun, dengan cara apapun, aku mau - di tempat mana pun aku mau. Aku akan mendisiplinkanmu, karena kau pasti akan gagal. Aku akan melatihmu untuk menyenangkanku. Tapi aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Pertama-tama, kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, dan aku akan membantumu. Kita akan membangun berbagai skenario. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, tapi aku tahu aku harus lebih dulu mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Dan aku akan melakukannya. Yang 'lainnya' - lagi itu untuk membantumu masuk ke dalam pola pikir, itu bisa berarti apa saja."

Dia begitu bergairah, mempesona. Ini jelas obsesinya, cara dia... aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini. Dia berhenti berbicara dan menatapku.

"Masih denganku?" Bisiknya, suaranya lucu, hangat dan menggoda. Ia meneguk anggurnya, menatapku dengan tajam.

Pelayan muncul di pintu, dan Chanyeol secara halus mengangguk mengizinkan pelayan untuk membersihkan meja kami.

"Apakah kau ingin anggur lagi?"

"Aku nanti akan menyetir."

"Mungkin air?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Air putih atau soda?"

"Soda, boleh."

Pelayan meninggalkan kita.

"Kau sangat tenang," bisiknya.

"Bicaramu sangat bertele-tele."

Dia tersenyum.

"Disiplin. Ada garis sangat tipis antara kenkmatan dan rasa sakit. Itu adalah dua sisi mata uang yang sama, satu takkan ada tanpa yang lain. Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu cara mendapatkan rasa nyeri yang menyenangkan. Kau tak percaya padaku sekarang, tapi ini adalah apa yang aku maksud tentang kepercayaan. Akan ada rasa nyeri, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menerimanya. Sekali lagi, ini tentang kepercayaan. Apa kau percaya padaku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun!

"Ya, aku akan mencoba." Aku merespon secara spontan, tanpa berpikir... karena itu benar - aku percaya padanya.

"Baik," dia tampak lega. "Sisanya hanya berupa rincian."

"Rincian yang penting."

"Oke, mari kita bicara tentang ini juga."

Kepalaku mengambang dengan semua kata-katanya. Aku seharusnya membawa mini disc-nya Luhan supaya aku bisa mendengarkan lagi. Ada begitu banyak informasi, begitu banyak untuk diproses. Pelayan muncul kembali dengan hidangan kami: ikan cod hitam, asparagus, dan kentang tumbuk dengan saus belanda. Aku tak pernah merasa kekurangan makanan.

"Aku harap kau suka ikan," kata Chanyeol ringan.

Aku menusuk makananku dan minum air soda. Aku berharap itu anggur.

"Aturan. Mari kita bicara tentang itu. Makanan adalah pembatal perjanjian?"

"Ya."

"Dapatkah aku mengubahnya untuk mengatakan bahwa kau harus makan setidaknya tiga kali sehari?"

"Tidak." Aku tak akan mundur dalam hal ini. Tak ada yang akan mendikte apa yang kumakan.

Bagaimana aku bercinta, boleh, tapi makan... tidak, tidak bisa.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Aku perlu tahu bahwa kau tidak lapar."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Mengapa?

"Kau harus percaya padaku."

Ia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat, dan dia rileks.

"Setuju, Miss Byun," katanya pelan. "Aku menyerah mengenai makan dan tidur."

"Mengapa aku tak boleh menatapmu?"

"Itu hanya masalah tentang seorang Dominan/submisiv. Kau akan terbiasa."

Maukah aku?

"Mengapa aku tak boleh menyentuhmu?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa."

Mulutnya membentuk garis keras kepala.

"Apakah karena Mrs. Yuri?"

Dia tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Dan segera dia mengerti. "Kau pikir aku trauma karena dia?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Dia bukan alasannya. Selain itu, Mrs. Yuri tidak akan menerima omong kosong itu dariku."

Oh... tapi aku harus. Aku cemberut.

"Jadi tak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Tidak. Dan aku tak ingin kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

Apa? Ah ya, pasal dilarang masturbasi.

"Penasaran saja... mengapa?"

"Karena aku menginginkan semua kenikmatanmu," suaranya serak penuh tekad.

Oh... aku tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Pada satu tingkat itu tergantung disana bersama, 'Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu', yang lain, itu begitu egois. Aku mengernyit dan menggigit ikan cod, mencoba menilai dalam hati kelonggaran apa yang bisa aku dapat. Makanan, tidur, aku bisa menatap matanya. Dia akan menerimanya dengan perlahan, dan kami belum membahas tentang batas lunak. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghadapi lebih dari makanan.

"Aku sudah memberikan banyak hal untuk berpikir bukan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingin membahas batas lunak sekarang juga?"

"Tidak saat makan malam."

Dia tersenyum.

"Mual?"

"Semacam itulah." "Kau tak makan banyak."

"Aku sudah cukup."

"Tiga tiram, empat gigitan ikan cod, dan satu tangkai asparagus, tak makan kentang, tak makan kacang, tak makan buah zaitun, dan kau tak makan seharian. Kau bilang aku bisa percaya padamu."

Astaga. Dia memberikan daftar rincian makanannya.

"Chanyeol, tolong, tak setiap hari aku duduk melakukan percakapan seperti ini."

"Aku membutuhkan engkau bugar dan sehat Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan sekarang, aku ingin mengupasmu keluar dari gaun itu."

Aku menelan ludah. Mengupasku keluar dari gaun Luhan. Aku merasa ada tarikan di dalam perutku. Ototku sekarang mencengkeram semakin akrab saat mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi aku tak bisa memiliki ini. Senjatanya yang paling ampuh, digunakan untuk melawanku lagi. Dia begitu nyaman dengan seks - bahkan aku sudah tahu ini.

"Aku berpikir itu bukan ide yang bagus," bisikku pelan. "Kita belum makan makanan penutup."

"Kau ingin makanan penutup?" Dia mendengus.

"Ya."

"Kau bisa menjadi makanan pencuci mulut," bisiknya penuh arti.

"Aku tak yakin aku cukup manis."

"Baekhyun, kau nikmat dan manis. Aku tahu."

"Chanyeol. Kau menggunakan seks sebagai senjata. Itu benar-benar tak adil," bisikku, menatap tanganku, dan kemudian menatap langsung padanya. Dia mengangkat alis, terkejut, dan aku melihat dia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku. Dia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Kau benar. Akan aku lakukan. Dalam hidupmu kau menerapkan apa yang kau tahu, Baekhyun. Ini tidak mengubah betapa aku menginginkanmu. Di sini. Sekarang."

Bagaimana dia bisa merayuku hanya dengan suaranya? Aku sudah terengah-engah - darahku memanas mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku, kegelisahan menggelitikku.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu," dia mengambil nafas.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia hanya membebaniku dengan ide omong kosong untuk diolah pada saat ini.

"Jika kau adalah subku, kamu tak harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Ini akan lebih mudah." Suaranya lembut, menggoda. "Semua keputusan – di belakang semua proses berpikir sangat melelahkan - Ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan? Haruskah terjadi di sini? Bisakah itu terjadi sekarang? Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang detail itu. Itulah yang aku lakukan sebagai Dom-mu. Dan sekarang, aku tahu kau menginginkan aku, Baekhyun."

Aku memperdalam kerutan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku bisa mengatakan karena..."

Sialan dia menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku. Apa dia paranormal juga?

"... Tubuhmu memperlihatkan semuanya. Kau menekan pahamu bersama-sama, mukamu memerah, dan tarikan napasmu berubah."

O, ini terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang pahaku?" Suaraku pelan, tak percaya. Ya ampun padahal pahaku di bawah meja.

"Aku merasa taplak meja bergerak, dan tebakanku dihitung berdasarkan bertahun-tahun pengalaman. Bukankah aku benar?"

Mukaku memerah dan menunduk menatap tanganku. Aku sangat terganggu oleh permainannya yang menggoda.

Dia satu-satunya yang mengetahui dan memahami aturan. Aku terlalu naif dan tak berpengalaman. Lingkup referensiku hanyalah Kate, dan dia tak pernah menerima omong kosong dari pria. Referensi lainku adalah semua khayalan dari: Elizabeth Bennett akan menjadi marah, Jane Eyre terlalu takut, dan Tess akan menyerah, sama seperti aku.

"Aku belum selesai dengan codku."

"Kau lebih suka cod dingin dari pada aku?"

Aku tersentak sampai melotot ke arahnya, dan mata abu-abu peraknya membakar dan meleleh, dengan kebutuhan yang meyakinkan.

"Kupikir kau suka aku menghabiskan makananku."

"Saat ini, Miss Byun, aku tidak peduli dengan makananmu."

"Chanyeol. Kau tak bertarung dengan adil."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak pernah melakukannya."

Dewi batinku merengut padaku. Kau dapat melakukan ini, dia merayuku - mainkan dewa seks ini pada permainannya sendiri. Bisaka aku? Oke. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurangnya pengalamanku seperti seekor albatros terbang di sekitar leherku.

Mengambil asparagus, aku menatapnya dan menggigit bibirku. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan meletakkan ujung asparagus dingin ke mulutku dan menghisapnya.

Mata Kristen membelalak, dan aku menyadari itu.

"Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menggigit ujungnya.

"Makan asparagusku."

Chanyeol bergeser di kursinya.

"Aku pikir kau bermain-main denganku, Miss Byun."

Aku berpura-pura merasa tak bersalah.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan makananku, Mr. Park."

Tiba-tiba pelayan mengetuk dan tanpa diminta lalu masuk. Dia melirik sebentar ke Chanyeol, yang mengerutkan kening padanya tapi kemudian mengangguk, jadi pelayan itu membersihkan piring kita. Kedatangan pelayan telah merusak mantra.

...

Dan aku mengambil momen berharga ini untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku harus pergi. Pertemuan kami hanya akan berakhir dengan satu cara jika aku menundanya, dan aku perlu batasan sehabis melakukan percakapan yang begitu bersemangat. Tubuhku sangat membutuhkan sentuhan pria itu, pikiranku memberontak. Aku butuh jarak untuk berpikir tentang semua yang dikatakannya. Aku masih belum membuat keputusan, dan daya tarik seksual dan kehebatannya tak membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Apa kau ingin makanan penutup?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sopan, tapi matanya masih membara.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku rasa aku harus pulang." Aku menatap tanganku.

"Pulang?" Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Pelayan buru-buru meninggalkan kami.

"Ya." Ini keputusan yang tepat. Jika aku tinggal di sini, di kamar ini bersama dia, dia akan meniduriku. Sengaja aku langsung berdiri. "Kami berdua akan mengikuti upacara wisuda besok."

Chanyeol berdiri secara otomatis, memperlihatkan kesopanan.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi."

"Tolong... aku harus."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah memberiku begitu banyak hal untuk dipertimbangkan... dan aku perlu jarak."

"Aku bisa membuatmu tinggal," dia mengancam.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa, tapi aku tak ingin kau melakukan itu."

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, sangat hati-hati mengamatiku.

"Kau tahu, saat kau jatuh ke dalam kantorku, untuk mewawancaraiku, yang bisa kau katakan adalah ya sir, tidak sir. Kupikir kau terlahir sebagai submisiv yang alami. Tapi terus terang saja, Baekhyun, aku tak yakin kau memiliki sebuah tulang submisiv dalam tubuhmu yang lezat." Dia bergerak perlahan ke arahku saat berbicara, suaranya tegang.

"Kau mungkin benar," aku mengambil napas.

"Aku ingin memberimu peluang untuk melakukan penyelidikan," bisiknya, menatap ke arahku. Dia membelai wajahku, ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir bawahku. "Aku tak tahu cara yang lain, Baekhyun. Ini adalah siapa aku."

"Aku tahu."

Dia membungkuk ingin menciumku, tapi berhenti sebentar sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, matanya langsung melihat mataku, ingin minta izin. Aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, dan dia langsung menciumku dan karena aku tak tahu apakah aku akan menciumnya lagi, aku membiarkan - tanganku bergerak atas kemauanku sendiri dan memutar ke dalam rambutnya, menariknya padaku, mulutku membuka, lidahku membelainya. Tangannya menggenggam tengkukku saat dia memperdalam ciumannya, menanggapi semangatku. Tangan satunya meluncur ke punggungku dan menempel ke dasar tulang belakangku sambil mendorongku ke tubuhnya. "Aku tak bisa membujukmu untuk tinggal?" dia mengambil nafas diantara ciuman.

"Tidak."

"Habiskan malam bersamaku."

"Dan tak boleh menyentuhmu? Tidak."

Dia mengerang.

"Kau gadis yang sulit." Dia menarik diri, menatap ke arahku. "Mengapa aku berpikir kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Karena aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Chanyeol, aku harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa memiliki jenis hubungan yang kau inginkan."

Dia menutup matanya dan menekan dahinya di bibirku, memberi kami berdua kesempatan mengatur pernapasan kita. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mencium keningku, menghirup dalam-dalam, mencium rambutku, kemudian dia melepaskan aku, melangkah mundur.

"Terserah kau, Miss Byun," katanya, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke lobi."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mengambil dompet dan tangannya menahan tanganku. Sialan, ini mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku pasrah mengikutinya menuruni tangga besar dan ke lobi, kulit kepalaku menusuk-nusuk, darahku memompa. Ini bisa menjadi saat terakhir mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan tidak.

Jantungku berdebar menyakitkan di dadaku. Apa ada penyelesaian. Apa ada perbedaan saat kejelasan bisa dibuat untuk seorang gadis.

"Apa kau memiliki tiket valet?"

Aku merogoh ke dalam tasku dan menyerahkan tiket, kemudian dia memberikan kepada penjaga pintu. Aku mengintip ke arahnya saat kita berdiri menunggu.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," gumamku.

"Sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa, Miss Byun," katanya sopan, meskipun dia tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya, benar-benar terganggu.

Saat aku mengintip ke arahnya, aku memasukkan wajah tampannya ke dalam ingatanku. Gambaran bahwa aku mungkin tak akan melihatnya lagi membayangiku, tak diinginkan dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk direnungkan. Tiba-tiba dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya sangat dalam.

"Kau akan pindah akhir pekan ini ke Seattle. Jika kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat, bisakah aku bertemu denganmu pada hari Minggu?" Dia terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Kita akan lihat. Mungkin." Aku menarik napas. Sejenak, dia tampak lega, dan kemudian dia mengernyit.

"Sepertinya sekarang bertambah dingin, tidakkah kau membawa jaket?"

"Tidak"

Dia menggeleng dengan kesal dan melepas jaketnya.

"Pakai ini. Aku tak ingin kau masuk angin." Aku berkedip ke arahnya saat dia membuka jaketnya, dan saat meletakkan tanganku di belakang, aku teringat di kantornya saat dia menyelipkan mantel ke bahuku - pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya - dan pengaruhnya padaku saat itu. Pada kenyataannya tak ada yang berubah, rasanya bertambah dalam.

Jaketnya hangat, terlalu besar, dan aromanya. Oh... sangat lezat.

Mobilku berhenti di depan. Mulut Chanyeol menganga.

"Mobil itu yang kau kemudikan?" Dia terkejut. Mengambil tanganku, dia menuntunku keluar.

Petugas valet itu melompat keluar dan mengulurkan kunci padaku, dan dengan tenang Chanyeol memberinya uang.

"Apa ini layak jalan?" Dia melotot padaku sekarang.

"Ya."

"Apa dia bisa membawamu sampai ke Seattle?"

"Ya. Dia bisa."

"Aman?"

"Ya," suaraku meninggi, putus asa. "Oke dia sudah tua. Tapi dia milikku, dan dia layak jalan. Ayah tiriku membelinya untukku."

"Oh, Baekhyun, Aku pikir kita bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" kesadaranku muncul. "Kau tak bisa membelikan aku mobil."

Dia menatap marah padaku, rahangnya tegang.

"Kita akan lihat nanti," katanya kuat.

Dia meringis saat membuka pintu pengemudi dan membantuku masuk, aku melepas sepatu dan menurunkan kaca jendela. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terduga, matanya gelap.

"Hati-hati," katanya pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol" suaraku serak dari tanpa diminta, air mata yang tertahan –ya ampun aku tak mau menangis. Aku memberinya senyuman kecil.

Saat sudah jauh, dadaku menegang, air mataku mulai jatuh, dan aku menahan isakan.

Tak lama kemudian air mata mengalir di wajahku, dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa aku menangis. Aku menahan diriku sendiri. Dia menjelaskan segalanya. Dia jelas. Dia menginginkan aku, tapi sebenarnya, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin, dia menginginkan aku seperti yang aku menginginkan dan membutuhkan dia, dan dalam hatiku tahu itu tak mungkin. Aku merasa kewalahan.

Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana untuk menggolongkan dia. Jika aku melakukan hal ini... Bisakah dia menjadi pacarku?

Bisakah aku memperkenalkan dia pada temanku? Pergi keluar ke bar, bioskop, bahkan bowling dengannya? Kenyataannya adalah aku tak akan bisa. Dia tak akan membiarkanku menyentuhnya dan dia tak akan membiarkanku tidur dengannya. Aku tahu aku tak punya sesuatu di masa laluku, tapi aku menginginkan itu ada di masa depanku.

Dan itu bukan masa depan yang dia bayangkan.

Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ya, dan dalam waktu tiga bulan dia mengatakan tidak, dia sudah capek berusaha untuk membentukku menjadi sesuatu yang aku tak akan bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa rasakan? Emosiku sudah melekat selama tiga bulan, aku tak yakin melakukan sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Dan jika dia kemudian mengatakan tidak, kesepakatan selesai, bagaimana aku bisa mengatasi penolakan itu? Mungkin yang terbaik adalah mundur dari sekarang dan harga diriku masih tetap utuh.

Tapi membayangkan tak melihat dia lagi sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana dia bisa mempengaruhi perasaanku begitu cepat? Itu pasti bukan tentang seks... bisakah? Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Aku tak ingin mencari tahu perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku takut pada apa yang akan terungkap jika aku melakukannya. Apa yang akan kulakukan?

Aku parkir di luar apartemen kami. Tidak ada lampu menyala. Luhan pasti keluar. Aku lega. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku menangis lagi. Saat aku melepas bajuku, aku menghidupkan sang mesin jahat dan duduk, ada email di inbox dari Chanyeol.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Malam ini**

 **Tanggal: 25 Mei 2011 22:01**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau lari malam ini. Aku sangat berharap bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu supaya kau lega. Aku tahu, aku telah memberimu banyak hal untuk direnungkan, dan aku sangat berharap bahwa kau akan mempertimbangkan proposalku dengan serius. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat ini berjalan. Kita akan melangkah dengan perlahan.**

 **Percayalah padaku.**

 **Park Chanyeol CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Email-nya membuatku menangis lagi. Aku bukan sebuah merger. Aku bukan sebuah akuisisi. Membaca ini, Aku mungkin akan menjadi kuat. Aku tidak membalas. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Aku memakai piyama, dan jaket yang dipinjamkannya. Aku naik ke tempat tidur. Saat aku berbaring di kegelapan, aku teringat semuanya saat dia memperingatkanku untuk menjauhinya.

 _'Baekhyun, Kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang pantas untukmu.'_

 _'Aku tidak melakukan apa yang namanya pacaran.'_

 _'Aku bukan pria yang sentimentil.'_

 _'Aku tidak bercinta.'_

 _'Ini semua yang aku tahu.'_

Dan saat diam-diam aku menangis di bantalku, Tiba-tiba muncul ide terakhirku. Semua ini yang aku tahu juga.

Mungkin kita bisa bersama-sama merencanakan arah hubungan yang baru.

TBC..

 **Chapter depan sudah mulai banyak adegan dewasanya ChanBaek yang sangat panas.. jadi siap siap minum air dingin yang banyak ya biar gak kebakar dengan adegan dewasanya ChanBaek,, wkwkwk**

 **tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya..**

 **Terimkasih atas review chap kemarin**

 **dear1996, firechanlightbaek, fvirliani, istiqomahpark01** **,** **Lucky8894, widurilusiana, Chanshin08, alfianisheila.**

 **Terimakasih atas review review sebelumnya**

 **Naysa Q,** **lani novita,** **parkbaekk37,** **AdindaPW, edifa,** **Guest,** **Ichaaan, seogogirl, buluketekBaekhyun, Nayeolpcy27,** **Reka ELF, istiqomah, junghyemi05,** **Namebhyeolli,** **hyemijang, lisaaeri,** **faul, Mara997,** **parklili,** **XiaoRey61,** **ling, anaknya cabeByun,** **m2qs, vinashiners, Light-B, WinnBaekwinn, neli amelia, deux22** **,** **tokisaki,**


	8. Chapter 8

...

Chanyeol berdiri di atasku memegang sebuah cambuk berkuda dari anyaman kulit. Dia hanya mengenakan Levi's tua yang pudar dan robek. Dia menjentikkan cambuknya perlahan ke telapak tangannya saat ia menatap ke arahku. Dia tersenyum, penuh kemenangan. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku telanjang dan di belenggu, telentang di tempat tidur besar bertiang empat. Menjangkau ke depan, dia meletakkan ujung cambuk di dahiku kemudian turun di sepanjang hidungku, jadi aku bisa mencium bau kulit, dan di atas bibirku yang terbuka, terengah-engah.

Dia mendorong ujungnya ke dalam mulutku sehingga aku bisa merasakan kulit halus itu.

"Hisap," perintahnya dengan suara lembut. Mulutku menutupi ujung cambuk saat aku menaatinya.

"Cukup," bentaknya.

Aku terengah-engah sekali lagi saat ia menarik keluar cambuknya dari mulutku, menjalankan turun ke bawah daguku, turun ke leherku pada cekungan di dasar tenggorokanku. Dia memutar perlahan-lahan di sana dan kemudian terus menarik ujung cambuknya menelusuri ke bawah tubuhku, sepanjang tulang dadaku, di antara buah dadaku, dari tubuh bagian atasku ke pusar. Aku terengah-engah, menggeliat, menarik pengikat yang menggigit pergelangan tangan dan pergelangan kakiku. Dia memutar ujung cambuknya di sekitar pusarku kemudian terus menelusuri ke bawah, melalui rambut kemaluanku menuju klitorisku. Dia menjentikkan ujung cambuknya dan mengenai tepat dititik kenikmatanku dengan sengatan tajam, dan aku klimaks, meneriakkan pembebasanku.

Tiba-tiba, aku terbangun, terengah-engah, tertutup oleh keringat dan merasakan pengaruh yang masih tersisa dari orgasmeku. Sialan. Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Aku di kamar tidurku sendirian. Bagaimana? Mengapa? Aku duduk tegak, terkejut... Wow. Sudah pagi. Aku melirik jam alarmku - jam delapan. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku. Aku tak tahu aku bisa bermimpi tenyang seks. Apakah itu karena sesuatu yang aku makan? Mungkin tiram dan penelitian internetku mewujudkan dirinya dalam mimpi basah pertamaku. Ini membingungkan. Aku tak tahu bahwa aku bisa orgasme dalam tidurku.

Luhan sibuk di dapur saat aku terhuyung-huyung masuk.

"Baek, kau oke? Kau terlihat aneh. Apakah itu jaket Chanyeol yang kau kenakan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sial, seharusnya aku bercermin dulu. Aku menghindari tatapan mata hijaunya yang menusuk.

Aku masih belum pulih dari kejadian pagiku. "Ya, ini adalah jaket Chanyeol."

Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau tidur?"

"Tak terlalu nyenyak."

Aku berjalan menuju ketel. Aku butuh teh.

"Bagaimana makan malamnya?"

Jadi sudah mulai.

"Kami makan tiram. Kemudian ikan cod, jadi aku akan bilang itu amis."

"Ugh... Aku benci tiram, dan aku tak ingin tahu tentang apa yang kalian makan. Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia penuh perhatian," aku berhenti sejenak.

Apa yang bisa aku katakan? Bahwa status HIV-nya bersih, dia penggemar berat permainan peran, menginginkan aku mematuhi setiap perintahnya, ia pernah menyakiti seseorang yang terikat ke langit-langit kamar tidurnya, dan ia ingin bercinta denganku di ruang makan pribadi. Apakah itu akan jadi ringkasan yang baik? Aku mencoba keras mengingat-ingat sesuatu dari pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol yang aku dapat diskusikan dengan Luhan.

"Dia tak menyetujui Wanda-ku."

"Siapa yang tidak, Baekhyun? Itu berita lama. Mengapa kau begitu malu-malu? Menyerahlah, kawan."

"Oh, Lu, kita berbicara tentang banyak hal. Kau tahu - bagaimana rewelnya dia soal makanan. Kebetulan, dia suka gaunmu." Ketelnya mendidih, Jadi aku membuat teh. "Apakah kau ingin minum teh? Apakah kau ingin aku untuk mendengar pidatomu hari ini?"

"Ya. Aku membuatnya semalam menginap di tempat Lilah. Aku akan pergi mengambilnya. Dan ya, aku ingin teh" Kata Luhan sambil berlari keluar dari dapur.

Fiuh, Luhan sudah teralihkan perhatiannya. Aku mengiris roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam pemanggang. Aku memerah saat mengingat mimpiku yang sangat jelas itu.

Tadi malam aku sulit tidur. Kepalaku berdengung dengan berbagai pilihan. Aku sangat bingung. Ide Chanyel tentang sebuah hubungan lebih mirip suatu tawaran pekerjaan. Jamnya telah diatur, deskripsi kerja, dan prosedur keluhan yang agak keras. Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku bayangkan tentang asmara pertamaku - tapi, tentu saja, Chanyeol tak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Jika aku katakan padanya aku ingin lebih, ia mungkin mengatakan tidak... dan aku bisa membahayakan apa yang telah dia tawarkan. Dan inilah yang paling mengkhawatirkanku, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Tapi aku tak yakin aku memiliki keberanian untuk menjadi submisifnya.

Dalam hati, tongkat dan cambuk itulah yang menakutkanku. Aku seorang yang takut kekerasan fisik, dan aku akan pergi menjauh untuk menghindari rasa sakit. Aku memikirkan mimpiku... apakah akan seperti itu rasanya? Dewi batinku melompat-lompat dengan pom-pom cheerleader meneriakkan kata ya padaku.

Luhan kembali ke dapur dengan laptop-nya. Aku berkonsentrasi pada rotiku dan mendengarkan dengan sabar saat ia membacakan pidato perpisahannya.

...

Aku berpakaian dan siap ketika Ray ayah tiriku tiba. Aku membuka pintu depan, dan dia berdiri di teras dalam dengan setelan yang tak pas. Gelombang hangat rasa syukur dan sayang dari pria sederhana ini melaluiku, dan aku memeluknya menunjukkan kasih sayang yang tak seperti biasanya. Dia kaget, bingung.

"Hei, sayang, aku senang melihatmu juga," gumamnya sambil memelukku. Melepaskan pelukan, tangannya di pundakku, dia memeriksaku dari atas sampai bawah, alisnya berkerut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah, apa tidak boleh seorang gadis senang melihat orang tuanya?"

Dia tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya, dan mengikutiku ke ruang tamu.

"Kau kelihatan cantik," katanya.

"Ini gaun Luhan." Aku melirik gaun halter leher abu-abu sifon.

Dia mengernyit.

"Di mana Luhan?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke kampus. Dia akan berpidato, jadi dia harus lebih awal."

"Haruskah kita segera kesana?"

"Ayah, kita punya waktu setengah jam. Apakah kau ingin minum teh? Dan kau dapat memberitahuku bagaimana kabar semua orang di Montesano. Bagaimana perjalanmu kesini?"

Ray menyetir mobilnya ke tempat parkir kampus, dan kita mengikuti arus manusia yang dihiasi dengan gaun hitam dan merah di mana-mana, menuju auditorium olahraga.

"Semoga beruntung, sayang. Kau tampaknya sangat gugup, apakah kau perlu melakukan sesuatu?"

Sialan... mengapa Ray memilih hari ini untuk jadi begitu jeli?

"Tidak, Ayah. Ini adalah hari besar." Dan aku akan menemuinya.

"Ya, anak gadisku telah mendapat gelar. Aku bangga padamu, Baekhyun."

"Ah... terima kasih ayah." Oh aku sayang pria ini.

...

Auditorium olahraga ramai sekali. Ray telah pergi untuk duduk dengan orangtua lain dan simpatisan di tempat duduk mereka, sementara aku berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku. Aku mengenakan gaun hitam dan topiku, dan aku merasa terlindungi olehnya, anonim. Tak ada seorangpun di panggung, tapi aku tak bisa menenangkan gugupku. Hatiku berdebar kencang, dan napasanku menjadi cepat. Dia di sini, di suatu tempat. Aku ingin tahu apakah Luhan berbicara dengannya, menginterogasi dia mungkin.

Aku berjalan ke kursiku di antara sesama siswa yang nama keluarganya juga dimulai dengan huruf B. Aku di baris kedua, memberiku anonimitas yang lebih banyak. Aku melirik di belakangku dan melihat Ray duduk tegak di kursi penonton. Aku memberinya sebuah lambaian. Dia dengan enggan memberiku balasan setengah lambaian, setengah salut. Aku duduk dan menunggu.

Auditorium terisi cepat, dan dengungan suara-suara bersemangat menjadi semakin keras dan keras. Deretan kursi terdepan terisi penuh. Di kedua sisiku, aku bergabung dengan dua gadis yang tak kukenal dari fakultas yang lain. Mereka jelas teman dekat dan berbicara di depanku penuh semangat.

Pada jam sebelas tepat, Rektor muncul dari belakang panggung, diikuti oleh tiga Wakil Rektor, dan kemudian para profesor senior, semua mengenakan regalia mereka hitam dan merah. Kami berdiri dan bertepuk tangan pada staf pengajar kami. Beberapa Profesor mengangguk dan melambai, yang lain tampak bosan. Profesor Collins, pembimbing dan dosen favoritku, tampak seperti dia baru saja keluar dari tempat tidur, seperti biasa. Terakhir ke panggung adalah Luhan dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menonjol dalam setelan abu-abunya yang telah dia pesan lebih dahulu, cahaya tembaga menyorot berkilauan di rambutnya di bawah lampu auditorium. Dia terlihat begitu serius dan mandiri. Saat ia duduk, ia melepaskan jaketnya, dan aku sekilas melihat dasinya. Sialan... dasi itu! Aku secara refleks menggosok pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia - ketampanan dia mengganggu seperti biasa - dan dia mengenakan dasi itu, tak diragukan lagi dengan sengaja. Aku bisa merasakan mulutku menekan menjadi garis keras. Para hadirin duduk dan tepuk tangan berhenti.

"Lihatlah dia!" Salah satu gadis di sampingku berkata dengan antusias kepada temannya.

"Dia keren."

Aku langsung tegang. Aku yakin mereka tak berbicara tentang Profesor Collins.

"Pasti Park Chanyeol."

"Apakah dia single?" aku siap berperang.

"Aku pikir tidak," gumamku.

"Oh." Kedua gadis menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku pikir dia gay," aku bergumam.

"Sayang sekali," salah satu gadis itu mengerang.

Saat rektor memulai proses pidatonya, aku menonton Chanyeol dengan halus meneliti seluruh aula. Aku tenggelam ke kursiku, membungkukkan bahuku, mencoba untuk membuat diriku sebisa mungkin tak mencolok. Aku gagal total saat sedetik kemudian mata abu-abunya menemukanku. Dia menatapku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, benar-benar tak dapat di tebak. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, terhipnotis oleh tatapannya saat aku merasa pelan-pelan wajahku mulai memerah. Tanpa diminta, aku teringat mimpiku pagi ini, dan otot-otot di perutku menegang dengan nikmat. Aku menarik napas tajam. Aku bisa melihat bayangan senyum melintasi bibirnya, tapi hanya sekilas. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, dan membukanya lagi, berganti dengan ekspresi yang acuh tak acuh itu.

Setelah melirik cepat ke arah rektor, ia menatap ke depan, dengan fokus pada emblem WSUV tergantung di atas pintu masuk. Dia tak mengalihkan matanya ke arahku lagi. Rektor terus bicara, dan Chanyeol masih tak menatapku, dia hanya menatap lekat-lekat ke depan.

Kenapa dia tak mau melihatku? Mungkin dia berubah pikiran? Gelombang kegelisahan melandaku. Mungkin berjalan keluar tadi malam adalah akhir baginya juga. Dia bosan menungguku untuk membuat keputusan. Oh tidak, aku bisa benar-benar mengacaukannya. Aku ingat email-nya tadi malam. Mungkin dia marah karena aku tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan riuh oleh tepuk tangan saat Miss Luhan telah naik panggung. Rektor duduk, dan Luhan melemparkan rambut indahnya yang panjang ke punggungnya saat dia menempatkan kertasnya di podium. Dia mengambil waktunya, tak terintimidasi oleh seribu orang melotot padanya. Dia tersenyum ketika dia siap, melihat ke arah kerumunan yang terpikat, dan dengan fasih meluncurkan pidatonya. Dia begitu tenang dan lucu, gadis-gadis di sampingku tertawa pada lelucon pertamanya. Oh, Luhan, kau dapat memberikan pidato yang bagus. Aku merasa sangat bangga padanya pada saat itu, pikiranku yang salah tentang Chanyeol terkesampingkan. Meskipun aku telah mendengar pidatonya sebelumnya, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia menguasai ruangan dan membawa audiens bersama dengannya.

Temanya adalah: Bagaimana Setelah Kuliah? Oh, memang selanjutnya apa. Chanyeol mengamati Luhan, alisnya sedikit terangkat - kaget, ku pikir. Ya, bisa saja Luhan yang pergi mewawancarainya. Dan bisa saja Luhan sekarang yang ditawarinya proposal tak senonohnya. Luhan yang cantik dan Chanyeol yang tampan, bersama-sama. Aku bisa seperti dua gadis di sampingku, mengagumi dia dari jauh. Aku tahu Luhan tak akan membuang-buang waktunya.

Luhan menyebut dia apa? Menyeramkan. Membayangkan konfrontasi antara Luhan dan Chanyeol membuatku tak nyaman. Aku tak tahu siapa dari mereka yang akan aku pasang uang taruhanku.

Luhan menyimpulkan pidatonya dengan penuh gaya, dan spontan semua orang berdiri, bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai, tepuk tangan meriah pertamanya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan bersorak, dan dia nyengir ke arahku. Bagus, Luhan. Dia duduk, seperti halnya penonton, dan Rektor naik dan memperkenalkan Chanyeol... sial, Chanyeol akan memberikan pidato. Rektor menyentuh sebentar pada prestasi Chanyeol: CEO dari perusahaan pribadi yang sukses luar biasa, seorang pria sukses yang mulai dari nol.

"Dan juga merupakan donatur utama untuk Universitas kita, mari kita sambut, Mr. Park Chanyeol."

Tangan Rektor menjabat Chanyeol, dan ada tepuk tangan sopan. Hatiku ada di tenggorokanku. Dia mendekati podium dan menyurvei aula. Dia tampak begitu percaya diri berdiri di depan kita semua, sama seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Luhan. Kedua gadis di sampingku condong ke depan, terpesona. Bahkan, aku pikir sebagian besar wanita mengamati lebih dekat dan beberapa laki-laki juga. Dia mulai, lembut suaranya, terukur, dan mempesona.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih dan tersentuh dengan pujian besar yang diberikan kepadaku oleh pihak berwenang dari WSU hari ini. Menawarkan aku kesempatan langka untuk berbicara tentang pekerjaan yang mengesankan dari departemen ilmu lingkungan di Universitas ini. Tujuan kami adalah untuk mengembangkan metode yang layak dan berkelanjutan secara ekologis dari pertanian untuk negara-negara dunia ketiga; tujuan utama kami adalah untuk membantu menghapuskan kelaparan dan kemiskinan di seluruh dunia. Lebih dari satu miliar orang, terutama di Sub-Sahara Afrika, Asia Selatan, dan Amerika Latin, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Disfungsi Pertanian tersebar luas dalam bagian-bagian dunia dan hasilnya adalah kehancuran ekologis dan sosial. Aku mengenal bagaimana rasanya menjadi sangat lapar. Ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat pribadi bagiku..."

Mulutku menganga lebar. Apa? Chanyeol pernah kelaparan. Ya, itu menjelaskan cukup banyak. Dan aku ingat wawancara itu, ia benar-benar ingin memberi makan dunia. Aku memeras otakku mengingat apa yang telah Luhan tulis dalam artikelnya. Diadopsi pada usia empat tahun, ku pikir. Aku tak dapat membayangkan bahwa Grace membuatnya kelaparan, jadi pasti sebelum itu, saat anak-anak. Aku menelan ludah, jantungku tertekan memikirkan seorang balita, lapar bermata abu-abu.

Oh tidak. Kehidupan macam apa yang dia miliki sebelum keluarga Park mendapatkan dan menyelamatkan dia?

Aku terhanyut oleh rasa kemarahan kasar, miskin, kacau, ganjil, filantropis Chanyeol - meskipun aku yakin ia tak akan melihat dirinya dengan cara ini dan akan mengusir pikiran-pikiran simpati atau rasa kasihan padanya. Tiba-tiba semburan semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berdiri. Aku ikut-ikutan, walaupun aku belum mendengar setengah pidatonya. Dia melakukan semua pekerjaan yang baik, menjalankan perusahaan besar, dan mengejarku pada saat yang sama. Ini luar biasa. Aku ingat potongan singkat percakapan dia mengenai Darfur... semuanya jadi jelas. Makanan.

Dia tersenyum sebentar oleh tepuk tangan hangat yang diberikan hadirin - bahkan Luhan juga bertepuk tangan, kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali ke kursinya. Dia tak melihat ke arahku, dan aku jadi tak seimbang mencoba untuk mengasimilasi informasi baru ini tentang dia.

Salah satu Wakil Rektor naik, dan kita memulai proses yang panjang dan membosankan penyerahan ijazah kami. Ada lebih dari empat ratus orang yang akan menerima, dan dibutuhkan lebih dari satu jam sebelum aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku berjalan menuju ke panggung antara dua gadis yang tertawa cekikikan.

Chanyeol menatap ke arahku, tatapannya hangat tapi terjaga.

"Selamat, Miss Byun," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku, meremas dengan lembut. Aku merasa getaran saat kulitnya menyentuh tanganku. "Apakah kau punya masalah dengan laptopmu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening saat ia memberikan aku ijazahku.

"Tidak"

"Jadi kau mengabaikan email-emailku?"

"Yang aku lihat hanya merger dan akuisisi."

Dia menatap bingung padaku.

"Nanti," katanya, dan aku harus pindah karena aku menghentikan barisan.

Aku kembali ke kursiku. Email-email? Dia pasti mengirim email lain. Apa katanya?

Upacara mengambil waktu satu jam lagi untuk selesai. Ini berakhir. Akhirnya, Rektor memimpin anggota fakultas turun dari panggung diiringi tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah, diawali dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Chanyeol tak melirik ke arahku, meskipun aku menginginkan dia untuk melakukannya.

Dewi batinku tak senang.

Saat aku berdiri dan menunggu baris kami untuk bubar, Luhan memanggil ke arahku. Dia muncul dari belakang panggung.

"Chanyeol ingin bicara denganmu," teriaknya. Kedua gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingku berbalik dan ternganga ke arahku.

"Dia mengirimku ke sini," lanjut dia.

Oh...

"Pidatomu hebat, Lu."

"Benarkah?" Katanya berseri-seri. "Apakah kau ikut? Dia bisa sangat ngotot." Dia memutar matanya, dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau tak tahu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Ray terlalu lama." Aku melirik Ray mengacungkan lima jariku memberi isyarat lima menit. Dia mengangguk, memberiku tanda oke, dan aku mengikuti Luhan ke koridor di belakang panggung. Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Rektor dan dua staf pengajar. Dia mendongak ketika ia melihatku.

"Maaf, bapak-bapak," aku mendengar dia bergumam. Dia datang ke arahku dan tersenyum sebentar pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih," katanya, dan sebelum Luhan dapat menjawab, ia mengambil sikuku dan mengarahkanku ke tempat seperti ruang ganti pria. Ia memeriksa untuk melihat apakah itu kosong, dan kemudian ia mengunci pintu. Sialan, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Aku berkedip ke arahnya saat ia berbalik ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau tak mengirimi aku email? Atau mengirim sms balasan? "Dia melotot. Aku tak senang.

"Aku belum melihat komputerku hari ini, atau HP-ku." Sial, apa dia sudah mencoba menelepon? Aku mencoba teknik pengalihan perhatianku yang sangat efektif pada Luhan. "Itu tadi pidato yang hebat."

"Terima kasih."

"Menjelaskan masalah makananmu padaku."

Dia menjalankan tangan ke rambut, putus asa.

"Baekhyun, aku tak ingin membicarakan hal itu saat ini." Dia menutup matanya, tampak sedih.

"Aku khawatir tentangmu."

"Khawatir, kenapa?"

"Karena kau pulang dalam perangkap mematikan yang kau sebut sebagai mobil."

"Apa? Ini bukan sebuah perangkap mematikan. Itu baik-baik saja. Kai secara teratur menyervice-nya untukku."

"Kai, si fotografer?" Mata Chanyeol menyempit, wajahnya membeku. Oh sial.

"Ya, Beetle itu dulunya milik ibunya."

"Ya, dan mungkin milik ibunya dan ibu sebelumnya. Ini tak aman."

"Aku telah mengemudikannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Maaf jika kau khawatir. Mengapa kau tak menelepon." Ya ampun, dia benar-benar bereaksi berlebihan.

Dia menark napas dalam-dalam.

"Baekhyun, aku butuh jawaban darimu. Menunggu seperti ini membuatku gila."

"Chanyeol, aku... aku telah meninggalkan ayah tiriku sendirian."

"Besok. Aku ingin jawaban besok."

"Oke. Besok, aku akan mengatakan padamu." Aku Berkedip padanya.

Dia melangkah ke belakang, menatapku dingin, dan bahunya rileks.

"Apakah kau mau tinggal untuk minum?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa Ray ingin lakukan."

"Ayah tirimu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Oh tidak... kenapa?

"Aku tak yakin itu ide yang bagus."

Chanyeol membuka pintu, mulutnya dalam garis suram.

"Apakah kau malu karenaku?"

"Tidak!" Ini giliranku terdengar putus asa. "Memperkenalkan kau pada ayahku sebagai apa? 'Ini adalah orang yang memerawaniku dan ingin memulai hubungan BDSM kita'. Kau tak pakai sepatu jogging."

Chanyeol melotot ke arahku, lalu bibirnya berkedut tersenyum. Dan meskipun faktanya aku marah padanya, wajahku terpaksa muncul seringai balasan.

"Asal tahu saja, aku bisa berlari cukup cepat. Katakan saja aku temanmu, Baekhyun."

Dia membuka pintu, dan aku berjalan keluar. Pikiranku berputar-putar. Satu Rektor, tiga Wakil Rektor, empat dosen, dan satu Luhan menatapku ketika aku berjalan cepat melewati mereka. Sialan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan staf-staf fakultas aku pergi mencari Ray.

Katakan padanya aku temanmu. Teman dengan manfaat, alam bawah sadarku cemberut. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku mengguncang pikiran tak menyenangkan itu pergi. Bagaimana aku memperkenalkan dia pada Ray? Aula masih setidaknya setengah penuh, dan Ray tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia melihat padaku, melambai, dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, Sayang. Selamat" Dia memelukku.

"Apakah kau ingin ikut dan minum di dalam tenda?"

"Tentu. Ini adalah harimu. Tunjukkan jalan."

"Kita tak perlu kesana jika kau tak mau." Kumohon katakan tidak...

"Sayang, aku baru saja duduk selama dua setengah jam mendengarkan semua jenis ocehan. Aku perlu minum."

Tanganku memeluknya, dan kami berjalan keluar dengan kerumunan ke dalam kehangatan sore. Kami melewati garis untuk fotografer resmi.

"Oh, itu mengingatkan aku." Ray mencabut kamera digital dari sakunya. "Satu untuk album, Baekhyun." Aku memutar mata padanya saat ia mengambil gambarku.

"Dapatkah aku melepas topi dan gaunku sekarang? aku merasa agak norak."

Kau memang terlihat agak norak... bawah sadarku menggerutu. Jadi, apakah kau akan memperkenalkan Ray pada orang yang menidurimu? Dia melotot padaku dengan sayap terbuka lebar. Dia akan sangat bangga. Tuhan, aku kadang-kadang benci padanya.

Tenda sangat besar dan ramai - mahasiswa, orang tua, dosen, dan teman, semua berceloteh dengan gembira. Ray mengulurkan segelas sampanye atau anggur murahan bersoda, aku duga. Ini tak dingin, dan rasanya manis. Pikiranku beralih ke Chanyeol... dia tak akan suka ini.

"Baekhyun!" Aku berbalik, dan Ethan mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memutar-mutarku, tanpa menumpahkan anggurku, aksi hebat.

"Selamat!" Dia berseri ke arahku sekejap, mata hijau berkilau.

Benar-benar kejutan. Rambut pirang kotornya tampak kusut dan terlihat seksi. Dia sangat menarik seperti Luhan. Kemiripan keluarganya tampak mencolok.

"Wow - Ethan! Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu. Yah, ini Ethan, kakak Luhan. Ethan, ini adalah ayahku, Byun Ray " Mereka berjabat tangan, ayahku dengan dingin menilai Mr. Ethan.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Eropa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah pulang selama seminggu, tapi aku ingin mengejutkan adikku," katanya penuh rahasia.

"Itu sangat manis." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Dia mengucapkan pidato perpisahan, aku tak bisa melewatkannya." Dia tampak sangat bangga dengan adik perempuannya.

"Dia memberikan pidato yang hebat."

"Memang," Ray setuju.

Lengan Ethan masih di pinggangku saat aku melihat ke dalam mata abu-abu dingin Park Chanyeol. Luhan ada sampingnya.

"Halo, Ray," Luhan mencium Ray di kedua pipinya, membuatnya tersipu. "Kau sudah bertemu pacar Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol."

Sialan... Luhan! Persetan! Semua darah mengalir ke wajahku.

"Mr. Byun, menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Chanyeol lancar, hangat, benar-benar tak bingung dengan perkenalan Luhan. Dengan tenang dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Ray, Ray membalasnya.

Terima kasih banyak, Luhan, aku mengomel. Aku pikir bawah sadarku pingsan.

"Mr. Park," guman Ray, ekspresinya tak terbaca kecuali mungkin mata coklatnya sedikit melebar dan membesar. Dia menatap mukaku dengan pandangan kapan-kau-memberi tahukanku- berita ini. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Dan ini adalah saudaraku, Ethan ."Kata Luhan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melotot dingin pada Ethan, yang masih memelukku.

"Mr. Ethnan."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Baekhyun, sayang," bisiknya, dan sepertinya aku melambung dengan ungkapan sayang itu.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ethan, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dingin padanya, dan aku berdiri di sampingnya. Luhan nyengir. Dia tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan, rubah betina itu!

"Ethan, Ayah dan Ibu mau bicara." Luhan menyeret Ethan pergi.

"Jadi berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Ray melihat tanpa ekspresi dari Chanyeol kemudian berpindah padaku.

Kekuatan bicara telah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin tanah menelanku. Chanyeol memelukku, ibu jarinya membelai di belakang bahuku yang telanjang, sebelum tangannya meremas bahuku.

"Dua minggu atau lebih sekarang," katanya lancar. "Kami bertemu saat Baekhyun datang mewawancaraiku untuk majalah mahasiswa."

"Aku tak tahu kau kerja di majalah mahasiswa, Baek." Ray menegur dengan tenang, dan tampak jengkel. Sial.

"Luhan sakit," gumamku. Mungkin bisa mengatasi itu.

"Pidatomu sangat hebat, Mr. Park."

"Terima kasih, sir. Aku paham bahwa anda adalah pemancing yang hebat."

Ray mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum - jarang terjadi, Byun Ray tersenyum dengan jujur- dan pembicaraan mereka langsung berpindah ke masalah ikan. Bahkan, aku merasa pembicaraannya sangat berlebihan. Obrolannya membuat ayahku sangat terpesona... seperti yang dia lakukan padamu, alam bawah sadar membentakku. Kekuasaannya tak mengenal batas. Aku minta diri untuk pergi dan menemui Luhan.

Dia berbicara dengan orang tuanya, yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya dan menyambutku dengan hangat. Kami bebasa-basi sebentar, kebanyakan tentang pergi liburan ke Barbados dan tentang kepindahan kami.

"Lu, bagaimana kau bisa menyampaikan itu pada Ray?" Desisku pada kesempatan pertama saat tak ada yang mendengar.

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mengatakan itu, dan aku ingin membantu tentang masalah komitmen Chanyeol." Luhan tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku cemberut. Itu aku yang tak mau berkomitmen dengannya, konyol!

"Dia tampaknya seperti menyukai itu, Baek. Jangan dipikirkan. Lihat dia sekarang - Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya padamu." Aku melihat mereka, dan tampak Ray dan Chanyeol menatapku. "Dia menatapmu seperti elang."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi menyelamatkan Ray atau Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu yang mana. Ini belum berakhir, Luhan!" Aku melotot padanya.

"Baek, aku mencoba membantumu," dia langsung membalas.

"Hai." Aku tersenyum pada keduanya saat aku kembali.

Mereka tampaknya oke. Sepertinya Chanyeol menikmati candaan ayahku, dan ayahku terlihat luar biasa santai. Apa yang mereka bicarakan selain ikan? "Baek, di mana toiletnya?"

"Keluar tenda lalu ke kiri."

"Sebentar ya. Kalian bisa menikmati waktu sendiri."

Ray keluar. Aku melirik gugup ke arah Chanyeol. Kami terdiam saat fotografer mengambil foto kami berdua.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Park." Fotografer bergegas pergi. Aku berkedip dari lampu kilat.

"Jadi kau mempesona ayahku juga?"

"Juga?" Mata abu-abu Chanyeol membakar, dan dia mengangkat alisnya bertanya. Mukaku memerah.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menelusuri pipiku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Oh, aku berharap aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun," bisiknya gelap, menangkup dagu dan mengangkat kepalaku sehingga kami saling bertatapan penuh perhatian.

Napasku tersentak. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki efek ini padaku, bahkan di tenda yang penuh sesak?

"Saat ini, aku pikir itu dasi yang bagus," aku mengambil napas.

Dia terkekeh.

"Baru-baru ini, dasi ini jadi favoritku."

Aku tersipu memerah.

"Kau tampak cantik, Baekhyun, gaun halter neck ini sangat cocok untukmu, dan aku bisa membelai punggungmu, merasakan kulit indahmu."

Tiba-tiba, kami seperti sedang sendirian di dalam kamar. Hanya kami berdua, seluruh tubuhku menjadi hidup, setiap saraf bernyanyi lembut, listrik itu menarikku untuk mendekatinya, mengisi di antara kami.

"Kau tahu ini akan menjadi lebih baik, benar kan, sayang?" bisiknya. Aku menutup mata saat bagian dalam tubuhku mengurai dan meleleh.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih," bisikku.

"Lebih?" Dia tampak bingung menatapku, matanya gelap. Aku mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Sekarang dia tahu.

"Lebih," katanya lagi dengan lembut. Memikirkan kata yang sederhana ini, tapi begitu penuh janji. Ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir bawahku. "Kamu ingin asmara."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dia berkedip ke arahku, dan aku melihat pertentangan dalam dirinya terlihat di matanya. "Baekhyun." Suaranya lembut. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku tahu."

"Aku juga."

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau tak tahu banyak," bisiknya.

"Kau tahu semua hal yang salah."

"Salah? Tidak untukku." Dia menggeleng kepalanya. Dia terlihat begitu tulus. "Cobalah," bisiknya.

Sebuah tantangan untukku, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum miring, senyum mempesona.

Aku terkesiap, dan aku seperti Hawa di Taman Eden, dan dia adalah sang ular, dan aku tak bisa menolak.

"Oke," bisikku.

"Apa?" Katanya penuh perhatiannya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba."

"Kau setuju?" ketidak percayaannya sangat jelas.

"Tunduk pada batas lunak, ya. Aku akan mencoba." Suaraku lirih. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek, kau begitu tak terduga. Kau seakan mengambil napasku pergi."

Dia mundur, dan tiba-tiba Ray sudah kembali, dan suara di dalam tenda bertambah keras dan semakin memekakkan telingaku. Kita tidak sendirian. Gila, aku baru saja setuju untuk menjadi sub-nya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Ray, dan matanya menari dengan sukacita.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita makan siang sekarang?"

"Oke." Aku berkedip pada Ray, mencoba mencari keseimbanganku. Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Bawah sadarku berteriak ke arahku. Dewi batinku melakukan salto ke belakang seperti yang dilakukan seorang pesenam Olimpiade Rusia.

"Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, Chanyeol?" Ray bertanya.

Chanyeol! Aku menatap ke arahnya, memohonnya untuk menolak. Aku butuh ruang untuk berpikir... apa yang telah aku lakukan?

"Terima kasih, Mr. Byun, tapi aku punya rencana. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sir."

"Demikian juga aku," jawab Ray. "Jaga anak perempuanku."

"Oh, aku berjanji, Mr. Byun."

Mereka bersalaman. Aku merasa mual. Ray tak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menjagaku. Chanyeol mengambil tanganku dan mengangkat ke bibirnya dan mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut, matanya membakar ke arahku.

"Sampai nanti, Miss Byun," dia mengambil nafas, suaranya penuh janji.

Pikiran itu membuat perutku jadi berputar... Oh. Tunggu dulu... sampai nanti?

Ray mengambil sikuku dan membawaku ke luar tenda.

"Sepertinya dia seorang pemuda yang kuat. Kaya juga. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal lebih buruk, sayang. Tapi mengapa aku harus mendengar tentang dia dari Luhan," tegur dia.

Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Yah, setiap pria yang suka dan tahu memancing bagus untukku."

Sialan - Ray menyetujui. Kalau saja dia tahu.

...

Ray mengantarku kembali ke rumah saat senja.

"Telepon ibumu," katanya.

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah datang, Yah."

"Tak akan aku lewatkan, sayang. Kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Oh tidak. Aku tak ingin menjadi emosional. Sebuah benjolan besar terbentuk di tenggorokanku, dan aku memeluknya dengan keras. Dia membalas memelukku, bingung, dan aku tak dapat menahan - air mata menggenang di mataku. "Hei, Baekhyun, Sayang," Ray mengeluh. "Hari besar... eh? Apa kau ingin aku masuk dan membuatkan teh?"

Aku tertawa, meskipun air mata masih menetes. Menurut Ray jawabannya selalu teh. Aku ingat ibuku mengeluh tentang dia, mengatakan bahwa saat bersimpati dia selalu menawarkan teh dan dia tak terlalu pintar membuat teh.

"Tidak, Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku akan segera mengunjungimu begitu aku menetap di Seattle."

"Semoga sukses dengan wawancaranya. Beri kabar hasil wawancaranya."

"Tentu saja, Yah."

"Aku sayang padamu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Yah."

Dia tersenyum, mata cokelatnya hangat, bercahaya, dan dia naik ke mobilnya. Aku melambaikan tangan saat dia pergi mengendarai mobilnya pada saat senja, dan aku berjalan lesu masuk ke apartemen.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah memeriksa ponselku. Ponselku mati, jadi aku segera mengisi batere supaya aku bisa melihat pesanku. Empat panggilan tak terjawab, pesan satu suara, dan dua sms. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol... tak ada pesan. Satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai dan pesan suara dari dia yang ingin memberikan selamat untuk kelulusan.

Aku membuka sms.

*Apakah kau sampai rumah dengan selamat*

*Telepon aku*

Semua dari Chanyeol, mengapa dia tak menelepon rumah? Aku masuk ke kamar tidurku dan menyalakan komputerku.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Malam ini**

 **Tanggal: 25 Mei 2011 23:58**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku harap kau berhasil pulang dengan mobilmu itu.**

 **Beri tahu aku, jika kau baik-baik saja.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Astaga... mengapa dia begitu khawatir tentang Beetle-ku. Padahal dia sudah bersamaku selama tiga tahun, dan Kai selalu memeriksanya secara teratur. Email berikutnya dari Chanyeol hari ini.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Batas Lunak**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 17:22**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Apa yang bisa kukatakan bahwa aku belum pernah melakukan ini?**

 **Senang bisa membahas masalah ini kapan saja.**

 **Kau tampak cantik hari ini.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mengirim balasan.**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Batas Lunak**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 19:23**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Aku bisa datang malam ini untuk membahasnya jika kau suka.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Batas Lunak**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 19:27**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **"Aku setuju dengan syarat-syarat itu, Angel;**

 **karena kamu yang seharusnya tahu yang terbaik bagaimana hukumanku;.**

 **hanya-saja - jangan membuatnya lebih dari yang aku bisa terima!"**

 **Aku yang akan datang menemuimu. Aku serius ketika aku bilang aku tak senang kau mengendarai mobil itu.**

 **Aku akan tiba ditempatmu segera.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO,Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Sial... dia akan datang sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan satu hal untuk dia - edisi pertama buku Thomas Hardy masih di rak di ruang tamu. Aku tak bisa menyimpannya. Aku bungkus dengan kertas coklat, dan aku beri coretan pada pembungkusnya kutipan langsung dari buku Tess ...

"Hai." aku merasa malu tak tertahankan ketika aku membuka pintu. Chanyeol berdiri di teras dengan jins dan jaket kulit.

"Hai," katanya, dan wajahnya bersinar dengan senyum berseri-seri itu. Aku luangkan waktu untuk mengagumi ketampanannya. Ya, dia seksi memakai jaket kulit.

"Masuklah."

"Jika aku boleh," katanya geli. Dia memegang sebuah botol sampanye saat ia berjalan masuk. "Aku pikir kita akan merayakan kelulusanmu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Bollinger yang enak."

"Pilihan kata-kata yang menarik," komentarku datar.

Dia menyeringai.

"Oh, aku suka kecepatan berpikirmu, Baekhyun."

"kita hanya punya cangkir teh. Kita telah mengemas semua gelas."

"Cangkir teh? Kedengarannya bagus untukku."

Aku menuju ke dapur. Gugup, rasa gugup membanjiri perutku, itu seperti memiliki panther atau singa gunung yang secara tak terduga ada di ruang tamuku.

"Apa kau ingin piring juga?"

"Cangkir teh sudah cukup, Baekhyun," panggilan Chanyeol dari ruang tamu mengalihkan perhatianku.

Ketika aku kembali, dia menatap bungkusan buku coklat. Aku menaruh cangkir di atas meja.

"Itu darimu," bisikku cemas.

Sial... ini mungkin akan menjadi pertengkaran.

"Hmm, aku bisa membayangkannya. Kutipan yang sangat tepat." Jari telunjuk yang panjang menelusuri tulisan itu. "Ku pikir aku adalah D'Urberville, bukan Angel. kau memilih pada kehinaan itu." Dia memberiku sekilas senyum serigala. "Percaya padamu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bergema begitu tepat."

"Ini juga sebuah permohonan," bisikku. Mengapa aku begitu gugup? Mulutku jadi kering.

"Sebuah permohonan? Bagiku untuk bertindak lembut padamu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu," katanya tenang dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan bertindak lembut padamu jika kau menerima bukunya."

Aku menelan dengan susah.

"Chanyeol, aku tak bisa menerima buku itu, itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau lihat, ini adalah apa yang aku bicarakan, kau menentangku. Aku ingin kau memilikinya, dan itulah akhir dari diskusi. Ini sangat sederhana. Kau tak harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Sebagai submisif kau hanya akan berterima kasih menerimanya. Kau hanya menerima apa yang aku belikan untukmu karena itu menyenangkanku jika kau melakukannya."

"Aku belum jadi submisif ketika kau membelikan buku itu untukku," bisikku.

"Tidak... tapi kau setuju, Baekhyun." Matanya berubah hati-hati.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tak akan memenangkan ini, jadi ganti ke rencana B.

"Jadi buku itu adalah milikku dan terserah apa padaku?"

Dia mengamati dengan curiga, tapi menyerah.

"Ya."

"Dalam hal ini, aku ingin memberikan buku-buku itu untuk amal, orang yang bekerja di Darfur karena tampaknya mereka dekat di hatimu. Mereka dapat melelangnya."

"Jika itu yang kau mau." Mulutnya membentuk garis keras. Dia kecewa.

Aku memerah.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," gumamku, aku tak ingin mengecewakan dia, dan kata-katanya datang kembali kepadaku. Aku ingin kau berniat menyenangkanku.

"Jangan berpikir, Baekhyun. Jangan tentang ini." Nada suaranya tenang dan serius.

Bagaimana aku tak berpikir? Kau dapat berpura-pura menjadi sebuah mobil, seperti harta miliknya yang lain, alam bawah sadarku kembali membuat komentar pedas yang tak diinginkan. Aku mengabaikannya. Oh, tak bisakah kita memutar ulang? Suasana di antara kita sekarang jadi tegang. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku menatap jari-jariku.

Bagaimana caraku menyelamatkan situasi ini?

Dia menempatkan botol sampanye di atas meja dan berdiri di depanku. Menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku, ia memiringkan kepalaku. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya sangat serius.

"Aku akan membelimu banyak barang, Baekhyun. Kau harus membiasakan diri. Aku mampu membelinya. Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya." Dia membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman cepat di bibirku. "Kumohon." Dia melepaskanku.

'Pelacur' ucap bawah sadarku kearahku.

"Itu membuat aku merasa murahan," bisikku.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya, putus asa.

"Seharusnya tidak. Kau terlalu memikirkan itu, Baek. Jangan menempatkan nilai moral yang kabur pada diri sendiri berdasarkan apa yang orang lain mungkin pikirkan. Jangan buang energimu. Itu karena kau memiliki keraguan tentang kesepakatan kita, itu wajar saja. kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi."

Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk memproses kata-katanya.

"Hei, hentikan ini," perintah dia lembut, menangkup daguku lagi dan menariknya dengan lembut jadi aku melepaskan bibir bawahku dari gigitanku. "Tak ada tentangmu yang murahan, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan mengijinkan kau berpikir tentang itu. Aku baru saja membeli beberapa buku-buku kuno yang ku pikir mungkin berarti sesuatu bagimu, itu saja. Minum sampanye-nya" Matanya hangat dan melembut, Dan aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya. "Itu lebih baik," bisiknya. Dia mengambil botol sampanye, melepas foil atasnya, memutar botol bukan gabusnya, dan membukanya dengan suara letupan kecil dan buih yang keluar tak tumpah setetespun. Dia mengisi setengah cangkir kita.

"Ini merah muda," bisikku, mengejutkan.

"Bollinger Grande Annee Rosé 1999, anggur yang sangat bagus," katanya dengan nikmat.

"Dalam cangkir teh."

Dia menyeringai.

"Dalam cangkir teh. Selamat atas kelulusanmu." kita mengadu cangkir, dan ia meneguk minumnya, tapi aku tak bisa mencegah untuk berpikir ini benar-benar adalah tentang kapitulasiku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan meneguknya. Tentu saja lezat. "Apakah kita akan langsung membahas batas lunak?"

Dia tersenyum, dan aku tersipu.

"Selalu begitu bersemangat." Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa tempat ia duduk dan menarikku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayah tirimu orang yang sangat pendiam."

Oh... bukan batas lunak ternyata. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini; kecemasan itu menggerogotiku.

"Kau berhasil mempesona dia." Aku cemberut.

Chanyeol tertawa lembut.

"Hanya karena aku tahu bagaimana caranya memancing ikan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia suka memancing?"

"Kau pernah bilang. Ketika kita pergi untuk minum kopi."

"Oh... benarkah?" aku mengambil seteguk lain. Wow dia memiliki memori yang detail. Hmm... sampanye ini benar-benar sangat nikmat. "Apakah kau mencoba anggur di acara tadi?"

Chanyeol membuat wajah muak.

"Ya. Tidak enak."

"Aku teringat padamu ketika aku mencicipinya. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi begitu berpengetahuan tentang anggur?"

"Aku tidak berpengetahuan, Baekhyun, aku hanya tahu apa yang aku sukai." Mata kelabunya bersinar, hampir perak, dan itu membuat aku memerah. "Lagi?" Tanya dia, mengacu pada sampanye.

"Silakan."

Chanyeol bangkit dengan anggun dan mengambil botol. Dia mengisi cangkirku. Apakah dia berusaha membuatku mabuk? Aku mengamati dia dengan curiga.

"Tempat ini terlihat kosong, apakah kau siap untuk pindah?"

"Begitulah."

"Apakah kau besok kerja?"

"Ya, hari terakhirku di rumah Clayton"

"Aku akan membantumu pindah, tapi aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan adik perempuanku di bandara."

Oh... ini adalah berita.

"Mia tiba dari Paris sangat dini Sabtu pagi. Aku kembali ke Seattle besok, tapi aku dengar Sehun memberikan kalian berdua bantuan."

"Ya, Luhan sangat bersemangat tentang itu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Ya, Luhan dan Sehun, siapa sangka?" Bisiknya, dan untuk suatu alasan, dia tak terlihat senang.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan tentang pekerjaan di Seattle?"

Kapan kita akan berbicara tentang batas-batas? Apa yang sedang ia mainkan?

"Aku punya beberapa wawancara untuk posisi magang."

"Kapan kau akan ceritakan ini?" Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Err... aku mengatakan padamu sekarang."

Dia menyempit matanya.

"Dimana?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin karena ia akan menggunakan pengaruhnya, aku tak ingin memberitahunya.

"Beberapa penerbit."

"Apakah itu yang ingin kau lakukan, kerja dalam penerbitan?"

Aku mengangguk hati-hati.

"Yah?" Ia menatapku dengan sabar ingin informasi lebih lanjut.

"Yah apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Baekhyun, penerbit yang mana?" Tegur dia.

"Hanya penerbit kecil," bisikku.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin aku tahu?"

"Pengaruh tidak Sah."

Dia mengernyit.

"Oh, sekarang kau yang menjadi tumpul."

Dia tertawa.

"Tumpul? aku? Tuhan, kau menantang. Minumlah, mari kita bicara tentang batas-batas." Dia mencabut keluar salinan emailku dan daftar. Apakah dia berkeliaran dengan daftar ini di sakunya? Aku pikir ada satu di jaketnya yang aku bawa. Sial, sebaiknya aku tak melupakan itu. Aku menguras cangkirku.

Dia melirik cepat ke arahku.

"Lagi?"

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum yang oh-begitu-angkuh senyumnya, memegang botol sampanye, dan berhenti. "Apakah kau sudah makan sesuatu?"

Oh tidak... bukan lelucon lama ini.

"Ya. Aku makan tiga kali dengan Ray." Aku memutar mataku padanya. Sampanye ini membuatku berani.

Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memegang daguku, menatap tajam ke mataku.

"Lain kali kau memutar matamu padaku, aku akan menghukummu di lututku."

Apa?!

"Oh," aku bernapas, dan aku bisa melihat kegembiraan di matanya.

"Oh," jawabnya, meniru nadaku. "Jadi sudah dimulai, Baekhyun."

Hatiku memukul dadaku, dan kupu-kupu keluar dari perutku ke tenggorokan. Kenapa begitu panas?

Ia mengisi cangkirku, dan aku praktis minum semua itu. Ditegur, aku menatap ke arahnya.

"Sudah perhatian sekarang, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jawab aku."

"Ya... kau mendapat perhatianku."

"Bagus," ia tersenyum tersenyum penuh arti. "Jadi tindakan seksual. Sebagian besar kita telah melakukannya."

Aku bergerak lebih dekat padanya di sofa dan melirik daftar itu.

 **LAMPIRAN 3**

 **Batas Lunak**

 **Untuk dibahas dan disepakati antara kedua belah pihak:**

 **Manakah dari tindakan seksual berikut ini dapat diterima oleh submisif?**

 **• Masturbasi**

 **• Fellatio**

 **• Cunnilingus**

 **• Hubungan seks di vagina**

 **• Vagina fisting**

 **• Hubungan seks anal**

 **• Anal fisting**

"Tak ada fisting (memasukkan tangan), katamu. Hal lain yang keberatan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Hubungan seks anal tidak membuatku gembira."

"Aku akan setuju untuk fisting, tapi aku benar-benar ingin untuk mengklaim pantatmu, Baekhyun. Tapi kita akan menunggu untuk itu. Lagi pula, itu bukan sesuatu yang kita bisa selami," dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Pantatmu akan membutuhkan pelatihan."

"Pelatihan?" Bisikku.

"Oh ya. Ini akan membutuhkan persiapan yang cermat. Hubungan seks lewat anal dapat menjadi sangat menyenangkan, percayalah. Tetapi jika kita mencobanya dan kau tak menyukainya, kita tak perlu melakukannya lagi." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku berkedip menatapnya. Dia pikir aku akan menikmatinya? Bagaimana dia tahu itu menyenangkan?

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan itu?" Bisikku.

"Ya."

Ya ampun. Aku terkesiap.

"Dengan seorang pria?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria. Bukan kesukaanku."

"Mrs. Yuri?"

"Ya."

Sialan... bagaimana? Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia pindah ke bawah daftar berikutnya.

"Oke... menelan sperma. Nah, kau mendapatkan nilai A untuk itu."

Aku memerah, dan dewi batinku menunjukkan bibirnya dengan bangga.

"Jadi." Dia terlihat menyeringai ke arahku. "Menelan sperma oke?"

Aku mengangguk, tak dapat menatap mata, dan menghabiskan cangkirku lagi.

"Lagi?" Tanya dia.

"Lagi." Dan aku tiba-tiba teringat percakapan kita hari ini ketika ia mengisi kembali cangkirku. Apakah ia mengacu pada itu atau hanya sampanye? Apakah keseluruhan tentang sampanye?

"Mainan seks?" Tanya dia.

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil memandang sekilas ke daftar.

 **Apakah penggunaan mainan seks diterima oleh submisif?**

 **• Vibrator**

 **• Dildo**

 **• Butt Plug**

 **• Lain...**

"Butt Plug? Apakah itu digunakan sesuai namanya?" aku mengernyitkan hidungku dengan jijik.

"Ya," dia tersenyum. "Dan aku mengacu pada hubungan seks anal di atas. Pelatihan."

"Oh... apa yang lain?"

"Manik-manik, telur... barang-barang seperti itu."

"Telur?" Aku khawatir.

"Bukan telur yang sebenarnya," katanya sambil tertawa keras, menggelengkan kepala.

Aku mengerutkan bibir padanya.

"Aku senang kau menganggapku lucu." aku tak bisa menjaga perasaan terlukaku keluar dari suaraku.

Dia berhenti tertawa.

"Aku meminta maaf. Miss Byun, aku minta maaf," katanya, berusaha tampak menyesal, tapi matanya masih menari dengan humor. "Ada masalah dengan mainan?"

"Tidak," tukasku.

"Baekhyun," bujuknya. "Aku minta maaf. Percayalah. Aku tak bermaksud untuk tertawa. Aku belum pernah melakukan percakapan semacam ini begitu detail. Kau benar-benar tak berpengalaman. Maaf." Mata abu-abunya yang besar tampak tulus.

Aku mencair sedikit dan meneguk sampanye.

"Berikutnya - bondage," katanya, kembali ke daftar. Aku memeriksa daftar, dan dewi batinku melompat-lompat naik turun seperti anak kecil menunggu es krim.

 **Apakah bondage diterima oleh submisif?**

 **• Tangan di depan**

 **• Tangan di belakang punggung**

 **• pergelangan kaki**

 **• Lutut**

 **• Siku**

 **• Pergelangan tangan hingga mata kaki**

 **• Spreader bar**

 **• Terikat pada furnitur**

 **• Ditutup matanya**

 **• Dibungkam**

 **• Bondage dengan tali**

 **• Bondage dengan lakban**

 **• Bondage dengan belenggu kulit**

 **• Suspensi**

 **• Bondage dengan borgol/pengekang logam**

"Kita sudah bicara tentang suspensi. Dan tak apa jika kau ingin membuatnya jadi batas keras. Dibutuhkan banyak waktu, dan aku hanya memilikimu untuk jangka waktu yang singkat pula. Ada lagi?"

"Jangan menertawakanku, tapi apa spreader bar?"

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak tertawa. Aku sudah minta maaf dua kali." Dia melotot padaku. "Jangan membuatku melakukannya lagi," ia memperingatkan. Dan aku pikir aku terlihat mengecil... Oh, dia begitu suka memerintah. "Spreader bar adalah sebuah tongkat yang berfungsi untuk membentangkan tangan dan atau kaki dengan belenggu di ujungnya. Itu menyenangkan."

"Oke... tentang membungkamku. Aku khawatir aku tak akan bisa bernafas"

"Aku juga akan khawatir jika kau tak bisa bernapas. Aku tak ingin mencekikmu."

"Dan bagaimana aku menggunakan kata-kata yang aman jika aku terbungkam?"

Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Pertama-tama, aku harap kau tak perlu menggunakannya. Namun jika kau dibungkam, kita akan menggunakan isyarat tangan," katanya singkat.

Aku berkedip menatapnya. Tapi kalau aku terikat, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Otakku mulai berkabut... hmm alkohol.

"Aku gugup tentang membungkam itu."

"Oke. Aku akan perhatikan."

Aku menatap ke arahnya, realisasi itu akhirnya datang padaku.

"Apakah kau suka mengikat submisifmu sehingga mereka tak dapat menyentuhmu?"

Dia menatap ke arahku, matanya melebar.

"Itu salah satu alasan," katanya pelan.

"Apakah karena itu kau telah mengikat tanganku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tak suka membicarakannya," bisikku.

"Tidak, aku tak suka. Apakah kau ingin minum lagi? Ini membuat kau berani, dan aku perlu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang rasa sakit."

Sialan... ini adalah bagian yang rumit. Dia mengisi lagi cangkir tehku, dan aku meneguknya.

"Jadi, apa sikap umummu untuk menerima rasa sakit?" Chanyeol tampak penuh harap padaku.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu," katanya muram.

Aku segera berhenti, tapi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tersipu dan menunduk menatap tanganku.

"Pernahkah kau dihukum secara fisik saat anak-anak?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi kau tak memiliki referensi sama sekali?"

"Tidak"

"Ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Imajinasimu adalah musuh terburukmu dalam hal ini," bisiknya.

"Apakah kau harus melakukannya?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuai dengan wilayahnya, Baekhyun. Itu yang aku lakukan. Aku dapat melihat bahwa engkau gugup. Mari kita langsung ke metode."

 **Dia menunjukkan padaku daftarnya. Bawah sadarku berlari, berteriak, dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa.**

 **• Pukulan dipantat**

 **• Memukul dengan semacam pendayung**

 **• Didera**

 **• Dirotan**

 **• Digigit**

 **• Klem puting**

 **• Klem Genital**

 **• Es**

 **• Lilin panas**

 **• Jenis-jenis lain/metode dari sakit**

"Nah, kau mengatakan tidak pada klem genital. Tak apa. Pukulan rotan yang paling menyakitkan."

Aku langsung pucat.

"Kita dapat melakukan itu."

"Atau tidak melakukannya sama sekali," bisikku.

"Ini merupakan bagian dari kesepakatan, sayang, tapi kita akan melakukan semua ini. Baekhyun, aku tak akan mendorongmu terlalu jauh."

"Tentang hukuman, hal ini yang paling mengkhawatirkanku." Suaraku sangatlah kecil.

"Yah, aku senang kau sudah memberitahukanku. Kita akan mengeluarkan hukuman merotan dari daftar untuk saat ini. Dan ketika kau menjadi lebih nyaman dengan hal ini, kita akan meningkatkan intensitasnya. Kami akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

Aku menelan ludah, dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibirku.

"Nah, itu tak terlalu buruk kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, hatiku dalam mulutku lagi.

"Begini, aku ingin bicara tentang satu hal lagi, setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur."

"Tempat tidur?" Aku berkedip cepat, dan darahku mengalir deras ke seluruh tubuhku, pemanasan tempat-tempat yang aku tak tahu ada hingga akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun, membicarakan semua ini, aku ingin bercinta denganmu sampai minggu depan, sekarang ini. Itu juga punya efek yang sama padamu."

Aku menggeliat. Dewi batinku terengah-engah.

"Lihat? Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba."

"Sesuatu yang menyakitkan?"

"Tidak - berhentilah melihat rasa sakit di mana-mana. Ini utamanya adalah kenikmatan. Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu?"

Aku memerah.

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Begini, Tadi siang kau membicarakan tentang menginginkan lebih," ia berhenti, tiba-tiba tak yakin.

Ya... ke mana arahnya ini?

Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Di luar dari waktumu sebagai subku, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya. Aku tak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil. Aku tak tahu tentang memisahkan segalanya. Ini mungkin tak berhasil. Tapi aku berkemauan untuk mencobanya. Mungkin satu malam setiap minggu. Aku tak tahu."

Ya ampun... mulutku menganga, alam bawah sadarku kaget, Park Chanyeol mau untuk melakukan lebih! Dia berkemauan untuk mencobanya! Bawah sadarku mengintip dari balik sofa, wajahnya masih terlihat syok.

"Aku punya satu syarat." Dia tampak hati-hati pada ekspresi tertegunku.

"Apa?" aku bernapas. Apa saja. Aku akan memberimu apapun.

"Kau dengan senang hati menerima hadiah kelulusanmu dariku."

"Oh." Dan dalam hatiku aku tahu apakah itu. Rasa takut muncul di dalam perutku.

Dia menatapku, mengukur reaksiku.

"Ayo," bisiknya dan bangkit, menyeretku. Melepas jaketnya, ia menaruh di atas bahuku dan menuju ke pintu.

Parkir di luar ada mobil hatchback merah, Audi dua pintu yang ramping.

"Ini untukmu. Selamat atas kelulusanmu," bisiknya, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium rambutku.

Dia membelikanku mobil, Dari penampilannya tampak baru. Astaga... Aku sudah cukup punya masalah dengan buku itu. Aku menatapnya kosong, berusaha mati-matian untuk menentukan bagaimana perasaanku tentang hal ini. Aku sangat terkejut pada satu saat, bersyukur pada saat yang lain, terkejut bahwa dia benar-benar melakukannya, tapi perasaan yang mendominasiku adalah kemarahan. Ya, aku marah, terutama setelah semua yang aku katakan padanya tentang buku-buku itu... tapi kemudian dia sudah membelikan ini. Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku berjalan menuju akuisisi baru ini.

"Baekhyun, Beetle punyamu sudah tua dan terus terang berbahaya. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ketika begitu mudah bagiku untuk memperbaiki keadaannya," suaranya meninggi. Matanya tertuju padaku, tapi saat ini aku tak bisa membawa diriku untuk menatapnya. Aku berdiri diam menatap barang baru yang mengagumkan berwarna merah cerah.

"Aku menyinggung masalah itu pada ayah tirimu. Dia setuju dengan semua itu," bisiknya.

Berbalik, aku memelotot padanya, mulutku terbuka ketakutan.

"Kau menyebutkan hal ini pada Ray. Bagaimana kau bisa?" aku hampir tak bisa menumpahkan kata-kataku keluar. Beraninya dia? Ray yang malang. Aku merasa mual, merasa malu pada ayahku.

"Ini hadiah, Baekhyun. Tak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Tapi kau tahu itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak bagiku, tidak untuk ketenangan pikiranku."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dia belum juga paham! Dia punya uang sepanjang hidupnya.

Oke, tak sepanjang hidupnya - tidak saat masih anak kecil - dan pandangan terhadap duniaku berganti. Pikiran itu sangat menyadarkanku, dan aku melunak saat menuju mobil, merasa bersalah pada reaksi emosinalku. Niatnya baik, salah tempat, tapi bukan dari tempat yang buruk.

"Aku senang karena kau telah meminjamkan ini padaku, seperti laptop."

Dia menghela napas berat.

"Oke. Pinjaman. Tak terbatas." Dia menatap hati-hati padaku.

"Tidak, tidak tanpa batas waktu, tetapi untuk saat ini. Terima kasih."

Dia mengernyit. Aku menggapai dan menciumnya cepat di pipinya.

"Terima kasih untuk mobil, Sir." Kataku dengan semanis yang aku bisa.

Dia meraihku tiba-tiba dan menyentakku ke arahnya, satu tangan di punggung menahanku padanya dan tangan lainnya menggenggam rambutku.

"Kau seorang wanita yang menantang, Byun Baekhyun." Dia menciumku penuh gairah, memaksa bibirku terbuka dengan lidahnya, tanpa belas kasihan.

Darahku memanas dengan segera, dan aku membalas ciumannya dengan bersemangat. Aku sangat menginginkan dia - meskipun masalah mobil, buku, batas lunak... hukuman rotan itu... aku ingin dia.

"Ini mengambil semua kontrol diriku untuk tak bercinta denganmu di kap mobil ini sekarang juga, hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah milikku, dan jika aku ingin membelikan mobil untukmu, aku akan membelikanmu mobil," ia menggeram. "Sekarang mari kita ke dalam dan membuatmu telanjang." Dia memberikan ciuman kasar cepat padaku.

Wah, dia marah. Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke apartemen dan langsung ke kamar tidurku... tanpa berhenti. Bawah sadarku berada di belakang sofa lagi, kepala tersembunyi di bawah tangannya. Dia menyalakan lampu tambahan dan berhenti, menatapku.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, mata abu-abunya dingin seperti pecahan kaca berasap.

"Maaf tentang mobil dan buku," kataku pelan. Dia tetap diam dan merenung.

"Kau membuatku takut ketika kau marah," aku bernapas, menatapnya.

Dia menutup matanya dan menggeleng. Ketika ia membuka mata, ekspresinya telah melunak sedikit. Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menelan.

"Berbaliklah," bisiknya. "Aku ingin membuat kau keluar dari gaun itu."

Moodnya berubah dengan cepat, begitu sulit untuk mengikutinya. Dengan patuh, aku berbalik dan hatiku berdebar kencang, gairah segera mengganti rasa tak nyamanku, mengalir melalui darahku dan menetap kelam dan mengalir rendah, turun di perutku. Dia mengambil rambutku dari punggungku sehingga menggantung ke bawah sisi kananku, di payudaraku. Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bagian belakang leherku dan perlahan-lahan menelusuri ke bawah tulang belakangku. Kukunya yang terawat baik dengan lembut menelusuri punggungku.

"Aku suka gaun ini," bisiknya. "Aku suka melihat kulit mulusmu."

Jarinya mencapai bagian belakang tengah gaun halterku di tengah-tengah tulang belakangku, dan mengaitkan jarinya di bawah puncak, dia menarikku lebih dekat sehingga aku mundur mendekatinya. Aku merasakan kegairahannya terhadap tubuhku. Condong ke bawah, ia mencium aroma rambutku.

"Aromamu begitu nikmat, Baekhyun. Sangat manis." Hidungnya melewati telingaku menuju ke bawah leherku, dan ia memberikan ciuman lembut di sepanjang bahuku.

Napasku berubah, menjadi pendek, terengah, penuh dengan harapan. Jari-jarinya berada di ritsletingku. Lambat sekali, sekali lagi ia bergerak ke bawah sedangkan bibir berpindah, menjilati dan mencium dan menghisap menyeberang ke bahuku yang lain. Dia begitu pandai menggoda dalam hal ini. Tubuhku bergema, dan aku mulai menggeliat lesu di bawah sentuhannya.

"Kau. Akan. Segera. Belajar. Untuk. Tetap. Diam," bisiknya, menciumi sekitar tengkukku untuk setiap kata-katanya.

Dia menyentak pengikat di leher halterku, dan gaunnya jatuh teronggok di kakiku.

"Tanpa bra, Miss Byun. Aku suka itu."

Tangannya menjangkau dan menangkup payudaraku, dan putingku mengerut pada sentuhannya.

"Angkat tanganmu dan letakkan di kepalaku," bisiknya di leherku.

Aku mematuhi dengan segera, dan payudaraku naik dan menekan tangannya, putingku pengerasan dengan segera. Jemariku meraba rambutnya, dan dengan sangat lembut aku menariknya pelahan rambut seksinya. Aku memutar kepalaku ke satu sisi untuk memberinya akses yang lebih mudah ke leherku.

"Mmm..." gumamnya di belakang telingaku, saat ia mulai menarik putingku dengan jari-jari yang panjang, meniru gerakan tanganku di rambutnya.

Aku merintih saat sensasi mengalir tajam dan jelas di selangkanganku.

"Haruskah aku membuatmu klimaks dengan cara ini?" Bisiknya.

Aku melengkungkan punggungku untuk memaksa payudaraku menekan ke tangan ahlinya.

"Kau suka ini, kan, Miss Steele?"

"Mmm..."

"Katakan padaku." Dia melanjutkan penyiksaan sensual yang lambat, menarikku dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"Ya, apa."

"Ya... Sir."

"Gadis baik." Dia mencubitku keras, dan tubuhku mengejang terhadap sentuhannya.

Aku terkesiap pada rasa nyeri/nikmat yang akut. Aku merasakan dia terhadapku. Aku mengerang dan mengepalkan tangan di rambutnya menariknya lebih keras.

"Aku pikir kau belum siap untuk klimaks," bisiknya, tangannya berhenti, dan dia dengan lembut menggigit daun telingaku dan menariknya. "Selain itu, kau telah membuatku tak senang."

Oh... tidak, apa artinya ini? Otakku segera paham melalui kabut gairah saat aku mengerang.

"Jadi mungkin aku tak akan membiarkan kau klimaks sama sekali." Dia kembali memusatkan perhatian jari-jarinya ke putingku, menarik, memutar, memijit. Aku menggoyang pantatku terhadap tubuhnya... bergerak dari sisi ke sisi.

Aku merasa dia tersenyum di belakang leherku saat tangannya bergerak turun ke pinggulku. Jari-jarinya mengait ke celana dalamku di bagian belakang, meregangkannya, dan dia mendorong ibu jarinya melalui materialnya, merobek dan melemparkannya di depanku jadi aku bisa melihat... ya ampun. Tangannya bergerak turun ke seksku... dan dari belakang, dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya.

"Oh, ya. Gadis manisku sudah siap," ia bernafas sambil memutar tubuhku sehingga aku menghadapnya. Napasnya telah berubah cepat. Dia menempatkan jari ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau terasa begitu halus, Miss Byun." Dia mendesah. "Telanjangi aku," perintah dia dengan pelan, menatap ke arahku, mata berkabut.

Yang aku kenakan hanyalah sepatuku, sebenarnya, sepatu hak tinggi punya Luhan. Aku terkejut. Aku tak pernah membuka pakaian seorang pria.

"Kau bisa melakukannya," rayunya lembut.

Oh. Aku berkedip cepat. Bagaimana memulainya? Aku meraih t-shirtnya, dan ia memegang tanganku dan menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum licik padaku.

"Oh tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil menyeringai. "Bukan t-shirtku, kau mungkin perlu menyentuhku untuk apa yang aku rencanakan." Matanya masih hidup dengan kegembiraan.

Oh... ini adalah berita... aku bisa menyentuh ketika berpakaian. Dia mengambil salah satu tanganku dan meletakkannya pada ereksinya.

"Ini adalah efek yang kau berikan padaku, Miss Byun."

Aku menggenggam dan melenturkan jari-jariku melingkarinya, dan ia menyeringai.

"Aku ingin ada dalam dirimu. Lepaskan celana jeansku. Kau yang berkuasa.". Ya ampun... aku yang yang berkuasa. Mulutku menganga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Dia menggoda.

Oh banyak kemungkinan... dewi batinku meraung, dan dari suatu tempat lahir dari frustrasi, kebutuhan, dan keberanian Byun belaka, aku mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Dia tertawa saat ia jatuh, dan aku memandangi padanya merasa menang. Dewi batinku seakan mau meledak. Aku menyentak melepaskan sepatunya, dengan cepat dan kikuk, kemudian kaus kakinya. Dia menatapku, matanya bercahaya dengan kegembiraan dan gairah. Dia tampak... indah... milikku. Aku merangkak naik tempat tidur dan duduk mengangkang dia untuk melepas celana jinsnya, menggeser jari-jariku di bawah pinggang, merasakan rambut di oh tempat begitu menyenangkannya. Dia menutup matanya dan melengkungkan pinggulnya.

"Kau harus belajar untuk diam," aku memarahinya, dan aku menarik-narik rambut di bawah pinggangnya.

Napasnya tersentak, dan dia nyengir padaku.

"Ya, Miss Byun," bisiknya, mata menyala terang. "Dalam sakuku, ada kondom," dia bernafas.

Aku mencari di sakunya perlahan, mengawasi wajahnya saat aku meraba-raba. Mulutnya terbuka. Aku mengambil kedua paket foil yang aku temukan dan meletakkan di tempat tidur di samping pinggulnya. Dua! Jariku yang terlalu bersemangat meraih kancing dari pinggangnya dan membukanya, meraba-raba sedikit. Aku terangsang luar biasa.

"Sangat bersemangat, Miss Byun," bisiknya, suaranya bercampur nada humor. Aku menariknya turun ritsleting, dan sekarang aku sedang di hadapkan pada masalah cara melepaskan celananya... hmm. Aku menyentak dan menariknya ke bawah. Celananya hampir tak bergerak. Aku mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana ini bisa begitu sulit?

"Aku tak bisa diam jika kau terus-terusan menggigit bibir itu," ia memperingatkan, lalu lengkungkan pinggul ke atas tempat tidur sehingga aku bisa menariknya ke bawah celana panjangnya dan celana boxernya pada saat bersamaan, wow... membebaskan dia. Dia menendang pakaiannya ke lantai.

Ya ampun, dia semua milikku untuk kumainkan, dan tiba-tiba ini Natal.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dia bernafas, semua jejak humornya hilang. Aku menggapai dan menyentuhnya, menonton ekspresinya saat aku melakukannya. Mulutnya bentuk seperti huruf O saat ia menarik napas tajam. Kulitnya sangat halus dan lembut... dan keras... hmm, kombinasi yang lezat. Aku membungkuk, rambutku jatuh di samping tubuhku, dan dia ada di dalam mulutku. Aku menghisap, keras. Dia menutup matanya, pinggulnya menyentak di bawahku.

"Ya ampun, Baekh, yang stabil," dia mengeluh.

Aku merasa begitu berkuasa, itu seperti perasaan yang memabukkan, menggoda dan menguji dia dengan mulut dan lidahku. Dia menegang di bawahku saat aku menggerakkan mulutku naik turun padanya, mendorong miliknya pada bagian belakang tenggorokanku, bibirku ketat .. lagi dan lagi.

"Stop, Baek, berhenti. aku belum mau keluar."

Aku duduk, berkedip padanya, dan aku terengah-engah seperti dia, tapi bingung. Ku pikir aku yang berkuasa? Dewi batinku terlihat seperti seseorang telah menyambar es krimnya.

"Kau polos dan antusiasme, sangat melumpuhkan," ia terengah-engah. "Kau, di atasku... itu yang perlu kita lakukan."

Oh.

"Ini, pakaikan ini." Dia mengulurkan sebuah paket foil.

Sial. Bagaimana caranya? Aku merobek dan membuka paketnya, dan kondom lentur terasa lengket di jariku.

"Jepit bagian atas dan lalu gulung ke bawah. Kau tak ingin ada udara disana," ia terengah.

Dan sangat lambat, berkonsentrasi keras, aku lakukan seperti apa yang ia bilang.

"Krist, aku bisa mati di sini, Baekhyun," ia mengeluh.

Aku mengagumi hasil karyaku dan dia. Dia benar-benar adalah spesimen indah dari manusia, melihat dia adalah sangat, sangat menggairahkan.

"Sekarang. aku ingin terkubur di dalam dirimu," bisiknya. Aku menatap dia, gentar, dan dia duduk tiba-tiba, jadi kita berhadapan hidung ke hidung.

"Seperti ini," dia bernafas, dan dia mengulurkan satu tangannya melingkari pinggulku, mengangkatku sedikit, dan dengan tangan yang lain dia memposisikan dirinya di bawahku, dan sangat lambat, menurunkanku padanya.

Aku mengerang saat ia membentangku terbuka, mengisiku dengan penuh, mulutku ternganga karena terkejut oleh perasaan manis, indah, penuh penderitaan, perasaan penuh sekali. Oh... kumohon.

"Benar, sayang, rasakan aku, semua dariku," ia menggeram dan sebentar menutup matanya.

Dan dia ada dalam diriku, sampai ke pangkalnya, dan ia memegangku, untuk beberapa detik... menit... Aku tak tahu, menatap tajam ke mataku.

"Sangat dalam dengan cara ini," bisiknya. Dia melenturkan dan memutar pinggulnya dalam gerakan yang sama, dan aku merintih... Oh - sensasinya memancarkan seluruh perutku... Di mana-mana. Persetan!

"Lagi," bisikku. Dia menyeringai dengan senyum malas dan menuruti kataku.

Merintih, aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang, rambutku jatuh di punggungku, dan sangat perlahan, ia tenggelam kembali di tempat tidur.

"Kau yang bergerak, Baekhyun, ke atas dan ke bawah, bagaimana kau mau. Pegang tanganku," dia bernafas, suaranya serak dan rendah dan oh begitu seksi.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, memegang seumur hidup. Dengan lembut aku mendorong ke atas darinya dan kembali turun, oh. Matanya terbakar dengan antisipasi liar. Napasnya tak teratur, menyesuaikanku, dan ia mengangkat pinggulnya saat aku turun ke bawah, membuatku memantul kembali ke atas. Kami sudah mendapatkan irama... atas, bawah, atas, bawah... berulang... dan rasanya begitu... nikmat. Diantara napasku yang terengah-engah, jauh di dalam, perasaan sangat penuh... sensasi berdenyut keras melaluiku yang terbangun dengan cepat, aku menatapnya, mata kita terkunci... dan aku melihat pandangan takjub disana, takjub padaku.

Aku meniduri dia. Aku yang berkuasa. Dia milikku, dan aku miliknya. Pikiran itu mendorongku, seperti dibebani dengan beton, melewati batas, dan aku klimaks di atasnya... berteriak dengan suara tak jelas.

Dia meraih pinggulku, dan menutup matanya, mendongak kepalanya ke belakang, rahang tegang, dia keluar tanpa suara. Aku ambruk ke dadanya, kewalahan, suatu tempat antara fantasi dan kenyataan, tempat di mana tak ada batas keras atau lunak.

...

Perlahan dunia luar menyerang inderaku, dan oh, invasi apa ini. Aku mengambang, anggota tubuhku lemas dan lesu, benar-benar kelelahan. Aku berbaring di atas tubuhnya, kepalaku di dadanya, dan aromanya benar-benar nikmat: segar, linen baru pembersih tubuh mahal, dan aroma yang terbaik, paling menggoda di planet ini... Chanyeol. Aku tak ingin bergerak, aku ingin menghirup obat mujarab ini untuk selamanya. Aku mengendus dia, berharap aku tak memiliki penghalang t-shirt nya. Dan seperti sajak dan alasan kembali ke seluruh tubuhku, aku mengacungkan tanganku di dadanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dia di sini. Dia kencang... kuat. Tangannya menyapu dan meraihku, tapi dia melunakkan pukulannya dengan menarik ke mulutnya dan dengan manis mencium buku-buku jariku.

Dia berguling hingga dia menunduk ke arahku.

"Jangan," bisiknya, kemudian menciumku ringan.

"Mengapa kau tak suka disentuh?" Bisikku, menatap mata abu-abu yang lembut.

"Karena aku lima puluh nuansa kacau, Baekhyun."

Oh... kejujuran benar-benar melumpuhkan. Aku berkedip menatapnya.

"Aku punya pengenalan yang sangat sulit untuk hidup. Aku tak ingin membebani kau dengan rincian. Jangan." Dia mengusap hidungnya padaku, dan kemudian ia mencabut keluar dariku dan duduk.

"Ku pikir itu informasi yang paling dasar yang kuberikan. Bagaimana tadi?"

Dia tampak benar-benar puas dengan diri sendirinya dan terdengar sangat biasa pada saat yang sama, seperti dia hanya menandandai kotak contreng di daftar periksa. Aku masih terguncang pada komentar dari pengenalan sulit hidupnya. Ini sangat membuatku frustrasi - Aku sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Tapi dia tak mau memberitahuku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi, seperti yang dia lakukan, dan membuat usaha besar untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Jika kau membayangkan selama satu menit saja bahwa aku pikir kau menyerahkan kontrol padaku, kau pasti belum memperhitungkan IPK-ku." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Tapi terima kasih atas ilusinya."

"Miss Byun, kau bukan hanya berwajah cantik. Kau telah memiliki enam orgasme sejauh ini dan mereka semua adalah milikku," katanya dengan bangga, bersikap main-main lagi.

Aku memerah dan berkedip pada saat yang sama, saat ia menatap ke arahku. Dia menghitung! Alisnya berkerut.

"Apakah kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku?" Suaranya tiba-tiba tegas.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Sialan.

"Aku bermimpi pagi ini."

"Oh?" Dia melotot padaku.

Sialan lagi. Apakah aku dalam kesulitan?

"Aku orgasme dalam tidurku." Aku melempar lenganku menutupi mataku. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku mengintip ke arahnya dari bawah lenganku, dan dia tampak geli.

"Dalam tidurmu?"

"Membangunkanku."

"Aku yakin hal itu. Apa yang kau impikan?"

Sial.

"Kau."

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Aku melemparkan lenganku menutupi mataku lagi. Dan seperti anak kecil, aku secara singkat terhibur atas pikiran bahwa jika aku tak bisa melihatnya, maka dia tak bisa melihatku.

"Baekhyun, apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tak akan bertanya padamu lagi."

"Kau punya cambuk untuk berkuda."

Dia menyingkirkan lenganku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." aku memerah. "Ada harapan bagimu ternyata," bisiknya. "Aku punya beberapa cambuk berkuda."

"Dari anyaman kulit coklat?"

Dia tertawa.

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkannya satu." Mata abu-abunya menyala oleh kegembiraan.

Menunduk ke bawah, ia memberikan ciuman singkat kemudian berdiri dan meraih boxernya, oh tidak... dia akan pergi. Aku melirik cepat pada jam - itu baru jam sembilan empat puluh. Aku juga segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil celana trainingku dan tank top, kemudian duduk kembali di tempat tidur, bersila, mengamatinya. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

"Kapan kau datang bulan?" Dia memotong lamunanku.

Apa!

"Aku benci memakai barang ini," ia mengomel. Dia memegang kondom, lalu menaruhnya di lantai, dan memakai celana jinsnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya dia ketika aku tak menjawab, dan dia menatapku penuh harap seolah dia menunggu pendapatku pada cuaca. Ya ampun... ini adalah hal pribadi.

"Minggu depan." Aku menatap tanganku.

"Kau perlu untuk menyelesaikan urusan kontrasepsi."

Dia begitu suka memerintah. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia duduk kembali di tempat tidur untuk memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki.

"Apakah kau punya dokter?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Kita kembali ke merger dan akuisisi - moodnya berubah 180-derajat lagi.

Dia mengernyit.

"Aku bisa datang dan menemui kau di apartemenmu - Minggu pagi sebelum kau datang dan menemuiku. Atau ia dapat menemuimu di tempatku. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Jadi tak ada tekanan. Hal lain yang dia bayar... tapi sebenarnya ini adalah untuk keuntungannya.

"Tempatmu." Itu berarti aku dipastikan melihatnya hari Minggu.

"Oke. Aku akan memberitahumu waktunya."

"Kau akan pergi?"

Jangan pergi... kumohon tinggallah denganku.

"Ya."

Mengapa?

"Bagaimana caramu kembali?" Bisikku.

"Taylor akan menjemputku."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku punya mobil baru yang bagus."

Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya hangat.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Apakah kau sengaja membuatku mabuk?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkan segalanya, dan kau pendiam seperti ayah tirimu. Setetes saja anggur kau minum dan kau mulai bicara, dan aku membutuhkan kau untuk berkomunikasi secara jujur denganku. Jika tidak, kau bungkam, dan aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. In vino veritas (di dalam anggur ada kebenaran/orang bicara jujur ketika mabuk), Anastasia."

"Dan kau pikir kau selalu jujur padaku?"

"Aku berusaha untuk menjadi seperti itu." Dia menatap ke bawah padaku dengan hati-hati. "Ini hanya akan berhasil jika kita jujur satu sama lain."

"Aku ingin kau tinggal dan memakai ini." Aku mengangkat kondom kedua.

Dia tersenyum dan matanya bersinar dengan humor.

"Baekhyun, aku telah menyeberangi begitu banyak batas di sini malam ini. Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu pada hari Minggu. Aku akan menyiapkan kontrak revisi untukmu, dan kita bisa benar-benar dapat mulai bermain."

"Bermain?" Gila. Hatiku melompat ke dalam mulutku.

"Aku ingin melakukan adegan denganmu. Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya sampai kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya, jadi aku tahu kau sudah siap."

"Oh. Jadi aku bisa mengatakan ini keluar, jika aku tak menandatangani?"

Ia menatap padaku menilai, dan kemudian bibirnya berkedut tersenyum.

"Yah, aku kira kau bisa, tapi aku mungkin pecah di bawah tekanan."

"Pecah? Bagaimana?" dewi batinku telah terbangun dan segera memperhatikan.

Dia mengangguk perlahan, dan kemudian dia menyeringai, menggoda.

"Bisa benar-benar parah."

Senyumnya menular.

"Parah, bagaimana?"

"Oh kau tahu, ledakan, pengejaran mobil, penculikan, penahanan."

"Kau akan menculikku?"

"Oh ya," dia menyeringai.

"Menahanku di luar kemauanku?" Ya ampun ini benar-benar panas.

"Oh ya," dia mengangguk. "Kemudian kita berbicara TPE 24/7."

"Kau membuatku bingung," aku bernapas, jantungku berdebar... apa dia serius?

"Total Power Exchange (hubungan di mana yang dominan atau master memiliki otoritas yang mutlak dan pengaruh atas kehidupan submisif, membuat sebagian besar keputusan)- Sepanjang waktu." Matanya bersinar, dan aku bisa merasakan kegembiraannya dari tempatku duduk.

Ya ampun.

"Jadi kau tak punya pilihan," katanya sinis.

"Jelas." aku tak bisa meneruskan sarkasme keluar dari suaraku saat mataku menjangkau surga.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau barusan memutar bola matamu padaku?"

Sial.

"Tidak," suaraku pelan.

"Ku pikir kau melakukannya. Aku pernah katakan 'apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu jika kau memutar matamu padaku lagi'?"

Sial. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah," katanya lembut.

Aku langsung pucat. Astaga... dia serius. Aku duduk menatapnya sepenuhnya tak bergerak.

"Aku belum tanda tangan apapun," bisikku.

"Aku katakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku orang yang memegang kata-kataku. Aku akan memukul pantatmu, dan kemudian aku akan menidurimu sangat cepat dan sangat keras. Sepertinya kita membutuhkan kondom itu."

Suaranya begitu lembut, mengancam,dan itu benar-benar panas. Dalam tubuhku praktis jungkir balik dengan keinginan yang kuat akan cair gairah. Dia menatap ke arahku, menunggu, mata menyala. Ragu-ragu, aku meluruskan kakiku. Haruskah aku lari? Ini dia, hubungan kita tergantung pada keseimbangan, di sini, sekarang. Apakah aku membiarkan dia melakukan ini atau apakah aku harus bilang tidak, dan begitu saja? Karena aku tahu itu akan berakhir jika aku mengatakan tidak. Lakukan! Dewi batinku memohon padaku, alam bawah sadarku lumpuh seperti diriku. "Aku menunggu," katanya. "Aku bukan orang yang sabar."

Oh demi cinta kepada semua makhluk yang suci. Aku terengah-engah, takut, terangsang. Darah deras melalui tubuhku, kakiku seperti jelly. Perlahan, aku merangkak ke arahnya sampai aku ada di sampingnya.

"Anak manis," bisiknya. "Sekarang berdiri."

Sial oh... tak bisa dia langsung melakukannya? Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa berdiri. Ragu-ragu, aku merangkak berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku menaruh kondom di telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku, memposisikan aku di pangkuannya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, dia memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhku berada di tempat tidur di sampingnya. Dia melempar kaki kanannya melewati kedua kakiku dan menaruh lengan kirinya di punggungku, menahanku ke bawah jadi aku tak bisa bergerak. Oh brengsek. "Taruh tanganmu di kedua sisi kepalamu," perintahnya.

Aku mematuhinya segera.

"Mengapa aku melakukan ini, Baekhyun?" Tanya dia.

"Karena aku memutar mataku padamu," aku hampir tak bisa bicara.

"Apakah kau pikir itu sopan?"

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Aku akan memukul pantatmu setiap kali kau melakukannya, apa kau paham?"

Sangat perlahan, dia menarik ke bawah celana trainingku. Oh, betapa merendahkan ini, merendahkan dan menakutkan dan panas. Dia membuat ini seperti makanan. Hatiku ada di mulutku. Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Sial, apakah ini akan menyakitkan?

Dia menempatkan tangannya di belakang pantat telanjangku, dengan lembut meremasnya, membelai berputar-putar dengan telapak tangannya. Dan kemudian tangannya sudah tak ada lagi... dan dia memukulku - keras. Aduh! Mataku terbuka lebar merespon rasa sakit itu, dan aku mencoba untuk naik, tapi tangannya bergerak antara tulang belikatku menjagaku agar tak bergerak. Dia membelaiku lagi di mana ia memukulku, dan napasnya yang berubah - jadi lebih keras, lebih terengah. Dia memukulku lagi dan lagi, cepat secara berurutan.

Ya ampun itu menyakitkan. Aku tak mengeluarkan suara, wajahku mengernyit kesakitan. Aku mencoba dan meronta jauh dari pukulan - didorong oleh pengaruh dan aliran adrenalin melalui tubuhku.

"Jangan bergerak," ia menggeram. "Atau aku akan memukul pantatmu lebih lama lagi."

Dia menggosokku sekarang, dan diikuti pukulan berikutnya. Sebuah pola berirama muncul, membelai, meremas, menampar keras. Aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk menangani rasa sakit ini. Pikiran aku kosongkan karena aku berusaha untuk menyerap sensasi yang melelahkan ini. Dia tak memukulku di tempat yang sama dua kali berturut-turut.

Dia menyebarkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aargh!" Aku menjerit pada tamparan kesepuluh - dan aku menyadari bahwa aku dalam hati menghitung pukulannya.

"Aku baru saja pemanasan."

Dia memukulku lagi lalu dia membelaiku dengan lembut. Kombinasi pukulan menyengat keras dan belaian lembut begitu membuat pikiran mati rasa. Dia memukulku lagi... ini semakin sulit untuk menerimanya.

Wajahku sakit, itu mengernyit begitu ketat. Dia membelaiku dengan lembut dan kemudian pukulan itu datang. Aku menjerit lagi.

"Tak ada yang mendengarmu, sayang, hanya aku."

Dan dia memukulku lagi dan lagi. Dari dalam suatu tempat yang jauh, aku ingin mohon padanya untuk berhenti. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku tak ingin memberinya kepuasan. Dia melanjutkan irama tak henti-hentinya. Aku menjerit enam kali lagi. Delapan belas tamparan secara total. Tubuhku bernyanyi, bernyanyi dari serangan tak kenal ampun dirinya.

"Cukup," dia bernafas serak. "Bagus, Baekhyun. Sekarang aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Dia membelai pantatku dengan lembut, dan itu membakar saat ia membelaiku berputar-putar dan ke bawah. Tiba-tiba, dia memasukkan dua jari di dalam diriku, membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Aku terkesiap, serangan baru ini menerobos mati rasa pada otakku.

"Rasakan ini. Lihat betapa tubuhmu sangat menyukai ini, Baekhyun. Kau basah kuyup hanya untukku."

Ada kekaguman dalam suaranya. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya, keluar dan masuk secara berurutan. Aku merintih, tak pasti, dan kemudian jari-jarinya hilang... dan aku jadi menginginkan lagi.

"Lain kali, aku akan membuatmu untuk menghitung. Sekarang mana kondom itu?"

Dia menggapai samping tubuhnya mencari kondom dan mengangkatku dengan lembut, mendorongku menghadap ke bawah ke arah tempat tidur. Aku mendengar suara ritsleting dan sobekan dari foil. Dia menarik celana trainingku lepas dan kemudian menuntunku ke posisi berlutut, dengan lembut membelai pantatku yang sekarang sangat sakit.

"Aku akan memakaimu sekarang. Kau boleh klimaks," bisiknya.

Apa? Seperti aku punya pilihan.

Dan dia berada dalam diriku, dengan cepat mengisiku, aku mengerang keras. Dia bergerak, menghentak ke dalam tubuhku, irama cepat yang intens terhadap pantatku yang sakit. Perasaan itu lebih dari indah, kasar dan menistakan dan meluap-luap. Indraku rusak, terputus, hanya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Bagaimana dia membuat aku merasakan, tarik akrab jauh di dalam perutku, mengencang, mempercepat. TIDAK... dan tubuhku mengkhianatiku dengan meledak dalam sebuah orgasme kuat hingga seperti menghancurkan tubuhku.

"Oh, Baekh!" Dia menjerit keras saat ia menemukan pembebasannya, memegangku di tempat saat ia menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Dia ambruk, terengah-engah di sampingku, dan ia menarikku di atas tubuhnya dan mengubur wajahnya di rambutku, memelukku erat.

"Oh, sayang," dia bernafas. "Selamat datang di duniaku."

Kita berbaring di sana, terengah-engah bersama, menunggu pernapasan kita melambat. Dia lembut membelai rambutku. Aku di dadanya lagi. Tapi kali ini, aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengangkat tanganku dan merasakannya. Oh... aku selamat. Itu tak terlalu buruk. Aku lebih tabah daripada yang aku pikir. Dewi batinku bersujud... yah setidaknya dia tenang. Chanyeol mengendus rambutku lagi, menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Bagus, sayang," bisiknya gembira, tenang dalam suaranya. Kata-katanya membelitku seperti handuk berbulu lunak dari Hotel Heathman, dan aku sangat senang bahwa dia puas.

Dia mengambil tali pada kamisolku.

"Apakah ini yang kau pakai untuk tidur?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ya," aku bernapas mengantuk.

"Kau seharusnya memakai sutra dan satin, kau gadis cantik. Aku akan membawamu berbelanja."

"Aku suka keringatku," bisikku, mencoba tapi gagal untuk terdengar kesal.

Dia mencium kepalaku lagi.

"Kita akan lihat," katanya.

Kita berbaring untuk beberapa menit, jam, siapa tahu, dan aku pikir aku tertidur.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya, dan sambil membungkuk, ia mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya lembut.

Aku berpikir tentang pertanyaannya. Pantatku sakit. Yah, bersinar sekarang, dan aku merasa luar biasa, di luar kelelahan, bercahaya. Realisasi itu merendahkan hati, tak terduga. Aku tak mengerti. Sialan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisikku. Aku tak ingin mengatakan lebih dari itu.

Dia bangkit.

"Di mana kamar mandi?"

"Sepanjang koridor lalu ke kiri."

Dia mengambil kondom lain dan keluar dari kamar tidur. Aku bangkit dengan kaku dan memakai celana trainingku lagi. Meradang sedikit menyentuh pantatku yang masih perih. Aku sangat bingung dengan reaksiku. Aku ingat ia mengatakan - aku tak ingat kapan - bahwa aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik setelah bersembunyi dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Namun anehnya, aku tahu. Aku tak bisa bilang bahwa aku menikmati pengalaman itu, pada kenyataannya, aku masih akan berusaha keras untuk menghindarinya, tapi sekarang... aku punya perasaan, aman, aneh, bermandikan perasaan puas. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku. Aku tak paham.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamar. Aku tak bisa menatap mata. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Aku menemukan baby oil. Mari aku gosokkan ke pantatmu."

Apa?

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun," dia memperingatkan, dan aku ingin memutar mata tapi dengan cepat menahan diri. Aku berdiri menghadap tempat tidur. Duduk di sampingku, dia dengan lembut menarik celanaku turun lagi. 'Naik dan turun seperti celana pelacur' pernyataan bawah sadarku getir. Dalam kepalaku, aku katakan padanya ke mana ia harus pergi.

Chanyeol menyemprotkan baby oil ke tangannya dan kemudian menggosok pantatku dengan kelembutan dan hati-hati.

Dari pembersih make up ke balsem pelembut hingga pantat yang dipukul, siapa sangka itu adalah cairan serbaguna.

"Aku suka tanganku padamu," bisiknya, dan aku harus setuju, aku juga.

"Sudah," katanya saat dia selesai, dan ia menarik ke atas celanaku lagi.

Aku melirik jamku. Ini 10.30

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Aku masih tak bisa menatapnya.

Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku ke pintu depan. Untungnya, Luhan masih belum pulang. Dia masih harus makan malam bersama orangtuanya dan Ethan. Aku senang sekali dia tak ada untuk mendengar hukumanku.

"Tidakkah kau harus memanggil Taylor?" aku bertanya, menghindari kontak mata.

"Taylor sudah di sini sejak jam sembilan. Lihat aku, "dia bernafas.

Aku berjuang untuk memandang matanya, tapi ketika aku lakukan, dia menatap ke arahku dengan kagum.

"Kau tak menangis," gumamnya, lalu tiba-tiba menarikku dan menciumku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Minggu," bisiknya di bibirku, suatu janji dan juga ancaman.

Aku melihatnya berjalan menyusuri jalan dan naik ke Audi hitam besar. Dia tak melihat ke belakang. Aku menutup pintu dan berdiri tak berdaya di ruang tamu sebuah apartemen yang aku hanya akan tinggali dua malam lagi. Sebuah tempat dimana aku hidup bahagia selama hampir empat tahun... namun hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kesepian dan tak nyaman di sini, tak puas dengan kesendirianku. Apakah aku telah menyimpang begitu jauh dari siapa diriku ini? Aku tahu sesuatu mengintai, tak terlalu jauh di bawah eksteriorku yang agak mati rasa, adalah sebuah sumur air mata. Apa yang aku lakukan? Ironisnya, aku bahkan tak bisa duduk dan menikmati tangisku. Aku harus berdiri. Aku tahu itu terlambat, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menelepon ibuku.

 _"Sayang, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana wisudanya?"_ Dia antusias di telepon. Suaranya menenangkan.

"Maaf aku menelpon terlalu malam," bisikku.

Ia berhenti sejenak.

 _"Baekhyun? Apa ada masalah?"_ Dia serius sekarang.

"Tidak ada, Ma, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Dia diam sejenak.

 _"Baekhyun, apa itu? Tolong beritahu aku."_ Suaranya lembut dan nyaman, dan aku tahu bahwa dia peduli. Tanpa diundang, air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku telah menangis begitu sering dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

 _"Tolong, sayang,"_ katanya, dan penderitaan-nya mencerminkan tambang.

"Oh, Ibu, itu seorang pria."

 _"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"_ Alarmnya kekhawatirannya langsung terasa.

"Ini tidak seperti itu." Meskipun... Oh sial. Aku tak ingin dia khawatir. Aku hanya ingin orang lain menjadi kuat bagiku saat ini.

 _"Baekhyun, ayolah, kau membuatku khawatir."_

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada orang ini, dan dia begitu berbeda dariku, dan aku tak tahu apakah kita harus bersama."

 _"Oh, sayang. Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu. Maaf sekali aku melewatkan acara kelulusanmu. Kau telah jatuh cinta pada orang, akhirnya. Oh, sayang, pria, mereka begitu rumit. Mereka spesies yang berbeda, sayang. Berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"_

Chanyeol jelas merupakan suatu spesies yang berbeda... planet yang berbeda.

"Oh, hampir tiga minggu atau lebih."

 _"Baekhyun, sayang, itu bukan waktu yang cukup sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengenal baik seseorang dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu? Tenang saja dengannya dan membuat dia tetap di dekatmu sampai kau memutuskan apakah dia layak untukmu."_

Wow... itu mengerikan ketika mamaku begitu berwawasan, tetapi dia sudah terlambat dalam hal ini.

Apakah dia layak bagiku? Itu konsep yang menarik. Aku sebaliknya selalu bertanya-tanya apakah aku layak baginya.

 _"Sayang, kamu terdengar begitu sedih. Pulang - kunjungi kita. Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Bob akan senang melihatmu juga. Kau bisa mendapatkan jarak dan mungkin beberapa perspektif. Kau perlu istirahat. kau telah bekerja begitu keras."_

Oh boy, ini benar-benar menggoda. Melarikan diri ke Georgia. Mendapatkan sinar matahari, sedikit koktail.

Humor lucu dari mamaku... lengan yang penuh kasih.

"Aku punya dua wawancara kerja di Seattle pada hari Senin."

 _"Oh, itu berita bagus."_

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan muncul sambil menyeringai padaku. Wajahnya berubah seketika saat ia melihatku menangis.

"Ma, aku harus pergi. Aku akan memikirkan tentang pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih."

 _"Sayang, kumohon, jangan biarkan seorang pria mempengaruhimu. Kau terlalu muda. Nikmati hidupmu sendiri."_

"Ya, Ma, aku sayang padamu."

 _"Oh, Baekhyun, aku menyayangimu juga, sangat. Jaga dirimu, sayang."_ Aku menutup telepon dan menghadap Luhan yang melotot ke arahku.

"Apakah keparat kaya yang menjijikkan itu membuatmu sedih lagi?"

"Tidak... semacam... err... ya."

"Katakan saja untuk pergi menjauh, Baek. Emosimu begitu naik turun sejak kau bertemu dengannya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

Dunia Luhan sangatlah jelas, sangat hitam dan putih. Bukan tak berwujud, misterius, warna samar-samar dari abu-abu yang mewarnai duniaku. Selamat datang di duniaku.

"Duduklah, mari kita bicara. Mari kita minum sedikit anggur. Oh, kau sudah punya sampanye." Dia mengamat-amati botolnya. "Yang bagus lagi.". Aku tersenyum dengan sia-sia, terlihat gelisah di sofa. Aku mendekatinya dengan hati-hati.

Hmm... duduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku jatuh dan mendarat di pantatku."

Dia tak mempertanyakan penjelasanku, karena aku salah satu orang yang paling tak terkoordinasi di negara bagian Washington. Aku tak pernah berpikir itu sebagai berkah bagiku. Aku duduk hati-hati, terkejut bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada Luhan, tapi pikiranku melayang dan aku ditarik kembali ke Heathman -"Jika kau adalah milikku kau tak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin." Dia mengatakan saat itu, dan saat itu aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi adalah menjadi miliknya. Semua tanda-tanda peringatan ada di sana, aku benar-benar tak paham dan terlalu terpikat padanya hingga tak memperhatikan itu.

Luhan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sebotol anggur merah dan cangkir teh yang telah dicuci.

"Mari kita mulai." Dia memberiku secangkir anggur. Ini tak akan terasa enak seperti Bolly itu.

"Baekhyun, jika dia brengsek dengan masalah komitmen, buang dia. Meskipun aku tak benar-benar memahami masalah komitmennya. Dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya darimu saat di tenda, mengamatimu seperti elang. Aku bisa bilang dia benar-benar terpikat, tapi mungkin dia memiliki cara lucu untuk menunjukkannya."

Terpikat? Chanyeol? Cara lucu untuk menunjukkannya? Aku setuju.

"Lu, itu rumit. Bagaimana malammu?" Tanyaku.

Aku tak bisa bicara lebih dengan Luhan tanpa mengungkapkan terlalu banyak hal, tapi satu pertanyaan pada aktifitasnya hari ini dan Luhan berhenti bertanya. Ini sangat melegakan untuk duduk dan mendengarkan obrolan normalnya. Kabar panasnya adalah bahwa Ethan mungkin akan segera tinggal bersama kita setelah liburan mereka. Itu akan menyenangkan - Ethan akan jadi hambatan. Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku pikir Chanyeol tak akan setuju. Yah... sulit. Dia harus menerimanya. Aku minum beberapa cangkir teh anggur dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ini satu hari yang sangat panjang. Kate memelukku, dan kemudian meraih telepon untuk menghubungi Sehun.

Aku mengecek komputer sehabis menyikat gigi. Ada email dari Chanyeol.

 **Dari: Park ChanyeolPerihal: kau**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 23:14**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Kau cukup indah. Wanita paling cantik yang cerdas, berani yang pernah aku temui. Ambil beberapa Advil - ini bukan permintaan. Dan jangan nyetir Beetle-mu lagi. Aku akan tahu.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Oh, tak boleh nyetir mobilku lagi! Aku mengetikkan jawabanku.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun Perihal: Sanjungan**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 23:20**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr. Park**

 **Sanjungan tak akan membawamu kemanapun, tapi karena kau sudah pernah bepergian ke mana-mana intinya bisa diperdebatkan.**

 **Aku perlu menyetr Beetle-ku ke garasi jadi aku bisa menjualnya - jadi tak akan menerima omong kosongmu pada urusan itu. Anggur merah selalu lebih disukai dari pada Advil.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **PS: Di rotan adalah batas KERAS untukku.**

Aku tekan kirim.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Wanita frustrasi yang tak bisa menerima pujian**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 23:26**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Ms. Byun**

 **Aku tak menyanjungmu. Kau harus pergi tidur.**

 **Aku menerima tambahan batas kerasmu.**

 **Jangan minum terlalu banyak.**

 **Taylor akan membuang mobilmu dan mendapatkan harga yang bagus untuk itu.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterpris es Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun BaekhyunPerihal: Taylor - Apakah dia orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan itu?**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 23:40**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Sir**

 **aku tertarik bahwa kau senang mengambil risiko membiarkan tangan kananmu mengendarai mobilku - tapi bukan seorang wanita yang kau tiduri sesekali. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa Taylor orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan harga terbaik pada mobil itu? Aku telah, di masa lalu, mungkin sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, telah dikenal keras dalam tawar menawar.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Hati-hati!**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 23:44**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Ms. Byun**

 **Aku mengasumsikan ANGGUR MERAH yang bicara, dan bahwa kau telah mengalami hari yang sangat panjang.**

 **Meskipun aku tergoda untuk kembali ke sana untuk memastikan bahwa kau tak bisa duduk selama seminggu, bukan semalam.**

 **Taylor adalah mantan tentara dan mampu mengemudi apapun dari sepeda motor sampai Tank Sherman.**

 **Mobilmu tak menimbulkan bahaya baginya.**

 **Sekarang jangan menyebut dirimu sebagai 'seorang wanita yang aku tiduri sesekali' karena, terus terang saja itu membuatku MARAH, dan kau benar-benar takkan suka aku ketika aku marah.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun BAekhyun**

 **Perihal: Kau sendiri yang Hati-hati**

 **Tanggal: 26 Mei 2011 23:57**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr. Park**

 **Aku tak yakin aku menyukaimu pula, terutama pada saat ini.**

 **Ms. Byun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Kau sendiri yang Hati-hati**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 00:03**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Mengapa kau tak menyukaiku?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun Perihal: Kau sendiri yang Hati-hati**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 00:09**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Karena kau tak pernah menginap bersamaku.**

 **Baekhyun**

Nah, itu memberinya sesuatu untuk dipikirkan. Aku menutup laptopnya dengan penuh gaya yang tak benar-benar aku rasakan dan merangkak ke tempat tidurku. Aku mematikan lampu sampingku dan menatap langit-langit. Sudah satu hari yang panjang, perubahan emosional satu demi satu. Itu menghangatkan hati meluangkan waktu dengan Ray. Dia kelihatan sehat, dan anehnya ia menyetujui Chanyeol. Astaga, Luhan dan mulut raksasanya. Mendengar Chanyeol menceritakan pernah kelaparan. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Tuhan, dan mobil. Aku bahkan belum bilang pada Kate tentang mobil barunya. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol?

Lalu malam ini, dia benar-benar memukulku. Aku tak pernah dipukul dalam hidupku. Apa yang telah telah terjadi pada diriku? Sangat perlahan, air mataku, dihentikan oleh kedatangan Kate, mulai meluncur di sisi wajahku dan masuk ke telingaku. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang begitu mati secara emosional, aku hanya akan terluka - dalam hati aku tahu ini - seseorang yang menurut pengakuannya sendiri benar-benar kacau. Mengapa ia begitu kacau? Pasti mengerikan menjadi seperti dia, dan pikiran bahwa saat balita ia menderita kekejaman yang tak tertahankan membuatku menangis lebih keras kalau dia lebih normal ia tak akan menginginkanmu,bawah sadarku memberikan kontribusi sinis pada renunganku... dan dalam lubuk hatiku aku tahu ini benar. Aku berbalik menghadap bantal dan gerbang air mataku terbuka... dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun, aku menangis tak terkendali di bantalku.

Aku sejenak terganggu dari malam gelap dari jiwaku oleh teriakan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tak bisa!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya sekarang?"

"Sejak dia bertemu denganmu dia menangis sepanjang waktu."

"Kau tak bisa masuk ke sini!"

Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke kamar tidurku dan begitu saja menyalakan lampu di atas, membuatku silau.

"Yesus, Baekhyun," ia bergumam. Dia mematikan lampunya lagi dan dalam sekejap berada di sisiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku terkesiap diantara tangisnya. Sialan. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Dia beralih pada keterangan tambahan membuat aku juling lagi. Luhan datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengusir bajingan ini keluar?" Tanya Luhan, memancar permusuhan termo-nuklir. Chanyeol mengangkat alis padanya, tak diragukan lagi terkejut dengan julukan dan antagonisme liarnya. Aku menggeleng, dan ia memutar matanya ke arahku. Oh... aku tak akan melakukan itu di dekat Mr. Park.

"Teriak saja jika kau membutuhkanku," katanya lebih lembut. "Park - kartumu telah ditandai,"

Luhan mendesis padanya. Dia mengangguk padanya, dan Luhan berbalik dan menarik pintu tetapi tak menutupnya.

Chanyeol menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya suram, wajahnya pucat. Dia mengenakan jaket bergaris-garis, dan dari dalam sakunya, ia mengeluarkan saputangan dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku rasa aku masih memiliki satu miliknya yang lain di suatu tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya dia dengan tenang.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" aku bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Air mataku secara ajaib telah berhenti, tapi yang tersisa isakan kering melanda tubuhku.

"Bagian dari peranku adalah untuk menyediakan kebutuhanmu. Kau bilang kau ingin aku tinggal, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Tapi aku menemukan kau seperti ini." Dia berkedip padaku, benar-benar bingung. "Aku yakin aku bertanggung jawab, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa. Apa karena aku memukulmu?"

Aku menarik diri bangun, mengernyit pada pantatku yang sakit. Aku duduk dan menghadapinya.

"Apakah kau minum Advil?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia menyipitkan matanya, berdiri, dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan Luhan tapi tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Dia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan pil dan secangkir air.

"Minum ini," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut sambil duduk di tempat tidur di sampingku.

Aku menurut apa yang ia bilang.

"Bicaralah padaku," bisiknya. "Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu jika ku pikir kau akan seperti ini."

Aku menatap tanganku. Apa yang bisa aku katakan yang belum kukatakan padanya? Aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin dia menginap karena ia ingin menginap bersamaku, bukan karena aku nangis habis-habisan, dan aku tak ingin dia memukulku, apa itu sangat tak masuk akal?

"Aku menganggap bahwa ketika kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak."

Aku memerah.

"Tadinya ku pikir aku baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun, kau tak bisa bilang padaku apa yang aku ingin dengar. Itu sangat tak jujur,"

Dia menegurku. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya apa pun yang kau katakan padaku?"

Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia mengerutkan kening, tatapan suram ada di matanya. Dia memegangi rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku memukulmu dan sesudahnya?"

"Aku tak menyukainya. Aku lebih suka kau tak melakukannya lagi."

"Kau tak niat untuk menyukainya."

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?" Aku menatap ke arahnya.

Pertanyaanku mengejutkanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Oh, percayalah, aku merasa kagum." Dan aku tak bisa menjaga sarkasmeku keluar dari suaraku.

Dia menyempitkan matanya kembali.

"Hati-hati," ia memperingatkan.

Aku langsung pucat.

"Apa kau akan memukulku lagi?" aku menantang.

"Tidak, tidak malam ini."

Fiuh... aku dan bawah sadarku sama-sama menarik napas lega diam-diam.

"Jadi," aku meminta melanjutkan.

"Aku suka kontrol yang diberikan padaku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau untuk berperilaku dengan cara tertentu, dan jika kau tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar untuk berperilaku seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku menikmati menghukummu. Aku ingin memukulmu sejak kau bertanya apakah aku gay."

Aku memerah pada memori itu. Astaga, aku juga ingin memukul pantatku sendiri setelah pertanyaan itu. Jadi Luhan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, dan jika dia pergi untuk wawancara itu dan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang gay itu, dia akan duduk di sini dengan pantat sakit. Aku tak suka pikiran itu. Bagaimana membingungkannya ini?

"Jadi kau tak suka aku apa adanya."

Dia menatapku, bingung lagi.

"Ku pikir kau cantik seperti ini."

"Jadi, mengapa kau mencoba untuk mengubahku?"

"Aku tak ingin mengubahmu. Aku ingin kau untuk menjadi sopan dan mengikuti seperangkat aturan yang telah aku berikan padamu dan tak menentangku. Mudahkan," katanya.

"Tapi kau ingin menghukumku?"

"Ya benar."

"Itu yang aku tak mengerti."

Dia menghela napas dan tangannya ke rambutnya lagi.

"Ini adalah caraku dibentuk, Baekhyun. Aku perlu untuk mengontrolmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berperilaku dengan cara tertentu, dan jika kau tidak - aku suka menonton kulit pualam indahmu jadi merah jambu dan memanas di bawah tanganku. Itu membuatku terangsang."

Ya ampun. Sekarang kita menuju suatu arah.

"Jadi bukan rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku?"

Dia menelan ludah. "Sedikit, untuk melihat apakah kau bisa menerimanya, tapi itu bukan seluruh alasan. Ini kenyataan bahwa kau adalah milikku yang kuperlakukan sesuai dengan keinginanku - kontrol tertinggi atas orang lain. Dan itu merangsangku. Sangat merangsangku, Baek. Dengar, aku tak menjelaskan diriku dengan sangat baik... Aku tak pernah berkewajiban menjelaskan sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tak memikirkan hal ini begitu mendalam. Aku selalu bersama orang yang sependirian denganku," ia mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. "Dan kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku - bagaimana perasaanmu setelah itu?"

"Bingung."

"Kau terangsang secara seksual olehnya, Baekhyun," ia menutup matanya sebentar, dan ketika ia kembali membukanya dan menatapku, matanya merah membara.

Ekspresinya menyentak pada bagian gelap dari diriku, terkubur jauh didalam perutku - libidoku, terbangun dan dijinakkan olehnya, tapi bahkan sekarang, tak terpuaskan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Astaga apa yang sudah ku lakukan sekarang?

"Aku tak punya kondom, Baekhyun, dan kau tahu, kau sedang marah. Bertentangan dengan apa yang teman sekamarmu percaya, aku bukan rakasa priapus. Jadi, kau merasa bingung?"

Aku menggeliat di bawah tatapan intensnya.

"Kau tak memiliki masalah bersikap jujur saat menulis. Emailmu selalu memberitahuku persis bagaimana yang kau rasakan. Mengapa kau tak bisa melakukan itu dalam percakapan? Apakah aku begitu mengintimidasimu?"

Aku memilih tempat imajiner pada selimut krim biru ibuku.

"Kau memperdayaku, Chan. Benar-benar membingungkanku. Aku merasa seperti Icarus terbang terlalu dekat dengan Matahari," bisikku.

Dia terkesiap.

"Yah, ku pikir kau punya cara pandang yang salah," bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau telah menyihirku. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Tidak, tidak bagiku. Menyihir... dewi batinku menatap dengan mulut ternganga. Bahkan diapun tak percaya.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tolong, tulis email padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin tidur. Dapatkah aku menginap?"

"Apakah kau ingin menginap?" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan harapan dalam suaraku.

"Kau ingin aku di sini."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku akan menulis email padamu," ia bergumam kesal.

Berdiri, ia mengosongkan saku celana jinsnya: BlackBerry, kunci, dompet, dan uang. Ya ampun, pria membawa banyak barang di saku mereka. Dia melucuti jam tangan, sepatu, kaus kaki, dan celana jins dan jaket menaruhnya di atas kursi. Dia berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan meluncur masuk ke ranjang.

"Berbaringlah," perintahnya.

Aku menyelinap perlahan-lahan di bawah selimut, mengernyit sedikit, menatapnya. Astaga... dia menginap. Ku pikir aku mati rasa karena kejutan yang menggembirakan ini. Dia bersandar pada sikunya menatapku.

"Jika kau akan menangis. Menangis di depanku. Aku perlu tahu."

"Apakah kau ingin aku menangis?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku tak ingin kau tergelincir lepas melalui jari-jariku. Matikan lampunya. Sudah malam, dan kita berdua harus kerja besok."

Jadi di sini... dan masih begitu suka memerintah, tapi aku tak bisa mengeluh, dia ada di tempat tidurku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa... mungkin aku harus menangis lebih sering di depannya. Aku mematikan lampu samping tempat tidur. "Berbaringlah miring, memunggungiku," bisiknya dalam kegelapan.

Aku memutar mata tahu sepenuhnya bahwa ia tak dapat melihatku, tapi aku menuruti perintahnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia bergerak lebih mendekat dan menempatkan tangannya di tubuhku dan menarikku ke dadanya... oh.

"Tidurlah, sayang," ia berbisik, dan aku merasa hidungnya di rambutku saat ia menghirup dalam-dalam.

Ya ampun. Park Chanyeol tidur bersama denganku, dan dalam kenyamanan dan penghiburan dari pelukannya, aku hanyut dalam tidur yang damai.

TBC...

Hey ChanBaek Shipper numpang promosi instagram ya biar nambah temen sesama shipper hayyanh

Terimakasih atas review chapter kemarin : Lucky8894,alfianisheila ,munakyumin137 ,vinashiners,firechanlightbaek ,seogogirl ,istiqomahpark01, widurilusiana ,fvirliani.


	9. Chapter 9

...

Nyala lilin terlalu panas. Kerlipan dan tarian di atas hembusan angin yang hangat yang hadir tanpa istirahat. Seperti sayap yang tipis dan halus berkibar kesana kemari dalam kegelapan, menaburkan debu di dalam lingkaran cahaya. Aku berjuang untuk melawan, tapi aku merasa letih. Kemudian begitu terang, dan aku terbang terlalu dekat dengan matahari, silau karena cahaya, terpanggang dan meleleh karena panas, usahaku untuk tetap di udara membuatku kelelahan. Aku begitu hangat. Panasnya... membuatku gerah, sangat menyengat. Membuatku terbangun.

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol. Dia memeluk tubuhku seperti bendera kemenangan. Tidurnya nyenyak dengan kepala di dadaku, lengannya di atasku, memelukku erat, salah satu kakinya dikaitkan di atas kedua kakiku. Panas tubuhnya membuatku sesak napas, dan dia berat. Aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk meresapi bahwa dia di tempat tidurku dan masih tertidur dengan lelap, dan di luar tampak cahaya pagi. Dia telah menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamaku.

Tangan kananku meregang, tak diragukan lagi untuk mencari tempat yang sejuk, dan saat aku memproses fakta bahwa dia masih bersamaku, pikiran itu muncul bahwa aku bisa menyentuhnya. Dia masih tidur. Ragu-ragu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menjalankan ujung jariku di punggungnya. Jauh di dalam tenggorokannya, aku mendengar suara erangan samar tertekan, dan dia menggeliat. Dia mencium dadaku, menghirup dalam-dalam saat dia bangun. Mata abu-abunya masih mengantuk berkedip bertemu denganku, di bawah rambut tebalnya yang kusut.

"Selamat pagi," gumamnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Ya Tuhan, bahkan dalam tidurku, aku tertarik padamu." Dia bergerak perlahan, tangan dan kakinya tak melepasku saat dia mempererat pelukannya. Aku menyadari bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel pangkal pahaku. Dia memperhatikan reaksi mataku yang terbelalak, dan dia tersenyum, dengan senyuman seksi yang lembut.

"Hmm... ini bisa menjadi kemungkinan, tapi ku pikir kita harus menunggu sampai hari Minggu." Dia membungkuk dan mencium telingaku dengan hidungnya.

Mukaku memerah, tapi kemudian aku merasakan tujuh nuansa warna merah karena keseksiannya. "Kau sangat panas," bisikku.

"Kau juga tak terlalu buruk," gumannya dan menekan tubuhnya padaku, penuh arti.

Mukaku memerah lagi. Bukan itu yang ku maksud. Dia bertopang pada sikunya menatap ke arahku, geli. Dia membungkuk, dan yang mengejutkan, ia mencium lembut di bibirku.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya dia.

Aku mengangguk, menatapnya, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidur dengan pulas kecuali mungkin setengah jam lalu ketika aku merasa kepanasan.

"Aku juga begitu." Dia mengernyit. "Ya, sangat nyenyak." Dia mengangkat alisnya terkejut dan bingung. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku melirik jam alarm-ku.

"Jam 7.30."

"7:30... sial." Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai celana jinsnya.

Sekarang giliranku melihatnya dengan geli saat aku duduk. Park Chanyeol terlambat dan kebingungan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Meski terlambat aku menyadari bahwa pantatku sudah tak lagi sakit.

"Kau benar-benar pengaruh yang buruk untukku. Aku ada rapat. Aku harus pergi - aku harus di Portland jam delapan. Apa kau menyeringai padaku?"

"Ya."

Dia menyeringai.

"Aku terlambat. Aku tak pernah terlambat. Untuk pertama yang lainnya, Miss Byun." Dia memakai jaketnya kemudian menunduk dan tangannya mencengkeram di kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Minggu," katanya, dan kata tersebut tersirat janji yang tak terucapkan. Ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik didalam tubuhku kemudian mencengkeram mengharapkan kenikmatan, perasaan yang sangat indah. Sialan, jika saja pikiranku bisa mengimbangi tubuhku. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan cepat. Dia mengambil barang-barangnya dari meja sampingku dan sepatu yang tak dia pakai.

"Taylor akan datang dan menjualkan Beetle-mu. Aku serius. Jangan mengendarainya. Sampai ketemu lagi di tempatku pada hari Minggu. Aku akan mengirimkan email padamu nanti." Dan dia pergi seperti angin badai.

Oh, Park Chanyeol menghabiskan malam denganku, dan aku merasa tenang. Dan tidak ada seks, hanya berpelukan. Dia bilang dia tak pernah tidur dengan seseorang - tapi dia tiga kali tidur denganku. Aku menyeringai dan perlahan keluar dari tempat tidur. Aku merasa lebih optimis dibandingkan hari-hari kemarin. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, butuh secangkir teh.

Setelah sarapan, aku mandi dan berpakaian dengan cepat untuk hari terakhirku di toko Clayton. Ini adalah hari terakhir, saat aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mr. & Mrs. Kwon, WSU, Vancouver, apartemen, Beetle-ku. Aku melirik sekilas ke laptop – sekarang baru jam 7:52. Aku masih punya waktu.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Kekerasan dan Pemukulan: Pengaruh sesudahnya**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:05**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr. Park**

 **Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku merasa bingung terhadapmu – ungkapan yang mana yang harus kita terapkan – Memukul pantat, memberi hukuman, memukul, menganiayaku. Nah selama proses yang menakutkan itu secara keseluruhan aku merasa terhina, direndahkan dan dilecehkan. Dan membuatku malu, Kau benar, aku terangsang, dan itu tak terduga. Seperti kau ketahui, segala sesuatu mengenai seksual merupakan hal baru bagiku – aku hanya berharap aku lebih berpengalaman sehingga bisa lebih siap. Aku terkejut merasa terangsang.**

 **Yang membuatku khawatir adalah bagaimana aku merasakan sesudahnya. Dan itu lebih sulit untuk diungkapkan.**

 **Aku senang bahwa kau juga merasa senang. Aku merasa lega bahwa rasanya tak menyakitkan seperti yang ku pikir. Dan saat aku berbaring dalam pelukanmu, aku merasa - puas. Tapi aku merasa sangat tak nyaman, bahkan bersalah, merasa seperti itu. Itu membuatku sulit menerimanya dengan baik, dan aku bingung sebagai akibatnya. Apa ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?**

 **Aku harap dunia Merger dan Akuisisi adalah menarik seperti biasanya... dan kau tak terlalu terlambat.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menginap bersamaku.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Bebaskan Pikiranmu**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:24**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Menarik... tapi sedikit berlebihan pada judulnya Miss Byun.**

 **Untuk menjawab maksudmu:**

 **• Aku akan memukul pantat - saat harus dilakukan.**

 **• Jadi, kau merasa terhina, direndahkan dan dilecehkan & teraniaya - bagaimana kau bisa sebagai Tess Durbeyfield. Aku percaya bahwa kaulah yang memutuskan kehinaan itu jika aku ingat dengan benar. Apa kau benar-benar merasa seperti itu atau kau berpikir bahwa kau seharusnya harus merasa seperti itu?**

 **Dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Jika itu bagaimana perasaanmu, apa kau pikir kau hanya bisa mencoba dan merangkul perasaan ini, untukku, kau setuju dengan itu semua? Seperti submisif lakukan.**

 **• Aku bersyukur karena kau tak berpengalaman. Aku menghargai itu, dan aku hanya mulai memahami apa artinya itu. Sederhananya... itu berarti bahwa kau adalah milikku dalam segala hal.**

 **• Ya, kau terangsang, dan itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan, tak ada yang salah dengan itu.**

 **• Senang rasanya meskipun awalnya tak mencakup apa yang kurasakan. Luar biasa rasa senangnya.**

 **• Hukuman pukulan pantat jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada memukul pantat secara sensual - jadi itulah yang paling keras yang bisa diberikan, kecuali tentu saja kau melakukan beberapa pelanggaran besar, dalam hal ini aku akan menggunakan beberapa alat untuk menghukummu. Tanganku sangat sakit. Tapi aku suka itu.**

 **• Aku merasa puas juga - lebih daripada yang kau bisa tahu.**

 **• Jangan buang energimu dengan rasa bersalah, merasa melakukan tindakan yang salah dll, Kita orang dewasa yang sama-sama mau dan apa yang kita lakukan ada di balik pintu tertutup antara diri kita sendiri. Kau perlu membebaskan pikiranmu dan mendengarkan tubuhmu.**

 **• Dunia M & A tak bisa mendekati dirimu Miss Byun dalam hal merangsangnya.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Sialan... milikku dalam segala cara. Napasku tersentak.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Orang dewasa yang sama-sama mau!**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:26**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Bukankah kau sedang rapat?**

 **Aku sangat senang tanganmu sakit.**

 **Dan jika aku mendengarkan tubuhku, aku akan berada di Alaska sekarang.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **PS: Aku akan berpikir tentang menerima perasaan ini.**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Kamu Tak Memanggil Polisi**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:35**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Miss Byun**

 **Aku sedang rapat membahas pasar berjangka jika kau benar-benar tertarik.**

 **Sebagai catatan - Kau berdiri di sampingku untuk mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan.**

 **Kau tidak memintaku untuk berhenti - kau tak menggunakan salah satu kata aman.**

 **Kau seorang dewasa – Kau punya pilihan.**

 **Sejujurnya, aku tak sabar untuk menantikan waktu berikutnya saat telapak tanganku bergetar dengan rasa sakit.**

 **Kau jelas tak mendengarkan bagian yang tepat pada tubuhmu.**

 **Alaska sangat dingin dan tak ada tempat untuk lari. Aku akan menemukanmu.**

 **Aku bisa melacak ponselmu - ingat?**

 **Segera berangkat kerja.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Aku cemberut menatap layar. Dia benar tentu saja. Itu pilihanku. Hmm. Apa dia serius akan menemukanku, haruskah aku memutuskan melarikan diri untuk sementara waktu? Pikiranku melayang sebentar tentang tawaran Ibuku. Aku mengirim balasan.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Penguntit**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:36**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Apa kau sudah mencari terapi pada kecenderungan menguntitmu?**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Penguntit? Aku?**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:38**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku sudah membayar Dr. Flynn yang terkenal dengan sedikit uang yang berkaitan dengan masalah penguntit dan kecenderunganku yang lain.**

 **Segera berangkat kerja.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Tukang Obat yang Mahal Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:40**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perkenankan dengan rendah hati aku menyarankan kau mencari pendapat kedua?**

 **Aku tak yakin bahwa Dr. Flynn sangat efektif.**

 **Miss Byun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Pendapat Kedua**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:43**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bukan berarti itu urusanmu, rendah hati atau sebaliknya, tapi Dr. Flynn adalah pendapat kedua.**

 **Kau akan ngebut, dengan mobil barumu, menempatkan dirimu sendiri pada risiko yang tak perlu – aku pikir itu melanggar peraturan.**

 **SEGERA BERANGKAT KERJA.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Anastasia Steele**

 **Perihal: TERIAKAN DENGAN HURUF BESAR**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:47**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Aku sebagai objek kecenderungan menguntitku - aku rasa ini adalah urusanku sebenarnya.**

 **Aku belum menandatangani. Jadi rules schmules (melupakan semua aturan). Dan aku belum mulai bekerja sampai jam 9:30.**

 **Miss Byun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Deskripsi Linguistik**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:49**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Schmules? Tak yakin kata itu ada di dalam Kamus Webster**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Deskripsi Linguistik**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:52**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Ini antara gila kontrol dan penguntit.**

 **Dan Deskripsi Linguistik adalah batas keras untukku.**

 **Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku sekarang?**

 **Aku ingin berangkat kerja dengan mobil baruku.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Wanita muda penuh tantangan tapi lucu**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 08:56**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Tanganku mulai berkedut.**

 **Mengemudilah dengan aman Miss Byun.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

...

Audi sangat menyenangkan untuk dikendarai. Memiliki power steering. Wanda, Beetle-ku, tak memiliki kekuatan seperti ini sama sekali -dimanapun, jadi lah raga harianku, yang mana mengendarai itu adalah mengemudikan Beetle-ku, sudah berakhir. Oh, tapi aku akan memiliki seorang pelatih pribadi sehubungan dengan semua aturan Chanyeol. Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku benci berolahraga.

Saat mengemudi, aku mencoba dan menganalisa komunikasi kami lewat email tadi. Dia kadang kala anak perempuan jalang yang terlalu menggurui. Kemudian aku berpikir tentang Grace dan aku merasa bersalah. Tapi tentu saja, dia bukan ibu kandungnya. Hmm.. Dia tak mengetahui hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan. Yah, anak perempuan jalang yang terlalu menggurui cocok untuknya. Ya. Aku seorang dewasa, terima kasih untuk mengingatkanku, Park Chanyeol, dan ini adalah pilihanku. Masalahnya adalah, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol, tidak semua... beban emosional masa lalunya - dan benar sekarang dia punya beban bawaan setara boing 747. Bisakah aku hanya berbaring dan menerimanya? Layaknya seorang submisif? Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan mencoba. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat besar.

Aku berhenti di tempat parkir di toko Clayton. Saat aku berjalan, Aku hampir tak percaya ini hari terakhirku. Untungnya, toko sangat sibuk dan waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Pada waktu makan siang, Mr. Kwon memanggilku dari gudang. Dia berdiri di samping seorang kurir sepeda motor.

"Miss Byun?" Tanya kurir. Aku mengerutkan kening bertanya pada Mr. Kwon, yang mengangkat bahu, sama bingungnya sepertiku. Hatiku tenggelam. Apa yang Chanyeol kirimkan untukku sekarang? Aku menandatangani paket kecil dan membukanya langsung. Ini BlackBerry. Hatiku tenggelam lebih lanjut. Aku aktifkan.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: TENTANG PINJAMAN BlackBerry**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 11:15**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku perlu untuk bisa menghubungimu setiap saat, dan karena ini adalah bentuk komunikasi yang paling jujur, aku pikir kau perlu BlackBerry.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Konsumerisme Bertambah Gila**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 13:22**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Aku pikir kau perlu menelepon Dr. Flynn sekarang.**

 **Kecenderungan menguntit-mu bertambah liar.**

 **Aku di tempat kerja. Aku akan mengirimkan email saat aku sudah tiba di rumah.**

 **Terima kasih atas gadget lain.**

 **Aku tak salah saat aku mengatakan kau menjadi pelanggan tertinggi.**

 **Mengapa kau melakukan ini?**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Kecerdasan dari seseorang yang begitu muda**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 13:24**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ide bagus tersampaikan dengan baik, seperti biasa Miss Byun.**

 **Dr. Flynn sedang berlibur.**

 **Dan aku melakukan ini karena aku bisa.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Aku meletakkan BB yang kubenci di saku belakangku. Berkirim Email dengan Chanyeol membuat kecanduan, aku seharusnya bekerja. Suara dengungan berbunyi di belakangku... bagaimana tepatnya, aku berpikir dengan ironisnya, tapi memanggil semua tekatku, aku mengabaikannya.

Pukul empat, Mr. dan Mrs. Kwon mengumpulkan semua karyawan lain di toko, dan selama pidato yang memalukan dia memberiku cek sebesar tiga ratus dolar.

Pada momen itu, tiga minggu dari – ujian, wisuda, milyarder yang kacau, hilangnya keperawan, batas keras & lunak, ruang bermain bukan untuk hiburan, naik helikopter - dan fakta bahwa aku akan pindah besok, semua berkumpul dalam diriku. Hebatnya, aku menjalani semua ini sendiri. Bawah sadarku kagum. Aku memeluk keluarga Kwon dengan tegar. Mereka majikan yang baik dan yang murah hati, dan aku akan merindukan mereka.

Luhan turun dari mobilnya saat aku tiba di rumah.

"Apa itu?" Katanya dengan nada menuduh, menunjuk pada Audi. Aku tak bisa mengelak.

"Ini mobil," aku bercanda. Dia menyipitkan matanya, dan untuk sesaat, aku ingin tahu apa dia akan menempatkan aku di lututnya juga. "Hadiah kelulusanku." Aku mencoba dan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ya, aku mendapat mobil mahal yang diberikan padaku setiap hari. Mulutnya menganga.

"Dermawan, bajingan paling top, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mencoba untuk tak menerimanya, tapi terus terang, hanya saja ini tak senilai dengan pertengkarannya."

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Tak heran kau begitu kewalahan. Aku memperhatikan bahwa dia menginap."

"Ya." Aku tersenyum dengan sendu.

"Apa kita sudah selesai berkemas?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti dia masuk. Aku memeriksa email dari Chanyeol.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Minggu**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 13:40**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bisakah aku melihatmu hari Minggu jam 13:00?**

 **Dokter akan datang ke Escala menemuimu jam 1:30.**

 **Aku berangkat ke Seattle sekarang.**

 **Aku berharap kepindahanmu berjalan dengan lancar, dan aku sangat menantikan hari Minggu.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Astaga, dia bisa membahas info cuaca. Aku memutuskan untuk membalas email-nya setelah kami selesai mengemas, dia bisa menyenangkan selama satu menit, kemudian dia bisa begitu formal dan kaku. Sulit untuk mengikutinya. Jujur saja, ini seperti mengirim email untuk karyawan. Aku memutar mataku dengan menantang, bergabung dengan Luhan untuk berkemas.

Luhan dan aku berada di dapur saat ada ketukan di pintu. Taylor berdiri di teras, terlihat rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Aku melihat jejak mantan tentara pada rambut cepaknya, tubuhnya langsing, dan tatapannya tenang.

"Miss Byun," katanya. "Aku datang untuk mobil Anda."

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Masuklah, aku akan mengambil kunci."

Tentunya ini di luar panggilan tugasnya. Aku ingin tahu lagi apa gambaran pekerjaan Taylor. Aku memberikan kunci, dan kita berjalan tanpa bersuara bagiku rasanya tak nyaman - menuju Beetle warna biru muda. Aku membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan senter dari kotak sarung tangan. Itu saja.

Aku tak memiliki barang pribadi lagi di dalam Wanda. Selamat tinggal, Wanda. Terima kasih. Aku membelai atap saat aku menutup pintu penumpang.

"Berapa lama anda bekerja untuk Mr. Park?" Aku bertanya.

"Empat tahun, Miss Byun."

Tiba-tiba, aku memiliki dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menghujani dia dengan pertanyaan. Orang ini pasti tahu tentang Chanyeol, semua rahasianya. Tapi kemudian dia mungkin menandatangani perjanjian NDA.

Aku melihat dengan gugup ke arahnya. Ekspresinya pendiam sama seperti Ray, dan aku jadi ramah padanya.

"Dia pria baik, Miss Byun," katanya, dan dia tersenyum sedikit. Dia mengangguk sedikit padaku, lalu naik ke mobilku, dan mengendarai pergi.

Apartemen, Beetle, Clayton - semua berubah sekarang. Aku menggeleng saat aku masuk kembali ke dalam. Dan perubahan terbesar dari semua adalah Park Chanyeol. Taylor berpikir diaorang yang baik. Dapatkah aku mempercayainya?

Jam delapan Kai bergabung dengan kami, membawa makanan China. Kami sudah selesai berkemas dan siap untuk pergi. Dia membawa beberapa botol bir, dan Luhan dan aku duduk di sofa sementara dia bersila di lantai di antara kami. Kami menonton acara TV yang jelek, minum bir, saat malam mulai bertambah larut, pengaruh dari bir membuat kami bersenang-senang dengan seru sambil bernostalgia. Sudah empat tahun kami berteman baik.

Suasana antara Kai dan aku sudah kembali normal, percobaan ciumannya sudah terlupakan. Yah, dewi batinku berbaring di bawah karpet yang sudah disapu bersih, makan anggur dan menekan jari-jarinya, tak begitu sabar menunggu hari Minggu. Ada ketukan di pintu, dan hatiku melompat ke tenggorokan. Siapa?

Luhan menjawab orang yang mengetuk pintu dan hampir terjatuh dari kakinya saat melihat Sehun. Dia langsung menangkapnya seperti gaya Hollywood bergerak cepat memeluk di dalam rumah seni Eropa. Jujur saja... bisakah dilakukan di dalam kamar. Kai dan aku saling memandang. Aku terkejut pada kurang sopannya mereka.

"Bisakah kita keluar ke bar?" Aku meminta Kai, yang mengangguk panik. Kami tak terlalu nyaman dengan kemesraan yang tak terkendali berlangsung di depan kami. Luhan mendongak memandangku, memerah dan bermata cerah.

"Kai dan aku akan minum." Aku memutar bola mata padanya. Ha! Aku masih bisa memutar bola mata pada waktuku sendiri.

"Oke," dia menyeringai.

"Hai Sehun, bye Sehun."

Dia mengedipkan mata biru besarnya padaku, Kai dan aku tertawa seperti remaja saat sudah berada di luar. Saat kami berjalan-jalan ke bar, aku menggenggam tangan Kai. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu sederhana - aku benar-benar tak menghargai itu sebelumnya.

"Kau masih mau datang ke pembukaan acaraku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Kai, kapan?"

"9 Juni."

"Hari apa?" Aku tiba-tiba panik.

"Hari Kamis."

"Ya aku akan datang... dan kau akan mengunjungi kami di Seattle?"

"Coba untuk menghentikanku." Dia menyeringai.

Sudah larut malam saat aku tiba kembali dari bar. Luhan dan Sehun tak terlihat tapi suara mereka bisa kedengaran. Sialan. Aku harap suaraku tak keras. Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak. Mukaku memerah memikiran itu dan masuk ke kamarku. Setelah pelukan singkat - agak canggung - mengucapkan terima atas semua kebaikan, Kai pergi. Aku tak tahu kapan aku akan melihatnya lagi, mungkin acara pameran fotonya, dan sekali lagi, aku kagum bahwa akhirnya dia bisa mengelar sebuah pameran. Aku akan merindukannya dan pesona kekanak-kanakannya. Aku tak tega untuk bercerita tentang Beetle, aku tahu dia akan sakit hati saat dia tahu, dan aku hanya bisa menangani seorang pria saja pada satu saat. Setelah di kamar, aku memeriksa laptop, dan tentu saja, ada email dari Chanyeol.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Dimana kamu?**

 **Tanggal: 27 Mei 2011 22:14**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **'Aku di tempat kerja. Aku akan mengirimkan email saat aku sudah tiba dirumah.'**

 **Apa kau masih di tempat kerja atau kau sudah mengemas ponsel, BlackBerry dan MacBookmu?**

 **Telepon aku, atau mungkin aku terpaksa untuk menelepon Sehun.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Ya Ampun... Kai... sial.

Aku ambil teleponku. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan suara. Untuk sementara, aku mendengarkan pesan. Ini dari Chanyeol.

'Aku pikir kau harus belajar bagaimana mengelola harapanku. Aku bukan pria yang sabar. Jika kau mengatakan kau akan menghubungiku setelah selesai bekerja, maka kau harus punya kesopanan untuk melakukannya. Jika tidak, aku khawatir, dan itu bukan emosi yang aku kenal, dan aku tak sabar menghadapi dengan tenang. Telepon aku.'

Dua kali sial. Apakah dia pernah memberiku istirahat? Aku cemberut di telepon. Dia membuatku sesak nafas. Dengan ketakutan mendalam yang menarik lurus didalam perutku, aku menekan nomornya. Jantung seperti ada di dalam mulutku saat aku menunggu dia menjawab. Dia mungkin ingin menundukkan tujuh nuansa warna sialan keluar dariku. Pikiran itu membuatku tertekan.

"Hai," katanya lembut, dan responnya mengagetkanku karena aku mengharapkan kemarahannya, tapi jika ada, sepertinya dia terdengar lega.

"Hai," gumamku.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu. Maaf aku tak menjawab, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Apakah kau memiliki malam yang menyenangkan?" Tanyanya riang dan sopan.

"Ya. Kami telah selesai mengemas, Luhan dan aku berbagi makanan Cina yang dibelikan Kai." Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat saat aku menyebutkan nama Kai itu. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku bertanya untuk mengisi pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba diam. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia marah padaku tentang Kai.

Akhirnya, dia mendesah.

"Aku pergi makan malam acara penggalangan dana. Acaranya sangat membosankan. Aku pergi sesegera mungkin."

Dia terdengar sangat sedih dan pasrah. Hatiku mencengkram. Aku membayangkan dia malam-malam yang lalu duduk di depan piano di ruang keluarga yang besar dan memainkan musik melankolis begitu sedih yang tak tertahankan.

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini," bisikku, karena aku punya keinginan untuk menggenggamnya. Menenangkan dia.

Meskipun dia tak akan membiarkanku. Aku ingin kedekatan darinya.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Gumamnya dengan lunak. Sialan. Ini tak terdengar seperti dia, dan kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan munculnya ketakutan.

"Ya," aku menarik napas. Setelah diam agak lama, dia mendesah.

"Sampai bertemu hari Minggu?"

"Ya, hari Minggu," bisikku, dan gairah terprogram di sekujur tubuhku.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Sir."

Panggilanku mengejutkannya, aku bisa tahu dari suara pengambilan napasnya yang tajam.

"Semoga kepindahanmu besok lancar, Baekhyun." Suaranya lembut. Dan kami berdua menelepon seperti remaja, tak ingin menutup telepon.

"Tutup teleponnya," bisikku. Akhirnya, aku merasakan senyumnya.

"Tidak, kau yang menutup telepon." Dan aku tahu dia menyeringai.

"Aku tak mau."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi kau tak akan menghukumku?"

"Tidak. Ada saat dimana aku seperti seorang pria yang lain."

"Aku sudah menyadari."

"Kau bisa menutup telepon, Miss Byun."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menutupnya, Sir?"

"Pergilah ke tempat tidur, Baekhyun."

"Ya, Sir."

Kami berdua diam di telepon.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau akan bisa melakukan apa yang kau katakan?" Dia geli dan jengkel pada saat yang sama.

"Mungkin. Kita lihat saja setelah hari Minggu." Dan aku tekan 'end' di telepon.

...

Sehun berdiri dan mengagumi hasil karyanya. Dia telah berhasil menghubungkan kembali TV kita ke sistem satelit apartemen kami di daerah Pike Place Market. Luhan dan aku berbaring di sofa dengan cekikikan, terkesan oleh kehebatannya menggunakan bor listrik. TV Layar datar terlihat aneh menempel dinding bata dari gudang yang diubah jadi apartemen, tapi tidak diragukan aku akan terbiasa dengan itu.

"Lihat, sayang sangat mudah." Dia menyeringai senyum lebar menampakan gigi putihnya pada Luhan, dan dia benar-benar hampir larut ke dalam sofa.

Aku memutar bola mataku pada mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin tinggal, sayang, tapi adikku baru kembali dari Paris. Nanti malam diwajibkan datang untuk makan malam keluarga."

"Bisakah kau datang setelah itu?" Luhan mencoba menanyakan, serba lembut dan bukan seperti Luhan.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur dengan berpura-pura membongkar salah satu peti kayu. Mereka ingin mendapatkan privasi.

"Aku akan melihat apa aku bisa melarikan diri," janjinya.

"Aku akan turun denganmu." Senyum Luhan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Baekhyun." Sehun menyeringai.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun. Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol."

"Hanya salam?" Alisnya naik penuh arti.

"Ya." Mukaku memerah. Dia mengedipkan mata padaku, dan mukaku bertambah merah saat dia mengikuti Luhan keluar dari apartemen. Sehun sangat manis dan begitu berbeda dari Chanyeol. Dia hangat, terbuka, saling menyentuh dengan Luhan. Mereka hampir tak dapat menahan tangannya dari satu sama lain - jujur itu sangat memalukan - dan aku merasa iri.

Luhan kembali sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian dengan membawa pizza, dan kami duduk, di kelilingi oleh peti kayu, di ruang baru terbuka kami, makan langsung dari kotak. Ayah Luhan sudah membuat kami bangga. Apartemen ini tak luas, tapi cukup besar, tiga kamar tidur dan ruang tamu besar yang bisa langsung melihat Pike Place Market itu sendiri. Semua kokoh, lantai kayu, bata merah, dan bagian atas dapur adalah beton halus, sangat bermanfaat sekarang ini. Kami berdua menyukai tinggal di jantung kota.

Pukul delapan kotak suara berbunyi. Luhan melompat - dan jantungku melompat ke mulutku.

"Pengiriman, Miss Byun, Miss Luhan." Kekecewaan mengalir bebas dan tak terduga melalui pembuluh darahku. Ternyata bukan Chanyeol.

"Lantai kedua, apartemen dua."

Luhan menyuruh pemuda pengirim paket masuk, mulutnya menganga saat dia melihat Kate, melihat jeans ketat, t-shirt, rambut disanggul tinggi dengan sulur yang lolos. Dia punya pengaruh pada pria. Pemuda itu memegang sebotol sampanye dengan balon berbentuk helikopter terpasang. Luhan memberinya senyum yang mempesona pada pemuda pengirim paket itu dan beralih membacakan kartunya padaku.

'Ladies, Semoga beruntung di rumah baru kalian, Park Chanyeol.'

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya tak setuju.

"Mengapa dia tak bisa hanya menulis 'dari Chanyeol'? Dan ada apa dengan balon helikopter yang aneh?"

"Charlie Tango."

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol mengajakku ke Seattle dengan menerbangkan sendiri helikopternya." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Luhan menatap ke arahku dengan mulut terbuka. Aku harus bilang - Aku suka kesempatan ini - Luhan, diam dan tertegun, peristiwa itu begitu langka. Aku meluangkan waktu singkat yang langka untuk menikmatinya.

"Ya, dia memiliki helikopter, yang dia terbangkan sendiri," Aku mengatakan dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja brengsek kaya menjijikkan itu memiliki helikopter. Kenapa kau tak menceritakan padaku." Luhan memberikan tatapan menuduh padaku, tapi dia tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya?

"Aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku meyakinkan. Kota Baru, tak ada pekerjaan... dengan pacar yang gila.

"Apa kau memberinya alamat kita?"

"Tidak, tapi menguntit adalah salah satu spesialisasinya." Aku termenung, terus terang.

Alis Luhan langsung menyambung.

"Entah bagaimana aku tak terkejut. Dia membuatku khawatir, Baek. Setidaknya itu sampanye yang terbaik dan juga dingin."

Tentu saja, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengirim sampanye dingin atau menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk melakukannya... atau mungkin Taylor. Kami membukanya kemudian menemukan cangkir teh kami – cangkir teh adalah barang terakhir waktu mengemas.

"Bollinger Grande Annee Rosé 1999, anggur bermutu tinggi." Aku tersenyum pada Luhan, dan kami tos dengan cangkir teh.

...

Aku bangun lebih awal pada hari Minggu pagi yang kelabu setelah semalam tidur nyenyak dan terjaga menatap peti-petiku. Kau harus benar-benar membongkar ini, bawah sadar mengomeliku, mengatupkan bibir seperti bibirnya makhluk harpy bersama-sama. Tidak... hari ini adalah hari yang ku tunggu. Dewi batinku tak sabar, melompat dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain. Mengantisipasi menggantung berat dan menakjubkan di atas kepalaku seperti awan badai gelap tropis. Kupu-kupu membanjiri perutku - dan juga lebih gelap, jasmani, menawan terasa sakit saat aku mencoba untuk membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku... dan tentu saja, aku harus menandatangani kontrak yang terkutuk atau apakah aku harus melakukan itu? Aku mendengar ping surat masuk dari laptop di lantai samping tempat tidurku.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Hidupku dalam Hitungan**

 **Tanggal: 29 Mei 2011 08:04**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Jika kau mengemudi kau memerlukan kode akses untuk garasi bawah tanah di Escala: 146963**

 **Parkir di ceruk no 5 - itu salah satu milikku. Kode untuk lift: 1880**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Anggur yang sangat bagus**

 **Tanggal: 29 Mei 2011 08:08**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Ya Sir. Sangat jelas.**

 **Terima kasih atas sampanye dan balon Charlie Tango, yang sekarang terikat di tempat tidurku.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Iri**

 **Tanggal: 29 Mei 2011 08:11**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Sama-sama.**

 **Jangan terlambat.**

 **Beruntungnya Charlie Tango.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Aku memutar bola mataku pada sikapnya yang sangat memerintah, tapi baris terakhir membuatku tersenyum. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bertanya-tanya apa Sehun berhasil kembali tadi malam dan berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan kegelisahanku.

Aku bisa mengendarai Audi dengan sepatu hak tinggi! Tepat pukul 12:55, Aku sudah sampai di dalam garasi Escala di parkiran ceruk nomer lima. Seberapa besar parkiran yang dia miliki? SUV Audi ada, R8, dan dua Audi SUV yang lebih kecil... hmm. Aku cek maskara yang jarang kupakai dalam cahaya cermin rias di sunshield-ku. Salah satu bagian yang tak ada di Beetle.

Ayo! Dewi batinku memegang pom pom di tangannya - dia berpenampilan seperti cheerleader.

Di cermin yang mengelilingi lift, aku memeriksa gaun warna plum-ku, yah sebenarnya - gaun plumnya Luhan.

Terakhir kali aku memakai ini, dia ingin mengupas diriku. Tubuhku menegang memikirkan itu.

Ya, perasaan itu hanya membuatku sangat senang, dan aku menarik napas. Aku memakai celana dalam yang Taylor beli untukku. Mukaku memerah memikirkan Rambut-Cepak berkeliaran di lorong Agen Intel atau di mana pun dia membelinya. Pintu membuka, dan aku menghadap lobi apartemen nomor satu.

Taylor berdiri di pintu ganda saat aku melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Selamat siang, Miss Byun," katanya.

"Oh tolong panggil aku, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun," dia tersenyum.

"Mr. Park sedang menunggu Anda."

Aku yakin dia menungguku.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamunya membaca koran Minggu. Dia mendongak saat Taylor mengantarku ke ruang tamu. Ruangan ini persis seperti yang aku ingat - sudah seminggu penuh sejak aku berada di sini - tapi rasanya begitu lama. Sebenarnya Chanyeol terlihat dingin dan tenang, dia terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Dia memakai kemeja linen longgar putih dan celana jeans, tanpa sepatu atau kaus kaki. Rambutnya kusut dan tak disisir, dan mata abu-abunya berbinar nakal padaku. Bentuk sangat tampan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku, tersenyum menilai agak geli terukir di bibirnya yang indah.

Aku berdiri bergerak ke pintu masuk ruangan, lumpuh karena keindahannya dan menunggu rasa manis apa yang akan terjadi. Aliran arus yang akrab ada diantara kami, memicu perlahan di dalam perutku, menarikku ke dalam dirinya.

"Hmm... gaun itu," gumamnya tanda setuju saat dia menatapku. "Selamat datang kembali, Miss Byun," dia berbisik, dan menggenggam daguku, dia membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirku. Sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku bergema di seluruh tubuhku. Napasku sesak.

"Hai," bisikku saat mukaku memerah.

"Kau tepat waktu. Aku suka tepat waktu. Ayo." Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," katanya mengajak kami duduk. Dia mengulurkan Seattle Times. Pada halaman delapan, ada foto kami berdua bersama-sama saat upacara wisuda. Ya ampun. Aku di koran. Aku cek judulnya.

Park Chanyeol dan temannya saat upacara wisuda di WSU Vancouver.

Aku tertawa.

"Jadi aku 'teman' mu sekarang."

"Karena sudah ditampilkan. Dan ada di koran, jadi itu pasti benar." Dia menyeringai.

Duduk di sampingku, seluruh tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku, salah satu kakinya diselipkan di bawah kaki yang lain. Dia menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuhku menjadi hidup karena sentuhannya, menunggu dan sangat membutuhkan.

"Jadi, Baekhyun, kau punya ide yang lebih baik denganku sejak terakhir kali kau di sini."

"Ya." Kemana arah pembicaraannya?

"Tapi kau kembali lagi."

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, dan mata abu-abunya berkilau. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sepertinya dia bergumul dengan idenya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" pertanyaannya mengalihkan pikiran.

Sial.

"Belum."

"Apa kau lapar?" Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk tak terlihat kesal.

"Tidak untuk makanan," bisikku, dan reaksi cuping hidungnya bergerak sedikit bereaksi.

Ia mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau sangat bersemangat seperti biasa, Miss Byun, dan hanya untuk memberitahu padamu aku juga sama dan ini menjadi rahasia kecil kita. Tapi Dr. Greene sebentar lagi akan datang." Dia duduk tegak. "Aku berharap kau akan makan," tegurnya lembut.

Darah panasku mendingin. Sial - dokter. Aku sudah lupa.

"Apa yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang Dr. Greene?" Aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita berdua.

"Dia dokter kandungan yang terbaik di Seattle. Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan?" Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pikir aku menemui doktermu, dan jangan bilang kau benar-benar seorang wanita, karena aku tak akan percaya."

Dia menatapku seperti berkata jangan-menjadi-konyol.

"Kurasa lebih tepat bahwa kau berkonsultasi dengan spesialis. Benar kan?" katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Sialan, jika dia dokter spesiali kandungan terbaik, dia dijadwalkan menemuiku pada hari Minggu - saat makan siang! Aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak biayanya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun, malam ini ibuku mengundangmu untuk datang makan malam. Aku percaya Sehun meminta Luhan juga. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang itu. Akan menjadi aneh bagiku memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

Aneh? Mengapa?

"Apakah kau malu karena aku?" Aku tak bisa menjaga hatiku merasa terluka keluar dari suaraku.

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia memutar bola matanya ke arahku.

"Mengapa aneh?"

"Karena aku belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya."

"Mengapa kau boleh memutar bola matamu, dan aku tidak?"

Dia berkedip padaku.

"Aku tak menyadarinya."

"Biasanya aku juga tidak," Aku membentaknya.

Chanyeol melotot padaku, terdiam. Taylor muncul di ambang pintu.

"Dr. Greene di sini, Sir."

"Tunjukkan padanya ke kamar Miss Byun."

Kamar Miss Byun!

"Siap untuk kontrasepsi tertentu?" Tanyanya saat berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kau tidak akan ikut juga kan?" Aku terkesiap, terkejut.

Dia tertawa.

"Aku membayarnya sangat mahal untuk menonton, percayalah, Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak berpikir dokter yang baik itu akan setuju."

Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dalam-dalam. Aku mencengkeram lengannya, terkejut. Tangannya ada di rambutku memegang kepalaku, dan dia menarikku menjauhinya, dahinya menempel dengan dahiku.

"Aku sangat senang kau di sini," bisiknya. "Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu telanjang."

...

Dr. Greene tinggi, pirang, dan rapi, mengenakan setelan biru cerah. Aku teringat wanita yang bekerja di kantor Chanyeol. Dia persis seperti model - pirang Stepford yang lain. Rambut panjangnya disanggul elegan. Dia pasti berusia di awal empat puluhan.

"Mr. Park." Dia menjabat tangan terulur Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dengan pemberitahuan yang mendadak," kata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih telah menghargai waktuku, Mr. Park. Miss Byun" tersenyum. Matanya dingin dan menilai.

Kami berjabat tangan, dan aku tahu dia salah satu wanita yang tak mentolerir orang-orang bodoh dengan senang hati. Seperti Luhan. Aku menyukainya segera. Dia memberi Chanyeol tatapan tajam, dan setelah beberapa saat yang canggung, ia memahami isyaratnya.

"Aku akan ke lantai bawah," gumamnya, dan dia meninggalkan apa yang akan jadi kamar tidurku.

"Nah Miss Byun. Mr. Park tengah membayarku sedikit uang untuk menemuimu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Setelah pemeriksaan menyeluruh dan diskusi panjang, Dr. Greene dan aku memutuskan menggunakan pil mini. Dia menulis aku resep pra-bayar dan menginstruksikanku untuk mengambilnya besok. Aku suka sikap tanpa basa-basinya - ia telah menguliahiku sampai dia sebiru setelannya tentang meminumnya pada waktu yang sama setiap hari. Dan aku bisa bilang dia terbakar dengan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa yang disebut hubunganku dengan Mr. Park. aku tak memberinya rincian. Entah bagaimana aku pikir dia tak akan terlihat begitu tenang lagi dan terkendali jika dia melihat Red Room of Pain milik Chanyeol. Aku memerah saat kita melewati pintu tertutup dan menuju kembali ke lantai bawah ke galeri seni yang jadi ruang tamu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang membaca, duduk di sofanya. Sebuah aria yang mempesona sedang diputar pada sistem musiknya, berputar-putar di sekitarnya, menyelimuti dia, memenuhi ruangan dengan lagu, manis penuh perasaan.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia tampak tenang. Dia berbalik dan melirik ketika kita masuk dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya seolah-olah dia benar-benar tertarik. Dia menunjuk remote pada kotak putih ramping di bawah perapian tempat iPod-nya ditaruh, dan melodi indah memudar tapi musik latarnya masih ada. Berdiri, ia berjalan ke arah kita.

"Ya, Mr. Park. Jaga dia, dia wanita muda cantik yang cerdas."

Chanyeol kaget - begitu juga aku. Satu hal yang tak pantas untuk seorang dokter katakan. Apakah dia memberinya semacam peringatan yang tak begitu halus? Chanyeol segera pulih.

"Aku sepenuhnya berniat melakukannya," gumamnya, bingung. Menatap dia, aku mengangkat bahu, malu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihanku," kata Dr. Greene singkat sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat siang, dan semoga sukses untukmu, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum, matanya berkerut seperti yang dilakukannya ketika kita berjabat tangan.

Taylor muncul entah dari mana untuk mengawal dia melalui pintu ganda dan keluar menuju lift. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Di mana dia mengintai?

"Bagaimana itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baik, terima kasih. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhkan diri dari segala macam kegiatan seksual selama empat minggu ke depan."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga kaget, dan aku tak bisa menahan tawa lagi dan nyengir padanya seperti orang idiot.

"Gotcha!"

Dia menyipitkan matanya, dan aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Bahkan, dia terlihat agak menakutkan. Oh sial. Bawah sadarku gemetar di sudut saat semua darah menghilang dari wajahku, dan aku membayangkan dia menempatkanku di lututnya lagi.

"Gotcha!" Katanya dan nyengir. Dia meraih pinggangku dan menarikku kepadanya. "Kau tak bisa diperbaiki, Miss Byun," bisiknya, menatap ke mataku saat ia menjalin jari-jarinya ke rambutku, memegangku tetap di tempatnya. Dia menciumku, keras, dan aku berpegang pada lengan berototnya untuk keseimbangan.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu di sini, sekarang, tapi kau perlu makan dan aku juga. Aku tak ingin kau pingsan denganku nanti," gumamnya di bibirku.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau inginkan dariku - tubuhku?" Bisikku.

"Tubuh dan mulut cerdasmu," dia bernafas.

Dia menciumku lagi penuh gairah, dan kemudian tiba-tiba melepaskanku, mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke dapur. Aku terguncang. Satu menit kita bercanda dan berikutnya... aku mengipasi wajahku yang panas. Dia benar-benar menarik secara seksual, dan sekarang aku harus memulihkan keseimbanganku dan makan sesuatu. Aria masih mengiringi di latar belakang.

"Musik apa itu?"

"Villa Lobos, sebuah aria dari Brasileiras Bachianas. Bagus, kan?"

"Ya," bisikku setuju total.

Bar sarapan diatur untuk dua orang; Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk salad dari lemari es.

"Salad ayam caesar apa kau mau?"

Oh terima kasih langit, tidak terlalu berat.

"Ya, mau, terima kasih."

Aku menyaksikan ia bergerak dengan anggun didapurnya. Dia begitu nyaman dengan tubuhnya pada satu saat, tapi kemudian dia tak suka disentuh... jadi mungkin dalam hati dia tak nyaman. Semua orang tergantung pada orang lain, aku merenung - kecuali mungkin Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya dia, menarikku dari lamunan. Aku memerah.

"Aku hanya menonton caramu bergerak."

Dia mengangkat alis geli.

"Dan?" Katanya datar.

Aku memerah lagi.

"Kau sangat anggun."

"Wah, terima kasih, Miss Byun," bisiknya. Dia duduk di sampingku, memegang sebotol anggur. "Chablis?"

"Boleh."

"Silakan makan saladnya," katanya, suaranya lembut.

"Katakan - metode apa yang kau pilih?"

Aku sejenak dikejutkan oleh pertanyaannya, ketika aku sadar ia berbicara tentang kunjungan Dr. Greene "pil mini."

Dia mengernyit.

"Dan akan kau ingat untuk meminumnya secara teratur, pada saat yang benar, setiap hari?"

Astaga... tentu saja aku akan meminumnya. Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku malu memikirkan hal itu, mungkin dari satu atau lebih lima belas wanita itu.

"Aku yakin kau akan mengingatkan aku," gumamku datar.

Dia melirikku dengan keramahan geli.

"Aku akan menempatkan alarm pada kalenderku." Dia menyeringai. "Makan."

Ayam caesar-nya lezat. Yang mengejutkanku, aku kelaparan, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berada bersamanya, aku selesai makan sebelum dia. Anggurnya garing, bersih, dan berasa buah.

"Bersemangat seperti biasa, Miss Byun?" Dia tersenyum ke arah piring kosongku.

Aku menatapnya dari bawah bulu mataku.

"Ya," bisikku.

Napasnya tersentak. Dan saat ia menatap ke arahku, aku merasakan suasana antara kami perlahan-lahan bergeser, berkembang... mengisi. Tatapannya berubah dari gelap jadi membara, membawaku bersamanya.

Dia berdiri, menutup jarak antara kami, dan menarikku dari kursi barku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah kau ingin melakukan ini?" Dia bernafas, menatapku tajam.

"Aku belum menandatangani apapun."

"Aku tahu - tapi aku melanggar semua aturan hari ini."

"Apakah kau akan memukulku?"

"Ya, tapi itu tak akan menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin menghukummu sekarang. Jika itu terjadi kemarin malam, yah, itu akan beda ceritanya."

Ya ampun. Dia ingin menyakitiku... bagaimana caraku menangani hal ini? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian di wajahku.

"Jangan biarkan orang mencoba dan meyakinkanmu sebaliknya, Baekhyun. Salah satu alasan orang seperti aku melakukan ini karena kita suka memberi dan atau menerima rasa sakit. Ini sangat sederhana. Kau tidak, jadi aku menghabiskan banyak waktu kemarin memikirkan hal itu."

Dia menarikku ke arahnya, dan ereksinya menekan ke dalam perutku. Aku harus lari, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tertarik secara dalam padanya, hingga tingkat elemen, bahwa aku belum dapat memahaminya.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapat kesimpulan?" Bisikku.

"Belum, dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengikatmu dan bercinta denganmu habis-habisan. Apakah kau siap untuk itu?"

"Ya," aku bernapas ketika segala sesuatu dalam tubuhku mengencangkan sekaligus... wow.

"Bagus. Ayo" Dia mengambil tanganku dan, meninggalkan semua piring kotor di meja sarapan, dan kami menuju lantai atas.

Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Ini dia. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Dewi batinku berputar seperti putaran penari balet kelas dunia, berputar dan berputar lagi. Dia membuka pintu ruang bermain, bergeser memberiku jalan masuk, dan aku sekali lagi di Red Room of Pain. Masih sama, bau kulit, buah jeruk, kayu gelap dan mengkilap, semua sangat sensual. Darahku mengalirkan rasa panas dan takut melalui sistemku - adrenalin bercampur dengan nafsu dan kerinduan. Ini adalah koktail kuat yang memabukkan. Sikap Chanyeol telah berubah sepenuhnya, pelan-pelan berubah, lebih keras dan jahat. Dia menatap ke arahku dan matanya panas, penuh nafsu... menghipnotis.

"Ketika kau berada di sini, kau benar-benar milikku," dia bernafas, setiap kata lambat dan terukur. "Melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanku. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Tatapannya begitu intens. Aku mengangguk, mulutku kering, hatiku berdebar kencang mencari jalan keluar dari dadaku.

"Lepas sepatumu," ia memerintahkan lembut.

Aku menelan ludah, dan dengan agak kikuk, aku melepaskannya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil mereka dan menaruhnya di samping pintu.

"Bagus. Jangan ragu ketika aku meminta kau untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sekarang aku akan melucutimu keluar dari gaun ini. Sesuatu yang aku ingin lakukan selama beberapa hari, jika aku ingat. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman dengan tubuhmu, Baekhyun. Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah, dan aku ingin melihatnya. Ini adalah keindahan untuk dilihat. Bahkan, aku bisa menatapmu sepanjang hari, dan aku ingin kau tidak merasa malu akan ketelanjanganmu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ya, apa?" Dia membungkuk di atasku, melotot.

"Ya, Sir."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Bentaknya.

"Ya, Sir."

"Bagus. Angkat lengan di atas kepalamu."

Aku melakukan sesuai petunjuknya, dan ia meraih ke bawah ujung gaunku. Perlahan, ia menarik gaunku di atas pahaku, pinggulku, perutku, payudaraku, bahuku, dan di atas kepalaku. Dia berdiri kembali untuk mengamatiku dan tanpa sadar melipat gaunku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Dia meletakkannya di lemari besar di samping pintu. Ia menarik daguku, sentuhannya membakarku.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu," dia bernafas. "Kau tahu apa pengaruhnya bagiku," tambahnya muram. "Berbalik."

Aku berbalik dengan segera, tak ragu-ragu. Dia melepas kait braku dan kemudian mengambil kedua talinya, dia dengan perlahan menariknya ke bawah lenganku, menyentuh kulitku dengan jari-jari dan ujung jempolnya sambil melepas braku. Sentuhannya mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku, membangunkan setiap ujung saraf di tubuhku. Dia berdiri di belakangku, begitu dekat hingga aku merasakan panas memancar darinya, memanaskanku, memanaskan seluruh tubuhku. Dia menarik rambutku hingga semua tergantung di punggungku, menggenggam rambut di tengkukku, dan memiringkan kepalaku ke satu sisi. Dia menjalankan hidungnya di leherku yang terbuka, menghirup sepanjang leherku, kemudian kembali ke telingaku. Otot-otot perutku mengencang, berhasrat dan menginginkan. Astaga, dia hampir tak menyentuhku, dan aku menginginkan dia.

"Aromamu memabukkan seperti biasa, Baekhyun," bisiknya saat ia menempatkan ciuman lembut di bawah telingaku.

Aku mengerang.

"Tenang," dia bernafas. "Jangan mengeluarkan suara."

Menarik rambut ke punggungku, aku terkejut, dia mulai menjalin dalam satu jalinan besar, jari-jarinya cepat dan cekatan. Ia mengikat dengan sebuah ikat rambut yang tak terlihat ketika ia selesai dan memberikan tarikan cepat hingga aku terpaksa mundur ke arahnya.

"Aku suka rambutmu dikepang ketika ada di sini," bisiknya.

Hmm... mengapa?

Dia melepaskan rambutku.

"Berbalik," perintahnya.

Aku lakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, pernapasanku dangkal, rasa takut dan kerinduan bercampur jadi satu. Ini adalah perpaduan yang memabukkan. "Ketika aku meminta kau untuk datang ke sini, ini adalah caramu berpakaian. Hanya celana dalammu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ya, apa?" Tatapnya marah padaku.

"Ya, Sir."

Sebuah jejak senyum terangkat di sudut mulutnya.

"Gadis baik." Matanya membakar menembusku. "Ketika aku meminta kau untuk masuk ke sini, aku mengharapkan kau untuk berlutut di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di samping pintu. "Lakukan sekarang."

Aku berkedip mengolah kata-katanya, berbalik, dan agak kikuk berlutut seperti yang diarahkan.

"Kau bisa duduk kembali di tumitmu."

Aku duduk kembali.

"Tempatkan tangan dan lengan bawah rata diatas paha. Bagus. Sekarang buka lututmu. Lebih lebar. Lebih lebar lagi. Sempurna. Menatap ke bawah lantai."

Dia mendekatiku, dan aku bisa melihat kaki dan tulang keringnya dalam bidang pandanganku. Kaki telanjang.

Aku harus membuat catatan jika ia ingin aku mengingat. Dia meraih ke bawah dan menggenggam anyaman rambutku lagi, kemudian menarik kepalaku ke belakang jadi aku menatap ke arahnya. Hanya saja tak menyakitkan.

"Apa kau akan ingat posisi ini, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Bagus. Tetaplah di sini, jangan bergerak." Dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku berlutut, menunggu. Di mana dia pergi? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Waktu berjalan. Aku tak tahu berapa lama dia membuatku seperti ini.. beberapa menit, lima, sepuluh? Napasku menjadi dangkal, antisipasi mengganyangku dari dalam dan luar.

Dan tiba-tiba dia kembali - dan sekaligus aku lebih tenang dan lebih terangsang pada saat yang sama. Bisakah aku menjadi lebih terangsang? Aku bisa melihat kakinya. Dia ganti celana jinsnya. Ini lebih tua, robek, lembut, dan terlalu sering dicuci. Ya ampun. Jins ini seksi. Dia menutup pintu dan menggantung sesuatu di belakang.

"Gadis baik, Baekhyun. Kau kelihatan cantik seperti itu. Bagus. Berdiri."

Aku berdiri, tapi wajahku tetap menunduk ke bawah.

"Kau boleh memandangku."

Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian, menilai, tapi matanya melunak. Dia melepas kemejanya. Ya... aku ingin menyentuhnya. Kancing atas celana jinsnya sudah terbuka.

"Aku akan merantaimu sekarang, Baekhyun. Ulurkan tangan kananmu."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Ia membalikkan telapak tanganku sehingga menghadap ke atas, dan tahu-tahu, dia memukul telapak tanganku tepat di tengahnya dengan cambuk berkuda yang aku tak sadar ada di tangan kanannya. Ini terjadi sangat cepat mengejutkanku hingga nyaris tak terasa. Bahkan lebih mencengangkan - itu tak menyakitkan. Yah, tidak terlalu, hanya sedikit sengatan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya dia.

Aku berkedip padanya, bingung.

"Jawab aku."

"Oke." Aku mengernyit.

"Jangan mengerutkan kening."

Aku berkedip dan mencoba untuk tenang. Aku berhasil.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Ini tak akan terasa sakit. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Suaraku tak pasti. Apakah ini benar-benar tak akan menyakitkan?

"Aku serius," katanya.

Astaga, napasku jadi begitu cepat. Apakah dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Dia menunjukkanku cambuknya. Anyaman kulit berwarna coklat. Mataku tersentak bertemu dengan matanya, dan matanya menyala dengan api dan sedikit geli.

"Kita bertujuan untuk menyenangkan, Miss Byun," bisiknya. "Ayo." Dia menggamit sikuku dan memposisikan aku di bawah kisi-kisi. Dia menggapai dan menarik turun beberapa belenggu dengan manset kulit hitam, "Kisi-kisi ini dirancang sehingga belenggu bergerak di sepanjang kisi-kisi."

Aku melihat ke atas. Gila- ini seperti peta kereta bawah tanah.

"Kita akan mulai di sini, tapi aku ingin bercinta denganmu secara berdiri. Jadi kita akan berakhir pada dinding di atas sana." Dia menunjuk dengan cambuk berkudanya ke tempat kayu besar berbentuk X di dinding.

"Angkat tangan ke atas kepala."

Aku segera menurut, merasa sepertinya aku keluar dari tubuhku - sebuah pengamatan awam dari peristiwa yang terungkap di sekitarku. Ini adalah di luar menarik, di luar erotis. Ini hal luar biasa yang paling menarik dan menakutkan yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku mempercayakan diriku kepada seorang pria tampan yang, menurut pengakuannya sendiri, adalah lima puluh nuansa kacau. Aku menekan getaran singkat ketakutanku. Luhan dan Sehun, mereka tahu aku di sini.

Dia berdiri sangat dekat saat ia mengikatkan borgol. Aku menatap dadanya. Kedekatannya adalah memabukkan. Dia beraroma sabun mandi dan Chanyeol, campuran memabukkan, dan menyeretku kembali ke dalam suasana saat ini. Aku ingin menjalankan hidung dan lidahku melalui segelintir bulu dadanya.

Aku bisa saja bersandar ke depan...

Dia melangkah mundur dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya berkabut, cabul, duniawi, dan aku tak berdaya, tanganku diikat, tapi hanya melihat wajah indahnya, membaca hasrat dan kerinduannya padaku, aku bisa merasakan kelembaban di antara kedua kakiku. Dia berjalan perlahan mengelilingiku.

"Kau terlihat sangat indah terikat kuat seperti ini, Miss Byun. Dan mulut cerdasmu, tenang untuk saat ini. Aku suka itu."

Berdiri di depanku lagi, dia mengait jari-jarinya ke celana dalamku, dan dengan irama yang paling tak terburu-buru, menarik turun ke bawah kakiku, menelanjangiku dengan sangat lambat, hingga ia akhirnya berlutut di depanku. Tak melepaskan pandangan dariku, dia mengepal celana dalamku di tangannya, mengangkat ke depan hidungnya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Ya ampun. Apa dia barusan melakukannya? Dia menyeringai nakal padaku dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya.

Bangkit dari lantai dengan malas, seperti kucing hutan, ia menempelkan ujung dari cambuk berkuda di pusarku, dengan santai mengitarinya - menggodaku. Pada sentuhan kulit itu, aku gemetar dan terkesiap. Dia berjalan berkeliling lagi, menyeret ujung cambuknya di tengah tubuhku. Pada putaran kedua, ia tiba-tiba menjentikkan cambuknya, dan menghantamku di bawah pantatku... tepat di kemaluanku. Aku berteriak kaget karena semua ujung sarafku berdiri dengan siaga. Aku menarik pengekangnya. Kejutan mengalir melaluiku, dan itu adalah perasaan paling manis, aneh, hedonistik.

"Tenang," bisiknya saat ia berjalan di sekitarku lagi, cambuk sedikit lebih tinggi pada pertengahan tubuhku. Kali ini ketika dia menjentikkan lagi terhadapku di tempat yang sama, aku telah mengantisipasinya... oh. Tubuhku mengejang pada gigitan manis yang menyengat.

Saat ia berjalan di sekitarku, dia menjentik lagi, kali ini memukul putingku, dan aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang saat ujung sarafku bernyanyi. Dia memukul yang satunya... hukuman manis yang singkat dan cepat. Putingku mengeras dan memanjang dari serangan itu, dan aku mengerang keras, menarik manset kulitku.

"Apa tadi terasa nikmat?" Ia bernapas.

"Ya."

Dia memukulku lagi di pantat. Cambuknya menyengat kali ini.

"Ya apa?"

"Ya, Sir," aku merintih.

Dia lalu berhenti... tapi aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya. Mataku terpejam saat aku mencoba untuk menyerap berbagai sensasi mengalir melalui tubuhku. Sangat perlahan, dia menghujani tubuhku dengan jilatan kecil dari cambuknya turun ke perutku, terus menuju ke bawah. Aku tahu di mana ini akan menuju, dan aku mencoba dan mempersiapkan jiwaku untuk itu - tapi ketika mengenai klitorisku, aku berteriak keras.

"Oh... kumohon!" Erangku.

"Tenang," perintahnya, dan dia memukulku lagi di pantatku.

Aku tak mengira akan jadi seperti ini... aku tersesat. Hilang di lautan sensasi. Dan tiba-tiba, dia menyeret cambuknya hingga ada di atas kemaluanku, rambut kemaluanku, sampai ke pintu masuk vaginaku.

"Lihat bagaimana basahnya kau karena ini, Baekhyun. Buka mata dan mulutmu."

Aku menurut apa yang dia bilang, benar-benar tergoda. Dia mendorong ujung cambuk ke dalam mulutku, seperti mimpiku. Ya ampun.

"Lihat bagaimana milikmu rasanya. Hisap. sedot dengan kuat, sayang."

Mulutku melingkari sekitar cambuknya ketika mataku terkunci padanya. Aku bisa merasakan kulit dan asinnya gairahku. Matanya menyala. Dia berada di elemennya.

Dia menarik ujung cambuk dari mulutku, dan ia berdiri ke depan dan menarik serta menciumku dengan keras, lidahnya menyerang mulutku. Membungkus lengannya di sekitarku, dia menarikku terhadap dirinya. Dadanya menghancurkanku, dan aku sangat ingin menyentuh dirinya, tapi aku tak bisa, tanganku, tak berguna di atas kepalaku.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau terasa sangat nikmat," dia bernafas. "Haruskah aku membuatmu keluar?"

"Tolonglah," Aku memohon.

Cambuk menggigit pantatku.

"Tolong, apa?"

"Tolong, Sir," aku merintih.

Dia tersenyum padaku, penuh kemenangan.

"Dengan ini?" Dia memegang cambuknya ke atas sehingga aku dapat melihatnya.

"Ya, Sir."

"Apa kau yakin?" Dia tampak tegas padaku.

"Ya, kumohon, Sir."

"Tutup matamu."

Aku menutup ruangan keluar, dia keluar... cambuk keluar. Dia mulai dengan gigitan kecil cambuknya terhadap perutku sekali lagi. Bergerak turun, jilatan kecil lembut terhadap klitorisku, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, lagi dan lagi, sampai akhirnya, begitulah - aku tak dapat menahannya lagi - dan aku klimaks dengan hebat, keras, mengendurkan tubuhku menjadi lemah. Lengannya melingkari tubuhku ketika kakiku seakan berubah jadi jeli. Aku larut dalam pelukannya, kepalaku di dadanya, dan aku mendesis dan merintih ketika pengaruh dari orgasme melandaku. Dia mengangkatku, dan tiba-tiba kita bergerak, lenganku masih terikat di atas kepalaku, dan aku bisa merasakan dingin kayu salib mengkilap di belakangku, dan dia melepaskan kancing celana jinsnya. Dia menempatkanku turun terhadap salib sebentar saat ia memasang kondom, dan kemudian tangannya membelit di sekitar pahaku saat ia mengangkat tubuhku lagi.

"Angkat kakimu, sayang, belitkan pada pinggangku."

Aku merasa sangat lemah, tetapi aku lakukan seperti apa yang ia perintahkan sambil membelitkan kakiku di sekitar pinggulnya dan memposisikan dirinya di bawahku. Dengan satu dorongan, dia ada dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit lagi, mendengarkan erangannya yang teredam di telingaku. Lenganku sedang beristirahat di pundaknya saat dia menyodok ke dalam diriku. Astaga, dalam sekali dengan cara ini. Ia menyodok lagi dan lagi, wajahnya di leherku, bernapas keras di tenggorokanku. Aku merasa diriku terbangun lagi. Astaga tidak... jangan lagi... aku berpikir tubuhku tak akan tahan menerima goncangan ini lagi. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan... dan dengan keniscayaan bahwa itu terjadi lagi, aku membiarkan lepas dan klimaks lagi, dan itu terasa manis, menyiksa dan intens.

Aku kehilangan semua kesadaran diri. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangku, berteriak pembebasannya dengan gigi terkatup rapat dan memelukku keras dan dekat seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan cepat dan menempatkanku turun di atas salib, tubuhnya mendukungku. Melepas borgolku, ia membebaskan tanganku, dan kami berdua ambruk ke lantai. Dia menarikku ke pangkuannya, memelukku, dan aku bersandar di dadanya. Jika aku punya kekuatan, aku akan menyentuhnya, tapi saat ini tak ada. Meski terlambat, aku sadar ia masih mengenakan celana jinsnya.

"Bagus, sayang," bisiknya. "Apakah itu sakit?"

"Tidak," aku bernapas. Aku nyaris tak bisa membuka mata. Mengapa aku begitu lelah?

"Apa kau kira seperti itu?" Bisiknya saat ia memelukku erat, jari-jarinya mendorong beberapa sulur rambut yang lolos dari wajahku.

"Ya."

"Kau melihat sebagian besar rasa takutmu ada di kepalamu, Baekhyun," ia berhenti. "Apa kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Aku pikir sejenak saat awan kelelahan menyelimuti otakku... Lagi?

"Ya." Suaraku begitu lembut.

Dia memelukku erat.

"Bagus. Begitu juga aku," gumamnya, lalu membungkuk dan dengan lembut mencium bagian atas kepalaku. "Dan aku belum selesai denganmu sekarang."

Belum selesai denganku sekarang. Ya ampun. Tak ada cara yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Aku benar-benar kelelahan dan melawan keinginan yang besar untuk tidur. Aku bersandar di dadanya, mataku ditutup, dan dia memelukku - lengan dan kakinya - dan aku merasa... aman, dan oh begitu nyaman. Apakah dia akan membiarkanku tidur, barangkali untuk bermimpi? Mulutku tersenyum pada pemikiran konyol itu, dan memutar wajahku ke dada Christian, aku menghirup aroma yang unik dan mengendusnya, tapi segera dia menegang... oh sialan. Aku membuka mata dan melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatapku.

"Jangan," dia memperingatkan.

Aku memerah dan melihat kembali dadanya dalam kerinduan. Aku ingin menjalankan lidahku melalui rambut, menciumnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ia memiliki beberapa bekas luka kecil acak yang samar disekitar dadanya. Cacar air? Campak? Aku berpikir tanpa sadar.

"Berlututlah di dekat pintu," perintahnya saat ia duduk kembali, meletakkan tangannya di lututnya, efektif melepaskanku. tak lagi hangat, temperatur dari suaranya turun beberapa derajat.

Aku tersandung dengan kikuk pada posisi berdiri dan berlari cepat ke pintu dan berlutut seperti yang diinstruksikannya. Aku gemetar dan sangat, sangat lelah, luar biasa bingung. Siapa sangka aku bisa menemukan kepuasan di ruangan seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa berpikir akan begitu melelahkan? Anggota tubuhku adalah nikmat berat, kenyang. Dewi batinku memasang tanda 'jangan mengganggu' di luar kamarnya.

Chanyeol bergerak di tepi pandanganku. Mataku mulai terasa berat.

"Aku membosankanmu, Miss Byun?"

Aku melompat terbangun, dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depanku, kedua lengan disilangkan melotot ke arahku. Oh sial, tertangkap tidur siang - ini tak akan jadi baik untukku. Matanya melembutkan saat aku menatapnya.

"Berdiri," perintahnya.

Aku bangkit dengan hati-hati. Ia menatapku, dan ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Kau hancur, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, memerah.

"Stamina, Miss Byun." Dia menyimpitkan matanya padaku. "Aku belum kenyang atas dirimu. Ulurkan tanganmu di depan seperti ketika kau berdoa."

Aku berkedip padanya. Berdoa! Berdoa bagimu untuk bersikap lunak padaku. Aku lakukan seperti yang dikatakannya. Dia mengambil pengikat kabel dan mengikatkan di sekitar pergelangan tanganku, mengencangkan plastiknya. Ya ampun. Mataku terbang ke arahnya.

"Kelihatannya kenal?", ia bertanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Astaga... ikatan kabel plastik. Menyetok ulang di toko Clayton! Semuanya menjadi jelas. Aku ternganga memandangnya saat lonjakan adrenalin menyegarkan tubuhku kembali. Oke - itu menggugah perhatianku - aku sudah bangun sekarang.

"Aku punya gunting." Dia memegangnya agar aku bisa melihat. "Aku bisa memotong ikatannya dalam sekejap."

Aku mencoba menarik pergelangan tanganku terpisah, menguji ikatanku, dan seketika, plastiknya menggigit kedalam dagingku - itu sakit, tapi jika aku melemaskan pergelangan tanganku itu baik-baik saja - ikatannya tak merobek ke dalam kulitku.

"Ayo." Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke ranjang bertiang empat. Aku perhatikan sekarang bahwa ada seprei merah gelap di atasnya dan sebuah belenggu di setiap sudutnya.

"Aku ingin banyak - lebih banyak, banyak lagi," ia membungkuk ke bawah dan berbisik di telingaku.

Dan detak jantungku mulai berdebar kencang lagi. Oh.

"Tapi aku akan membuatnya cepat. Kau lelah. Berpegangan pada tiang ranjang," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Jadi tidak di tempat tidur itu? Aku dapat sedikit meregangkan bagian tanganku ketika aku berpegangan pada tiang kayu berhiaskan ukiran.

"Lebih rendah," perintahnya. "Bagus. Jangan sampai lepas. Jika kau melepaskannya, aku akan memukul pantatmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Sir."

"Bagus."

Dia berdiri di belakangku dan menggenggam pinggulku, dan kemudian dengan cepat mengangkatku mundur jadi aku membungkuk ke depan, memegang tiang ranjang.

"Jangan sampai lepas, Baekhyun," ia memperingatkan. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu secara keras dari belakang. Genggam tiangnya untuk mendukung berat badanmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

Dia memukulku di pantatku dengan tangannya. Ow... Ini menyengat.

"Ya, Sir," gumamku dengan cepat.

"Regangkan kakimu." Dia menempatkan kakinya di antara kakiku, dan memegang pinggulku, ia mendorong kaki kananku ke samping.

"Bagus. Setelah ini, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur."

Tidur? Aku terengah-engah. Aku tak berpikir untuk tidur sekarang. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai punggungku.

"Kau memiliki kulit yang begitu indah, Baekhyun," bernafas sambil membungkuk dan menciumku sepanjang tulang punggungku, ciumannya lembut seringan bulu. Pada saat yang sama, tangannya bergerak ke depan tubuhku menangkup payudaraku, dan saat ia melakukannya, ia menjepit putingku di antara jari-jarinya dan menariknya dengan lembut.

Aku menahan eranganku saat aku merasa seluruh tubuhku merespon, bangkit hidup kembali baginya.

Dia dengan lembut menggigit dan mengisap di pinggangku, menarik-narik putingku, dan tanganku mengencangkan di tiang indah berukir. Tangannya kemudian menjauh, dan aku sekarang mendengar suara akrab robekan foil, dan ia menendang lepas celana jinsnya.

"Kau memiliki pantat seksi yang menawan, Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang ingin kulakukan untuk pantatmu?"

Tangannya dengan halus dan lembut ada di masing-masing pantatku, lalu jari-jarinya meluncur ke bawah, dan dia menyelipkan dua jari di dalam diriku.

"Sangat basah. Kau tak pernah mengecewakan, Miss Byun," bisiknya, dan aku mendengar kekaguman dalam suaranya. "Pegang erat-erat... ini akan menjadi cepat, sayang."

Dia memegang pinggulku dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri, dan aku bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan itu. Tapi dia meraih kepangku dekat ujungnya dan membelitkan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya ke tengkukku menahan kepalaku tetap di tempat. Sangat perlahan dia masuk ke dalam diriku, menarik rambutku pada saat yang sama... oh rasanya sangat penuh. Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan lambat, dan tangan satunya meraih pinggulku, memegang ketat, dan kemudian dia mengempas keras ke dalam diriku, aku tersentak ke depan.

"Tahan, Baekhyun!" Ia berteriak dengan gigi terkatup.

Aku berpegang lebih keras pada tiang dan mendorong kembali melawan dia saat ia melanjutkan pembantaian kejam itu, lagi dan lagi, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pinggulku. Lenganku sakit, kakiku terasa goyah, kulit kepalaku semakin sakit saat tangannya menarik-narik rambutku... dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu berkumpul dalam diriku. Oh tidak... dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku takut pada orgasmeku... jika aku keluar... aku akan roboh. Chanyeol terus bergerak kasar terhadapku, di dalam diriku, napasnya keras, mengerang, merintih. Tubuhku merespon... bagaimana bisa? Aku merasa dia mempercepat gerakannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berhenti, menyentak benar-benar sangat dalam.

"Ayo, Baekhyun, berikan padaku," ia mengeluh, dan namaku di bibirnya mengirimku ke tepian saat seluruh tubuhku mengalami sensasi berputar dan pelepasan yang sangat manis, dan kemudian benar-benar dan sama sekali tak ada artinya.

Ketika kesadaranku kembali, aku bersandar padanya. Dia di lantai, dan aku berbaring di atas tubuhnya, punggungku ada di tubuh depannya, dan aku menatap langit-langit, post-coital, bercahaya, semua hancur. Oh.. karabiner itu, aku berpikir tanpa sadar - aku lupa tentang itu. Chanyeol mengendus telingaku.

"Angkatlah tanganmu," katanya lembut.

Lenganku terasa seperti terbuat dari timah, tapi aku menahannya. Dia menggunakan gunting dan menyelipkan satu mata gunting di bawah plastik.

"Aku menyatakan ini terbuka Baek," dia bernafas, dan memotong plastik.

Aku tertawa dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku ketika terbebas. Aku merasa seringainya.

"Itu suara yang indah," katanya sendu. Dia duduk tiba-tiba, membawaku bersamanya sehingga aku duduk lagi di pangkuannya.

"Itu salahku," katanya dan menggeserku agar dia dapat menggosok bahu dan lenganku.

Dengan lembut ia memijat menghidupkan kembali anggota tubuhku.

Apa?

Aku melirik dia di belakangku, mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Kau tak tertawa lebih sering."

"Tertawaku tidaklah hebat," gumamku mengantuk.

"Oh, tapi ketika itu terjadi, Miss Byun, ini adalah keajaiban dan sukacita untuk dilihat."

"Sangat berbunga-bunga, Mr. Park," gumamku, mencoba membuka mata.

Matanya melembutkan, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengatakan kau benar-benar telah ditiduri dan membutuhkan istirahat."

"Itu tak berbunga-bunga sama sekali," aku menggerutu dengan main-main.

Dia menyeringai dan perlahan mengangkatku dari atas tubuhnya dan berdiri, benar-benar telanjang. Aku ingin sejenak lebih terjaga untuk benar-benar memandanginya. Mengambil jins, ia memakainya kembali, komando.

"Tak ingin menakut-nakuti Taylor, atau Mrs. Jones dalam hal ini," gumamnya.

Hmm... mereka harus tahu seberapa bajingan ganjilnya dia. Pikiran itu menyibukkanku.

Dia membungkuk untuk membantuku berdiri dan membawaku ke pintu, di bagian belakang pintu tergantung jubah wafel abu-abu. Dia dengan sabar mengenakannya padaku seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mengangkat lenganku. Ketika aku sudah tertutup dan sopan, dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Ranjang," katanya.

Oh... tidak...

"Untuk tidur," tambahnya menenangkan ketika ia melihat ekspresiku.

Tiba-tiba, dia mengangkatku dan membawaku meringkuk di dadanya ke ruangan sepanjang koridor di mana sebelumnya hari ini Dr. Greene memeriksaku. Kepalaku jatuh di dadanya.

Aku kelelahan. Aku tak ingat pernah jadi selelah ini. Menarik selimutnya, ia meletakkanku, dan bahkan lebih mengejutkan, naik di sampingku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidurlah sekarang, gadis cantik," bisiknya, dan dia mencium rambutku.

Dan sebelum aku dapat membuat komentar jenaka, aku tertidur.

TBC...

 **Terimkasih atas review chapter kemarin :**

 **parkbaekk37 : wah.. terimakasih atas reviewnya**

 **istiqomahpark01 : oke pasti di next kok, terimakasih ats reviewnya**

 **myunggish : enggak kok q download novelnya yang udh terjemahan.. maaf ya, lain waktu di perbaiki lagi biar nyaman dibacanya.. untuk lanjutan novelnya bakalan di remake ato nggak lihat saja nanti kalau ada waktu pasti di lanjutin smpai seri ke 3 nya.. terimakasih atas reviewnya.**

 **Lucky8894 : pasti di next kok.. terimakasih atas reviewnya**

 **vinashiners : oke.. terimaksih atas reviewnya**

 **fvirliani : wah oke2.. terimakasih atas reviewnya**

 **firechanlightbaek : wkwkwk.. iya sama kebayang sampai berhari hari ototnya chan,, hehe.. terimakasih atas reviewnya chinguu..**

 **widurilusiana : haha.. iya sengaja panjang biar reader puas.. okehh terimakasih atas reviewnya**

 **seogogirl : karakternya yang nggak diganti cumak ayah/ibu chanbaek, pembantu, dan asisten2 chanyeol, lainnya aku ganti untuk kebutuhan cerita.. chapter selanjutnya akan diperbaiki lagi biar nggk ada typo nya,, terimakasih atas reviewnya ya..**

 **Fione Maple : selamat datang disini dan terimakasih udah mau review ya,,**


	10. Chapter 10

...

Bibir yang lembut menyentuh pelipisku, meninggalkan ciuman lembut manis yang membangunkanku, dan bagian dari diriku ingin berbalik dan merespon, tapi aku ingin tetap tidur. Aku mengerang dan bersembunyi ke bantalku.

"Baekhyun, bangun." Suara Chanyeol yang lembut, membujuk.

"Tidak," keluhku.

"Kita harus berangkat dalam waktu setengah jam untuk makan malam di rumah orangtuaku." Katanya geli.

Aku membuka mata dengan enggan. Di luar telah senja. Chanyeol sambil membungkuk, menatapku serius.

"Ayo tukang tidur. Bangunlah" Ia membungkuk dan menciumku lagi.

"Aku membawakanmu minum. Aku akan ada di bawah. Jangan kembali tidur, atau kau akan dapat masalah," ia mengancam, tapi nadanya ringan. Dia menciumku sebentar dan keluar, meninggalkanku yang masih mengantuk di ruang yang sejuk dan dingin.

Aku segar tapi tiba-tiba gugup. Ya ampun, aku akan bertemu orangtuanya! Dia belum lama mencambukku dengan berkuda dan mengikatku dengan menggunakan pengikat kabel yang aku jual padanya, demi Tuhan - dan sekarang aku akan bertemu orang tuanya. Ini juga akan menjadi pertama kalinya buat Luhan bertemu mereka - setidaknya dia akan berada di sana untuk memberi dukungan. Aku memutar bahuku. Rasanya kaku. Tuntutannya untuk pelatih kebugaran pribadi tidak tampak begitu aneh lagi sekarang, pada kenyataannya, wajib jika aku berharap untuk mengimbangi dirinya.

Aku keluar perlahan dari tempat tidur dan melihat bahwa gaunku tergantung di luar lemari pakaian dan braku ada di kursi. Mana celana dalamku? Aku cek di bawah kursi. Tak ada. Lalu aku ingat - dia menjejalkannya masuk di saku celana jinsnya. Aku memerah mengingatnya, setelah ia, aku bahkan tak berani untuk memikirkannya, dia begitu - barbar. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa dia tidak mengembalikan celana dalamku?

Aku diam-diam masuk ke kamar mandi, bingung karena tidak adanya pakaian dalamku. Sementara pengeringan diri setelah mandi yang nyaman tapi terlalu singkat, aku menyadari dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja. Dia ingin aku membuatku malu dan meminta celana dalamku kembali, dan ia akan mengatakan ya atau tidak. Dewi batinku menyeringai padaku. Yah... dua orang bisa memainkan game tertentu. Mengambil keputusan disana dan kemudian tak menanyakan tentang hal itu dan tak memberinya kepuasan pada hal itu, aku akan pergi bertemu orangtuanya tanpa celana dalam. Byun Baekhyun! Bawah sadarku menegurku, tapi aku tak mau mendengarkan dia - aku hampir memeluk diriku sendiri dengan gembira karena aku tahu ini akan membuat Chanyeol gila.

Kembali di kamar tidur, aku mengenakan bra-ku, memakai gaun dan sepatuku. Aku melepas kepang rambutku dan buru-buru menyisir rambutku, aku kemudian melirik minuman yang ia tinggalkan.

Warnanya pink pucat. Apa ini? Cranberry dan air mineral. Hmm... rasanya lezat dan memuaskan rasa hausku.

Bergegas kembali ke kamar mandi, aku memeriksa diriku di cermin: mata cerah, pipi sedikit memerah, terlihat sedikit puas karena rencana celana dalamku, dan aku menuju lantai bawah. Lima belas menit. Lumayan juga, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri di dekat jendela panorama, mengenakan celana flanel abu-abu yang aku sukai, celana yang menggantung dengan cara luar biasa seksi di pinggulnya, dan tentu saja, kemeja linen putih. Tidakkah dia punya warna lain? Frank Sinatra bernyanyi pelan melalui pengeras suara surround.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum saat aku masuk. Dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Hai," kataku lembut, dan senyum seperti sphinx-ku membalas senyumannya.

"Hai," katanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Matanya menyala penuh rasa geli.

"Bagus, terima kasih. kau?"

"Aku merasa luar biasa baik, Miss Byun."

Dia sepertinya begitu menunggu aku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Frank. Aku tak pernah mengira kau penggemar Sinatra."

Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, tatapannya spekulatif.

"Selera Elektik, Miss Byun," bisiknya, dan dia melangkah ke arahku seperti macan kumbang sampai dia berdiri di depanku, tatapannya begitu kuat membuat napasku tersengal-sengal.

Frank mulai bersenandung... lagu lama, salah satu favorit Ray. 'Witchcraft.' Perlahan jari Chanyeol menyusuri pipiku dan aku merasakan itu semuanya turun ke bawah sana.

"Dansalah denganku," bisiknya, suaranya serak.

Mengeluarkan remote dari sakunya, dia menambah volume dan tangannya menggenggamku, sorot mata abu-abunya yang penuh dengan janji dan kerinduan yang membujuk. Dia benar-benar mempesona, dan aku tersihir. Aku menempatkan tanganku padanya. Dia menyeringai menggoda menatap ke arahku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, dan dia mulai berayun.

Aku meletakkan tanganku yang bebas di bahunya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, terperangkap dengan suasana hatinya yang langsung menulariku, menyenangkan. Dan dia mulai bergerak. Tak menyangka dia bisa berdansa. Kami berputar-putar, dari dekat jendela ke dapur dan kembali lagi, berputar dan berbalik mengikuti irama musiknya. Dan dia membuatnya begitu mudah untuk aku ikuti.

Kami berdansa mengitari meja makan, menghampiri piano, dan maju mundur di depan dinding kaca, lampu kota Seattle di luar terlihat berkelip, seperti lukisan dinding yang gelap dan menyihir tarian kami, dan aku tak bisa menahan tawa riangku. Dia menyeringai ke arahku saat lagunya akan selesai.

"Tak ada penyihir yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kamu," bisiknya, kemudian menciumku dengan manis. "Nah, itu bisa memberikan beberapa warna pada pipimu, Miss Byun. Terima kasih atas dansanya. Bisakah kita pergi dan bertemu dengan orang tuaku?"

"Terima kasih kembali, dan ya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu mereka," jawabku terengah-engah.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan?"

"Oh, ya," aku menjawab dengan manis.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk dengan santai sebisa mungkin di bawah pengawasan intensnya, mengamati dengan geli. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar, dan dia menggeleng kepala.

"Baik. Jika memang itu caramu ingin bermain, Miss Byun."

Dia meraih tanganku, mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di salah satu kursi di bar, dan membawaku melewati serambi menuju lift. Oh, berbagai bentuk wajah Park Chanyeol. Apa bisa aku memahami pria yang penuh gairah ini?

Aku mengintip ke arahnya saat di dalam lift. Dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya, ada sisa senyum menggoda di mulutnya yang indah. Aku jadi takut bahwa aku mungkin harus membayar dengan mahal. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, dan aku tak mengenakan pakaian dalam. Bawah sadarku bukannya membantu malahan mengatakan dengan ekspresi 'Kubilang juga apa'. Sepertinya di apartemennya tadi relatif aman, sebuah ide yang menyenangkan dan menggoda.

...

Saat ini, aku nyaris keluartanpa celana dalam!Dia mengintip ke arahku, dan disana, menghidupkan sesuatu diantara kami. Penampilan geli menghilang, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi berawan, matanya gelap... oh.

Pintu lift membuka di lantai dasar. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit seolah-olah untuk mengosongkan pikirannya dan mengisyaratkan untukku keluar sebelum dia dengan cara yang sangat sopan.

Dengan siapa dia bercanda? Dia bukan pria terhormat. Dia mengambil celana dalamku.

Taylor ada di balik kemudi Audi yang sangat besar. Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang untukku, dan aku berusaha masuk dengan anggun, mengingat keadaanku tak memakai pakaian dalam. Aku bersyukur bahwa gaun plum Kate begitu menempel dan menggantung ke atas lutut.

Kami melaju ke arah I-5, kita berdua sama-sama diam, tak diragukan lagi karena adanya Taylor di depan. Suasana hati Chanyeol hampir nyata dan tampaknya berubah, humornya perlahan menghilang saat berangkat. Dia merenung, menatap keluar jendela, dan aku bisa merasakan dia menjauh dariku. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku tak bisa memintanya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan di depan Taylor?

"Dari mana kau belajar berdansa?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Dia kembali menatapku, matanya terbaca di bawah cahaya yang putus-putus dari lampu jalan yang lewat.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Dia menjawab lirih.

Hatiku merosot, dan sekarang aku tak ingin tahu karena aku sudah bisa menebak.

"Ya," bisikku enggan.

"Mrs. Yuri suka berdansa."

Oh, kecurigaan terburukku terkonfirmasi. Dia sudah mengajarinya dengan baik, dan pikiran itu membuatku tertekan – tak ada apapun yang bisa aku ajarkan padanya. Aku tak punya keahlian khusus.

"Dia pasti guru yang bagus."

"Ya," katanya lembut.

Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Apa dia adalah seseorang yang terbaik baginya? Sebelum dia menjadi begitu tertutup? Atau apa dia yang membawanya keluar dari dirinya sendiri? Dia sangat menyenangkan, suka bercanda. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingat aku berada dalam pelukannya saat dia memutar tubuhku di ruang tamu, dan tak diduga dia menyembunyikan celana dalamku, di suatu tempat.

Kemudian disana ada Red Room of Pain. Tanpa sadar aku menggosok pergelangan tanganku - strip plastik yang tipis akan cocok untuk seorang gadis. Dia mengajarkan semuanya atau merusaknya, tergantung dari sudut pandang seseorang. Atau mungkin dia menemukan jalannya disana terlepas dari Mrs R.

Aku sadar, pada saat ini, bahwa aku membencinya. Aku berharap bahwa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya karena aku tak akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku jika aku bertindak bodoh. Aku tak ingat pernah merasakan kemarahan yang meledak pada siapa pun, khususnya pada seseorang yang belum pernah kutemui. Menatap kosong ke luar jendela, aku berusaha mengobati kemarahan yang tak masuk akal dan kecemburuanku.

Pikiranku melintas kembali ke sore hari. Mengingat apa yang bisa aku pahami dari keinginannya, aku pikir dia sudah bertindak lembut denganku. Apa aku mau melakukannya lagi? Aku bahkan tak bisa berpura-pura memberi argumen terhadap hal itu. Tentu saja aku mau, jika dia bertanya padaku - selama dia tak menyakitiku dan jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bersama dengannya.

Itulah garis bawahnya. Aku ingin bersama dia. Dewi batinku mendesah lega. Aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dia jarang menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, tapi bagian penting dari anatomi, yang lain pada saat ini, adalah bagian yang agak terbuka.

"Jangan," bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan apa?" Aku tidak menyentuh pikirannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang berlebihan, Baekhyun." Mengulurkan tangan, dia menggenggam tanganku, menarik ke bibirnya, dan mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut. "Aku mempunyai sore yang indah. Terima kasih."

Dan dia kembali denganku lagi. Aku berkedip ke arahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Dia begitu membingungkan. Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang menggangguku.

"Mengapa kau mengikatku dengan pengikat kabel?"

Dia nyengir.

"Itu cepat, mudah, dan merupakan pengalaman yang berbeda yang pernah kau rasakan. Aku tahu itu agak brutal, dan aku menyukai itu sebagai alat untuk mengikat." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Sangat efektif menjagamu untuk tak bergerak."

Mukaku memerah dan melirik Taylor dengan gugup, yang tanpa ekspresi, pandangan tetap di jalan. Apa yang harus aku katakan tentang hal itu? Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Semua itu bagian dari duniaku, Baekhyun." Dia meremas tanganku dan melepaskan, menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Memang dunianya, dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dunianya, tapi menuruti syarat-sayaratnya? Aku tak tahu. Dia belum membahas perjanjian sialan itu. Batinku merenung tak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghiburku. Aku menatap ke luar jendela dan pemandangannya telah berubah. Kami melintasi salah satu jembatan, dikelilingi oleh kegelapan yang kelam. Malam yang suram menggambarkan suasana hatiku yang sedang introspeksi, menutup, menyesakkan.

Aku melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol, dan dia menatapku.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Kalau saja aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Sama, sayang," katanya pelan saat Taylor mempercepat kendaraan menembus malam menuju Bellevue.

Sebelum jam delapan Audi sudah memasuki halaman sebuah mansion bergaya kolonial.

Sangat mempesona, bahkan ada mawar yang mengelilingi pintu. Seperti Lukisan di buku yang sempurna.

"Apa kau siap untuk ini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Taylor berhenti di depan pintu depan yang mengesankan.

Aku mengangguk, dan dia menggenggam tanganku yang lain meremas meyakinkan.

"Pertama kali untukku juga," bisiknya, lalu tersenyum jail. "Taruhan saat ini kau ingin mengenakan pakaian dalammu," dia menggoda.

Mukaku memerah. Aku sudah lupa celana dalamku yang hilang. Untungnya, Taylor sudah keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu untukku sehingga dia tak bisa mendengar komunikasi kami. Aku cemberut pada Chanyeol yang menyeringai lebar saat aku berbalik dan keluar dari mobil.

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Park ada di ambang pintu menunggu kami. Dia tampak sangat anggun dengan gaun sutra biru pucat; di belakangnya aku menduga itu adalah Mr. Park, tinggi, pirang, dan tampan.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bertemu dengan ibuku, Grace. Ini ayahku, Carrick."

"Mr. Park, senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tolong panggil saja aku, Baekhyun."

Mata birunya yang halus dan lembut.

"Baekhyun, sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu lagi." Grace melingkarkan lengannya dengan pelukan hangat. "Masuklah, Sayang."

"Apa dia sudah disini?" Aku mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah. Aku melirik gugup pada Chanyeol.

"Itu Krystal, adikku," katanya sepertinya agak gusar, tapi tidak.

Seperti ada rasa sayang yang terpendam dalam ucapannya, suaranya bertambah lembut dan matanya berkerut saat dia menyebutkan namanya. Chanyeol jelas memuja dirinya. Ini adalah sebuah pengungkapan.

Dan dia datang dari dalam, rambutnya hitam berkilau, tinggi, dan montok. Dia seumuran denganku.

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu." Dia memelukku keras.

Ya ampun. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat antusiasmenya yang menggebu.

"Baekhyun saja," bisikku saat dia menyeretku ke ruang depan yang luas. Semua lantainya terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap dan tangga dilapisi karpet antik menuju lantai lantai dua.

"Dia belum pernah mengajak gadis ke rumah sebelumnya," kata Krystal, matanya gelap bersinar penuh kegembiraan.

Aku melihat sekilas Chanyeol memutar matanya, dan aku mengangkat sebelah alis padanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

"Krystal, tenanglah," Grace menegurnya dengan lembut. "Halo, Sayang," katanya sambil mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum ke arahnya dengan hangat, kemudian bersalaman dengan ayahnya.

Kami semua masuk ke ruang tamu. Krystal belum melepaskan tanganku. Ruangan ini luas, dengan fasilitas lengkap bernuansa warna krem, cokelat, dan biru muda, nyaman, berselera tinggi, dan sangat bergaya. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpelukan di sofa, memegang gelas sampanye. Luhan langsung berdiri memelukku, dan Krystal akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

"Hai, Baek!" Dia tampak berseri-seri. "Chanyeol." Dia mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Luhan." Dia juga bersikap sama formalnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening di antara mereka. Sehun juga langsung memelukku dengan hangat. Ada apa ini, pekan memeluk Baekhyun? Pertunjukan kasih sayang yang memukau - Aku hanya tak terbiasa. Chanyeol berdiri di sisiku, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, dia membentangkan jemarinya dan menarikku mendekat. Semua orang menatap kami. Ini membuatku sangat gugup.

"Minum?" Sepertinya Mr. Park berusaha mengembalikan rasa terkejutnya. "Prosecco?"

"Boleh," Chanyeol dan aku berkata secara bersamaan.

Oh... ini sangat aneh. Krystal mengatupkan tangannya.

"Kalian bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku yang akan mengambilkan untuk mereka." Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan.

Mukaku bertambah merah, dan melihat Luhan duduk dengan Sehun, tiba-tiba aku berpikir bahwa alasan satu-satunya Chanyeol mengajakku karena Luhan ada di sini. Sehun mungkin merasa senang mengajak Kate untuk bertemu orang tuanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa terjebak - tahu bahwa aku akan mengetahuinya lewat Luhan. Aku mengerutkan kening memikirkan hal itu. Dia terpaksa mengundangku. Kenyataan itu membuatku merasa suram dan tertekan. Bawah sadarku mengangguk dengan bijaksana, menunjukkan tatapan kamu akhirnya berhasil mengetahuinya tolol.

"Makan malam hampir siap," kata Grace saat mengikuti Krystal keluar dari ruang tamu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat dia menatap ke arahku.

"Duduk," dia memerintah sambil menunjuk sofa mewah, dan aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya, dengan hati-hati menyilangkan kakiku. Dia duduk di sampingku tapi tak menyentuhku.

"Kami baru saja membicarakan tentang liburan, Baekhyun," kata Mr. Park ramah. "Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Luhan dan keluarganya ke Barbados selama seminggu."

Aku melirik Luhan, dan dia menyeringai, matanya cerah dan melebar. Dia senang. Luhan, memperlihatkan sedikit martabatnya!

"Apa kau juga akan mengambil liburan setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjanamu?" Tanya Mr. Park.

"Aku berpikir akan pergi ke Georgia selama beberapa hari," jawabku.

Chanyeol tercengang padaku, berkedip beberapa kali, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Oh sial. Aku belum menceritakan ini padanya.

"Georgia?" Bisiknya.

"Ibuku tinggal di sana, dan sudah lama aku belum melihatnya."

"Rencanamu pergi, kapan?" Suaranya pelan.

"Besok malam."

Krystal melenggang kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberi kami gelas sampanye yang diisi dengan Prosecco warna merah muda.

"Untuk kesehatan kalian!" Mr. Park mengangkat gelasnya. Kata-kata yang pantas dari suami seorang dokter, membuatku tersenyum.

"Untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Chanyeol, nada suaranya pura-pura lembut.

Ya ampun... dia benar-benar marah.

"Aku belum tahu. Tergantung bagaimana hasil wawancaraku besok."

Dia mengatupkan rahangnya, dan Luhan melihat dan wajahnya sangat mengganggu. Dia tersenyum manis dibuat-buat.

"Baekhyun berhak untuk liburan," katanya tajam tertuju pada Chanyeol. Mengapa dia begitu memusuhinya? Apa masalahnya?

"Kau punya panggilan wawancara?" Tanya Mr. Park.

"Ya, untuk magang di dua penerbit, besok."

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk keberuntunganmu."

"Makan malam sudah siap di atas meja," Grace mengumumkan.

Kami semua berdiri. Luhan dan Sehun mengikuti Mr. Park dan Krystal keluar dari ruangan. Aku bersiap mengikuti, tapi Chanyeol mencengkeram sikuku, membuatku henti.

"Kapan kau bilang bahwa kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya mendesak. Nada suaranya lembut, tapi dia menutupi kemarahannya.

"Aku bukan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menemui ibuku, dan aku hanya berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Kita belum memiliki suatu perjanjian."

Dia menyempit matanya, kemudian dia seperti diingatkan sendiri. Melepaskan tanganku, dia memegangl sikuku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Pembicaraan ini belum berakhir," bisiknya mengancam saat kita memasuki ruang makan.

Oh, ampun. Jangan sampai membuat celana dalammu tertukar... dan kembalikan punyaku. Aku memelototi dia.

Ruang makannya mengingatkanku pada saat makan malam pribadi kami di Heathman. Sebuah lampu kristal tergantung di atas meja kayu yang besar warna gelap dan ada hiasan ukiran cermin yang besar di dinding. Meja ditutupi taplak linen putih, rangkaian bunga peony warna merah muda diletakkan di tengah meja. Sangat menakjubkan.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk yang disediakan buat kami. Mr. Park di ujung meja, sementara aku duduk di sebelah kanannya, dan Chanyeol duduk di sampingku. Mr. Park meraih botol dan membuka anggur merah dan menawarkan untuk Luhan. Krystal mengambil tempat duduknya di samping Chanyeol, dan meraih tangannya, meremas erat-erat. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Di mana kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Krystal padanya.

"Dia mewawancaraiku untuk majalah mahasiswa WSU."

"Dan Luhan yang meng-edit," aku menambahkan, berharap bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang diriku.

Krystal beralih pada Luhan, duduk berlawanan bersebelahan dengan Sehun, dan mereka mulai berbicara tentang majalah mahasiswa.

"Anggur, Baekhyun?" Tanya Mr. Park.

"Silakan." Aku tersenyum padanya. Mr. Park berdiri untuk mengisi gelas yang kosong.

Aku mengintip ke arah Chanyeol, dan dia menoleh padaku, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi.

"Apa?" Tanya dia.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu."

Aku menatapnya. Dia mendesah.

"Ya, aku marah padamu." Dia menutup matanya sebentar.

"Apakah marah hingga 'Telapak tangan berkedut'?" Kataku gugup.

"Kalian bisik-bisik tentang apa?" Luhan menyela.

Mukaku memerah, dan Chanyeol melotot padanya mengisyaratkan jangan ikut campur urusan kami Luhan, bahkan Luhan pun keder di bawah tatapannya.

"Hanya tentang perjalananku ke Georgia," kataku dengan manis, berharap untuk meredakan permusuhan diantara mereka berdua.

Luhan tersenyum, bersinar jahat di matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai saat kau pergi ke bar dengan dia pada hari Jumat?"

Sialan, Luhan. Aku melebarkan mata padanya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia membalas dengan melebarkan matanya ke arahku, dan aku menyadari dia berusaha membuat cemburu Chanyeol. Betapa sedikit yang dia tahu. Aku pikir aku bisa lolos dengan masalah ini.

"Dia baik-baik saja," bisikku.

Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Telapak tangan berkedut marah," bisiknya. "Terutama sekarang." Nada suaranya tenang dan mematikan.

Oh tidak. Aku menggeliat.

Grace muncul kembali membawa dua piring, diikuti dengan seorang wanita muda cantik dengan kuncir pirang, berpakaian rapi berwarna biru pucat, membawa nampan berisi piring. Matanya langsung menemukan Chanyeol di ruangan ini. Mukanya memerah dan menatap ke arahnya di bawah kedipan bulu matanya yang panjang bermaskara.

Ya ampun!

Di luar ruang makan suara telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Permisi," Mr. Park berdiri lagi dan keluar.

"Terima kasih, Gretchen," kata Grace lembut, mengerutkan kening saat Mr. Park keluar.

"Tinggalkan saja nampan di atas lemari." Gretchen mengangguk, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol, lalu dia keluar.

Jadi keluarga Park memiliki pegawai, dan pegawai itu mengincar calon Dominanku. Bisakah malam ini jadi lebih buruk lagi? Aku cemberut menatap tanganku di atas pangkuanku.

Mr. Park kembali.

"Telepon untukmu, Sayang. Dari rumah sakit," Dia berkata pada Grace.

"Silakan dimulai saja." Grace tersenyum saat dia memberiku piring dan keluar ruangan.

Baunya enak - Chorizo dan kerang dengan paprika merah dan bawang di panggang, ditaburi dengan peterseli berdaun pipih. Dan meskipun kenyataannya perutku bergolak dari ancaman terselubung Chanyeol, lirikan diam-diam dari Nona kuncir yang manis, dan kehilangan pakaian dalamku, aku merasa kelaparan. Mukaku memerah saat aku menyadari kegiatan fisik sore ini meningkatkan nafsu makanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Grace kembali, alisnya berkerut. Mr Park memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi... seperti Chanyeol.

"Semuanya Oke?"

"Kasus campak lagi," keluh Grace.

"Oh tidak."

"Ya, anak-anak. Kasus keempat bulan ini. Jika saja orang-orang mau memberi vaksinasi anak-anak mereka."

Dia menggeleng sedih, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang anak-anak kita tak pernah mengalami itu. Mereka tak pernah mengalami sakit apa-apa yang lebih buruk dari pada cacar air, syukurlah. Yang terburuk Sehun," katanya sambil duduk, tersenyum sabar pada anaknya. Sehun mengernyit saat mengunyah dan menggeliat tak nyaman. "Chanyeol dan Krystal beruntung. Mereka hanya sakit ringan, hanya sebuah tempat berbagi diantara mereka."

Krystal tertawa geli, dan Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menonton permainan Mariners, Yah?" Sehun jelas ingin mengalihkan percakapan.

Hidangan pembukanya sangat lezat, dan aku berkonsentrasi pada makanan sementara Sehun, Mr. Park, dan Chanyeol bicara tentang bisbol. Chanyeol tampaknya santai dan tenang berbicara dengan keluarganya. Otakku bekerja keras. Sialan Luhan, permainan apa yang dia mainkan? Apa dia akan menghukumku? Aku gemetar memikirkan itu. Aku belum menandatangani kontrak. Mungkin aku tidak akan. Mungkin aku akan tinggal di Georgia di mana dia tak bisa menghubungiku.

"Bagaimana dengan kepindahanmu ke apartemen yang baru, sayang?" Tanya Grace sopan.

Aku bersyukur atas pertanyaannya, mengalihkan perhatianku dari pikiran sumbangku, dan aku menceritakan tentang kepindahan kami.

Saat kita sudah selesai dengan hidangan pembuka kami, Gretchen muncul, dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap bisa meletakkan tanganku yang bebas ke Chanyeol hanya untuk membiarkan dia tahu - dia mungkin lima puluh nuansa kacau, tapi dia milikku. Dia melanjutkan dengan membersihkan meja, menurutku cara membersihkannya agak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Untungnya, Chanyeol seperti tak menyadari, tapi dewi batinku membara dan bukan dengan cara yang baik.

Luhan dan Krystal bersemangat membahas tentang Paris.

"Apa kau pernah ke Paris, Baekhyun?" Krystal bertanya polos, mengalihkan perhatian rasa cemburuku.

"Belum, tapi aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana." Aku tahu aku satu-satunya di meja ini yang tak pernah meninggalkan daratan Amerika Serikat.

"Kami berbulan madu di Paris." Grace tersenyum pada Mr. Park yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Hampir memalukan untuk menyaksikan mereka. Mereka jelas terlihat benar-benar saling mencintai, dan sesaat aku ingin tahu rasanya menjadi dewasa dengan kedua orang tua yang baik ada di sana.

"Kota yang indah," Krystal setuju. "Terlepas dari penduduk kota Paris. Chanyeol, kau harus mengajak Baekhyun ke Paris," Krystal menyatakan dengan tegas.

"Aku pikir Baekhyun lebih suka London," kata Chanyeol pelan.

Oh... dia mengingatnya. Dia menempatkan tangannya di lututku - jarinya mengelus bergerak ke atas pahaku. Seluruh tubuhku mengencang dan merespon. Tidak... jangan di sini, jangan sekarang. Mukaku memerah dan bergeser, mencoba menarik diri darinya. Tangannya mencengkeram di atas pahaku, menenangkanku. Aku meraih anggur, dalam keadaan putus asa.

Nona kuncir Eropa kembali, melirik malu-malu dan pinggulnya berayun, dengan membawa hidangan utama kami, Aku pikir Beef Wellington. Untungnya, dia memberikan piring kami kemudian meletakkannya, meskipun dia berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak bingung saat aku mengawasinya menutup pintu ruang makan.

"Jadi apa yang salah dengan penghuni Paris?" Sehun bertanya pada adiknya. "Bukankah mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk mempesonamu?"

"Ugh, tidak, mereka tak bisa. Dan Monsieur Floubert, seorang monster dimana aku bekerja padanya, dia adalah seorang tiran yang sangat mendominasi."

Aku tersedak anggurku.

"Baekhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sopan, tangannya diangkat dari pahaku.

Humor terdengar kembali dalam nada suaranya. Oh syukurlah. Ketika Aku mengangguk, dia menepuk punggungku dengan lembut, dan tangannya berhenti saat dia tahu aku sudah pulih.

Daging sapi yang lezat dan disajikan dengan kentang manis panggang, wortel, lobak, dan kacang hijau. Bahkan terasa lebih enak selama menghabiskan sisa makanan sejak Chanyeol berhasil mempertahankan humornya. Aku menduga bahwa itu karena aku makan dengan perasaan senang. Percakapan mengalir dengan bebas di antara keluarga Park, hangat dan peduli, lembut menggoda satu sama lain. Selama makanan penutup kami lemon syllabub, Krystal menghibur kita dengan menceritakan keindahan kota Paris, tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Prancis yang fasih. Kami semua bengong menatapnya, dan dia membalas menatap kami dengan bingung, sampai Chanyeol memberitahunya dengan sama-sama memakai bahasa Perancis yang fasih apa yang dia dilakukan, dimana dia menyadari dan tertawa geli. Tawanya sangat menular dan tak lama kemudian kami semua larut dalam kegembiraannya.

Sehun menceritakan tentang proyek gedung terbarunya, yang ramah lingkungan di sebelah utara Seattle. Aku melirik Luhan, dan dia memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun, matanya bersinar dengan gairah atau cinta. Aku tak tahu. Luhan menyeringai ke arahnya, dan seolah-olah mengucapkan janji yang tak terucap di antara mereka. Nanti, sayang, dia mengatakan, dan itu panas, sangat panas. Mukaku memerah saat menonton mereka.

Aku menghela napas dan mengintip ke arah Fifty Shades. Dia begitu tampan, aku bisa menatap dia selamanya. Dia memiliki sedikit jenggot di dagunya, dan jariku terasa gatal untuk menggaruk dan merasakannya di wajah, payudara... diantara pahaku. Aku merasa malu pada arah pikiranku. Dia mengintip ke arahku dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik daguku.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu," bisiknya parau. "Aku ingin melakukan itu."

Grace dan Krystal membersihkan gelas makanan penutup kami dan masuk ke dapur, sementara , Luhan, dan Sehun membahas manfaat dari panel surya di Washington State. Chanyeol pura-pura tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, meletakkan tangannya sekali lagi di lututku, dan jarinya meraba naik keatas pahaku. Napasku tersentak, dan aku menekan kedua pahaku bersama-sama supaya bisa menghentikannya. Aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai.

"Apa kau mau jika aku mengajakmu berkeliling sekitar rumah?" dia bertanya padaku secara terbuka.

Aku tahu, aku disuruh mengatakan ya, tapi aku tak percaya padanya. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, rupanya dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan aku merasa semua otot mengepal jauh di dalam perutku, bereaksi terhadap tatapan abu-abunya yang gelap dan lapar.

"Maaf," kataku kepada Mr. Park dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari ruang makan.

Dia memimpinku melewati lorong dan masuk ke dapur di mana Krystal dan Grace yang sedang memasukkan peralatan makan kemesin cuci piring. Kuncir Eropa tak terlihat.

"Aku akan menunjukkan Baekhyun halaman belakang," kata Chanyeol polos kepada ibunya.

Grace melambaikan tangannya tanda keluar pada kita dengan senyum saat Krystal kembali ke ruang makan.

Kami melangkah keluar ke area teras yang dilapisi batu ubin warna abu-abu diterangi oleh lampu yang tersembunyi didalam batu ubin.

Ada semak di kolam air dengan batu abu-abu dan sebuah meja logam yang mewah dan kursi diatur di salah satu pojok.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati itu, beberapa langkah, menuju rumput yang luas yang mengarah ke teluk... Oh - itu sangat indah.

...

Kota Seattle berkelip di atas cakrawala, dan, dingin, cerah, pada bulan Mei menggores jalur perak berkilau melintasi air menuju dermaga di mana dua kapal yang tertambat. Selain dermaga berdiri sebuah perahu. Terlihat begitu indah, begitu damai. Aku berdiri dan menganga sejenak.

Chanyeol menarikku dari belakang, dan hak sepatuku masuk ke dalam rumput yang lembut.

"Tolong berhenti." Aku tersandung di belakangnya.

Dia berhenti dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terduga.

"Sepatuku. Aku perlu mengambil sepatuku yang lepas."

"Jangan pedulikan," katanya, dan dia membungkuk dan mengangkatku di atas bahunya. Aku menjerit dengan keras terguncang karena terkejut, dan dia memberi tamparan di pantatku.

"Pelankan suaramu," ia menggeram.

Aduh... ini pasti tak bagus, bawah sadarku lututnya gemetaran. Dia marah tentang sesuatu - bisa jadi Kai, Georgia, tak pakai celana dalam, menggigit bibir. Astaga, dia mudah sekali marah.

"Kita mau kemana?" Aku mengambil napas.

"Rumah perahu," dia membentak.

Aku berpegangan pada pinggulnya karena kepalaku dibawah, dan dia sengaja melangkah di bawah sinar bulan melintasi halaman.

"Kenapa?" Suaraku terdengar terengah-engah.

"Aku butuh waktu sendirian denganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku akan memukul pantatmu kemudian bercinta denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Aku mengerang dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu mengapa," dia mendesis.

"Aku pikir saat ini kau menjadi seorang pria biasa?" Aku membujuk sambil menahan napas.

"Baekhyun, aku saat ini adalah seorang pria biasa, percayalah."

Sialan.

...

Chanyeol menerobos masuk pintu kayu di rumah perahu dan berhenti untuk menyalakan beberapa lampu. Lampu fluorescent berdengung dan menyala diikuti cahaya putih membanjiri bangunan kayu besar. Dari sudut pandangku, aku bisa melihat perahu motor yang mengesankan di dermaga mengambang lembut di air yang gelap, tapi aku hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum dia membawaku melalui tangga kayu ke ruang atas.

Dia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menyentuh tombol lain - halogen kali ini, cahayanya lebih lembut, lebih redup - dan kami ada di ruang loteng dengan langit-langit yang miring. Dihiasi dengan tema kelautan New England: biru laut dan krem dengan sedikit warna merah. Perabotannya jarang, hanya beberapa sofa yang aku lihat.

Chanyeol menurunkanku di lantai kayu. Aku tak punya waktu untuk memeriksa sekitarku - mataku tak bisa meninggalkan dia. Aku terpesona... mengawasinya seperti orang menonton predator langka dan berbahaya, menunggunya untuk menyerang. Napasnya keras tapi kemudian dia hanya membawaku menyeberangi beranda dan menaiki tangga. Mata abu-abunya terbakar amarah, kebutuhan dan nafsu murni.

Ya ampun. Aku bisa secara spontan terbakar hanya dari tatapan matanya.

"Tolong jangan pukul aku," bisikku, memohon.

Alisnya berkerut, matanya melebar. Dia berkedip dua kali.

"Aku tak ingin kau memukul pantatku, jangan di sini, tidak sekarang. Kumohon jangan."

Mulutnya menganga sedikit kaget, dan dengan berani, aku ragu-ragu menggapai dan menelusuri jari-jariku di pipinya, di sepanjang tepi pelipis, sampai pada rambut yang baru saja tumbuh di dagunya.

Ini adalah kombinasi aneh dari lembut dan tajam. Perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada sentuhanku, dan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Menjangkau dengan tanganku yang lain, aku mengusap jariku ke rambutnya. Aku suka rambutnya. Erangannya lembut hampir tak terdengar, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, tatapannya adalah - waspada, seperti dia tak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan.

Melangkah ke depan sehingga aku mendekatinya, aku menarik lembut rambutnya, membawa mulutnya ke mulutku, dan aku menciumnya, memaksa lidahku melewati bibirnya dan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengerang, dan tangannya memelukku, menarikku menempel ketat di tubuhnya. Tangannya menemukan jalan ke rambutku, dan dia membalas ciumanku, keras dan posesif. Lidahnya dan lidahku berputar dan meliuk bersama-sama, mengkonsumsi satu sama lain. Dia rasanya surgawi.

Dia menarik diri tiba-tiba, napas kita memburu dan berbaur. Tanganku turun ke lengannya dan dia melotot ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Bisiknya bingung.

"Menciummu."

"Kau bilang tidak."

"Apa?" tidak untuk apa?

"Di meja makan, dengan kakimu."

Oh... jadi ini yang dia maksudkan.

"Tapi kita berada di meja makan orang tuamu." Aku menatap ke arahnya, benar-benar bingung.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah bilang tidak padaku sebelumnya. Dan ini sangat - panas."

Matanya melebar sedikit, terisi dengan rasa takjub dan nafsu. Ini adalah campuran yang memabukkan. Aku menelan ludah. Tangannya bergerak ke pantatku. Dia menarikku keras ke arah tubuhnya, dan aku bisa merasakan ereksinya.

Oh...

"Kau marah dan terangsang karena aku bilang tidak?" aku bernapas, heran. "Aku marah karena kau tak pernah menyebutkan Georgia padaku. Aku marah karena kau pergi minum dengan pria yang mencoba merayumu ketika kau sedang mabuk dan yang meninggalkan kau ketika kau mabuk berat dengan orang yang nyaris asing bagimu. Teman macam apa yang melakukan itu? Dan aku marah dan terangsang karena kau menutup kakimu padaku." matanya berkilau dan berbahaya, Dan dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat ujung gaunku.

"Aku ingin kau, dan aku ingin kau sekarang. Dan jika kau tak membiarkanku memukul pantatmu - yang pantas kau dapatkan - aku akan bercinta denganmu di sofa menit ini, dengan cepat, untuk kenikmatanku saja, bukan kenikmatanmu."

Gaunku sekarang hampir tak menutupi pantat telanjangku. Dia bergerak tiba-tiba sehingga tangannya menagkup kemaluanku, dan salah satu jarinya tenggelam perlahan-lahan ke dalam diriku. Lengan yang lain memegang pinggangku agar tetap di tempatnya. Aku menekan suara erangku.

"Ini adalah milikku," bisiknya agresif. "Semuanya milikku. Apakah kau paham?" Dia menggerakkan jarinya ke dalam dan keluar saat ia menatap ke arahku, mengukur reaksiku, matanya terbakar.

"Ya, milikmu," aku bernapas saat gairahku, yang panas dan berat, melonjak melalui aliran darahku, mempengaruhi... segalanya. Ujung sarafku, napasku, jantungku berdebar-debar, seperti berusaha meninggalkan dadaku, darah bertalu di telingaku.

Tiba-tiba, ia bergerak, melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus. Menarik keluar jari-jarinya, meninggalkanku menginginkan lebih, menurunkan retsleting celananya, dan mendorongku turun ke sofa sehingga dia berbaring di atasku.

"Tangan di atas kepalamu," ia memerintahkan dengan gigi terkatup saat ia berlutut, memaksa kakiku meregang lebih lebar, dan merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya. Dia mengambil sebuah paket foil, menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya gelap, sebelum mengangkat bahu jaketnya sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Dia menggulung kondom ke bawah pada ereksinya yang panjang mengesankan.

Aku menempatkan tanganku di kepalaku, dan aku tahu itu, jadi aku tak akan menyentuhnya. Aku sangat terangsang.

Aku merasa pinggulku bergerak ke atas untuk menerima dirinya - ingin dia dalam diriku, seperti ini - kasar dan keras. Oh... antisipasinya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ini akan cepat, dan itu untukku, bukan untukmu. Apakah kau mengerti? Jangan keluar, atau aku akan memukul pantatmu," katanya dengan gigi terkatup.

Ya ampun... bagaimana cara menahannya?

Dengan satu dorongan cepat, dia sepenuhnya dalam diriku. Aku merintih keras, dalam tenggorokan, dan menikmati perasaan penuh dari miliknya. Dia meletakkan tangannya pada tanganku, sikunya menahan lenganku keluar dan ke bawah, dan kakinya menekanku. Aku terjebak. Dia ada di mana-mana, menguasai diriku, hampir membuatku sesak nafas. Tapi nikmat, ini adalah kemampuanku, ini adalah apa yang aku lakukan untuk dia, dan itu adalah perasaan hedonistik, penuh kemenangan. Ia bergerak cepat dan marah dalam diriku, napasnya keras di telingaku, dan tubuhku merespon, mencair pada tubuhnya. Aku tak boleh keluar. Tapi aku akan mengikuti irama dorongannya, menyesuaikan dengan sempurna. Tiba-tiba, dan terlalu cepat, dia menekan jauh ke dalam diriku dan berhenti saat ia menemukan pelepasannya, udara mendesis melalui giginya.

Dia rileks sesaat, jadi aku merasa keseluruhan dirinya, menekan nikmat padaku. Aku belum siap untuk membiarkan dia pergi, tubuhku sangat menginginkan pelepasan, tapi dia begitu berat, dan pada saat itu, aku tak dapat mendorong terhadap dirinya. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik diri, meninggalkanku tegang dan lapar, menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Dia melotot ke arahku.

"Jangan menyentuh dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin kau frustrasi. Itulah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dengan tak bicara padaku, dengan menyangkal apa yang jadi milikku." Matanya menyala, marah lagi.

Aku mengangguk, terengah-engah. Dia berdiri dan melepas kondom, mengikat pada ujungnya, dan memasukkan di saku celananya. Aku menatap dia, napasku masih tak menentu, dan tanpa sadar aku menekan pahaku bersama-sama, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang lain. Chanyeol menarik retsleting celananya dan tangannya merapikan rambutnya saat ia meraih ke bawah untuk mengambil jaketnya. Dia kembali menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya lebih lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah."

Aku duduk, sedikit limbung, linglung.

"Ini. kau bisa pakai ini."

Dari dalam sakunya, ia menarik keluar celana dalamku. Aku tak tersenyum saat aku mengambil darinya, tapi di dalam aku tahu - aku telah menerima hukuman tetapi memperoleh kemenangan kecil atas celana dalamku.

Dewi batinku mengangguk setuju, senyum puas di wajahnya -jadi kau tak perlu memintanya.

"Chanyeol!" Krystal berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Dia berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya padaku.

"Tepat pada waktunya. Ya tuhan, ia kadang bisa benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya, buru-buru mengembalikan celana dalamku ke tempat yang selayaknya, dan berdiri dengan kehormatan sebanyak yang aku bisa kerahkan pada kondisi diriku 'yang-barusan-ditiduri'. Dengan cepat, aku mencoba untuk merapikan rambutku yang kacau.

"Di atas sini, Krystal," panggilnya ke bawah. "Yah, Miss Byun, aku merasa lebih baik dalam hal itu - tapi aku masih ingin memukul pantatmu," katanya lembut.

"Aku tak percaya aku layak mendapatkannya Mr. Park, terutama setelah menoleransi serangan tak beralasan darimu."

"Tak beralasan? Kau menciumku." Dia mencoba sebaik-baiknya untuk terlihat tersinggung.

Aku mengerutkan bibir.

"Itu adalah serangan sebagai bentuk terbaik dari pertahanan."

"Pertahanan terhadap apa?"

"Kau dan telapak tangan berkedutmu."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum padaku saat Krystal datang berderap menaiki tangga.

"Tapi itu bisa diterima?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku memerah.

"Nyaris," bisikku, tapi aku tak dapat membantu seringaiku.

"Oh, disitu kalian." Dia berseri melihat kami.

"Aku mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mata abu-abunya intens.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, dan ia memberikan remasan lembut.

"Luhan dan Sehun akan segera pergi. Dapatkah kau percaya mereka kedua? Mereka tak bisa menjaga tangan mereka dari satu sama lain." Krystal berpura-pura jijik dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol ke arahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Astaga, dia begitu terus terang. Aku tersipu merah.

"Menunjukkan Baekhyun piala juara mendayungku," kata Chanyeol tanpa ragu, benar-benar wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Mari kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan dan Sehun."

Piala juara mendayung? Dia menarikku lembut di depannya, dan saat Krystal berbalik pergi, ia menampar pantatku. Aku terkesiap dengan kaget.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi, Baekhyun, dan segera," ia mengancam dengan suara pelan dekat telingaku, lalu ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, punggungku ada di dadanya, dan mencium rambutku.

Kembali di rumah, Luhan dan Sehun mengucapkan perpisahan mereka dengan Grace dan Mr. Park. Luhan memelukku keras.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu tentang menentang Chanyeol," Aku mendesis pelan di telinganya saat dia memelukku.

"Dia perlu dilawan, maka kau dapat melihat dia yang sebenarnya. Hati-hati, Baekhyun - dia begitu mengontrol," bisiknya. "Sampai nanti."

AKU TAHU DIA YANG SEBENARNYA - KAU TIDAK TAHU!- Aku berteriak padanya di dalam kepalaku.

Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tindakannya datang dari niat yang baik, tapi kadang-kadang dia melampaui batas wilayah, dan sekarang ia jauh masuk ke negara tetangga. Aku menggerutu padanya, dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku, membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum. Sikap main-main Luhan adalah sesuatu yang baru, pasti pengaruh Sehun. Kami melambai pada mereka di ambang pintu, dan Chanyeol menoleh padaku.

"Kita harus pergi juga - kau punya wawancara besok."

Krystal memelukku dengan hangat saat kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kami tak pernah berpikir ia akan menemukan seseorang!" Kata-kata Krystal menyembur.

Aku memerah, dan Chanyeol memutar matanya lagi. Aku mengerutkan bibir. Mengapa ia bisa melakukan itu ketika aku tak bisa? Aku ingin balas memutar mata ke arahnya, tapi aku tak berani, tidak setelah ancamannya di rumah perahu.

"Jaga dirimu, Baekhyun, sayang," kata Grace dengan ramah.

Chanyeol, malu atau frustrasi oleh perhatian yang berlebihan yang aku terima dari keluarga Park, meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke sisinya.

"Jangan membuatnya takut atau memanjakannya dengan kasih sayang berlebihan," ia mengomel.

"Chanyeol, berhentilah menggodanya." Grace menegurnya dengan sabar, matanya bersinar dengan cinta dan kasih sayang padanya.

Entah bagaimana, aku tak berpikir dia menggodaku. Aku diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Grace jelas menyayangi dia dengan cinta tanpa syarat seorang ibu. Dia membungkuk dan mencium Grace dengan kaku.

"Ma," katanya, dan ada nada tersembunyi dalam suaranya - hormat mungkin?

"Mr. Park - selamat tinggal dan terima kasih," aku mengulurkan tangan padanya, tapi dia memelukku juga!

"Panggil saja aku Carrick. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi, segera, Baekhyun."

Perpisahan kita telah selesai, Chanyeol membawaku ke mobil di mana Taylor sudah menunggu. Apakah dia telah menunggu di sini sepanjang waktu? Taylor membuka pintu untukku, dan aku meluncur ke bagian belakang Audi. Aku merasakan ketegangan mulai meninggalkan bahuku. Astaga, hari yang panjang. Aku kelelahan, fisik dan emosional. Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Taylor, Chanyeol masuk ke mobil di sampingku. Dia berpaling menghadap wajahku.

"Yah, tampaknya keluargaku menyukaimu juga," bisiknya.

Juga? Pikiran yang menyedihkan tentang bagaimana aku datang kesini tanpa diminta dan sangat tak diinginkan muncul ke dalam kepalaku. Taylor menyalakan mobil dan menjauh dari lingkaran cahaya di jalan masuk ke kegelapan jalan. Aku menatap Chanyeol, dan dia menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, suaranya tenang.

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak. Tidak - aku akan memberitahunya. Dia selalu mengeluh bahwa aku tak bicara dengannya.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau merasa terjebak untuk membawaku bertemu orang tuamu." Suaraku adalah lembut dan ragu-ragu. "Jika Sehun tak mengajak Luhan, kau tak akan pernah mengajakku." Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam gelap, tapi dia memiringkan kepalanya, menganga ke arahku.

"Baekhyun, aku senang bahwa kau sudah bertemu orang tuaku. Mengapa kau begitu penuh dengan keraguan diri? Tak pernah berhenti membuat aku takjub. Kau benar-benar kuat, wanita muda mandiri, tetapi kau memiliki pikiran negatif tentang dirimu sendiri. Jika aku tak ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka, kau tak akan berada di sini. Apakah itu yang kau rasakan selama kau di sana?"

Oh! Dia ingin aku di sana - dan itu adalah pengungkapan yang baru. Dia tampaknya tak nyaman menjawab Apa yang dia lakukan jika dia menyembunyikan kebenaran. Dia tampaknya benar-benar senang bahwa aku di sini... rasa hangat menyebar perlahan melalui pembuluh darahku. Dia menggeleng dan meraih tanganku. Aku melirik gugup pada Taylor.

"Jangan khawatir tentang Taylor. Bicaralah padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Ya. aku berpikir begitu. Dan satu hal lagi, aku hanya menyebutkan Georgia karena Luhan sedang membicarakan tentang Barbados - aku belum memutuskan."

"Tidakkah kau ingin pergi dan bertemu ibumu?"

"Ya."

Dia menatap secara aneh padaku, sepertinya dia memiliki pertarung internal dalam dirinya.

"Bisakah aku ikut?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

Apa!?

"Mm... aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku berharap untuk istirahat dari semua... intensitas ini untuk mencoba dan memikirkan semuanya."

Dia menatapku.

"Aku terlalu intens?"

Aku tertawa terbahak.

"Itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja!"

Dalam cahaya lampu jalan yang lewat, aku melihat bibirnya terangkat.

"Apakah kau menertawakanku, Miss Byun?"

"Aku tak akan berani, Mr. Park," jawabku dengan keseriusan mengejek.

"Aku pikir kau berani, dan aku pikir kau menertawakanku, sering."

"Kau cukup lucu."

"Lucu?"

"Oh ya."

"Lucu aneh atau lucu ha ha?"

"Oh... banyak, salah satunya dan beberapa yang lain."

"Yang mana?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk mencari tahu."

"Aku tak yakin apa aku dapat mengetahui apa pun ketika di dekatmu, Baekhyun," katanya sinis, dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke Georgia?"

"Kita," bisikku.

Dia menatapku, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bilang kau akan mencoba," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Mungkin."

Dia bergeser seolah tak nyaman.

"Kenapa?"

Sialan. Bagaimana ini tiba-tiba menjadi suatu percakapan yang intens dan penuh makna? Pikiran ini pernah muncul padaku, seperti ujian yang aku belum siap menghadapinya. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Karena kupikir aku mencintaimu, dan kau hanya melihatku sebagai mainan. Karena aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, karena aku terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang apapun takut jikalau kau tersentak atau memberitahuku untuk menghentikannya atau lebih buruk -memukulku? Apa yang bisa ku katakan?

Aku terpaku sesaat menatap keluar jendela. Mobil itu sedang menuju kembali melintasi jembatan. Kami berdua diselimuti kegelapan, menutupi pikiran dan perasaan kita, tetapi kita tak membutuhkan malam untuk itu.

"Mengapa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menekanku untuk memberikan jawaban.

Aku mengangkat bahu, terjebak. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Terlepas dari semua tuntutannya, kebutuhannya untuk mengontrol, sifat buruknya itu. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu hidup seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Ini adalah sensasi duduk di sini, di sampingnya. Dia begitu tak terduga, seksi, cerdas, dan lucu. Tapi suasana hatinya... oh - dan dia ingin menyakitiku. Dia bilang dia akan memikirkan tentang keenggananku, tapi itu masih membuatku takut. Aku menutup mataku. Apa yang bisa ku katakan? Dalam hati aku hanya ingin lebih, kasih sayang yang lebih, Chanyeol yang lebih menyenangkan, lebih... dicintai.

Dia meremas tanganku.

"Bicaralah padaku, Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Minggu lalu..." Dia berhenti. Kita mendekati ujung jembatan, dan jalan kembali bermandikan cahaya neon lampu jalan sehingga wajahnya sebentar-sebentar dalam terang dan gelap. Dan itu seperti metafora yang sangat pas. Orang ini, yang aku pernah anggap sebagai seorang pahlawan romantis - ksatria putih pemberani, atau ksatria kegelapan seperti yang dikatakannya. Dia bukan pahlawan, dia orang dengan kelemahan emosional yang serius yang dalam, dan dia menyeretku ke dalam kegelapan. Tak bisakah aku membimbingnya menuju ke tempat yang terang?

"Aku masih menginginkan lebih," bisikku.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku akan mencoba."

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, dan ia melepaskan tanganku dan menarik daguku, melepaskan bibirku yang terjebak.

"Untukmu, Baekhyun, aku akan mencoba." Sikapnya memancarkan ketulusan.

Dan itulah adalah petunjukku. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman, meraih pegangan, dan memanjat ke pangkuannya, membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Membungkus lenganku di kepalanya, aku menciumnya, lama dan keras, dan dalam hitungan nanodetik, dia merespon.

"Tinggallah bersamaku, malam ini," dia bernafas. "Jika kau pergi, aku tak akan melihatmu sepanjang minggu. Kumohon."

"Ya," aku menyetujui. "Dan aku akan mencoba juga. Aku akan menandatangani kontrakmu." Dan itu adalah keputusan sesaat.

Dia menatap ke arahku.

"Tandatangani setelah pulang dari Georgia. Pikirkan tentang hal ini. Pikirkan tentang hal ini dengan keras, sayang."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Dan kami duduk diam selama satu atau dua mil.

"kau benar-benar harus mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan nada tak setuju ke rambutku, tetapi dia tak membuat gerakan menggeserku dari pangkuannya.

Aku mengendus lehernya, mata tertutup, hidungku di tenggorokannya, meminum aroma seksi Chanyeol-dan-sabun-badan-beraroma-musky, kepalaku di bahunya. Aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang, dan aku membiarkan diriku berfantasi bahwa dia mencintaiku. Oh, dan itu begitu nyata, hampir nyata, dan sebagian kecil dari bawah sadar jahatku dengan bertindak benar tak seperti biasanya dan berani berharap lebih. Aku berhati-hati untuk tak menyentuh dadanya tapi hanya meringkuk dalam pelukannya saat ia memelukku erat-erat.

Semua terlalu cepat, aku terobek dari lamunan mustahilku.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah," Chanyeol berbisik, dan itu seperti sebuah kalimat menggoda, penuh dengan begitu banyak potensi.

Di rumah, dengan Chanyeol. Kecuali apartemennya adalah sebuah galeri seni, bukannya sebuah rumah.

Taylor membuka pintu bagi kami, dan aku berterima kasih dengan malu-malu, menyadari bahwa ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami, tapi senyumnya adalah menenangkan dan tak memberikan kesan apapun. Begitu keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol menilaiku dengan kritis. Oh tidak... apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang?

"Mengapa kau tak membawa jaket?" Ia mengerutkan kening sambil mengangkat bahu melepas jaketnya dan menjatuhkan di pundakku.

Perasaan lega segera melandaku.

"Ada dalam mobil baruku," jawabku mengantuk, menguap.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Lelah, Miss Byun?"

"Ya, Mr. Park." aku merasa malu di bawah pandangan matanya menggoda. Namun demikian aku merasa perlu memberi penjelasan, "Aku hari ini telah dibujuk dengan cara yang tak pernah aku pikirkan itu ada."

"Nah, jika kau benar-benar tak beruntung, aku bisa membujukmu lagi," janjinya sambil meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam gedung. Ya ampun... Lagi?!

Aku menatapnya di dalam lift. Aku anggap dia menginginkan aku untuk tidur dengannya, dan kemudian aku ingat bahwa ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, meskipun ia telah tidur bersamaku denganku beberapa kali.

Aku mengerutkan kening, dan tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah gelap. Dia meraih dan menggenggam daguku, membebaskan bibirku dari gigitanku.

"Suatu hari aku akan bercinta denganmu dalam lift ini, Baekhyun, tapi sekarang kau lelah - jadi aku pikir kita harus menggunakan tempat tidur saja."

Membungkuk ke bawah, ia mengigit bibir bawahku dan menariknya dengan lembut. Aku meleleh oleh tindakannya, dan napasku berhenti saat tubuhku terbentang dengan kerinduan. Aku membalas, mengencangkan gigiku pada bibir atasnya, menggodanya, dan dia mengerang. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku menuju serambi, melalui pintu ganda, dan masuk ke lorong. "Apakah kau perlu minum atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Mari kita pergi tidur."

Aku mengangkat alis padanya.

"Kau akan puas dengan seks konvensional biasa?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Tak ada yang biasa atau lama tentang itu - itu rasa yang sangat menarik," dia bernafas.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak. Sabtu lalu. Mengapa? Apakah kau berharap untuk sesuatu yang lebih eksotis?"

Dewi batinku muncul kepalanya di atas tembok pembatas tersebut.

"Oh tidak. Aku sudah cukup mendapatkan sesuatu yang eksotis untuk satu hari," dewi batinku cemberut padaku, gagal total untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Yakin? Kami melayani untuk semua selera di sini - setidaknya tiga puluh satu rasa." la nyengir penuh gairah.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan," jawabku datar.

Dia menggeleng.

"Ayo, Miss Byun, kau punya hari besar besok. Semakin cepat kau di tempat tidur, semakin cepat kau akan bercinta, dan semakin cepat kau bisa tidur."

"Mr. Park, kau seorang yang romantis sekali."

"Miss Byun, kau memiliki mulut pintar. Aku mungkin harus menundukkannya dengan beberapa cara. Ayo." Dia membawaku menyusuri lorong ke kamarnya dan menendang pintu hingga tertutup.

"Tangan di udara," perintah dia.

Aku menurut, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat mendebarkan, ia melepas gaunku seperti penyihir, menggenggamnya di ujung bawah dan menariknya dengan lancar dan lolos melalui kepalaku.

"Ta Da!" Katanya bergurau.

Aku tertawa dan bertepuk tangan sopan. Dia membungkuk anggun menyeringai. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak dia ketika dia seperti ini? Ia menempatkan gaunku di kursi tunggal di samping lemari pakaian.

"Dan untuk trikmu berikutnya?" aku mendesaknya, menggoda.

"Oh sayangku, Miss Byun. Naiklah ke tempat tidurku," ia menggeram. "Dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu."

"Apakah kau pikir bahwa untuk sesekali aku harus bermain sulit untuk didapatkan?" aku meminta dengan genit.

Matanya melebar karena terkejut, dan aku melihat secercah kegembiraan.

"Yah... pintu sudah ditutup. Tak yakin bagaimana kau akan menghindar dariku," katanya sinis. "Aku pikir itu kesepakatan yang sudah disetujui."

"Tapi aku negosiator yang baik."

"Aku juga." Dia menatap ke arahku, tapi saat mengatakannya, ekspresinya berubah, kebingungan muncul diwajahnya, dan suasana di ruangan itu bergeser tiba-tiba, tegang. "Tidakkah kau ingin ditiduri?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak," aku bernapas.

"Oh." Dia mengernyit.

Oke, ini dia... ambil napas panjang.

"Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku."

Dia terdiam dan menatapku bingung. Ekspresinya menjadi gelap. Oh sial, ini sepertinya tak terlihat bagus. Beri dia waktu sebentar! Bawah sadarku membentak.

"Baek, aku..." Dia mengangkat tangan di rambutnya. Dua tangan. Astaga, dia benar-benar bingung.

"Aku pikir kita sudah melakukannya?" Katanya akhirnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Dia secara tak sadar melangkah mundur dariku, ekspresinya sejenak takut, dan kemudian ia kembali tenang.

"Kumohon," bisikku.

Ia kembali tenang lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Mss Byun, kau telah mendapat konsesi yang cukup dariku malam ini. Dan aku bilang tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

Oh... aku tak bisa membantah itu... bisakah aku?

"Begini, kau lelah, aku lelah. Mari kita pergi tidur," katanya, menatapku dengan seksama.

"Jadi menyentuh adalah batas yang keras untukmu?"

"Ya. Ini adalah berita lama."

"Tolong beritahu aku mengapa."

"Oh, Baekhyun, tolong. Jangan bertanya itu sekarang," ia bergumam jengkel.

"Sangat penting bagiku."

Sekali lagi ia menjalankan kedua tangannya ke rambut, dan ia mengucapkan sumpah di bawah napasnya.

Memutar tumitnya, dia berjalan menuju lemari dengan banyak laci, mengeluarkan t-shirt, dan melemparkannya padaku. Aku menangkapnya, geli.

"Pakailah itu dan naik ke tempat tidur," bentak dia, jengkel.

Aku mengerutkan kening tapi memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya. Membalikkan punggungku, aku cepat melepas bra-ku, menarik t-shirt secepat yang aku bisa untuk menutupi ketelanjanganku. Aku tetap memakai celana dalamku, aku tak memakainya hampir sepanjang malam ini.

"Aku butuh ke kamar mandi." Suaraku seperti bisikan.

Dia mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Sekarang kau meminta izin?"

"Err... tidak."

"Baekhyun, kau tahu di mana kamar mandinya. Hari ini, pada saat ini dalam pengaturan aneh kita, kau tak perlu minta izinku untuk menggunakannya." Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Dia mengangkat bahu membebaskan diri dari kemejanya, dan aku pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin yang sangat besar, terkejut bahwa aku masih terlihat sama. Setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan hari ini, itu masih gadis biasa yang sama menganga ke arahku. Apa yang kau harapkan - bahwa kau akan tumbuh tanduk dan ekor runcing kecil? Bawah sadarku membentakku. Dan apa sih yang kamu lakukan? Menyentuh adalah batas kerasnya. Terlalu cepat, idiot, ia perlu berjalan sebelum dia dapat berlari. Bawah sadarku marah besar, seperti medusa marahnya, rambut terbang, tangannya mengepal di sekitar wajahnya seperti Edvard Munch di film Scream. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi dia tak mau naik kembali ke kotaknya. Kau membuat dia marah - pikir tentang semua yang dia katakan, semua dia pengakuannya. Aku cemberut pada bayanganku di cermin. Aku harus mampu untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang padanya - maka mungkin ia bisa membalasnya padaku.

Aku menggeleng kepala menyerah dan mengambil sikat gigi Chanyeol. Bawah sadarku tentu saja benar. Aku mendorongnya terlalu cepat. Dia belum siap dan begitu juga aku. Kita seimbang di jungkat, yaitu kesepakatan aneh kita - di ujung yang berbeda, bimbang, dan bergoyang di antara kita. Kita berdua perlu lebih dekat ke bagian tengah. Aku hanya berharap kita berdua tak terjatuh dalam upaya untuk melakukannya. Semua ini begitu cepat. Mungkin aku perlu jarak tertentu. Georgia tampaknya lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. Saat aku mulai menggosok gigi, ia mengetuk.

"Masuklah," aku bergetar dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, Piyamanya tergantung dari pinggulnya - dalam cara yang membuat setiap sel kecil dalam tubuhku berdiri dan memperhatikan. Dia bertelanjang dada, dan aku meresapi dia seperti aku gila karena kehausan dan dia adalah mata air gunung yang dingin. Dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi, lalu menyeringai dan datang untuk berdiri di sampingku. Mata kami bertemu di cermin, abu-abu menjadi biru. Aku selesai dengan sikat gigi, berkumur, dan menyerahkan padanya, tatapanku tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tanpa bicara, ia mengambil sikat gigi dariku dan meletakkannya di mulutnya. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya, dan matanya tiba-tiba menari dengan humor.

"Jangan ragu untuk meminjam sikat gigiku." Nada suaranya lembut mengejek.

"Terima kasih, Sir," Aku tersenyum manis, dan aku pergi, kembali ke tempat tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia bergabung denganku.

"Kau tahu malam ini berakhir bukan seperti yang aku bayangkan," gumamnya kesal.

"Bayangkan jika aku katakan padamu bahwa kau tak bisa menyentuhku."

Dia naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersila.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah bilang. Lima puluh nuansa. Aku memiliki awal yang kasar dalam kehidupanku - kau tak ingin beban itu ada di kepalamu. Mengapa kau mau?"

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik."

"Kau tahu aku cukup baik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?" aku berjuang bangkit berlutut, menghadap ke arahnya.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku, frustrasi.

"Kau memutar matamu. Terakhir kali aku melakukan itu, aku berakhir diatas lututmu."

"Oh, aku ingin menempatkanmu di sana lagi."

Inspirasi langsung menghantamku.

"Katakan padaku dan kamu bisa melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang kukatakan."

"Kau tawar-menawar denganku?" Bergema suaranya dengan perasaan heran tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk. Ya... ini adalah caranya.

"Negosiasi."

"Ini tak bekerja seperti itu, Baekhyun."

"Oke. Katakan padaku, dan aku akan memutar mata padamu."

Dia tertawa, dan aku dapat melihat sekilas Chanyeol yang tanpa beban, yang itu jarang terjadi. Aku tak melihat dia seperti ini cukup lama.

Dia segera sadar.

"Selalu berkemauan dan bersemangat untuk mendapat informasi." Mata abu-abunya menyala dengan spekulasi.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia dengan anggun naik tempat tidur. "Jangan pergi," katanya dan keluar dari kamar.

Rasa gentar menghujam melaluiku, dan aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah dia memiliki suatu rencana jahat? Sial. Misalkan ia kembali dengan tongkat, atau beberapa alat yang aneh?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Ketika dia kembali, dia memegang sesuatu yang kecil di tangannya. Aku tak bisa melihat apa itu, dan aku terbakar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kapan wawancara pertamamu besok?" Tanya dia lembut.

"Jam dua."

Seringai jahat pelan-pelan menyebar di wajahnya.

"Bagus." Dan di depan mataku, dia secara halus berubah. Dia menjadi keras, lebih keras... panas. Ini adalah Chanyeol yang Dominan.

"Turun dari tempat tidur. Berdiri di sini." Dia menunjuk ke samping tempat tidur, dan aku merayap berdiri dan dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku, matanya berkilauan penuh janji.

"Percaya padaku," katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan di telapak tangannya ada dua bulatan, mengkilap, bola perak, dihubungkan dengan benang hitam tebal.

"Ini baru," katanya tegas.

Aku memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahnya.

"Aku akan memasukkan benda ini di dalam dirimu, dan kemudian aku akan memukul pantatmu, bukan untuk hukuman, tapi untuk kenikmatan kau dan aku." Dia berhenti sejenak, menilai reaksi terkejutku.

Dalam diriku! Aku terkesiap, dan semua otot di dalam perutku mengencang. Dewi batinku melakukan tarian tujuh cadar.

"Kemudian kita akan bercinta, dan jika kau masih terjaga, aku akan memberikan beberapa informasi tentang tahun-tahun perkembanganku. Setuju?"

Dia meminta izinku! Terengah-engah, aku mengangguk. Aku tak mampu berbicara.

"Gadis baik. Buka mulutmu."

Mulut?

"Lebih lebar."

Dengan sangat lembut, ia menempatkan bola di mulutku.

"Bola itu perlu di beripelumas. Hisap," ia memerintah, lembut suaranya.

Bolanya dingin, halus, dan yang mengherankan ternyata berat, dan berasa logam. Mulut keringku penuh dengan air liur saat lidahku mengeksplorasi benda asing itu. Tatapan abu-abu Chanyeol tak meninggalkanku. Ya ampun, ini membuatku terangsang. Aku menggeliat sedikit.

"Tetap tenang, Baekhyun," ia memperingatkan.

"Berhenti." Dia menariknya dari mulutku. Bergerak menuju tempat tidur, dia melempar selimut ke samping dan duduk di tepinya.

"Kemarilah."

Aku berdiri di depannya.

"Sekarang berbalik, membungkuk, dan pegang pergelangan kakimu."

Aku berkedip padanya, dan ekspresinya gelap.

"Jangan ragu-ragu," dia menasehatiku pelan, ada arus bawah dalam suaranya, dan ia memasukkan bola itu di mulutnya.

Sialan, ini jauh lebih seksi daripada sikat gigi. Aku mengikuti perintahnya segera. Astaga, bisakah aku menyentuh pergelangan kakiku? Aku menemukan bahwa aku bisa, dengan mudah. T-shirt terangkat di atas punggungku, mempertontonkan pantatku. Syukurlah aku mempertahankan celana dalamku, tapi aku mengira itu tak akan lama disana.

Dia menempatkan tangannya pada punggungku dan dengan sangat lembut membelai dengan seluruh tangannya. Dengan mata terbuka, aku bisa melihat kakinya melalui sela-sela kakiku, tidak lebih. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat saat ia bergerak dengan lembut menyingkap celana dalamku ke samping dan perlahan-lahan mengelus jarinya naik turun pada kemaluanku. Tubuhku menegang dalam campuran memabukkan dari antisipasi liar dan gairah. Dia memasukkan satu jari di dalam diriku, dan dia memutarnya secara nikmat dan perlahan. Oh, rasanya nikmat. Aku mengerang.

Napasnya berhenti, dan aku mendengar dia terkesiap saat ia mengulangi gerakan. Dia menarik keluar jarinya dan dengan sangat lambat memasukkan benda itu, satu bola dengan lambat, lezat pada satu per satu. Oh.

Bolanya menyesuaikan suhu tubuh, dihangatkan oleh mulut kita bersama. Ini adalah rasa yang mebuat penasaran. Begitu sudah masuk dalam diriku, aku tak bisa benar-benar merasakannya - tetapi sekali lagi aku tahu itu ada di sana.

Dia mengembalikan posisi celana dalamku dan membungkuk ke depan, dan bibirnya mencium dengan lembut pada pantatku.

"Berdiri," ia memerintah, dan dengan gemetaran aku berdiri tegak.

Oh! Sekarang aku bisa merasakannya... sedikit. Dia memegang pinggulku untuk menenangkanku ketika aku membangun kembali keseimbanganku.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya dia, keras suaranya.

"Ya." Jawabku selembut bulu.

"Berbaliklah." Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya.

Bola itu tertarik ke bawah dan tanpa sadar aku mengencangkan otot-ototku. Perasaan itu mengejutkanku, tapi bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya dia.

"Aneh."

"Aneh enak atau aneh tidak nyaman?"

"Aneh enak," aku mengakui, wajahku memerah.

"Bagus." Ada jejak humor tersembunyi di cahaya matanya.

"Aku ingin segelas air. Pergi dan ambilkan satu gelas untukku, Tolong."

Oh.

"Dan ketika kau kembali, aku akan menempatkanmu di lututku. Pikirkan tentang itu, Baekhyun."

Air? Dia ingin air - sekarang - mengapa?

Saat aku meninggalkan kamar tidur, jadi sangat jelas mengapa ia ingin aku berjalan-jalan - Seperti yang aku rasakan, bola menekan di dalam diriku, memijatku secara internal. Ini adalah perasaan aneh dan tidak sepenuhnya tak menyenangkan. Bahkan, pernapasan aku menjadi bertambah cepat saat aku meregang ke atas untuk mengambil gelas dari lemari dapur, dan aku terkesiap. Oh... Aku mungkin harus menyimpan ini. Bola ini membuatku membutuhkan, membutuhkan seks.

Dia mengawasiku hati-hati ketika aku kembali.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengambil gelas dariku.

Perlahan, ia mengambil seteguk kemudian menaruh gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ada paket foil, siap dan menunggu dipakai, seperti diriku. Dan aku tahu dia melakukan ini untuk membangun antisipasi. Detak jantungku telah meningkat. Dia mengalihkan tatapan cerah abu-abunya padaku.

"Ayo. Berdiri di sampingku. Seperti tadi."

Aku menyelinap ke arahnya, darahku mengetuk melalui tubuhku, dan kali ini... aku bangkit.

Terangsang.

"Tanya padaku," katanya lembut.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tanyakan padanya tentang apa?

"Tanya padaku," suaranya sedikit lebih keras.

Apa? Bagaimana air minumnya? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Tanya padaku, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi." Dan ada suatu ancaman yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya, dan aku baru tersadar. Dia ingin aku minta dia memukul pantatku.

Ya ampun. Dia menatapku penuh harap, matanya makin dingin. Sial.

"Pukul pantatku, silahkan... Sir," bisikku.

Dia menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati kata-kataku. Meraih ke depan, ia menggenggam tangan kiriku dan dia menarikku di atas lututnya. Aku langsung jatuh, dan ia memantapkan posisiku saat aku mendarat di pangkuannya.

Hatiku ada di mulutku sementara tangannya membelai lembut pantatku. Aku miring di pangkuannya lagi sehingga tubuhku bersandar di tempat tidur di sampingnya. Kali ini ia tak menaruh kakinya di atasku, tapi merapikan rambut di wajahku dan melipat di belakang telingaku. Begitu ia selesai, ia menggenggam rambutku di tengkuk untuk menahanku tetap di tempat. Dia dengan lembut menariknya dan kepalaku terangkat ke belakang.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku memukul pantatmu, Baekhyun," bisiknya, sambil mengusap lembut punggungku.

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah diantara kedua pantatku, dan dia mendorong ke kemaluanku, dan perasaan penuh... aku mengerang. Oh, sensasi yang indah.

"Ini adalah untuk kenikmatan, Baekhyun, aku dan kau," bisiknya lembut.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menurunkannya dengan cepat menjadi sebuah tamparan pada pangkal pahaku, pantatku, dan kemaluanku. Bola itu dipaksa masuk dalam diriku, dan aku tenggelam dalam jurang sensasi. Sengatan di pantatku, rasa penuh dari bola dalam diriku, dan fakta bahwa dia memegangku. Aku mengernyit wajahku saat seluruh tubuhku mencoba untuk menyerap semua perasaan asing ini. Aku memperhatikan bahwa dia tak memukulku sekeras seperti sebelumnya. Dia membelai punggungku lagi, menelusuri telapak tangannya di kulitku dan di atas celana dalamku.

Mengapa dia tak melepas celana dalamku? Lalu telapak tangannya menghilang, dan ia menampar pantatku lagi. Aku merintih saat sensasinya menyebar. Dia memulai dengan pola: kiri ke kanan dan kemudian turun.

Yang turun adalah yang terbaik. Semuanya bergerak maju, dalam diriku... dan di antara setiap tamparan dia membelaiku, memijatku - jadi aku dipijat dari dalam dan luar. Ini merangsang, perasaan erotis, dan untuk beberapa alasan, karena ini atas persetujuanku, aku tak keberatan rasa sakitnya.

Itu tak menyakitkan - Yah memang sakit, tapi bukannya tak tertahankan. Ini entah bagaimana dapat diatasi, dan ya bahkan... menyenangkan. Erangku. Ya, aku bisa melakukan ini.

Dia berhenti sejenak sambil secara perlahan menarik celana dalamku turun ke bawah kakiku. Aku menggeliat di kakinya, bukan karena aku ingin melarikan diri pukulannya, tapi aku ingin... sesuatu yang lebih, suatu pelepasan. Sentuhannya terhadap kulit pekaku adalah gelitikan sensual. Ini luar biasa, dan ia mulai lagi. Beberapa tamparan lembut kemudian membangun, kiri ke kanan dan ke bawah. Oh, turun ke bawah, aku mengerang.

"Gadis baik, Baekhyun," ia mengerang, dan napasnya sudah terengah-engah.

Dia menampar pantatku dua kali lagi, dan kemudian ia menarik benang kecil yang menempel pada bola itu dan menyentak keluar dariku tiba-tiba. Aku hampir klimaks - perasaan itu tak pernah kualami. Bergerak cepat, ia dengan lembut membalikkan tubuhku. Aku mendengar bukan melihat robekan dari paket foil, dan kemudian dia berbaring di sampingku. Dia mengambil tanganku, menariknya di atas kepalaku, dan memposisikan dirinya di atasku, ke dalam diriku, bergeser perlahan, mengisiku di mana bola perak tadi berada. Aku merintih keras.

"Oh, sayang," bisiknya saat ia bergerak ke belakang, ke depan, dengan tempo lambat nan sensual, menikmatiku, merasakanku.

Ini adalah yang paling lembut yang ia yang pernah lakukan, dan tak memakan waktu sama sekali bagiku untuk jatuh melewati batas, berputar ke dalam kenikmatan orgasme yang melelahkan. Saat yang aku mengencang otot-ototku, itu memicu pelepasannya, dan ia meluncur kedalamku, terdiam, terengah-engah menyebut namaku dengan nada heran tapi putus asa.

"Baekhyun!"

Dia terdiam dan terengah-engah di atasku, tangannya masih terjalin dengan tanganku di atas kepalaku.

Akhirnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Aku menikmatinya," ia berbisik, dan kemudian menciumku dengan manis.

Dia tak berlama-lama untuk ciuman manisnya lagi, tapi bangkit, menutupiku dengan selimut, dan menghilang ke kamar mandi. Setelah kembali dia membawa sebotol lotion putih. Dia duduk di sampingku di tempat tidur.

"Berbaliklah," perintahnya, dan dengan enggan aku membalikkan badan.

Jujur, setelah semua aktivitas ini. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk. "Pantatmu berwarna indah," katanya menyetujui, dan ia dengan lembut memijat lotion pendingin ke pantat merah mudaku.

"Katakan semuanya, Mr. Park," Aku menguap.

"Miss Byun, kau tahu bagaimana merusak suasana."

"Kita sudah sepakat."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sedikit berubah."

Dia mendesah, meluncur di sampingku, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Hati-hati untuk tak menyentuh pantatku, kita meringkuk lagi. Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut di samping telingaku.

"Wanita yang membawaku ke dunia ini adalah dulunya pelacur pecandu obat bius, Baekhyun. Pergilah tidur."

Ya ampun... apa artinya?

"Dulunya?"

"Dia sudah mati."

"Berapa lama?"

Dia mendesah.

"Dia meninggal saat aku berusia empat tahun. Aku tak ingat dia. Carrick telah memberikan padaku beberapa rincian. Aku hanya mengingat hal-hal tertentu. Pergilah tidur."

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Dan aku tergelincir ke dalam tidur karena kelelahan, memimpikan anak umur empat tahun, bermata abu-abu di tempat gelap, menakutkan, menyedihkan.

TBC...

ditunggu reviewnya ya..

 **Terimakasih atas reviewnya : dnlaxx, istiqomahpark01:(iya, tapi di buat movie), fvirliani, firechanlightbaek** **,** **Lucky8894,parkbaekk37 ,Fione Maple ,Oh Titan ,dear1996:(maaf ya, ini kan remake jadi harus sesuai dengan novel aslinya)**


	11. Chapter 11

...

Ada cahaya di mana-mana. Terang, hangat, dan aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya walau hanya untuk beberapa menit yang sangat berharga. Aku ingin bersembunyi, hanya beberapa menit lagi. Tapi cahayanya terlalu terang, dan akhirnya aku menyerah untuk bangun. Seattle di pagi hari menyapaku - sinar matahari masuk melalui kaca jendela dan menyinari ruangan dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang. Mengapa kita tak menutup tirai semalam? Aku di tempat tidurnya yang besar tanpa Park Chanyeol.

Aku berbaring sejenak melihat dari jendela kaca pemandangan kota Seattle yang sangat indah. Hidup di atas awan pasti terasa tak nyata. Membayangkan - sebuah kastil di angkasa, melayang-layang di atas tanah, aman dari realita kehidupan – melupakan karena ditelantarkan, kelaparan, dan ibu pelacur dan pecandu. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang dia alami sewaktu masih kecil, dan aku mengerti mengapa dia tinggal di sini, terisolasi, dikelilingi oleh keindahan, karya seni yang sangat berharga - begitu jauh dimana dia mulai... tentunya itu memang pernyataan misinya. Aku mengerutkan kening karena masih belum menjelaskan mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Ironisnya, aku merasakan kebersamaan di sini di atas menara yang tingginya. Aku hanyut dari kenyataan. Aku di dalam apartemen fantasinya, membayangkan berhubungan intim dengan pacar fantasiku. Kenyataan yang suram saat dia menginginkan perjanjian yang spesial, meskipun dia mengatakan dia akan mencoba untuk melakukan 'lebih'. Apa itu benar-benar seperti yang aku inginkan? Inilah yang aku perlu klarifikasi di antara kita berdua untuk melihat apakah kita masih berada di ujung yang saling berlawanan seperti pada permainan jungkat-jungkit atau kita berdua semakin dekat ke tengahnya.

Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur, merasa kaku, ungkapan yang lebih tepatnya, sering dipakai. Ya, jadi semuanya tentang seks. Bawah sadarku mengerutkan bibirnya menandakan tak setuju. Aku memutar mataku padanya, bersyukur karena yakin bahwa 'tangan berkedut yang gila kontrol' tak berada di dalam kamar, dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang pelatih pribadi. Itu kalau aku menandatangani. Dewi batinku melotot padaku dengan putus asa. Tentu saja kau akan menandatanganinya. Aku mengabaikan mereka berdua, dan setelah ke kamar mandi dengan cepat, aku pergi mencari Chanyeol.

Dia tak berada di galeri seninya, tapi ada seorang wanita setengah baya anggun sedang membersihkan dapur. Pandangannya menghentikanku. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan mata biru yang bening; dia mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang pas di tubuhnya dan rok pensil berwarna biru tua. Dia tersenyum lebar saat dia melihatku.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Byun. Apakah Anda ingin sarapan?" Nada suaranya hangat tapi agak kaku, dan aku tertegun. Siapa pirang menarik ini yang berada di dapur Chanyeol? Aku hanya mengenakan t-shirt Chanyeol. Aku jadi sadar dan malu dengan kekuranganku dalam berpakaian.

"Aku khawatir anda melihatku pada saat yang tak menguntungkan." Suaraku tenang, tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dalam suaraku.

"Oh, aku benar-benar minta maaf - aku Mrs. Jones, pengurus rumah Mr. Park."

Oh.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" aku berhasil mengendalikan suaraku.

"Apakah anda ingin sarapan, ma'am?"

Ma'am!

"Hanya teh pasti menyenangkan, terima kasih. Apakah anda tahu di mana Mr. Park?"

"Di ruang kerjanya."

"Terima kasih."

Aku bergegas ke arah ruang kerja, malu. Mengapa Chanyeol mempunyai pegawai hanya berambut pirang yang menarik untuk bekerja padanya? Dan pikiran jahat datang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam pikiranku; apakah mereka semua mantan sub-nya? Aku menolak untuk menyimpan ide yang mengerikan itu. Aku mengulurkan kepalaku dengan malu-malu dari balik pintu. Dia sedang menelepon, menghadap jendela, memakai celana hitam dan kemeja putih. Rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi, dan aku benar-benar terganggu dengan pikiran negatifku.

"Kecuali jika perusahaan P & L -nya membaik, aku tak tertarik, Ros. Kita tak akan membawa beban yang terlalu berat... Aku tak perlu alasan yang lemah lagi... Pernahkah Marco meneleponku, sialan waktu itu... Ya, katakan pada Barney bahwa prototipe-nya terlihat bagus, meskipun aku tak yakin soal bertemu muka dengannya... Tidak, itu hanya kehilangan sesuatu... aku ingin bertemu dengannya sore ini untuk membahas... Sebenarnya, dia dan timnya, kita bisa bertukar pikiran... Oke. Sambungkan kembali ke Nana..." Dia menunggu, menatap keluar jendela, penguasa dari alam semestanya, menunduk memandangi orang-orang yang terlihat kecil di bawah dari ketinggian kastilnya. "Nana..."

Melirik ke atas, dia melihatku di pintu. Perlahan senyum seksi menyebar di wajahnya yang tampan, dan aku jadi terdiam karena bagian dalam tubuhku meleleh. Tanpa diragukan lagi dia adalah orang yang paling tampan di planet ini, terlalu tampan untuk orang-orang yang terlihat kecil di bawah itu, terlalu tampan untukku.

Tidak, dewi batinku cemberut padaku, tidak terlalu tampan untukku. Dia adalah milikku, untuk saat ini.

Ide itu mengirim sebuah gairah masuk ke dalam darahku dan menghalau perasaan kurang percaya diriku yang tak masuk akal.

Dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya, matanya tak pernah meninggalkanku.

"Kosongkan jadwalku pagi ini, tapi suruh Bill meneleponku. Aku akan disana jam dua. Aku perlu bicara dengan Marco sore ini, itu akan butuh setidaknya setengah jam... Jadwalkan Barney dan timnya setelah Marco atau mungkin besok, dan cari waktu bagiku untuk melihat Claude seharian minggu ini... Katakan padanya untuk menunggu... Oh... Tidak, aku tak ingin publisitas untuk Darfur... Beritahu Sam untuk menghadapinya... Tidak... Acara yang mana?... Sabtu depan? ... Tunggu dulu."

"Kapan kau kembali dari Georgia?" Tanya dia.

"Jumat."

Dia melanjutkan percakapan teleponnya.

"Aku butuh tiket tambahan karena aku punya kencan... Ya Nana, itu yang aku katakan, kencan, Miss Byun Baekhyun akan menemaniku... Itu saja." Dia menutup telepon. "Selamat pagi, Miss Byun."

"Mr. Park," aku tersenyum malu-malu.

Dia berjalan mengelilingi meja dengan anggun seperti biasa dan berdiri di depanku. Baunya sangat wangi; bersih dan bau baju yang baru dicuci. Dengan lembut dia membelai pipiku dengan punggung jarinya.

"Aku tak ingin membangunkanmu, Kau tampak begitu tenang. Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak, terima kasih. Aku hanya datang untuk menyapa sebelum aku mandi."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku langsung meletakkan tanganku ke lehernya dan memutar jariku di rambutnya yang masih basah.

Mendorong tubuhku yang bergairah padanya, aku membalas ciumannya. Aku menginginkannya. Seranganku membuat dia terkejut, tapi membuat dia kalah, dia membalas, tenggorokannya mengerang pelan. Tangannya menyelip ke rambutku dan ke bawah punggungku menangkup pantatku yang telanjang, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Dia menarik kembali, matanya berkabut.

"Yah, tidur tampaknya sesuai denganmu," bisiknya. "Aku sarankan kau mandi dulu, atau aku akan membaringkanmu di mejaku, sekarang."

"Aku memilih meja," bisikku sembrono karena hasrat yang melanda seperti adrenalin melewati sistemku, membangun segala sesuatu di lewatinya.

Beberapa detik, dia menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar punya selera untuk ini, benarkah, Miss Byun. Kau menjadi tak pernah merasa puas," gumamnya.

"Aku hanya punya selera untukmu," bisikku.

Matanya melebar dan gelap sementara tangannya meremas pantatku yang telanjang.

"Benar sekali, hanya aku," dia mengeram, dan tiba-tiba dengan satu gerakan, dia membersihkan semua rancangan dan kertas dari meja kerjanya hingga mereka menyebar di lantai, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, dan meletakkan aku di mejanya sampai kepalaku hampir ke tepi meja.

"Kau menginginkannya, kau mendapatkannya, sayang," dia bergumam, mengeluarkan paket foil dari saku celananya saat dia membuka ritsleting celananya. Oh Astaga. Dia menggulung kondom ke bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras dan menatap ke arahku. "Aku yakin kau sudah siap," dia mengambil nafas, senyum penuh nafsu tampak di wajahnya. Dalam sekejap, dia memasuki diriku, menahan pergelangan tanganku dengan erat di sampingku, dan mendorong dalam-dalam ke dalam diriku. Aku merintih... oh ya.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun. Kau begitu siap," bisiknya memuja.

Kakiku membungkus di pinggangnya, satu-satunya cara, aku hanya bisa menahan dia yang berdiri, menatap ke arahku, mata abu-abu bercahaya, bergairah dan posesif. Dia mulai bergerak, benar-benar bergerak. Ini bukan bercinta, ini hanya berhubungan intim - dan aku menyukainya. Aku mengerang. Ini sangat liar, begitu alami, membuatku begitu nakal. Aku merasa senang di tangannya, hasratnya membuatku puas. Dia bergerak pelan-pelan, menikmati di dalam diriku, memiliki aku, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seiring dengan pernapasannya yang meningkat.

Dia memutar pinggulnya dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, dan terasa nikmat sekali.

Oh. Aku memejamkan mata, perasaan itu mulai terbangun – pelan-pelan melangkah menuju kenikmatan, mendaki terus naik.

Mendorongku lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi naik ke kastil di angkasa. Oh... buaiannya meningkat secara fraksional. Aku mengerang keras. Aku berada di dalam semua sensasi... dia, menikmati setiap desakan, setiap dorongan yang mengisiku. Dan dia mempercepat gerakannya, mendorongku lebih cepat... lebih keras... dan seluruh tubuhku bergerak mengikuti iramanya, dan aku bisa merasakan kakiku menjadi kaku, dan bagian dalam tubuhku bergetar dan makin cepat.

"Ayo, sayang, relakanlah untukku," dia membujukku dengan gigi terkatup - dan kebutuhan kuat dalam suaranya - ketegangan – mengirimku sampai ketepian.

Aku berteriak tanpa kata, memohon penuh gairah saat aku menyentuh matahari dan terbakar, jatuh di sekelilingnya, jatuh ke bawah, kembali terengah-engah menuju puncak yang terang ke atas permukaan Bumi. Dia menghempas ke dalam diriku dan tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia mencapai klimaks nya, menarik pergelangan tanganku, dan membenamkan dengan anggun dan tanpa kata di dalam diriku.

Wow... itu tak terduga. Perlahan-lahan aku turun kembali ke permukaan Bumi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Dia mengambil nafas sambil mencium leherku. "Kau benar-benar memperdayaku, kau memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat."

Dia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, dan aku menjalankan jariku ke rambutnya, perlahan turun dari ketinggianku. Aku masih mengencangkan kakiku di sekelilingnya.

"Aku juga salah satu yang terpedaya," bisikku.

Dia mendongak, menatapku, ekspresinya bingung, bahkan terkejut. Menempatkan tangan di kedua sisi wajahku, dia memegang kepalaku.

"Kau – adalah - milikku," katanya, menekankan setiap kata -katanya. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Dia begitu sungguh-sungguh, penuh gairah – seperti seorang zelot. Permintaannya yang kuat begitu tak terduga dan melumpuhkan. Aku heran mengapa dia merasa seperti ini.

"Ya, aku milikmu." bisikku, terbawa oleh gairahnya.

"Apa kau yakin harus pergi ke Georgia?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik diri, membuatku meringis.

"Apa kau merasa nyeri?" Tanya dia, bersandar di atasku.

"Sedikit," aku mengaku.

"Aku suka kau sakit." Matanya membara. "Mengingatkan di mana aku sudah memilikmu, dan hanya aku."

Dia mengenggam daguku dan menciumku dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri dan tangannya meraih untuk membantuku. Aku melirik paket foil di sampingku.

"Selalu siaga," bisikku.

Dia menatapku bingung sambil menarik retsleting celananya. Aku mengangkat paket kosong.

"Seorang pria bisa berharap, Baekhyun bahkan dalam mimpi, dan terkadang mimpi-mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Suaranya kedengarannya sangat aneh, matanya terbakar. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Pasca senggamaku yang bergelora segera memudar dengan cepat. Apa masalahnya?

"Jadi, di atas mejamu, pernah menjadi sebuah impian?" Tanyaku acuh tak acuh, mencoba bercanda untuk meringankan suasana di antara kami.

Dia tersenyum penuh misterius yang tak mencapai matanya, dan langsung aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berhubungan intim di atas mejanya. Pemikiran yang tak diinginkan. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman karena pasca senggamaku yang bergelora sudah menguap.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi." Aku berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku harus menelepon dua panggilan lagi. Aku akan bergabung denganmu untuk sarapan begitu kau selesai mandi. Kurasa kemarin Mrs. Jones sudah mencuci pakaianmu. Dan sekarang sudah di letakkan di dalam lemari."

Apa? Kapan dia melakukan itu? Astaga, apa dia bisa mendengar kita? Mukaku memerah.

"Terima kasih," aku bergumam.

"Terima kasih kembali," jawabnya secara otomatis, tapi ada nada lain dalam suaranya.

Aku tak mengatakan terima kasih untuk berhubungan intim denganku. Meskipun, itu sangat...

"Apa?" Tanyanya, dan aku menyadari aku mengerutkan kening.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah.. kau menjadi lebih aneh dari biasanya."

"Kau mendapati aku jadi aneh?" Dia mencoba menahan senyum.

Aku malu.

"Kadang-kadang."

Dia memperhatikanku sejenak, matanya spekulasi.

"Seperti biasa, aku terkejut denganmu, Miss Byun."

"Terkejut bagaimana?"

"Anggap saja kenikmatan yang tak terduga."

"Kami bertujuan untuk menyenangkan, Mr. Park." Aku memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi seperti yang sering dia lakukan padaku dan menirukan kata-katanya yang biasa dia ucapkan.

"Dan kau memang sudah menyenangkanku," katanya, tapi dia terlihat gelisah. "Aku pikir kau harus mandi."

Oh, dia mengusirku.

"Ya... hmm, aku akan segera menemuimu." Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya benar-benar tercengang.

Dia terlihat bingung. Mengapa? Aku harus katakan semata pengalaman fisik, itu sangat memuaskan. Tapi secara emosional - yah, aku bingung dengan reaksinya, dan itu tentang memperkaya emosional seperti kembang gula kapas yang bergizi.

Mrs. Jones masih di dapur.

"Anda mau minum teh sekarang, Miss Byun?"

"Aku akan mandi dulu, terima kasih," aku bergumam dan keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan.

Di kamar mandi, aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Dia orang yang paling rumit yang aku tahu, dan aku tak bisa memahami suasana hatinya yang selalu berubah. Dia sangat menyenangkan saat aku masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Kita berhubungan intim... dan kemudian dia berubah. Tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Aku menatap bawah sadarku. Dia bersiul dengan tangannya di belakang punggungnya dan melihat dimana-mana kecuali padaku. Dia belum mendapat petunjuk, dan dewi batinku masih diliputi sisa pasca-senggama yang bergelora. Tidak - kami semua tak mengerti.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, menyisir dengan satu sisir Chanyeol dan menata rambutku menjadi sanggul. Gaun plum Luhan sudah dicuci dan disetrika, digantung di dalam lemari bersama dengan bra dan celana dalamku yang sudah bersih. Mrs Jones adalah seorang yang hebat. Setelah memakai sepatu Luhan, aku merapikan gaunku, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan kembali ke ruang besar.

Chanyeol masih tak terlihat, dan Mrs. Jones sedang memeriksa isi lemari dapur.

"Teh sekarang, Miss Byun?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum padanya. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri karena aku sudah berpakaian.

"Apakah Anda ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan," bentak Chanyeol, melotot. "Dia suka pancake, bacon, dan telur, Mrs. Jones."

"Ya, Mr. Park. Apa yang anda inginkan, Sir?"

"Tolong, Omelet, dan beberapa buah." Dia tak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku, ekspresinya tak terduga. "Duduklah," dia memerintah, menunjuk ke salah satu dari kursi bar.

Aku menurut, dan dia duduk di sampingku sementara Mrs. Jones menyibukkan diri membuatkan sarapan. Ya ampun, terasa mengerikan ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Apa kau sudah membeli tiket?"

"Belum, aku akan membelinya saat aku pulang - melalui Internet."

Dia bersandar pada siku tangannya, sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Apa kau punya uang?"

Oh tidak.

"Ya," kataku dengan pura-pura sabar seolah-olah aku sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Dia mengangkat alis mengecamku. Sialan.

"Ya, aku punya, terima kasih," aku memperbaiki dengan cepat.

"Aku memiliki pesawat jet. Menurut jadwal tak akan digunakan sampai tiga hari kedepan, jika kau menginginkan."

Aku menganga padanya. Tentu saja dia memiliki pesawat jet, dan aku harus melawan kecenderungan alami tubuhku untuk memutar mata padanya. Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku tak melakukannya, karena aku tak bisa membaca suasana hatinya.

"Kita secara serius sudah menyalahgunakan armada penerbangan perusahaanmu. Aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Ini perusahaanku, itu jetku." Nada suaranya hampir terluka. Oh, cowok dan mainannya!

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku akan lebih senang mengambil sebuah penerbangan yang terjadwal."

Dia terlihat seperti ingin berdebat lebih lanjut tapi memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya.

"Terserah kamu," dia mendesah. "Apa kau perlu melakukan banyak persiapan untuk wawancaramu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Kamu masih tak ingin memberitahuku perusahaan penerbitan yang mana?"

"Tidak."

Bibirnya bergelung dengan senyum ragu.

"Aku seorang yang terkemuka, Miss Byun."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Mr. Park. Apa kamu akan melacak ponselku?" aku bertanya polos.

"Sebenarnya, aku akan cukup sibuk siang ini, jadi aku harus menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya."

Dia menyeringai.

Apa dia bercanda?

"Jika kau bisa mencadangkan seseorang untuk melakukan itu, kamu jelas kelebihan pegawai.". "Aku akan mengirim email pada kepala personalia dan untuk memeriksa jumlah pegawai kami." Bibirnya berkedut menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Oh terima kasih Tuhan, rasa humornya sudah kembali.

Mrs. Jones menyajikan sarapan dan untuk beberapa saat kita makan dengan diam. Setelah membersihkan panci, dengan bijaksana, dia keluar dari ruangan. Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Apa, Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu, kau tak pernah memberitahuku mengapa kau tak suka disentuh."

Dia memucat, dan reaksinya membuatku merasa bersalah karena menanyakan itu.

"Aku sudah menceritakan padamu lebih dari yang pernah aku ceritakan pada siapapun." Suaranya tenang saat dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi.

Dan itu jelas bagiku bahwa dia tak pernah menceritakan rahasianya pada siapapun. Bukankah dia punya teman dekat? Mungkin dia menceritakan pada Mrs. Yuri? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku tak bisa - aku tak bisa mengorek secara bertubi-tubi. Aku menggeleng kepalaku saat menyadari itu. Dia benar-benar seperti sebuah pulau.

"Akankah kau akan memikirkan tentang aturan kita saat kau pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Akankah kau merindukanku?"

Aku menatap dia, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ya," jawabku jujur.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sangat berarti bagiku dalam waktu yang singkat? Dia ada di bawah tubuhku... sungguh. Dia tersenyum dan matanya menyala.

"Aku akan merindukanmu juga. Lebih dari yang kau tahu," dia mengambil nafas.

Hatiku menghangat dengan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar mencoba dengan keras. Dengan lembut dia membelai pipiku, membungkuk, dan mencium lembut.

...

Sudah sore, dan aku duduk gugup dan gelisah di lobi menunggu Mr. J. Hyde dari Seattle Independent Publishing. Ini adalah wawancaraku yang kedua hari ini, dan yang paling membuatku cemas. Wawancara pertamaku berjalan baik, tapi itu untuk konglomerat besar yang memiliki kantor di seluruh Amerika Serikat, dan aku akan menjadi salah satu dari banyak asisten redaksi di sana. Aku bisa membayangkan ditelan dan dimuntahkan dengan sangat cepat dari mesin perusahaan.

SIP adalah tempat yang aku inginkan. Kecil dan tidak konvensional, memperjuangkan penulis lokal, dan memiliki daftar nama yang menarik dan unik dari pelanggan.

Di sekitarku tak banyak barang atau mebel, tapi aku pikir itu adalah memang desainnya bukannya untuk berhemat. Aku duduk di salah satu dari dua sofa warna hijau tua model chesterfield yang terbuat dari bahan kulit - tak berbeda dengan sofa Chanyeol yang ada didalam ruang bermainnya. Aku mengelus bahan kulit yang halus itu dan iseng bertanya-tanya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di atas di sofa itu. Pikiranku mengembara saat aku memikirkan kemungkinan... tidak - aku tak boleh berpikir ke sana sekarang. Mukaku memerah dengan pikiranku yang bandel dan tak pantas itu.

Resepsionisnya seorang wanita Afrika-Amerika muda dengan anting-anting perak yang besar dan rambut panjang lurus. Dia berpenampilan seperti seorang gypsy, tampaknya wanita yang bisa diajak bersahabat. Pemikiran yang menghibur. Sesekali, dia melirikku, berpaling dari komputernya dan tersenyum menenangkan. Dengan ragu-ragu aku membalas senyumnya.

Penerbangan sudah kupesan; ibuku berada di langit ke tujuh saat tahu aku akan mengunjunginya; aku sudah berkemas, dan Luhan setuju untuk mengantarku ke bandara. Chanyeol telah menekankan padaku untuk membawa BlackBerry dan Laptop Mac-ku. Aku memutar mataku saat mengingat betapa bossy dia, tapi aku sadar sekarang bahwa memang dia seperti itu. Dia suka mengendalikan semuanya, termasuk aku. Namun dia begitu tak terduga dan bisa menyenangkan juga. Dia bisa bersikap lembut, periang, bahkan manis. Secara tiba-tiba dia bersikeras untuk menemaniku turun menuju mobilku yang ada di garasi. Ya ampun, aku hanya pergi beberapa hari, dia bertindak seperti aku akan pergi selama berminggu-minggu. Dia membuatku supaya bisa bertahan secara permanen.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang wanita yang tinggi, dengan model rambut pra-Raphaelite hitam berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis mengalihkan perhatianku dari introspeksiku. Dia sama-sama bergaya gypsi, tampilan ramah seperti resepsionis itu. Dia mungkin berusia akhir tiga puluhan, mungkin empat puluhan. Sangat sulit untuk mengetahui umur wanita yang lebih tua.

"Ya," jawabku, berdiri dengan canggung.

Dia memberiku senyuman sopan, mata cokelat dinginnya menilaiku. Aku mengenakan salah satu gaun Luhan, model pinafore warna hitam yang menutupi blus putih, dan sepatu hitamku. Aku pikir sangat cocok untuk wawancara. Rambut kuikat model ekor kuda, dan kubiarkan sedikit bersulur... dia menyalamiku.

"Hai, Baekhyun, namaku Elizabeth Morgan. Aku Kepala personalia SIP."

"Bagaimana kabar anda?" Aku menjabat tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat kasual untuk menjadi seorang kepala Personalia.

"Silahkan ikut denganku."

Kami berjalan melalui pintu ganda yang letaknya di belakang ruang tunggu, masuk ke dalam ruangan luas dan terang yang dirancang untuk kantor yang terbuka, dari sana, masuk ke ruang rapat yang kecil. Dindingnya berwarna hijau muda, tergantung foto cover buku yang berderet. Di ujung meja rapat Maplewood duduk seorang pria muda dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir. Anting kecil, perak berkilau di kedua telinganya. Dia memakai kemeja biru muda, tanpa dasi, dan celana flanel abu-abu. Saat aku mendekatinya, dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku dengan mata biru gelap yang tak bisa diduga.

"Byun Baekhyun, Aku Jack Hyde, redaksi pelaksana di SIP, dan aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

Kami bersalaman, dan ekspresi yang gelap tak dapat dibaca, tapi cukup ramah.

"Apa kau melakukan perjalanan jauh?" Tanya dia ramah.

"Tidak, aku baru saja pindah di daerah Pike Street Market."

"Oh, tak jauh sama sekali. Silahkan duduk."

Aku duduk, dan Elizabeth mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau ingin magang di SIP kami, Baekhyun?" Tanya dia.

Dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut dan kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, seperti seseorang yang aku kenal - itu mengerikan. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang tak rasional yang dia berikan, aku memulai memberi penjelasan yang sudah kupersiapkan dengan cermat, sadar bahwa rona kemerahan menyebar di seluruh pipiku. Aku menatap mereka berdua, mengingat pelajaran Teknik Wawancara Yang Sukses ala Luhan -pertahankan kontak mata, Ana! Wah, kadang-kadang wanita itu bisa menjadi bossy juga. Jack dan Elizabeth mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Anda memiliki IPK yang sangat mengagumkan. Kegiatan ekstra kurikuler apa yang kau suka lakukan di WSU?"

Yang aku suka? Aku berkedip padanya. Sebuah pilihan kata yang ganjil. Aku menjelaskan dengan detil dimulai dari aku sebagai manajemen perpustakaan di perpustakaan kampus pusat, dan satu pengalamanku mewawancarai seseorang yang kaya, menjijikkan, lalim untuk majalah kampus. Aku mengabaikan bagian bahwa aku tidak menulis artikel itu. Aku menyebutkan dua tokoh sastra yang aku kenal dan mengakhiri bahwa aku pernah bekerja di toko Clayton dan semua pengetahuan yang tak berguna yang sekarang aku miliki tentang hardware dan Web.

Mereka berdua tertawa, merupakan respon yang kuharapkan. Perlahan, aku santai dan mulai menikmati diriku sendiri.

Jack Hyde bertanya dengan jeli, pertanyaan yang cerdas, tapi aku tak takut - Aku bisa mengimbangi, dan saat kita membahas pilihanku membaca dan buku-buku favoritku, aku pikir aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Sebaliknya, Jack tampaknya hanya menyukai karya sastra Amerika yang ditulis setelah tahun 1950. Tak ada yang lain.

Bukan karya klasik - bahkan bukan Henry James atau Upton Sinclair atau F Scott Fitzgerald. Elizabeth tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangguk sesekali dan mengambil catatan. meskipun Jack suka berdebat, tapi cara berdebatnya menarik, dan kecurigaanku pada awalnya semakin lama makin berkurang saat kita bicara.

"Dan kau ingin dimana pada waktu lima tahun mendatang?" Tanya dia.

Dengan Park Chanyeol, pikiran itu datang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Pikiranku yang berkelana membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin menyalin, mengedit? Mungkin seorang agen sastra, aku tak yakin. Aku terbuka terhadap berbagai peluang."

Dia menyeringai.

"Bagus, Baekhyun. Aku tak memiliki pertanyaan lagi. Apakah kau punya?" Dia menujukan pertanyaannya padaku.

"Kapan kau ingin seseorang untuk memulai pekerjaan ini?" Tanyaku.

"Sesegera mungkin," Elizabeth menjawab. "Kapan kau bisa mulai?"

"Aku siap mulai minggu depan."

"Baik," kata Jack.

"Jika semuanya sudah selesai," Elizabeth melirik kami berdua, "Aku pikir wawancara ini kita akhiri." Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun," kata Jack lirih sambil meraih tanganku. Dia meremas dengan lembut, sehingga aku berkedip ke arahnya saat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku merasa tak tenang saat aku berjalan ke mobilku, meskipun aku tak yakin mengapa. Aku rasa wawancaranya berjalan dengan baik, tapi begitu sulit untuk mengatakan. Tampaknya situasi wawancara seperti dibuat-buat, setiap orang mengeluarkan sikap terbaiknya dan berusaha keras untuk bersembunyi di balik penampilan yang profesional. Apakah penampilanku cocok? Aku harus menunggu dan melihatnya. Aku naik ke Audi A3 dan kembali ke apartemen, Bagaimanapun aku menghabiskan waktu dengan dua wawancara. Aku akan mengantuk saat singgah di Atlanta, tapi penerbanganku pada pukul10:25 malam ini, jadi aku masih memiliki banyak waktu.

Luhan sedang membongkar kotak di dapur saat aku kembali.

"Bagaimana wawancaranya?" Dia bertanya, bersemangat. Hanya Kate yang bisa tampak cantik dengan kemeja kedodoran, celana jins compang-camping, dan bandana biru tua.

"Bagus, terima kasih, Lu. Tak yakin bahwa pakaian ini cukup cocok untuk wawancara kedua."

"Oh?"

"Model Boho chic mungkin bisa sesuai."

Luhan mengangkat alis.

"Kau dan boho chic?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi - Hah! Mengapa semua orang mengingatkan Fifty Shades favoritku? "Sebenarnya, Baekhyun, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar bisa berpenampilan menarik."

Aku menyeringai.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat yang kedua. Ku rasa aku bisa pas di sana. Meskipun orang yang mewawancaraiku sangat mengerikan." Aku terdiam - sial aku ingin membicarakan sinyal kabut pada Luhan. Diam Baekhun!

"Oh?" Radar Luhan berguna untuk mengambil tindakan mengorek informasi berita gembira yang menarik - berita menarik yang hanya akan muncul kembali pada saat yang tak tepat dan memalukan, yang mengingatkanku.

"Kebetulan - tolong berhenti memprovokasi Chanyeol? Komentarmu tentang Kai saat makan malam kemarin sudah keluar dari jalur. Dia pria yang sangat pencemburu. Kamu tahu itu tak ada gunanya."

"Dengar, jika dia bukan saudara Sehun aku akan mengatakan yang lebih buruk. Dia nyata-nyata gila kontrol. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan. Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya cemburu - memberinya sedikit bantuan dengan masalah komitmennya." Dia memegang kedua tangannya ke atas untuk membela diri. "Tapi - jika kau tak ingin aku mengganggu, aku tak akan melakukan lagi," katanya buru-buru pada skap cemberutku.

"Bagus. Hidup dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup rumit, percayalah."

Astaga, aku terdengar seperti dia.

"Baekhyun," dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatapku. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tak menengok ibumu untuk melarikan diri kan?"

Mukaku memerah.

"Tidak Lu. Kau yang bilang aku butuh liburan."

Dia menutup jarak antara kami dan mengambil tanganku – Seperti sesuatu yang bukan Luhan biasa lakukan.

Oh tidak... air mata mengancam akan keluar.

"Aku tak tahu, kau hanya... berbeda. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, dan apa pun masalah yang kau alami dengan Mr. kaya raya, kau bisa bicara denganku. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk tak menendangnya, meskipun terus terang itu seperti menembak ikan di dalam tong. Lihat, Baekhyun, jika ada sesuatu yang salah, kau akan memberitahuku, aku tak akan menghakimi. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti."

Aku berkedip menahan tangis.

"Oh, Lu." Aku memeluk dia. "Aku pikir aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Baek, siapapun bisa melihat itu. Dan diapun jatuh cinta padamu. Dia tergila-gila padamu. Tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya padamu."

Aku tertawa tak yakin.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?"

"Bukankah dia mengatakan padamu?"

"Tak begitu banyak kata."

"Sudahkah kau mengatakan padanya?"

"Tak begitu banyak kata." Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun! Seseorang harus melakukan langkah pertama, jika tidak, kau tak akan pernah menuju kemanapun."

Apa... mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanku?

"Aku hanya takut aku akan membuatnya ketakutan dan dia akan pergi."

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Chanyeol, takut? Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia takut akan sesuatu." Tapi saat yang aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku membayangkan dia sebagai anak kecil. Mungkin rasa takut hanyalah yang ia tahu. Kesedihan mencengkeram dan meremas hatiku karena memikirkan hal itu.

Luhan menatap ke arahku dengan mengerutkan bibir dan memicingkan matanya, agak mirip dengan bawah sadarku - yang dia butuhkan adalah kacamata model setengah lingkaran.

"Kalian berdua perlu duduk dan berbicara satu sama lain."

"Kami belum melakukan banyak pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini." Mukaku memerah. Lain hal dengan komunikasi non-lisan dan itu oke. Yah, lebih dari oke.

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Itu akan menjadi menggairahkan! Kalau itu berjalan dengan baik, maka itu adalah setengah dari pertempuran Baek. Aku akan membeli makanan Cina untuk dibawa pulang. Apa kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Aku akan siap-siap - kita masih punya waktu selama dua jam atau lebih."

"Tak lama - Aku akan kembali dalam dua puluh menit." Dia meraih jaketnya dan keluar, lupa menutup pintu. Aku menutupnya dan masuk ke kamar tidurku merenungkan kata-katanya.

...

Apa Chanyeol takut perasaannya terhadapku? Apa mungkin dia punya perasaan padaku? Kata-katanya sangat antusias bahwa aku miliknya - tapi itu hanya bagian darinya, aku harus memiliki dan memiliki semuanya sekarang, tentu saja termasuk dominan yang punya kontrol aneh. Aku menyadari bahwa selama aku pergi, aku harus mengingat semua pembicaraan kami lagi dan melihat apakah aku bisa menemukan pertanda.

Aku akan merindukanmu juga... lebih dari yang kau tahu... Kau benar-benar memperdayaku...

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu sekarang. BlackBerry-ku lagi di charge, jadi aku belum membukanya sepanjang sore. Saat membukanya, aku merasa kecewa karena tak ada pesan. Aku beralih pada laptop, dan juga tak ada pesan disana. Alamat email yang sama Baekhyun- bawah sadarku memutar matanya ke arahku, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengerti mengapa Chanyeol ingin memukulku saat aku melakukan itu.

Oke. Baik, aku akan menulis email untuk dia.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Wawancara**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 18:49**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Sir**

 **Hari ini wawancaraku berjalan lancar.**

 **Mungkin kamu tertarik.**

 **Bagaimana dengan harimu?**

 **Baekhyun**

Aku duduk dan memelototi layar. Tanggapan Chanyeol biasanya spontan. Aku menunggu... dan menunggu, dan akhirnya aku mendengar suara ping dari inbox-ku.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Hariku**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:03**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Semua yang kau lakukan menarik bagiku, Aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang sangat mempesona.**

 **Aku senang wawancaramu berjalan lancar.**

 **Pagiku adalah melebihi semua harapan.**

 **Dibandingkan dengan soreku, sangat membosankan.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Pagi Yang Menyenangkan**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:05**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Sir**

 **Pagi itu menjadi teladan bagiku juga, meskipun kamu menjadi 'aneh' terhadapku setelah kejadian yang 'sempurna' di meja seks. Jangan berpikir aku tak memperhatikan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Atau terima kasih untuk Mrs. Jones.**

 **Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan tentang dirinya – saat kau tak 'aneh' padaku lagi.**

 **Baekhyun**

Jariku menekan tombol kirim, dan aku yakin bahwa aku akan berada di sisi lain dari benua ini pada esok hari.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Kamu dan Penerbit?**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:10**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun**

 **'Aneh' bukan kata kerja dan tak boleh digunakan oleh siapa saja yang ingin masuk ke penerbitan.**

 **'Sempurna'? Dibandingkan dengan apa, tolong katakan? Dan apa yang perlu kau tanyakan tentang Mrs. Jones? Aku tertarik.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO,Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Kamu dan Mrs. Jones**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:17**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Sir**

 **Bahasa sudah berkembang dan bergerak. Ini merupakan hal yang seimbang. Bukan terjebak di dalam menara gading, dindingnya bergantung karya-karya seni mahal dan bisa melihat hampir semua pemandangan kota Seattle dengan helipad yang terjebak di atapnya.**

 **'Sempurna' - dibandingkan dengan saat lain yang kita miliki... apa istilahmu... oh ya... bersetubuh. Sebenarnya menurut pendapatku bersetubuh adalah periode yang cukup sempurna - tapi seperti yang kau tahu aku memiliki pengalaman yang sangat terbatas.**

 **Apa Mrs. Jones mantan sub-mu?**

 **Baekhyun**

Jariku melayang sekali lagi menekan di atas tombol kirim.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Bahasa. Jaga Mulutmu!**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:22**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Mrs. Jones adalah seorang pegawai yang berharga. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan dia selain hubungan profesional. Aku tak mempekerjakan seseorang yang sudah pernah berhubungan seksual denganku. Aku terkejut bahwa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu. Satu-satunya orang yang akan aku buat pengecualian untuk aturan ini adalah dirimu - karena kau seorang wanita muda yang cerdas, punya kemampuan negosiasi yang luar biasa.**

 **Padahal, jika kau terus menggunakan bahasa seperti itu, aku mungkin perlu mempertimbangkan kembali untuk membawamu ke sini. Aku senang kau memiliki pengalaman terbatas. Pengalamanmu akan terus terbatas -hanya untukku. Aku harus menerima istilah 'sempurna' sebagai pujian - walaupun denganmu, aku tak pernah yakin kalau itu yang kau maksud, atau kata-kata ironismu semakin lebih baik - seperti biasanya.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc Dari Menara Gading-nya**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Tidak untuk semua teh di Cina**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:27**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr Park**

 **Aku rasa aku sudah menyatakan keberatanku bekerja untuk perusahaanmu. Pandanganku ini belum berubah, tidak berubah, dan tak akan pernah berubah. Aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang, karena Luhan sudah kembali membawa makanan. Perasaan ironisku dan diriku mengucapkan selamat malam padamu.**

 **Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku tiba di Georgia.**

 **Baekhyun. Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Bahkan Twinings English Breakfast Tea?**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 19:29**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Selamat malam Baekhyun.**

 **Aku harap kau dan perasaan ironismu memiliki penerbangan yang aman.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

...

Luhan dan aku berhenti di luar area pengantar di terminal bandara Sea-Tac. Dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Nikmati Barbados, Lu. Semoga menjadi liburan yang indah."

"Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali. Jangan biarkan orang kaya itu menginjak-injakmu."

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Kita berpelukan lagi - kemudian aku sendirian ke counter check-in dan berdiri dalam antrian, menunggu dengan barang bawaanku. Aku tak direpotkan dengan koper, hanya sebuah ransel agak besar yang Ray berikan padaku untuk hadiah ulang tahun terakhirku.

"Tolong tiketnya?" Pemuda yang bosan di belakang meja mengulurkan tangannya tanpa melihatku.

Meniru sikap bosanannya, aku menyerahkan tiketku dan SIMku sebagai bukti identitas. Jika mungkin aku berharap mendapat kursi dekat jendela.

"Oke, Miss Byun. Anda sudah di upgrade ke kelas satu."

"Apa?"

"Ma'am, jika anda mau, anda bisa pergi ke ruang tunggu kelas satu dan menunggu penerbangan anda di sana." Sepertinya dia sudah terbangun dan tersenyum padaku seolah aku Peri Natal dan Kelinci Paskah digabung menjadi satu.

"Tentu ada kesalahan."

"Tidak, tidak." Dia memeriksa layar komputer lagi. "Byun Baekhyun – di Upgrade." Dia menyeringai padaku.

Ugh. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Dia menberikan boarding pass, dan aku berjalan menuju ruang tunggu kelas satu sambil bergumam dalam hati. Sialan Park Chanyeol, gila kontrol yang selalu ikut campur - dia tak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian begitu saja.

...

Aku sudah manikur, dipijat, dan sudah minum dua gelas sampanye. Lounge kelas satu memiliki fitur yang banyak untuk digunakan. Dengan setiap meneguk Moet, aku merasa sedikit demi sedikit cenderung memaafkan Chanyeol dan intervensinya. Aku membuka MacBook, berharap untuk menguji teori bahwa komputer ini bisa digunakan di mana saja di planet ini.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Tindakan pemborosan yang berlebihan**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 21:53**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr. Park**

 **Yang benar-benar membuatku gelisah adalah bagaimana kau tahu yang mana jadwal penerbanganku.**

 **Engkau menguntit tak mengenal batas. Mari kita berharap bahwa Dr. Flynn sudah kembali dari liburan.**

 **Aku telah mendapat manikur, pijat punggung, dan dua gelas sampanye - awal yang sangat bagus untuk liburanku.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Terima kasih kembali**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 21:59**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yang terhormat Miss Byun**

 **Dr. Flynn sudah kembali, dan aku punya janji dengannya minggu ini.**

 **Siapa yang memijat punggungmu?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO dengan teman-teman di tempat yang tepat, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Aha! Waktunya membalas. Penerbangan kami telah diumumkan jadi aku akan email dia dari pesawat. Ini akan lebih aman. Aku hampir memeluk diriku dengan kegembiraan yang nakal.

Ada begitu banyak ruangan di kelas satu. Champagne cocktail di tangan, aku memposisikan diri ke kursi kulit mewah saat jendela kabin perlahan terisi. Aku menelpon Ray menceritakan dimana keberadaanku - Komunikasi kami untungnya berlangsung singkat, karena sudah sangat larut baginya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ayah," gumamku.

 _"Aku juga, Sayang. Sampaikan salam pada ibumu. Selamat malam."_

"Selamat malam." aku menutup telepon.

Ray dalam kondisi yang baik. Aku menatap Mac dan dengan kegembiraan kekanak-kanakan yang mulai terbangun.

Membuka laptopku, aku login ke program email.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Tangan Ahli yang Kuat**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 22:22**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Sir**

 **Seorang pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan memijat punggungku. Ya. Sangat menyenangkan memang. Aku tak akan menemui Jean-Paul di ruang keberangkatan biasa - jadi terima kasih lagi atas pemberianmu. Aku tak yakin apakah aku akan diizinkan untuk mengirim email setelah kami lepas landas, dan aku perlu tidur karena aku sudah tak tidur dengan baik akhir-akhir ini.**

 **Mimpi yang indah Mr. Park...**

 **Baekhyun**

Oh, dia akan marah besar - dan aku akan berada di udara dan di luar jangkauan. Rasakan sendiri.

Jika aku berada di ruang keberangkatan biasa kemudian Jean-Paul tak akan menyentuh tangannya padaku. Dia adalah seorang pria muda yang sangat baik, dengan rambut pirang, kulit tan kecokelatan - jujur saja, siapa yang memiliki kulit tan kecklatan di Seattle? Itu betul-betul salah. Aku pikir dia gay - tapi aku hanya akan menyimpan detail itu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku menatap email-ku. Luhan benar. Ini seperti menembak ikan di dalam tong dengannya.

Bawah sadarku menatap ke arahku dengan mencibirkan mulutnya -apakah kau benar-benar ingin memanas-manasinya? Apa yang dia lakukan sangat manis, tahu! Dia peduli padamu dan ingin kau untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan gaya. Ya, tapi dia bisa menanyakan atau memberitahuku. Bukannya membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar tolol di check-in. Aku menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu, merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sangat nakal.

"Miss Byun, anda harus menyimpan laptop-nya ketika lepas landas," kata pramugari dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat. Dia membuatku melompat. Rasa bersalahku langsung muncul.

"Oh, maaf."

Sial. Sekarang aku harus menunggu untuk mengetahui apakah dia membalas. Pramugari itu mengulurkan selimut yang lembut dan bantal, menunjukkan gigi yang sempurna. Aku menggantungkan selimut menutupi lututku. Sangat menyenangkan untuk merasa dimanjakan kadang-kadang.

Kabin telah terisi, kecuali untuk kursi di sampingku yang masih kosong. Oh tidak... bayangan yang mengganggu melintasi pikiranku. Mungkin kursi ini untuk Chanyeol. Oh sial... tidak... dia tak akan melakukannya. Ya kan? Aku katakan padanya aku tak ingin dia ikut denganku. Aku melirik jam tanganku dengan cemas dan kemudian suara tanpa tubuh dari dek penerbangan mengumumkan,

"Cabin crew, pintu tertutup otomatis dan periksa ulang."

Apa artinya itu? Apakah mereka menutup pintu pesawat? Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat aku duduk di berdebar menunggu. Kursi di sebelahku adalah satu-satunya yang kosong di kabin bertempat duduk enam belas. Pesawat beruncang saat bergerak, dan aku bernapas lega tapi merasa sedikit kecewa juga... tak ada Chanyeol selama empat hari. Aku mengintip sedikit di BlackBerry-ku.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Nikmati Selagi Kau Bisa**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 22:25**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Yang terhormat Miss Byun**

 **Aku tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan - dan percayalah - kau telah berhasil. Lain kali kau akan berada di dalam kargo, terikat dan dengan mulut tersumbat di dalam peti. Percayalah saat aku memberikan kondisi itu padamu, itu akan memberikanku kesenangan luar biasa padaku dibanding sekedar meng-upgrade tiketmu.**

 **Aku tak sabar menunggumu kembali.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO dengan telapak tangan berkedut, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Ya ampun. Ada masalah dengan humor Chanyeol - Aku tak pernah bisa yakin apakah dia sedang bercanda atau benar-benar marah. Aku menduga pada saat ini dia benar-benar marah. Diam-diam, agar pramugari tak bisa melihat, aku ketik balasannya di bawah selimut.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Bercanda?**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 22:30**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Kau tahu - aku tak tahu jika kau bercanda - dan jika kau tidak - maka aku pikir aku akan tetap tinggal di Georgia saja. Peti adalah batas keras untukku. Maaf aku membuat kau marah. Katakan kau memaafkanku.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Bercanda**

 **Tanggal: 30 Mei 2011 22:31**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bagaimana kau bisa mengirim email? Apakah kau mempertaruhkan kehidupan semua orang di pesawat, termasuk dirimu sendiri, memakai BlackBerry? Aku pikir itu menentang salah satu aturan.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO dengan dua telapak tangan Kejang, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Dua telapak tangan! Aku meletakkan BlackBerry-ku, duduk kembali sementara pesawat ditarik menuju ke landasan pacu, dan mengeluarkan salinan buku karya Tess yang sudah compang-camping - bacaan ringan untuk perjalanan. Begitu kita di udara, Aku dorong kursiku kebelakang, dan segera aku tertidur.

Pramugari membangunkan saat kami mulai turun ke Atlanta. Waktu lokal adalah 5:45 pagi, tapi aku hanya tidur empat jam atau lebih... aku merasa grogi, tapi berterima kasih atas segelas jus jeruk yang pramugari itu berikan padaku. Aku melirik gugup di BlackBerry-ku. Tak ada email lagi dari Chanyeol. Yah, sekarang hampir jam tiga pagi di Seattle, dan dia mungkin ingin mencegahku mengacaukan sistem avionik, atau apa pun yang dapat mencegah pesawat gagal terbang jika ponsel diaktifkan.

Menunggu di Atlanta hanya satu jam. Dan lagi aku menikmati sepenuhnya dalam ruangan kelas satu. Aku tergoda untuk meringkuk dan tidur di kursi samping, sofa mewah yang mengundang dan yang akan tenggelam pelan-pelan di bawah berat badanku. Tapi itu tak cukup panjang. Untuk menjaga diriku agar tetap terjaga, aku memulai menulis email panjang untuk Chanyeol di laptopku.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Apakah kau ingin menakut-nakutiku?**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 06:52 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Kau tahu betapa aku tak suka jika kau menghabiskan uang untukku. Ya, kau sangat kaya, tapi tetap saja membuatku tak enak, itu jadi seperti kau membayarku untuk seks. Tapi, aku suka melakukan perjalanan di kelas satu, ini jauh lebih beradab daripada bangku. Jadi terima kasih. Aku serius - dan aku menikmati pijatan dari Jean Paul. Dia sangat gay. Aku menghilangkan informasi itu di emailku untuk memanas-manasimu, karena aku kesal denganmu, dan aku minta maaf tentang hal itu.**

 **Tapi seperti biasa kau bereaksi berlebihan. Kau tak bisa menulis hal-hal seperti itu padaku - terikat dan tersumbat mulutnya di peti - (Apakah kau serius atau itu lelucon?) Itu membuatku takut... kau membuatku takut... aku benar-benar terjebak dalam mantramu, mengingat gaya hidupmu yang aku bahkan tak tahu ada sampai minggu Sabtu lalu, dan kemudian kau menulis seperti itu dan aku ingin berteriak berlari ke atas bukit. Aku tak akan melakukannya, tentu saja, karena aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku ingin hubungan kita berlanjut, tapi aku takut kedalaman perasaan yang aku miliki padamu dan jalan gelap yang coba kau bawa aku kesana. Apa yang kau tawarkan adalah erotis dan seksi, dan aku penasaran, tapi aku juga takut kau akan menyakitiku - secara fisik dan emosional. Setelah tiga bulan kau bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal, dan di mana akan meninggalkanku jika kau melakukannya? Tapi kemudian aku menganggap bahwa risiko itu ada dalam setiap hubungan. Ini hanya jenis hubungan yang aku tak pernah bayangkan, terutama karena itu adalah hubungan pertamaku. Ini adalah lompatan besar dalam hal keyakinan untukku.**

 **Kau benar ketika kau mengatakan aku tak memiliki sifat submisif dalam tubuhku... dan aku setuju denganmu sekarang. Karena aku ingin bersamamu, dan jika itu yang harus aku lakukan, aku ingin mencoba, tapi aku pikir aku akan gagal dalam hal itu dan akhirnya terluka - dan aku tidak menikmati gagasan itu sama sekali.**

 **Aku sangat senang bahwa kau bilang padaku akan mencoba lebih. Aku hanya perlu berpikir tentang apa arti 'Lebih' bagiku, dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku ingin suatu jarak. Kau sangat menyilaukanku sehingga aku merasa sangat sulit untuk berpikir jernih ketika kita bersama-sama.**

 **Mereka memanggil penerbanganku. Aku harus pergi.**

 **Lebihnya nanti.**

 **Baekhyun-mu**

Aku menekan kirim dan aku berjalan sambil mengantuk menuju ke gerbang keberangkatan untuk naik pesawat yang berbeda.

Pesawat yang satu ini hanya memiliki enam kursi di kelas satu, dan setelah kita di udara, Aku meringkuk di bawah selimut yang lembutku dan tertidur.

Terlalu cepat rasanya, aku dibangunkan oleh pramugari yang menawariku air jeruk lagi saat kita mulai mendekati Savannah Internasional. Aku menghirup jusnya perlahan-lahan, luar biasa lelah, dan aku membiarkan diriku merasakan sedikit kegembiraan. Aku akan bertemu ibuku untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam bulan. Mengintip ke bawah selimut untuk melihat BlackBerry-ku, aku ingat samar-samar bahwa aku mengirim email berisi ocehan panjang untuk Chanyeol - tapi tidak ada di balasan. Ini jam lima pagi di Seattle - mudah-mudahan dia masih tertidur dan tidak bangun sambil memainkan ratapan sedih di pianonya.

Keuntungan membawa barang di ransel adalah dapat segera keluar dari bandara dan tidak menunggu bagasi lama di konveyor. Keindahan penerbangan kelas satu adalah bahwa mereka membiarkanmu keluar pesawat lebih dulu.

Ibuku sedang menunggu dengan Bob, dan aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka. Aku tak tahu apakah itu karena kelelahan, atau perjalanan panjang, atau situasi dengan Chanyeol secara keseluruhan, tapi begitu aku dalam pelukan ibuku, tangisku meledak.

"Oh Baekhyun, sayang. Kau pasti sangat lelah" Dia melirik cemas pada Bob.

"Tidak Ma, hanya karena - Aku sangat senang melihatmu." aku memeluknya erat.

Pelukannya terasa begitu nyaman dan menerimaku pulang. Dengan enggan, aku melepaskan dia, dan Bob memberiku pelukan canggung dengan satu. Dia tampaknya tak bisa berdiri kokoh, dan aku ingat bahwa dia terluka kakinya.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun. Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, Bob, aku hanya senang melihatmu juga." Aku menatap wajah tampannya berahang perseginya, dan mata birunya berkelip yang menatapku dengan kasih sayang. Aku suka suamimu yang ini, Ma. Kau bisa mempertahankannya. Bob mengambil ranselku.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun, ada barang apa dalam ranselmu?"

Itu laptop Mac, dan mereka berdua menempatkan tangan mereka di pundakku saat kami menuju tempat parkir.

Aku selalu lupa betapa sangat panas di Savannah. Meninggalkan ruang ber-AC dingin dari terminal kedatangan, kita melangkah ke panasnya Georgia. Wow!

Itu memusnahkan segalanya. Aku harus berjuang keluar dari pelukan Ibu dan Bob jadi aku bisa membuka tudung kepalaku. Aku sangat senang aku membawa celana pendek. Aku kadang-kadang rindu hawa panas kering dari Vegas, tempatku tinggal bersama Ibu dan Bob ketika aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, tapi ini panas basah, bahkan pada pukul 8:30 pagi hari, harus membiasakan diri. Saat aku berada di bagian belakang SUV Tahoe Bob yang sangat ber-AC, aku merasa lemas, dan rambutku sudah mulai protes karena kering kepanasan.

Di bagian belakang SUV aku cepat sms Ray, Luhan, dan Chanyeol:

* Tiba Aman di Savannah. A *

Pikiranku menyimpang sebentar pada Kai saat aku menekan tombol kirim, dan melalui kabut kelelahanku, aku ingat bahwa acaranya minggu depan. Apakah aku harus mengundang Chanyeol? Tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaannya pada Kai. Apakah Chanyeol masih ingin menemuiku setelah email itu? Aku bergidik memikirkan hal itu, dan segera membuang jauh ide itu dari pikiranku. Aku akan menghadapi urusan itu nanti. Sekarang aku akan menikmati kebersamaan dengan ibuku.

"Sayang, kamu pasti lelah. Apakah kau ingin tidur ketika kita sampai di rumah?"

"Tidak, Ma. Aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

...

Aku memakai tankini dengan halter melingkar leher berwarna biru milikku, minum Diet Coke, di sunbed menghadap Samudera Atlantik, dan ingat bahwa baru kemarin aku menatap ke arah samudera Pasifik.

Ibuku bersantai di sampingku memakai topi matahari konyol berukuran besar dan kaca mata model Jackie-O, juga meneguk Coke-nya sendiri. Kami berada di Tybee Island Beach, hanya tiga blok dari rumah.

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Kelelahan aku telah berkurang, dan ketika aku menyerap sinar matahari, aku merasa nyaman, aman, dan hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, aku mulai rileks.

"Jadi Baekhyun... ceritakan tentang orang ini yang telah kau jadi sedemikian bingung."

Bingung! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa yang harus dikatakan? Aku tak bisa bicara tentang Chanyeol dalam setiap detail karena NDA itu, tapi kemudian, apakah aku memilih untuk berbicara dengan ibuku tentang hal itu? aku pucat membayangkan hal itu.

"Yah?" Meminta dia dan meremas tanganku.

"Namanya adalah Chanyeol. Dia luar biasa tampan. Dia kaya... terlalu kaya. Dia sangat rumit dan berubah-ubah."

Ya - aku merasa tak biasanya senang dengan penjelasan singkatku, ringkasan akurat. Aku bersandar menyamping untuk menghadap ke arahnya, bertepatan dengannya saat ia melakukan gerakan yang sama. Dia menatapku dengan mata biru sebening kristalnya.

"Rumit dan berubah-ubah adalah dua potongan informasi yang ingin aku konsentrasi pelajari, Baekhyun."

Oh tidak...

"Oh, Ma, suasana hatinya berubah-ubah membuatku pusing. Dia memiliki masa pengasuhan yang suram, sehingga dia sangat tertutup, sulit untuk diukur."

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku lebih dari suka padanya."

"Benarkah?" Dia ternganga menatapku.

"Ya, Ma."

"Pria tidaklah benar-benar rumit, sayang. Mereka sangat sederhana, makhluk harfiah. Mereka biasanya menyampaikan maksud lewat apa yang mereka katakan. Dan kita menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mencoba untuk menganalisis apa yang mereka katakan - Ketika benar-benar sudah jelas. Jika aku jadi kamu, aku akan mendengarkan kata-katanya secara harfiah. Itu mungkin bisa membantu."

Aku ternganga padanya. Ini kedengarannya seperti nasihat yang bagus. Terima kata-kata Chanyeol secara harfiah. Segera beberapa hal yang pernah diucapannya muncul di pikiranku.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu... kau telah menyihirku... Kau benar-benar memperdayaku... Aku akan merindukanmu juga... lebih dari yang kau tahu...

Aku menatap ibuku. Dia sekarang menjalani pernikahan keempatnya. Bagaimanapun dia mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang pria.

"Kebanyakan pria mudah berubah sayang, setiap orang berbeda-beda. Ambil contoh ayahmu misalnya...," Matanya melembut dan menjadi sedih setiap kali dia berpikir tentang ayahku. Ayah kandungku, tokoh mitos yang aku tak pernah tahu, direnggut dengan kejam dari kami dalam kecelakaan latihan tempur ketika ia masih seorang marinir. Sebagian diriku berpikir ibuku telah mencari seseorang seperti ayahku selama ini... mungkin dia akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari dalam Bob. sayang dia tak bisa menemukannya dengan Ray.

"Aku terbiasa berpikir bahwa ayahmu moody. Tapi sekarang ketika aku mengingat kembali, aku hanya berpikir ia terlalu terjebak dalam pekerjaannya dan mencoba untuk menghidupi kita." Dia mendesah. "Dia masih sangat muda, begitu juga aku. Mungkin itu masalahnya.". Hmm... Chanyeol tidaklah tua. Aku tersenyum sayang pada ibuku. Dia bisa jadi sangat penuh perasaan memikirkan tentang ayahku, tapi aku yakin ayahku tak sebanding dengan sifat moody Chanyeol.

"Bob ingin membawa kita makan malam di luar malam ini. Ke klub golf-nya."

"Oh tidak! Bob mulai bermain golf," aku mengejek tak percaya.

"Ceritakan tentang itu," erangan ibuku, memutar matanya.

Setelah pulang makan siang yang ringan di rumah, aku mulai membongkar bawaanku. Aku akan memperlakukan diri ke si-esta. Ibuku telah menghilang untuk mencetak lilin atau apa pun yang dia lakukan dengan benda itu, dan Bob sedang bekerja, jadi aku punya waktu untuk mengejar kekurangan tidurku. Aku membuka Mac dan menyalakannya.

Sekarang jam dua siang di Georgia, sebelas pagi di Seattle. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol. Dengan gugup, aku login ke program email.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Akhirnya!**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 07:30**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Aku kesal karena segera setelah kau membuat jarak di antara kita, kau berkomunikasi secara terbuka dan jujur dengan aku. Mengapa kau tak bisa melakukan itu saat kita bersama?**

 **Ya, aku kaya. Biasakan dirimu dengan itu. Mengapa tak boleh aku menggunakan uang untuk keperluanmu? Kita telah bilang pada ayahmu bahwa aku adalah pacarmu, demi Tuhan. Bukankah itu yang seorang pacar lakukan? Sebagai Dom-mu, aku berharap kau untuk menerima apa pun yang aku belikan untukmu dengan tanpa argumen. Kebetulan, memberitahu ibumu juga.**

 **Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjawab komentarmu tentang merasa seperti pelacur. Aku tahu itu bukan apa yang sudah kau tulis, tapi apa yang secara tersirat kau sampaikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku bisa katakan atau lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Aku ingin kau memiliki yang terbaik dari segalanya. Aku bekerja sangat keras, sehingga aku bisa menggunakan uangku semauku. Aku bisa membelikan apapun sesuai keinginan hatimu, Anastasia, dan aku ingin melakukannya. Sebut saja itu redistribusi kekayaan jika kau mau. Atau tahu bahwa aku tak akan, tak pernah berpikir dirimu seperti yang kau gambarkan, dan aku marah terhadap cara pandangmu pada diri sendiri. Untuk seorang wanita cemerlang, cerdas, muda yang cantik kau memiliki masalah harga diri yang jelas, dan aku setengah berpikir untuk membuat janji antara kau dengan Dr. Flynn.**

 **Aku minta maaf untuk menakut-nakutimu. Aku tahu menanamkan rasa takut di dalam pikiran membuatmu ngeri. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membiarkan kau melakukan perjalanan di dalam palka? Aku menawarkan kau jet pribadiku, demi Tuhan. Ya itu adalah sebuah lelucon, jelas lelucon sangat jelek. Namun, kenyataannya adalah - memikirkan kau terikat dan disumpal membuatku terangsang (ini bukan lelucon - ini yang sebenarnya). Aku bisa menghilangkan petinya - peti tak memberi pengaruh apapun padaku. Aku tahu kau memiliki masalah dengan disumpal, kita telah membicarakan itu dan jika / ketika aku menyumpalmu, kita sudah membahasnya dulu. Aku menganggap kau gagal untuk menyadari bahwa dalam hubungan Dom/sub bahwa sub-lah yang memiliki semua kekuasaan. Itu adalah kau. Aku akan mengulang ini - Kau adalah orang yang memegang kuasa. Bukan aku. Di rumah perahu kau mengatakan tidak. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu jika kau mengatakan tidak - itu sebabnya kita memiliki kesepakatan - apa yang akan dan tidak akan engkau lakukan. Jika kita mencoba sesuatu dan kau tak menyukainya, kita dapat merevisi perjanjian itu. Terserah padamu - bukan aku. Dan jika kau tak ingin diikat dan disumpal dalam peti, maka itupun tak akan terjadi.**

 **Aku ingin berbagi gaya hidupku denganmu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu begitu banyak. Terus terang aku merasa kagum padamu, seorang yang begitu polos dan bersedia untuk mencoba. Itu mengatakan lebih padaku daripada yang pernah kau tahu. Kau gagal untuk melihat bahwa sebenarnya aku terjebak dalam mantramu juga, meskipun aku telah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku ragu bahwa kau telah terbang tiga ribu mil untuk menjauh dariku hanya beberapa hari, karena kau tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika di dekatku. Ini berlaku sama bagiku Anastasia. Akalku hilang saat kita bersama - itulah kedalaman perasaanku padamu.**

 **Aku memahami keraguanmu. Aku mencoba untuk menjauh darimu, aku tahu kau tak berpengalaman, meskipun aku tak pernah akan mengejarmu jika aku tahu persis bagaimana polosnya kamu - namun kau masih bisa benar-benar melucutiku dengan cara tak seorangpun pernah lakukan padaku sebelumnya. Emailmu misalnya: Aku sudah membaca dan membacanya lagi berkali-kali mencoba memahami sudut pandangmu. Tiga bulan adalah jangka waktu, itu bisa diubah-ubah. Kita bisa membuatnya enam bulan, setahun? Berapa lama yang kau inginkan? Apa yang akan membuatmu merasa nyaman?**

 **Beritahu aku.**

 **Aku memahami bahwa ini adalah lompatan keyakinan yang sangat besar untukmu. Aku harus mendapatkan kepercayaan darimu, tapi dengan cara yang sama, kau harus berkomunikasi denganku ketika aku gagal melakukan hal ini. Kau tampaknya begitu kuat dan mandiri, dan kemudian aku membaca apa yang sudah kau tulis di sini, dan aku melihat sisi lain darimu. Kita harus saling membimbing satu sama lain Baekhyun, dan aku hanya bisa menerima isyarat darimu. Kau harus jujur denganku, dan kita berdua harus menemukan cara untuk membuat pengaturan ini berhasil.**

 **Kau khawatir tidak bisa menjadi submisif. Yah mungkin itu benar. Karena, satu-satunya kejadian kau menunjukkan sikap yang benar dari seorang sub ketika berada dalam ruang bermain. Tampaknya itu merupakan satu tempat di mana kau membiarkanku melakukan kontrol yang tepat atas dirimu, dan satu-satunya tempat dimana kau melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan. Teladan adalah istilah yang datang ke pikiranku. Dan aku tak akan pernah memukulmu sampai hitam dan biru. Aku bertujuan untuk membuatmu pink. Di luar ruang bermain, aku suka bahwa kau menentangku. Ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat baru dan menyegarkan, dan aku tak ingin mengubahnya. Jadi ya, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dalam hal 'lebih'. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap berpikiran terbuka, dan aku akan mencoba dan memberikan ruang yang kau butuhkan dan menjauh darimu saat kau berada di Georgia. Aku berharap emailmu berikutnya.**

 **Sementara, menikmati liburanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Ya ampun. Dia menulis sebuah esai seperti waktu kita kuliah -dan sebagian besar isinya bagus. Hatiku di mulutku ketika aku membaca kembali emailnya, dan aku meringkuk di tempat tidur cadangan praktis memeluk Mac-ku. Membuat kesepakatan kita jadi setahun? Aku memiliki kekuasaan! Astaga, aku harus memikirkan tentang itu. Terima kata-kata dari dia apa adanya, itulah yang dikatakan ibuku. Dia tak ingin kehilanganku.

Dia mengatakan itu dua kali! Dia ingin membuat hubungan ini berjalan juga. Oh Chanyeol, begitu juga aku! Dia akan mencoba dan menjauh! Apakah ini berarti ia akan gagal untuk menjauh? Tiba-tiba, aku berharap demikian. Aku ingin melihat dia. Kita sudah terpisah kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, dan mengetahui bahwa aku tak dapat melihatnya selama empat hari, aku menyadari betapa aku merindukannya. Betapa aku mencintainya.

"Baekhyun, sayang." Suara itu adalah lembut dan hangat, penuh cinta dan kenangan manis dulu. Sebuah tangan lembut menyapu wajahku. Ibuku membangunkanku, dan telungkup memeluk laptopku.

"Baekhyun, sayang," lanjut dia dengan suara merdu lembut saat aku pelan-pelan terjaga dari tidur, berkedip terkena cahaya senja merah muda pucat.

"Hai, Ma." Aku menggeliat dan tersenyum.

"Kita akan makan malam tiga puluh menit lagi. Kau masih ingin ikut?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Oh, ya, Ma, tentu saja." Aku berusaha sangat keras, tapi gagal menahan untuk menguap.

"Nah, itu baru sebuah teknologi mengesankan." Dia menunjuk ke laptopku.

Oh sial.

"Oh... ini?" aku berusaha untuk santai, sikap terkejut acuh tak acuh.

Apakah Ibu akan tahu? Dia tampaknya telah jadi lebih cerdik sejak aku mendapatkan 'pacar'.

"Chanyeol meminjamkan padaku. Aku rasa aku bisa mengdalikan pesawat ruang angkasa dengan benda ini, tapi aku hanya menggunakannya untuk email dan akses Internet."

Sungguh itu bukan apa-apa. Menatapku dengan curiga, dia duduk di tempat tidur dan melipat rambut yang terurai di belakang telingaku.

"Apakah dia mengirim email padamu?"

Oh dobel sialan.

"Ya." Sikap acuh tak acuhku makin menipis, dan aku memerah.

"Mungkin dia merindukanmu, ya?"

"Aku harap begitu, Ma."

"Apa yang dia bilang?"

Oh triple sialan. Aku panik mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat diterima dari email yang aku dapat dan memberitahu ibuku. Aku yakin ibuku tak ingin mendengar tentang Dom dan bondage dan menyumpal, tapi kemudian aku tak bisa memberitahunya karena ada NDA.

"Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk menikmati waktuku sendiri, tapi jangan terlalu banyak."

"Kedengarannya masuk akal. Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk bersiap-siap, sayang." Mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia mencium keningku. "Aku sangat senang kau di sini, Baekhyun. Sangat menyenangkan bisa melihatmu." Dan dengan pernyataan penuh kasih sayang itu, dia pergi.

Hmm, Chanyeol dan masuk akal... dua konsep yang aku pikir adalah saling terpisah satu sama lain, tapi setelah email-nya, segalanya menjadi mungkin. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Mungkin setelah makan malam - dan aku dapat menjawab email-nya saat itu. Aku bangkit keluar dari tempat tidur dan cepat melepas t-shirt dan celana pendekku, dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku telah membawa gaun abu-abu halter-leher milik Luhan yang aku kenakan untuk kelulusanku. Ini satu-satunya item bergaya yang aku miliki. Satu hal yang baik tentang cuaca panas adalah bahwa lipatannya menghilang, jadi aku pikir itu akan sesuai untuk ke klub golf. Saat aku berpakaian, aku membuka laptop-nya. Tak ada email yang baru dari Chanyeol, dan aku merasa kekecewaan. Sangat cepat, aku ketik dia email.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Bicara bertele-tele?**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:08 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Sir, kau ternyata penulis yang banyak bicara. Aku harus pergi makan malam di klub golf-nya Bob, dan sekedar tahu saja, aku memutar mata pada pikiran itu. Tapi kau dan telapak tangan berkedutmu jauh dariku sehingga pantatku aman, untuk saat ini. Aku suka email-mu. Akan kurespon selagi bisa. Aku sudah rindu padamu.**

 **Nikmati soremu.**

 **Baekhyun-mu**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Pantatmu**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 16:10**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Aku terganggu oleh judul email ini. Tak perlu dikatakan, engkau aman - untuk saat ini.**

 **Nikmati makan malammu, dan aku merindukanmu juga, terutama pantat dan mulut cerdasmu.**

 **Soreku akan jadi pudar, tercerahkan hanya dengan memikirkan kau dan putaran matamu. Aku pikir kaulah yang begitu bijaksana menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku juga menderita dari kebiasaan buruk itu.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO & Pemutar Mata, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Mata Berputar**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:14 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Mr. Park**

 **Berhenti mengemail-ku. Aku mencoba bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Kau sangat mengganggu, bahkan ketika kau sedang di sisi lain benua ini. Dan ya - yang menampar pantatmu ketika kau memutar matamu?**

 **Baekhyun-mu**

 **Aku menekan kirim, dan segera gambaran dari penyihir jahat Mrs. Yuri datang ke dalam pikiranku. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Chanyeol dipukuli oleh orang setua ibuku, itu sangat salah. Sekali lagi aku ingin tahu kerusakan apa yang dia berikan. Mulutku mengencang dalam garis suram yang keras. Aku butuh boneka untuk menusukkan jarum kedalamnya, mungkin itu caraku untuk bisa melampiaskan sedikit rasa amarahku pada orang asing ini.**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Pantatmu**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 16:18**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Aku masih lebih suka judul emailku padamu, dengan cara yang begitu banyak berbeda. Sangat beruntung bahwa aku adalah tuan dari nasibku sendiri dan tak seorangpun yang menghukumku. Kecuali ibuku kadang-kadang dan Dr. Flynn, tentu saja. Dan kau.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: menghukum... aku?**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:22 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dear Sir**

 **Kapan aku pernah memperoleh keberanian untuk menghukummu? Aku pikir kau mencampur adukkan aku dengan orang lain... yang mana itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku benar-benar harus bersiap-siap.**

 **Baekhyun-mu**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol Perihal: Pantatmu**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 16:25**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dear Miss Byun**

 **Kau melakukannya sepanjang waktu di tulisan. Dapatkah aku menarik ke atas retsleting gaunmu?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak diketahui, kata-katanya melompat keluar dari halaman dan membuatku terkesiap. Oh... dia ingin bermain game.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: NC-17**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:28 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Aku lebih suka kau menurunkan retsleting gaunku.**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau inginkan...**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 16:31**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **BEGITU JUGA AKU.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun Perihal: Terengah-engah**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:33 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perlahan-lahan...**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Sambil mengerang**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 16:35**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Seandainya aku ada di sana.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Merintih**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:37 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **BEGITU JUGA AKU**

"Baekhyun!" Ibu memanggilku, membuat aku melompat. Sial. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah?

"Segera datang, ma."

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Merintih**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:39 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Harus pergi.**

 **Sampai nanti, sayang.**

Aku lari ke ruang di mana Bob dan ibuku sedang menunggu. Ibuku mengerutkan kening.

"Sayang - apakah kau merasa ok? Kau terlihat sedikit memerah."

"Ma, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tampak cantik, sayang."

"Oh, ini gaun Luhan. kau menyukainya?"

Kerutan dahinya bertambah dalam.

"Mengapa kau mengenakan gaun Luhan?"

Oh... tidak.

"Yah aku suka yang satu ini dan dia tidak suka," aku berimprovisasi dengan cepat.

Dia menganggap aku cerdik sedangkan Bob menunjukkan ketidaksabaran dengan murung, terlihat sangat lapar.

"Aku akan membawa kau belanja besok," katanya.

"Oh, ma, mama tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku punya banyak pakaian."

"Tidak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk putriku sendiri? Ayo, Bob sudah kelaparan."

"Benar sekali," erangan Bob, menggosok perutnya dan dengan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Aku tertawa saat ia memutar matanya, dan kami segera keluar pintu.

Kemudian saat aku mandi, di bawah pancuran air hangat, aku merenung memikirkan berapa banyak ibuku telah berubah. Melihatnya saat makan malam, ia ada dalam elemen-nya, lucu dan genit dan di antara banyak teman di klub golf. Bob hangat dan penuh perhatian... mereka tampak begitu cocok satu sama lain. Aku benar-benar bahagia pada mereka. Ini berarti aku dapat berhenti khawatir tentang dirinya dan menebak-nebak keputusan dan melupakan hari-hari gelap dengan suami nomor tiga. Bob layak dipertahankan. Dan dia memberi aku nasihat yang baik. Kapan hal itu mulai terjadi?

Sejak aku bertemu Chanyeol. Mengapa begitu?

Ketika aku selesai, aku cepat mengeringkan diri, ingin kembali bicara pada Chanyeol. Ada email menungguku, dikirim hanya beberapa saat setelah aku pergi makan malam beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Plagiarisme**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 16:41**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kau mencuri kata-kataku. Dan meninggalkanku menggantung. Nikmati makan malammu.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Siapa yang kau teriaki sebagai pencuri?**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 22:18 WIB**

 **Untuk: park Chanyeol**

 **Sir, aku pikir kau akan tahu bahwa itu adalah kata-kata Sehun pada awalnya.**

 **Menggantung bagaimana?**

 **Baekhyun-mu**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Bisnis yang Belum Selesai**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:22**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Miss Byun**

 **Kau sudah kembali. Kau pergi begitu tiba-tiba - tepat ketika suasana mulai menarik.**

 **Sehun tidak terlalu asli. Dia pasti mencuri kata-kata itu dari seseorang.**

 **Bagaimana makan malam?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Bisnis yang Belum Selesai?**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 22:26 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Makan malam benar-benar kenyang - kau akan sangat senang mendengar, aku makan terlalu banyak.**

 **Jadi mulai menarik? Bagaimana?**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Bisnis yang Belum Selesai - pasti**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:30**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Apakah kau dengan sengaja bodoh? Ku pikir kau baru saja memintaku untuk menurunkan retsleting gaunmu.**

 **Dan aku sudah tak sabar untuk melakukan itu. Aku juga senang mendengar kau makan.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Yah... selalu ada akhir pekan**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 22:36 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Tentu saja aku makan... Ini hanya karena ketidakpastian yang kurasakan ketika ada di dekatmu yang membuatku menjauhi makanan.**

 **Dan aku tak akan pernah bodoh tanpa menyadarinya, Mr. Park.**

 **Tentunya kau sudah tahu itu sekarang**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Tak Bisa Menunggu**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:40**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku akan ingat itu, Miss Byun, dan tak diragukan lagi akan menggunakan pengetahuan itu untuk keuntunganku.**

 **Maaf mendengar bahwa aku membuatmu menjauhi makananmu. Ku pikir aku punya efek yang lebih yang besar pada nafsu birahimu. Itu pengalamanku, dan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kualami.**

 **Aku sangat berharap untuk kesempatan berikutnya.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Senam Linguistik**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 22:36 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Apakah kau bermain dengan thesaurus lagi?**

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: bergemuruh**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 19:40**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik Miss Byun.**

 **Aku makan malam dengan seorang teman lama sekarang jadi aku akan mengemudi.**

 **Sampai nanti, sayang©**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Teman lama yang mana? Aku berpikir Chanyeol tak punya teman lama, kecuali... dia. Aku mengerutkan kening di layar. Mengapa ia masih harus menemuinya? Terbakar, panas, empedu kecemburuan melandaku tiba-tiba. Aku ingin memukul sesuatu, terlebih lagi Mrs. Yuri. Mematikan laptop dengan marah, aku merangkak ke tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar harus membalas email-nya yang panjang darinya pagi ini, tapi aku tiba-tiba merasa terlalu marah. Mengapa Chanyeol tak bisa melihat dia apa adanya - penganiaya anak? Aku mematikan lampu, menggelegak, menatap dalam kegelapan. Berani-beraninya dia? Berani-beraninya dia memilih seorang remaja rentan? Apakah dia masih melakukannya? Mengapa mereka tak berhenti? Berbagai skenario tersaring melalui pikiranku: dia merasa sudah cukup, lalu mengapa ia masih berteman dengannya? Begitu pula dia - adalah dia menikah? Cerai? Astaga - apakah dia punya anak sendiri? Apakah dia punya anak dari Chanyeol? Bawah sadarku memutar kepala jeleknya, mengerling, dan aku terkejut dan mual memikirkan hal itu. Apakah Dr. Flynn tahu tentang dia?

Aku berjuang keluar dari tempat tidur dan menyala mesin jahat itu lagi. Aku punya misi. Aku mengetuk jari-jariku dengan tak sabar menunggu layar biru muncul. Aku masuk Google images dan memasukkan 'Park Chanyeol' ke dalam mesin pencari. Layar tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar Chanyeol: dengan dasi hitam, berjas, astaga - foto yang diambil Kai dari Heathman, dalam kemeja putih dan celana flanel. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk Internet? Wah dia terlihat keren.

Aku berpindah cepat pada: beberapa foto dengan rekan bisnis, kemudian foto demi foto dari orang yang paling fotogenik yang aku tahu, secara intim. Secara intim? Apakah aku mengenal Chanyeol secara intim? Aku kenal dia secara seksual, dan kurasa ada lebih banyak lagi yang bisa ditemukan di sana. Aku tahu dia moody, sulit, lucu, dingin, hangat... jeez, pria ini adalah kontradiksi berjalan. Aku klik ke halaman berikutnya. Dia masih sendiri dalam semua foto-foto ini, dan aku ingat Luhan menyebutkan bahwa dia tak bisa menemukan foto-foto dia dengan teman kencan, mendorong pertanyaan gay padanya. Kemudian, pada halaman ketiga, ada fotoku, dengan dia, saat wisudaku. Gambar hanya dengan seorang wanita, dan ini aku.

Ya ampun! aku ada di Google! Aku menatap kita bersama. Aku terlihat terkejut pada kamera, gugup, kehilangan keseimbangan. Ini sesaat sebelum aku setuju untuk mencoba. Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan, tenang dan penuh kontrol, dan dia mengenakandasi itu. Aku menatap dia, wajah yang begitu tampan, wajah indah yang mungkin sedang menatap Mrs. Robinson terkutuk sekarang. Aku menyimpan foto dalam folder my favorit dan klik delapan belas layar semuanya... tak ada apapun. Aku tak akan menemukan Mrs. Yuri di Google. Tapi aku harus tahu apakah dia dengannya atau tidak. Aku ketik segera email ke Chanyeol.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Teman Makan Malam yang Cocok**

 **Tanggal: 31 Mei 2011 23:58 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Aku berharap kau dan temanmu mendapatkan makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan.**

 **Baekhyun**

 **PS Apakah Mrs. Yuri?**

Aku menekan kirim dan dengan sedih naik kembali ke tempat tidur, menyelesaikan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol tentang hubungannya dengan wanita itu. Sebagian dari diriku sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak, dan sebagian lain ingin melupakan apa yang pernah dia katakan padaku. Dan periode-ku telah datang, jadi aku harus ingat untuk minum pil-ku di pagi hari. Aku segera memprogram alarm ke dalam kalender di BlackBerry-ku. Menaruh di meja samping tempat tidur, aku berbaring dan akhirnya hanyut ke dalam tidur yang gelisah, berharap bahwa kita berada di kota yang sama, bukan terpisah dua ribu lima ratus mil.

...

Setelah belanja pagi dan sore hari kembali ke pantai, ibuku yang telah menetapkan bahwa kita harus menghabiskan malam di sebuah bar. Meninggalkan Bob menonton TV, kita berada di bar hotel kota Savannah yang paling eksklusif. Aku sedang minum Cosmopolitan keduaku. Ibuku gelas ketiganya. Dia menawarkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai ego laki-laki yang rapuh. Ini sangat membingungkan.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun, pria mengira bahwa apa pun yang keluar dari mulut wanita adalah masalah yang harus dipecahkan. Bukan gagasan yang kabur bahwa kita ingin menendang sekitar dan membicarakannya sebentar dan kemudian melupakannya. Pria lebih suka bertindak."

"Ma, mengapa mengatakan ini?" aku bertanya, gagal untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. Dia sudah seperti ini sepanjang hari.

"Sayang, kau terdengar begitu bingung. Kau belum pernah membawa pulang seorang laki-laki. Kau bahkan tak pernah punya pacar ketika kita masih di Vegas. Aku pikir sesuatu akan berkembang dengan pria yang kau temui di kampus, Kai."

"Ma, Kai hanyalah teman."

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan aku pikir kau belum mengatakan semuanya." Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya terukir dengan perhatian keibuan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan jarak tertentu dari Chanyeol untuk membuat pikiranku lurus... itu saja. Ia cenderung membuatku kewalahan."

"Kewalahan?"

"Ya. Meskipun aku merindukannya." Aku mengerutkan kening.

Aku belum mendengar apapun dari Chanyeol sehari. Tak ada email, tak ada apapun. Aku tergoda untuk menelponnya agar tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ketakutan terburukku adalah bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil, rasa takut terburuk kedua adalah bahwa Mrs. Yuri telah menancapkan cakar jahatnya ke padanya lagi. Aku tahu itu tak rasional, tetapi di mana dia terlibat, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan semua rasa perspektifku.

"Sayang, aku harus pergi ke ruang rias."

Kepergian singkat ibuku memungkinkanku berkesempatan memeriksa BlackBerry-ku. Aku telah mencoba dengan diam-diam memeriksa email sepanjang hari. Akhirnya - respon dari Chanyeol!

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Teman Makan Malam**

 **Tanggal: 1 Juni 2011 21:40 WIB**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ya, aku makan malam dengan Mrs. Yuri. Dia hanya seorang teman lama, Baekhyun. Tak sabar untuk bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku merindukanmu.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Dia benar makan malam dengannya. Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat adrenalin dan amarah menghujam melalui tubuhku, semua ketakutan terburukku jadi kenyataan. Bagaimana dia bisa? Aku pergi selama dua hari, dan dia lari pada wanita jalang jahat itu.

 **Dari: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Perihal: Makan Malam dengan Sahabat LAMA**

 **Tanggal: 1 Juni 2011 21:42 WIB**

 **Untuk: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dia bukan hanya seorang teman lama. Apakah dia sudah menemukan anak remaja yang lain untuk dimangsa? Apakah kau sudah terlalu tua untuknya? Apakah itu alasan mengapa hubunganmu selesai?**

Aku tekan kirim saat ibuku kembali.

"Baek, kau sangat pucat. Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak ada. Mari kita minum lagi," Aku bergumam dengan keras kepala.

Alisnya berkerut, tapi dia melirik ke atas dan memanggil salah satu pelayan sambil menunjuk gelas kami. Dia mengangguk. Dia mengerti bahasa universal 'Tolong yang sama lagi.' Seperti yang dia lakukan, aku melirik cepat BlackBerry-ku.

 **Dari: Park Chanyeol**

 **Perihal: Hati-hati...**

 **Tanggal: 1 Juni 2011 21:45 WIB**

 **Untuk: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas lewat email.**

 **Berapa banyak kosmopolitan yang akan kau minum?**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Ya ampun, dia di sini.

TBC..


	12. Chapter 12

...

Aku menatap gugup sekeliling bar tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti baru melihat hantu."

"Chanyeol, dia di sini."

"Apa? Sungguh?" Dia melirik di sekitar bar juga.

Aku tak menyebutkan kecenderungan Chanyeol sebagai penguntit pada ibuku.

Aku melihat dia. Jantungku seakan melompat, mulai bergetar dan berdegup mengikuti irama saat dia berjalan ke arah kami. Dia benar-benar di sini – untuk menemuiku. Dewi batinku melompat sambil bersorak dari kursi malasnya. Berjalan melewati kerumunan, rambut merah tembaganya mengkilap dan berkilau di bawah lampu halogen yang tersembunyi. Mata abu-abunya cerah bersinar dengan... marah? Tegang? Mulutnya membentuk garis murung, rahangnya tegang. Oh sial... tidak. Aku sangat marah padanya sekarang, dan dia di sini. Bagaimana aku bisa marah padanya di depan ibuku?

Dia tiba di meja kami, menatapku dengan waspada. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih seperti biasanya dan celana jins.

"Hai," Aku berteriak pelan, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kagum saat melihat dia benar-benar berada di sini.

"Hai," jawabnya, sambil membungkuk, dia mencium pipiku, membuatku terkejut.

"Chanyeol, ini adalah ibuku, Carla." Sikap sopan santun yang melekat padaku mengambil alih.

Dia berbalik untuk menyambut ibuku.

"Mrs. Adam senang bertemu dengan Anda "

Bagaimana dia tahu namanya? Dia memberikan ibuku senyuman paten Park Chanyeol yang bisa membuat jantung ibuku berhenti, senyuman sepenuh hati tanpa ditahan sedikitpun. Ibuku tak punya harapan. Rahang ibuku turun hampir menabrak meja. Astaga, cari pegangan, ma. Dia menyambut tangan Chanyeol kemudian mereka bersalaman. Ibuku tak bisa menjawab. Oh, lidahnya kelu ternganga – faktor keturunan - aku tidak tahu.

"Chanyeol," akhirnya dia berhasil mengatasi nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti pada ibuku, mata abu-abunya berbinar. Aku menyipitkan mataku pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaanku kedengarannya lebih rapuh dari maksudku, dan senyumnya menghilang, ekspresinya sekarang hati-hati. Aku senang melihatnya, tapi benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan, kemarahanku yang mendididh tentang Mrs. Yuri masuk ke pembuluh darahku. Aku tak tahu apakah aku ingin berteriak padanya atau melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya - tapi aku tahu dia tak akan menyukai salah satunya - dan aku ingin tahu berapa lama dia sudah mengamati kami. Aku juga agak cemas tentang email yang baru saja aku kirim untuknya.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu." Dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi. Oh, apa yang dia pikirkan? "Aku menginap di hotel ini."

"Kau menginap di sini?" suaraku terlalu melengking bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri seperti seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua yang kecanduan amfetamin.

"Ya, kemarin kau bilang mengharapkan aku ada di sini." Dia berhenti sebentar mencoba melihat reaksiku. "Kami bertujuan untuk menyenangkan, Miss Byun." Suaranya tenang tak ada jejak humor sama sekali.

Sial - Apakah dia marah? Mungkin komentarku tentang Mrs. Yuri? Atau fakta karena aku sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas Cosmo segera menjadi keempat? Ibuku melirik cemas pada kami berdua.

"Maukah kau bergabung minum dengan kami, Chanyeol?" Dalam sekian detik, ibuku melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan yang berada di sisinya.

"Aku ingin segelas gin dan tonik," kata Chanyeol. "Hendricks jika kau memilikinya atau Bombay Sapphire. Hendricks dengan mentimun, Bombay Sapphire dengan jeruk limau."

Ya ampun... hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memesan minuman seperti membuat makanan.

"Dan tolong dua Cosmo lagi," aku menambahkan, memandang cemas pada Chanyeol. Aku minum dengan ibuku - tak ada alasan membuat dia menjadi marah tentang itu.

"Silakan tarik kursinya, Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Adams."

Chanyeol menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk anggun di sebelahku.

"Jadi kamu hanya kebetulan tinggal di hotel tempat kami minum?" Tanyaku, berusaha keras untuk menjaga nada suaraku.

"Atau kau hanya kebetulan minum di hotel dimana aku menginap," balas Chanyeol. "Aku baru saja selesai makan malam, masuk ke sini, dan melihatmu. Aku merasa terganggu dengan emailmu yang terakhir, dan aku melihat ke atas dan disana ada kau. Justru suatu kebetulan, bukan?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku melihat jejak senyumnya. Syukurlah – kami mungkin bisa menyelamatkan malam ini setelah semua itu.

"Tadi pagi aku dan ibuku berbelanja dan ke pantai sorenya. Kami memutuskan minum beberapa koktail malam ini," gumamku, aku merasa seperti berutang penjelasan padanya.

"Apa kau membeli atasan itu?" Dia mengangguk pada kamisol sutra baruku dengan warna hijau, "warnanya cocok untukmu. Kulitmu terkena sinar matahari. Kau terlihat cantik."

Mukaku memerah, terdiam karena pujiannya.

"Yah, rencananya aku akan mengunjungimu besok. Tapi kau sudah berada di sini."

Dia meraih tanganku, dan meremas dengan lembut, menjalankan ibu jarinya sambil menekan dengan lembut di buku-buku jariku ke sana kemari... dan aku merasa ada tarikan akrab. Gairah muncul di balik permukaan kulitku, membuat aliran darahku berdenyut memanas di sekitar tubuhku. Dua hari lebih aku tak melihatnya. Oh... Aku menginginkan dia. Napasku tersentak. Aku berkedip padanya, tersenyum malu-malu, dan melihat senyum dibibirnya yang terukir dengan indah

"Aku pikir, aku akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi seperti biasa, Baekhyun, kau selalu mengejutkanku dengan berada di sini."

Aku melirik cepat pada Ibuku yang sedang terbelalak menatap Chanyeol... ya terbelalak! Hentikan ma. Seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk eksotis, yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Maksudku, aku tahu aku tak pernah punya pacar, dan Chanyeol hanya memenuhi syarat seperti itu untuk memudahkan pencarian itu - Ya, terus terang sulit dipercaya aku bisa memikat seorang pria? Pria ini? – terus terang - lihat dia- bawah sadarku membentak. Oh, diam! Siapa yang mengundangmu ke pesta? Aku memandang marah pada ibuku - tapi dia tak memerhatikan.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan ibumu. Aku akan minum sebentar kemudian mengundurkan diri. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan," dia mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Chanyeol, senang sekali akhirnya bertemu denganmu," ibuku menyela, akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Baekhyun sudah menceritakan tentang kamu dengan sayang."

Dia tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah?" Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, ekspresi wajahnya geli, dan mukaku memerah lagi.

Pelayan datang membawa minuman kami.

"Hendricks, Sir," katanya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol membalas dengan berbisik.

Aku meneguk Cosmo yang baru diberikan pelayan dengan gugup.

"Berapa lama kau di Georgia, Chanyeol?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Sampai Jumat, Mrs. Adams."

"Maukah Kau makan malam dengan kami besok malam? Dan tolong, panggil aku Carla."

"Dengan senang hati, Carla."

"Baik. Maafkan, Aku ingin ke toilet."

Ma... Kamu barusan kesana. Aku menatapnya dengan putus asa saat dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua saja.

"Jadi, kau marah denganku karena makan malam dengan seorang teman lama." Mata Chanyeol kembali terbakar, pandangannya waspada terhadapku, mengangkat tanganku ke bibirnya dan mencium setiap buku-buku jariku dengan lembut.

Astaga, dia ingin melakukannya sekarang?

"Ya," bisikku saat darah yang memanas melaju ke sekujur tubuhku.

"Hubungan seksual kami sudah berakhir lama, Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Aku tak menginginkan orang lain selain kamu. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

Aku berkedip padanya.

"Aku pikir karena dia seorang penganiaya anak, Chanyeol." Aku menahan napas menunggu reaksinya.

Chanyeol memucat.

"Itu sangat menghakimi. Bukan seperti itu," dia berbisik, terkejut. Dia melepaskan tanganku. Menghakimi?

"Oh, lantas apa?" Aku bertanya. Cosmo membuatku jadi berani.

Dia mengerutkan kening, bingung. Aku melanjutkan.

"Dia mengambil keuntungan dari anak laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun yang rentan. Jika kau menjadi seorang gadis lima belas tahun dan Mrs. Yuri adalah Mr. Yuri, menggodamu masuk kedalam gaya hidup BDSM, apa itu akan menjadi baik-baik saja? Dan kalau itu Krystal, bagaimana?"

Dia terkesiap dan memandang marah padaku.

"Baek, bukan seperti itu."

Aku memelototi dia.

"Oke, itu rasanya bukan seperti itu padaku," lanjutnya pelan. "Dia memberi kekuatan untuk kebaikanku. Apa yang aku butuhkan."

"Aku tak mengerti." Sekarang giliranku untuk melihat bingung.

"Baekhyun, ibumu akan segera kembali. Aku tak nyaman berbicara tentang masalah ini sekarang. Mungkin nanti. Jika kamu tak ingin aku di sini, aku memiliki pesawat yang stand-by di Hilton Head. Aku bisa pergi."

Dia marah padaku... tidak.

"Tidak – Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku senang kau di sini. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu mengerti. Aku jengkel, begitu aku pergi, kau makan malam dengannya. Pikirkan tentang bagaimana kamu, saat aku berada di dekat Kai. Kai seorang teman yang baik. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan seksual dengan dia. Sedangkan kau dan dia punya," aku terdiam, tak mau memikirkan lebih lanjut.

"Kau cemburu?" Dia menatap ke arahku, tercengang, dan matanya melunak sedikit memanas.

"Ya, dan marah karena apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Baekhyun, dia membantuku, itu saja yang bisa aku katakan tentang dia. Dan mengenai kecemburuanmu, menempatkan diri pada posisiku. Aku tak pernah membenarkan tindakanku pada siapa pun selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Tak ada seorangpun. Aku melakukan apa yang aku ingin, Baekhyun. Aku suka kemandirianku. Aku tak pergi dan bertemu dengan Mrs. Yuri untuk membuatmu kesal. Aku bertemu sesekali kemudian kami makan malam. Dia hanya teman dan mitra bisnis."

Mitra bisnis? Sialan. Ini baru berita.

Dia menatap ke arahku, menilai ekspresiku.

"Ya, kami mitra bisnis. Seks diantara kami sudah lama berakhir. Dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Mengapa hubunganmu berakhir?"

Mulutnya menyempit, dan matanya berkilau.

"Suaminya tahu."

Sialan!

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini lain waktu - tempat yang lebih pribadi?" Dia menggeram.

"Aku masih berpikir kau tak akan pernah meyakinkanku bahwa dia bukan semacam pedofilia."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir dia seperti itu. Aku tak pernah. Sudah, itu cukup!" Dia membentak.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Bagaimana dengan obrolan kalian berdua?" Ibuku sudah kembali, kami berdua tidak melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum dengan pura-pura, Chanyeol dan aku bersandar buru-buru... merasa bersalah. Ibuku menatap ke arahku.

"Baik, Ma."

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya, mengamatiku dengan seksama, ekspresinya terjaga. Apa yang dia pikir? Apakah dia mencintainya? Aku pikir jika dia melakukannya, aku akan kalah besar.

"Oke ladies, aku akan meninggalkan kalian menikmati malam."

Tidak... jangan... dia tak bisa meninggalkanku menggantung seperti ini.

"Tolong minumannya dimasukkan ke tagihanku, kamar nomor 612. Aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi, Baekhyun. Sampai ketemu besok, Carla."

"Oh, sangat senang mendengar seseorang memanggil nama lengkapmu."

"Nama yang indah untuk seorang gadis yang cantik," bisik Chanyeol, menjabat tangannya, dan ibuku benar-benar menyeringai.

Oh ma, - seperti yang diucapkan Shakespeare 'et tu Bruté?' Aku berdiri, menatap ke arah Chanyeol, memohon untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, dan dia mencium pipiku dengan tulus.

"Sampai besok, sayang," dia berbisik di telingaku. Kemudian dia pergi. Sialan gila kontrol - brengsek. Kemarahanku kembali memuncak. Aku merosot di kursiku dan berpaling menghadapi ibuku.

"Oh. Kau bisa menjatuhkanku hanya dengan sehelai bulu. Tangkapan yang bagus, Baek. Sekalipun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Aku pikir kau perlu berbicara berdua. Wow - UST berada di sini, tak tertahankan." Dia mengipasi dirinya sendiri secara teatrikal.

"MA!"

"Pergilah bicara dengannya."

"Aku tak bisa. Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

"Baek, Kau datang ke sini karena kau bingung tentang laki-laki itu. Sudah jelas kalian berdua tergila-gila satu sama lain. Kau perlu bicara dengannya. Ya ampun dia baru saja terbang tiga ribu mil dan jelas-jelas aneh hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kau tahu bagaimana sangat mengerikannya terbang itu."

Mukaku memerah. Aku belum bercerita tentang pesawat pribadinya.

"Apa?" Dia membentakku.

"Dia memiliki pesawat pribadi," gumamku, malu, dan itu hanya dua setengah ribu mil, ma.

Mengapa aku malu? Alisnya melonjak.

"Wow," dia bergumam. "Baekhyun, ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memahami itu sejak kau tiba di sini. Tapi satu-satunya cara kau akan memecahkan masalah itu, apapun itu, adalah bicara dengannya. Kau bisa melakukan semua pemikiran yang kamu suka - tapi sampai kau benar-benar bicara, kau tak akan menuju ke manapun."

Aku mengerutkan kening pada ibuku.

"Baekhyun, sayang, kau selalu memiliki kecenderungan menganalisa sesuatu secara berlebihan. Keluarkan unek-unekmu. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sayang?"

Aku menatap jari-jariku.

"Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku bergumam.

"Aku tahu. Sayang. Begitu juga dia denganmu."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Ya ampun - apa yang kau butuhkan? Tanda seperti lampu neon yang berkedip di dahinya?"

Aku ternganga padanya dan air mata muncul di sudut mataku.

"Sayang. Jangan menangis."

"Aku pikir dia tak mencintaiku."

"Aku tak peduli seberapa kayanya kamu, kau tak meninggalkan semuanya dan masuk pesawat pribadi untuk melintasi seluruh benua hanya untuk minum teh pada sore hari. Pergi temui dia! Disini adalah lokasi yang indah, sangat romantis. Disini juga wilayah yang netral."

Aku menggeliat di bawah tatapannya. Aku ingin pergi dan tapi juga tak ingin.

"Sayang, jangan merasa kau harus pulang bersamaku. Aku ingin kau bahagia - dan sekarang aku pikir kunci untuk kebahagiaanmu ada di kamar 612. Jika kemudian kau ingin pulang, kuncinya ada di bawah tanaman Yucca di teras depan. Jika kau ingin menginap – yah... kamu sudah dewasa sekarang. Jagalah dirimu untuk selalu aman."

Aku malu mendengar batas antara bintang dan garis-garis merah. Astaga, ma.

"Mari kita habiskan Cosmo kita dulu."

"Ini baru gadisku,." Dia tersenyum lebar.

...

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang 612 dengan perasaan malu dan menunggu. Chanyeol membuka pintu. Dia sedang menelpon. Dia berkedip tercengang saat melihatku, kemudian membuka pintu lebar dan mengundangku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kesimpulannya semua paket kelebihan? ... Dan biayanya? ..." Chanyeol bersiul diantara giginya. "Shsh... itu salah satu kesalahan yang mahal... Dan Lucas? ..."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia menginap di suite, seperti yang di Heathman. Perabotan disini sangat modern, terbaru. Semuanya berwarna ungu tua dan emas dengan dekorasi berbentuk cahaya bintang warna perunggu di dinding. Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari kayu gelap dan membuka pintu memperlihatkan mini bar. Dia mengindikasikan bahwa aku harus mengambil sendiri, kemudian masuk ke kamar tidur. Aku menganggap bahwa ia masuk kamar agar aku tak bisa lagi mendengar pembicaraannya. Aku mengangkat bahu. Dia tak berhenti menelpon saat aku memasuki ruang kerjanya waktu itu. Aku mendengar air mengalir... dia mengisi bak mandi. Aku ingin mengambil jus jeruk. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santai.

"Bisakah Nana mengirimiku skemanya. Barney bilang, dia akan memecahkan masalahnya... "

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bukan, Jumat... Ada sebidang tanah di sini yang membuatku tertarik... Yeah, suruh Bill untuk menelepon... Tidak, besok... aku ingin melihat apa yang akan ditawarkan Georgia jika kita pindah kesini."

Chanyeol tak melepaskan matanya padaku. Sambil memberikan gelas, dia menunjuk ke wadah es.

"Jika insentif mereka cukup menarik... aku pikir kita harus mempertimbangkan hal itu, meskipun aku tak yakin tentang hawa panas sialan itu di sini... aku setuju Detroit memiliki keuntungan juga, dan itu lebih dingin..." Wajahnya jadi gelap sesaat. Mengapa? "Suruh Bill untuk menelpon. Besok... Jangan terlalu pagi." Dia mematikan telpon dan menatapku, wajahnya tak terbaca, dan kesunyian membentang di antara kita.

Oke... giliran aku untuk berbicara.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku," bisikku.

"Tidak, Aku tidak," katanya pelan, mata abu-abu melebar dan hati-hati.

"Tidak artinya kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak kau tak mencintainya?"

Dia melipat tangan dan bersandar ke dinding, dan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baekhyun?"

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya padamu."

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak. Aku tak mencintainya." Dia mengerutkan kening. Geli namun bingung.

Aku tak percaya aku menahan napasku. Aku seperti karung kain bekas yang melorot hingga aku ingin melepaskan uneg-unegku. Yah, syukurlah dia tak mencintainya. Bagaimana rasanya jika dia benar-benar mencintai penyihir itu?

"Kau betul-betul seperti dewi pencemburu bermata hijau, Baekhyun. Siapa yang menyangka?"

"Apa kau mencoba mengolok-olokku, Mr. Park?"

"Aku tak akan berani." Dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan serius, tetapi dia memiliki kilauan jahat di matanya.

"Oh, aku pikir kau melakukannya, dan kau sering melakukan itu."

Dia menyeringai saat aku menirukan kembali kata-katanya yang sebelumnya pernah diucapkan padaku. Matanya gelap.

"Tolong berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Kamu berada dalam ruanganku, aku belum melihatmu hampir selama tiga hari, dan aku sudah terbang jauh ingin bertemu denganmu." Nada suaranya telah berubah menjadi lembut, sensual.

BlackBerry-nya berdengung, mengganggu kami berdua, dan dia mematikannya tanpa melirik untuk melihat dari siapa itu. Napasku tersentak. Aku tahu kemana arahnya ini... tapi kita harus bicara.

Dia melangkah ke arahku berpenampilan seperti seorang predator yang seksi.

"Aku menginginkanmu Baekhyun. Sekarang. Dan kau juga menginginkan aku. Itulah mengapa kau di sini."

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu," bisikku sebagai pembelaan.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu, apa kau akan tinggal atau pergi?"

Mukaku memerah saat dia berjalan dan berhenti di depanku.

"Tinggal," gumamku, menatap dengan gugup ke arahnya.

"Oh, aku harap begitu." Dia menatap ke arahku. "Kau begitu marah padaku," dia mengambil nafas.

"Ya."

"Aku tak ingat siapa pun kecuali keluargaku yang pernah marah padaku. Aku menyukai ini."

Dia menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. Oh, kedekatannya, baunya wanginya Chanyeol. Kita harusnya berbicara, tapi hatiku berdebar-debar, darahku menyanyi seperti mengalir melalui penggabungan hasrat tubuhku, yang membentang... dimana-mana. Chanyeol membungkuk dan hidungnya menyusuri sepanjang bahuku dan sampai pangkal telingaku, jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam rambutku.

"Kita harus bicara." Bisikku.

"Nanti."

"Begitu banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Aku juga."

Dia mencium lembut di bawah daun telingaku sementara jari-jarinya mengencang di rambutku. Menarik kepalaku ke belakang, bibirnya meng-ekspos tenggorokanku. Giginya menggigit lembut daguku, dan dia mencium leherku.

"Aku menginginkanmu," dia mengambil nafas.

Aku mengerang dan menggapai dan menangkap lengannya.

"Apa kau menstruasi?" Dia terus menciumku.

Sialan. Apa tak ada yang terlewat dari dia?

"Ya," bisikku malu.

"Apa kau mengalami kram?"

"Tidak." mukaku memerah. Ya ampun...

Dia berhenti dan menatap ke arahku.

"Apa kau minum pil-mu?"

"Ya." Bagaimana sangat memalukannya ini?

"Ayo kita mandi."

Oh?

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke kamar tidur. Didominasi dengan ranjang ukuran super king dengan tirai yang rumit. Tapi kita tak berhenti di situ. Dia membawaku ke kamar mandi terdiri dari dua bilik, semua bernuansa aquamarine dan batu kapur warna putih. Ruangannya sangat besar - Di bilik kedua ada sebuah bak mandi cekung, cukup besar untuk empat orang dengan tangga batu yang mengarah ke dalamnya, air mengisi sangat pelan. Uapnya naik dengan lembut di atas busa, dan aku memperhatikan di sekeliling bak mandi dibentuk tempat duduk dari batu memutar.

Lilin berkerlip di sampingnya. Wow... dia melakukan semua ini sambil menelpon.

"Apa kau punya ikat rambut?"

Aku berkedip padanya, aku merogoh ke dalam saku celana jeansku, dan mengeluarkan karet ikat rambutku.

"Ikat rambutmu ke atas," dia memerintah dengan lembut. Aku melakukan seperti yang dia suruh.

Terasa hangat dan gerah saat berada di samping bak mandi, dan kamisolku mulai menempel. Dia membungkuk dan menutup kran. Membawaku kembali ke bilik pertama kamar mandi ini, dia berdiri di belakangku saat kami menghadap cermin berukuran sangat besar yang menutupi dinding di atas dua wastafel yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Angkat tanganmu," dia mengambil nafas. Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan dia mengangkat kamisolku ke atas kepala hingga aku berdiri telanjang dada di depannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, dia membuka kancing celana jinsku dan menarik ritsletingnya.

"Aku akan memilikimu di kamar mandi, Baekhyun." Miring ke bawah, dia mencium leherku. Aku menggerakkan kepala ke satu sisi dan memberikan akses agar lebih mudah. Mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke celana jinsku, perlahan-lahan dia menurunkannya sampai kakiku, dia merosot di belakangku sambil menurunkan celana jins dan celana dalamku ke lantai.

"Melangkahlah keluar dari celana jinsmu."

Mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel, aku melakukan hal itu. Aku sekarang benar-benar telanjang, menatap diriku sendiri, dan dia berlutut di belakangku. Dia mencium kemudian menggigit dengan lembut pantatku, membuatku terkesiap. Dia berdiri dan menatapku sekali lagi di cermin. Aku berusaha keras untuk diam, mengabaikan kecenderungan alamiku untuk menutupi tubuhku. Dia melebarkan tangannya diatas perutku, merentangkan tangannya menyusuri dari pinggul ke pinggul.

"Lihat dirimu. Kau begitu cantik," bisiknya. "Lihat bagaimana kamu merasakan." Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku, jari-jarinya masuk di antara jari-jariku yang terentang. Dia menempatkan tangan kami di perutku. "Rasakan betapa halus kulitmu."

Suaranya lembut dan rendah. Dia menggerakkan tangan kami membuat lingkaran lambat ke atas menuju dadaku. "Rasakan bagaimana penuh payudaramu." Dia terus mengarahkan tanganku hingga menangkup payudaraku.

Dengan lembut membelai putingku dengan ibu jarinya berulang-ulang.

Aku mengerang diantara bibirku yang terbuka dan punggungku melengkung hingga payudaraku mengisi telapak tanganku. Dia meremas putingku diantara ibu jari kami, menarik lembut hingga bertambah keras. Aku mengawasi dengan terpesona pada makhluk binal yang menggeliat di depanku. Oh terasa nikmat. Aku merintih dan memejamkan mata, tidak lagi ingin melihat wanita di cermin dengan libido yang berantakan di bawah tangannya sendiri... keahlian tangannya... merasakan kulitku saat dia mengarahkan caranya bagaimana membangkitkan gairah itu - hanya dengan sentuhannya, dan perintahnya yang tenang dan lembut.

"Benar, sayang," bisiknya.

Dia menuntun tanganku ke sisi tubuhku, menyusuri dari pinggang ke pinggulku, dan menyeberang ke pangkal pahaku. Dia menggeser kakinya di antara kedua kakiku, mendorong untuk membuka kakiku, dan mengarahkan secara bergantian kedua tanganku, mengikuti irama. Sangat erotis. Sesungguhnya aku adalah bonekanya dan dia dalangnya.

"Lihat dirimu bercahaya, Baekhyun," bisiknya sambil mencium dan menggigit lembut di sepanjang bahuku. Aku mengerang. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Lanjutkan sendiri," dia memerintah, dan berdiri kembali menontonku.

Aku mengelus diriku sendiri. Tidak. Aku ingin dia yang melakukan. Rasanya tak sama. Aku tersesat tanpa dia. Dia menarik kemejanya ke atas kepalanya dan dengan cepat melepas celana jinsnya.

"Kau lebih suka aku yang melakukannya?" Mata abu-abunya terbakar menatapku di cermin.

"Oh ya... kumohon," Aku mengambil napas.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku lagi dan mengambil tanganku sekali lagi, melanjutkan belaian sensual di atas daerah paling sensitifku. Rambut dadanya menggesek punggungku, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menekanku. Oh... tolong sekarang. Dia menggigit tengkukku, dan aku memejamkan mata, menikmati segudang sensasi; leher, pangkal pahaku... nuansa dia di belakangku.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan memutar tubuhku, memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan, memegang kedua tanganku di belakangku, dan menarik kuncirku dengan tangan satunya. Mukaku memerah melihatnya, dan dia menciumku dengan liar, memporak-porandakan mulutku dengan bibirnya. Menahanku diam di tempat.

Napasnya terengah-engah, begitu juga denganku.

"Kapan kau mulai menstruasi, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba saat menatap ke arahku.

"Err... kemarin," gumamku dalam kondisi sangat terangsang.

"Bagus." Dia melepaskanku dan memutarku.

"Pegangan pada wastafel," dia memberi perintah dan menarik pinggulku ke belakang lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan di ruang bermain, jadi aku membungkuk.

Dia menarik perekat diantara kakiku... apa! Dan... dengan lembut menarik tamponku keluar dan melemparkan ke toilet terdekat. Sialan. Ya ampun... Astaga.

Kemudian dia dalam diriku... ah! Langsung antara kulit dengan kulit... pada awalnya bergerak perlahan... dengan mudah, mengujiku, mendorongku... oh. Aku pegangan diatas wastafel, terengah-engah, memaksa diri kembali pada dirinya, merasakan dia dalam diriku. Oh siksaan yang terasa nikmat... tangannya menggenggam pinggulku. Dia membuat irama, masuk-keluar, dan tangannya menemukan daerah paling sensitifku, memijatku... oh ya ampun. Aku bisa merasakan diriku mengencang.

"Itu benar, sayang," suaranya serak saat dia mendorong ke dalam diriku, memiringkan pinggulnya, dan itu semakin membuatku terbang, terbang tinggi.

Wow... dan aku keluar, dengan lantang, mencengkeram erat ke wastafel saat aku mencapai klimaks yang melingkar turun ke bawah, semuanya berputar dan mengejang sekaligus. Dia mengikuti, mencengkeramku erat-erat, saat dia mencapai klimaks dan memanggil namaku mirip permohonan atau suatu doa.

"Oh, Baekhyun!" Napasnya tersengal-sengal di telingaku, bersinergi sempurna denganku. "Oh, Sayang, bisakah aku pernah puas denganmu?" Bisiknya.

Akankah akan selalu seperti ini? Begitu luar biasa, menyita semuanya, begitu membingungkan dan memukau. Aku ingin bicara, tapi sekarang tenagaku terkuras habis dan linglung setelah berhubungan intim dengannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisakah aku pernah puas dengan dia?

Perlahan-lahan kami merosot ke lantai, dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku, memelukku. Aku meringkuk di pangkuannya, kepalaku di dadanya, saat kami berdua tenang. Sangat tak kentara, aku menghirup aroma manis Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Aku tak tak boleh mengendus. Aku tak boleh mengendus. Aku ulangi mantra itu di kepalaku - meskipun aku sangat tergoda untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin mengangkat tanganku dan menggambar pola di rambut dadanya dengan ujung jariku... tapi aku menahan diri, tahu bahwa dia tak suka jika aku melakukan. Kami berdua diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku tersesat di dalamnya... tersesat padanya.

Aku ingat bahwa aku sedang menstruasi.

"Aku berdarah," gumamku.

"Tidak menggangguku," dia mengambil nafas.

"Aku tahu." Aku tak bisa menjaga kekeringan yang keluar dari suaraku.

Dia sedikit tegang.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Apakah itu menggangguku? Mungkin harus... haruskah? Tidak, tidak. Aku bersandar dan menatapnya, dan dia menatap ke arahku, mata abu-abunya lembut berawan.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Dia menyeringai.

"Bagus. Mari kita mandi."

Dia meluruskan tubuhnya di sekitarku, menempatkanku di lantai saat dia bersiap untuk berdiri. Aku melihat lagi, bulat kecil, bekas luka warna putih di dadanya. Itu bukan cacar air, aku merenung melamun. Grace pernah mengatakan, dia tak pernah kena cacar air. Sialan... itu pasti bekas luka bakar.

Luka bakar dari apa? Aku pucat karena sadar, shock dan rasa muak mengalir dalam diriku.

Dari rokok? Mrs. Yuri, ibu kandungnya, atau siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Mungkin ada penjelasan yang masuk akal, dan aku beraksi secara berlebihan - harapan yang liar berkembang di dalam dadaku – semoga saja aku salah.

"Ada apa?" Mata Chanyeol terbelalak seperti alarm.

"Bekas lukamu," bisikku. "Itu bukan dari cacar air."

Aku melihat dalam hitungan detik dia menutup ke bawah, sikapnya berubah dari santai, tenang, dan santai, menjadi defensif - bahkan marah. Dia mengerutkan kening, wajahnya gelap dan mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras menipis.

"Bukan, memang bukan bekas cacar air," bentak dia, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia berdiri, memegang tanganku, dan menariku untuk berdiri.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Suaranya dingin dan memarahi saat dia melepaskan tanganku.

Mukaku memerah, ditegur, dan menatap jari-jariku di bawah, dan aku tahu, aku tahu itu bekas rokok seseorang yang di matikan ke dada Chanyeol. Aku merasa mual.

"Apa dia melakukan itu?" Aku berbisik sebelum aku bisa menahan diri.

Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi aku terpaksa menatapnya. Dia melotot padaku.

"Dia? Mrs. Yuri? Dia bukan binatang, Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia tak melakukan itu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau merasa harus menjelek-jelekkan dia."

Dia berdiri di sana, telanjang, telanjang bulat, dengan darahku pada tubuhnya... dan kami akhirnya melakukan percakapan ini. Dan aku telanjang juga – kami tak memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi, kecuali mungkin bak mandi. Aku menarik napas dalam, berjalan melewatinya, dan masuk ke dalam air. Terasa nyaman dan hangat, menenangkan sekali. Aku tenggelam dalam busa yang wangi dan menatap ke arahnya, bersembunyi di antara gelembung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kamu akan menjadi seperti itu jika kau tak bertemu dengannya. Jika dia tak memperkenalkan... um gaya hidupnya padamu."

Dia menghela napas dan masuk ke bak mandi di seberangku, rahangnya mengatup dengan ketegangan, matanya dingin. Saat dia anggun menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah air, dia berhati-hati untuk tak menyentuhku. Astaga – apa aku telah membuatnya menjadi marah?

Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi padaku, wajahnya tak terbaca, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekali lagi kesunyian membentang diantara kami, tapi aku menahan pembicaraanku. Itu giliranmu Park - Aku tak mengalah kali ini. Bawah sadarku gugup, cemas menggigit kukunya - ini bisa berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol dan aku saling menatap, tapi aku tidak mundur. Akhirnya, setelah apa yang terlihat seperti satu milenium, dia menggelengkan kepala, dan dia menyeringai.

"Aku mungkin akan mengikuti jalan ibu kandungku, kalau bukan karena Mrs. Yuri."

Oh! Aku berkedip padanya. Pecandu narkoba atau pelacur? Mungkin keduanya?

"Dia mencintaiku dengan cara aku anggap... diterima," tambahnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sialan, apa artinya itu?

"Diterima?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia menatap tajam padaku. "Dia mengalihkan perhatianku dari jalan yang rusak. Aku menemukan diriku untuk mengikutinya. Ini sangat sulit untuk tumbuh dalam keluarga yang sempurna ketika kamu tidak sempurna."

Oh tidak. Mulutku kering saat aku mencerna kata-katanya. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terduga. Dia tak memberitahuku lagi. Betapa frustasinya. Di sisi yang paling dalam, aku terguncang – nada suaranya begitu benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Mrs. Yuri mencintainya. Sialan... apakah dia masih mencintainya? Perutku terasa seperti sehabis ditendang.

"Apakah dia masih mencintaimu?"

"Ku pikir tidak, bukan seperti itu." Dia mengerutkan kening seolah dia tak pernah memikirkan gagasan seperti itu. "Aku berkali-kali mengatakan itu terjadi sudah lama. Itu bagian dari masa lalu. Aku tak bisa mengubahnya meskipun aku ingin. Dia menyelamatkanku dari diriku sendiri." Dia jengkel dan tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. "Aku tak pernah membahas ini dengan siapa pun." Dia berhenti sejenak, "Kecuali Dr. Flynn, tentu saja. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku membicarakan ini padamu sekarang, adalah karena aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku ingin tahu kamu lebih banyak lagi, dan setiap kali aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu, kamu selalu mengalihkan perhatianku. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku ketahui."

"Oh demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Apa yang harus aku lakukan," matanya terbakar, Dan meskipun dia tidak menaikkan suaranya, aku tahu dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. Aku melirik cepat ke bawah pada tanganku, di bawah air jelas gelembung sudah mulai menyebar.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk memahami, kamu seperti misteri. Tidak seperti orang yang aku temui sebelumnya. Aku senang kau bilang apa yang ingin aku ketahui."

Astaga - mungkin kosmopolitan itu yang membuatku semakin berani, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak tahan berjauhan dengannya. Aku bergerak melalui air ke sisinya dan bersandar padanya jadi kita bisa bersentuhan, kulit dengan kulit. Matanya tegang saat melihatku dengan hati-hati, seakan aku akan menggigitnya. Yah, itu bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Dewi batinku menatap padanya dengan tenang, merenung dengan heran.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku," bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya tak terbiasa berbicara seperti ini - ini seakan menyelidiki. Aku hanya membicarakan ini dengan Dr Flynn dan dengan..." Dia berhenti dan mengerutkan kening.

"Dengan dia. Mrs. Yuri. Kau berbicara dengannya?" Kataku cepat, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosiku sendiri.

"Ya, aku bicara padanya."

"Tentang apa?"

Dia bergeser di dalam bak mandi sehingga dia menghadap padaku, menyebabkan air berputar naik ke atas sisi lantai. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku, bersandar di pinggir bak mandi.

"Kau tetap bersikeras?" Gumamnya, masih tersisa nada kesal dalam suaranya. "Hidup, alam semesta - Bisnis, Mrs. Y dan aku sudah kenal lama, Baekhyun. Kita bisa membicarakan apapun."

"Aku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Mata abu-abunya mengamatiku dengan hati-hati.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, mencoba untuk mengekang marah yang mendadak naik kepermukaan.

"Mengapa kamu berbicara tentang aku?" Aku berusaha untuk tidak ingin terdengar seperti cengeng dan merajuk, tapi aku tak berhasil. Aku tahu aku harus berhenti. Aku mendorong dia terlalu keras. Bawah sadarku muncul lagi layaknya pelukis Edvard Munch.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang sepertimu, Baekhyun."

"Apa artinya itu? Seseorang yang tidak secara otomatis menandatangani dokumenmu, tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Aku perlu saran."

"Dan kau mengambil saran dari Ibu Paedo?" Tukasku. pertahanan emosiku ternyata lebih tentatif dari yang kuduga.

"Baekhyun - cukup," bentak dia kembali tegas, matanya menyempit.

Aku meluncur di atas es yang tipis, dan aku menuju bahaya. "Atau aku akan menempatkanmu di lututku. Aku tak tertarik secara seksual atau romantis apapun dengannya. Dia teman yang baik, terhormat dan mitra bisnis. Itu saja. Kami memiliki masa lalu, sejarah bersama, yang luar biasa bermanfaat untukku, meskipun pernikahannya kacau - tapi hubungan kami pada sisi itu sudah berakhir."

Astaga - bagian lain aku tak bisa mengerti. Dia juga sudah menikah. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu begitu lama?

"Dan orang tuamu tak pernah tahu?"

"Tidak," geram dia. "Aku sudah bilang ini padamu."

Dan aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Aku tak bisa meminta pertanyaan lebih lanjut tentang dia karena dia akan meninggalkan aku.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Bentak dia.

"Untuk sekarang ya."

Dia mengambil napas panjang dan tampak santai di depanku, seperti sebuah beban berat atau semacamnya diangkat dari pundak.

"Baik – sekarang giliranku," dia bergumam, dan tatapannya berubah seperti baja, spekulatif. "Kamu tak menanggapi emailku."

Mukaku langsung memerah. Oh, aku benci sorotan ditujukan padaku, dan tampaknya dia akan marah setiap kali kita berdiskusi. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin seperti itu bagaiman perasaanya tentang tentang pertanyaanku, dia tidak terbiasa ditantang. Maksudnya adalah pengungkapannya sangat mengganggu, dan mengerikan.

"Aku akan menjawab. Tapi sekarang kau di sini."

"Apa kau lebih senang aku tidak disini?" Dia bernafas, ekspresinya tenang lagi.

"Tidak, aku senang," bisikku.

"Bagus." Dia merasa lega, memberikan senyum dengan tulus. "Aku juga senang di sini – terlepas dari interogasimu. Jadi, sementara aku boleh diinterograsi olehmu, kau pikir kau bisa mengklaim kekebalan diplomatik hanya karena aku sudah terbang jauh-jauh untuk menemuimu? Aku tak percaya itu, Miss Byun. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Oh tidak...

"Sudah kubilang. Aku senang kau di sini. Terima kasih telah datang sejauh ini," kataku lemah.

"Dengan senang hati, Miss Byun." Matanya bersinar saat dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut. Aku merasa diriku menanggapi secara otomatis. Airnya masih hangat, kamar mandi masih beruap. Dia berhenti dan menjauh sedikit, menatap ke arahku.

"Tidak. Aku pikir aku ingin beberapa jawaban terlebih dahulu sebelum kita melakukan lagi."

Lagi? Ada kata itu lagi. Dan dia ingin jawaban... jawaban untuk apa? Aku tak punya rahasia masa lalu - aku tak memiliki masa kecil yang mengerikan. Apa yang dia ingin tahu tentangku yang dia belum ketahui?

Aku menghela napas, pasrah.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang kesepakatan yang akan kita jalani, sebagai pertanyaan awal."

Aku berkedip padanya. Saatnya permainan truth or dare - bawah sadar dan dewi batinku melirik dengan gugup satu sama lain. Sialan, mari kita jujur saja.

"Kupikir aku tak bisa melakukan untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Sepanjang akhir pekan aku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diri sendiriku." Mukaku memerah dan menatap tanganku.

Dia mengangkat daguku, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku, geli.

"Tidak, aku juga berpikir kau tak bisa menjadi orang lain."

Dan sebagian dari diriku merasa sedikit tersinggung dan tertantang.

"Apa kau menertawakanku?"

"Ya, tapi dengan cara yang baik," katanya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, dengan singkat.

"Kau bukan seorang submisif yang hebat," dia mengambil nafas sambil memegang daguku, matanya menari-nari dengan humor.

Aku menatapnya terkejut, kemudian aku tertawa - dan dia bergabung denganku.

"Mungkin aku tidak memiliki guru yang baik."

Dia mendengus.

"Mungkin. Mungkin aku harus lebih tegas denganmu." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Dan memberiku senyum licik.

Aku menelan ludah. Astaga, tidak. Tapi pada saat yang sama, ototku mengencang nikmat jauh di dalam sana.

Ini adalah cara dia menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli – Aku menyadari itu. Dia menatapku, mengukur reaksiku.

"Apa terasa sakit saat pertama kali aku memukulmu?"

Aku memandang ke arahnya, berkedip. Apakah terasa sakit? Aku ingat merasa bingung dengan reaksiku. Sakit, tapi tidak banyak saat mengingat itu kembali. Dia mengatakan berulang-ulang di kepalaku. Dan kedua kalinya... Yah, itu nggak apa-apa... panas.

"Tidak, tidak juga," bisikku.

"Punya pemikiran lebih dari itu?" Dia meminta.

"Kukira. merasa nikmat, saat seseorang tidak seharusnya merasakan seperti itu."

"Aku ingat merasakan hal yang sama. Perlu waktu untuk mendapatkan pemikiran seputar itu."

Sialan. Ini adalah berkaitan saat dia masih anak-anak.

"Kau selalu bisa menggunakan kata aman, Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan itu. Dan, selama kau mengikuti semua aturan, yang mana memuaskan kebutuhan mendalamku untuk mengontrol dan agar membuatmu jadi aman, mungkin kita bisa menemukan jalan ke depan."

"Mengapa kau perlu untuk mengontrolku?"

"Karena itu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dalam diriku yang tak terpenuhi pada masa pertumbuhanku dulu."

"Jadi itu seperti bentuk terapi?"

"Aku tidak memikirkannya seperti itu, tapi ya, aku kira itu bisa."

Aku bisa mengerti. Ini akan membantu.

"Tapi, ada satu hal - satu saat kau mengatakan tak ingin ditantang, berikutnya kau mengatakan menyukai untuk ditantang. Itu garis yang sangat halus untuk melangkah supaya berhasil."

Dia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau tampaknya baik-baik saja sejauh ini."

"Tapi berapa biaya yang harus aku bayar? Aku merasa diikat dalam hubungan ini."

"Aku suka kau diikat dalam hubungan ini," dia menyeringai.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!" Aku memercikkan air ke dia dengan putus asa.

Dia menatap ke arahku, melengkungkan alis.

"Apakah kau barusan menyemprotkan air padaku?"

"Ya." Sial... tatapan itu.

"Oh, Miss Byun." Dia meraihku dan menarikku ke pangkuannya, air tumpah ke seluruh lantai. "Ku pikir kita sudah cukup bicara untuk saat ini."

Tangannya menjepit di kedua sisi kepalaku dan menciumku dalam-dalam. Menguasai mulutku. Memiringkan kepalaku... mengontrolku. Aku mengerang melawan bibirnya. Inilah apa yang dia suka. Inilah kemahirannya. Semuanya menyatu dalam diriku dan jariku meremas rambutnya, menahan dia untukku, dan aku membalas ciumannya seakan mengatakan bahwa aku juga menginginkanmu, ini adalah salah satu cara yang aku tahu. Dia mengeluh, menggeserku jadi aku mengangkangi dia, berlutut di atasnya, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras ada di bawahku. Dia menarik dirinya supaya bisa menatapku, matanya sedikit tertutup, bercahaya dan penuh gairah. Aku jatuhkan tanganku untuk bertumpu ke tepi bak mandi tapi dia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tanganku di punggungku, menahan mereka bersama-sama dalam satu tangan.

"Aku akan memilikimu sekarang," bisiknya dan mengangkat aku mengambang di atasnya.

"Siap?" Dia mengambil nafas.

"Ya," bisikku, dan dengan tenang menurunkanku padanya, perlahan, sangat perlahan... membuatku merasakan... mengisiku... memperhatikanku saat ia melakukannya.

Aku mengerang, menutup mataku, dan aku menyukai sensasi ini, perasaan diregangkan karena penuh. Dia melenturkan pinggulnya, dan aku terkesiap, bersandar ke depan, beristirahat sejenak, dahiku menempel ke dahinya.

"Tolong biarkan tanganku lepas," bisikku.

"Jangan menyentuhku," dia memohon, dan melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, dia meraih pinggulku. Bertumpu pada pinggiran bak mandi, aku bergerak ke atas dan kemudian turun perlahan-lahan, membuka mataku untuk menatapnya. Dia memperhatikanku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, nafasnya terhenti, kaku - lidahnya diantara giginya. Dia terlihat begitu... panas. Kami basah dan licin dan bergerak terhadap satu sama lain. Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya. Dia menutup matanya. Sementara, aku membawa tanganku hingga kepalanya dan jariku meremas-remas rambutnya, tak melepas bibirku dari mulutnya. Hal ini masih dibolehkan. Dia menyukai ini. Aku juga suka. Dan kita bergerak bersama. Aku menarik rambutnya, mendorong kepalanya ke belakang dan memperdalam ciuman, menaiki dia - lebih cepat, mempercepat irama. Aku mengerang pada mulutnya. Dia mulai mengangkatku lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi... memegang pinggulku. Membalas ciumanku. Kita adalah mulut dan lidah yang basah, rambut kusut, dan pinggul bergerak. Semua sensasi... semua menyita lagi.

Aku sudah dekat... aku mulai menyadari rasa mengencang nikmat ini... bertambah cepat. Dan air... berputar-putar di sekitar kita, pusaran air kita sendiri, seperti pusaran yang diaduk karena gerakan kami menjadi lebih gila-gilaan... air tumpah di mana-mana, mencerminkan apa yang terjadi di dalam diriku... dan aku tak peduli.

Aku mencintai pria ini. Aku suka gairahnya, efek yang aku miliki atas dirinya. Aku suka bahwa dia terbang sejauh ini untuk menemuiku. Aku suka bahwa dia peduli padaku... dia sangat peduli. Ini sangat tidak terduga, begitu menyenangkan.

Dia adalah milikku, dan aku adalah miliknya.

"Benar, sayang," dia mengambil nafas.

Dan aku keluar, orgasme merobek melaluiku, penuh gejolak, penuh gairah, puncak yang menelanku secara keseluruhan. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku sangat erat... kedua lengannya memeluk punggungku saat dia menemukan pelepasannya.

"Baekhyun, sayang!" Dia berteriak, dan itu panggilan liar, mengharukan yang menyentuh kedalaman jiwaku.

...

Kami berbaring saling menatap, mata abu-abunya menjadi biru, bertatap muka, di atas ranjang super king, kami berdua memeluk bantal, kami saling berhadapan. Telanjang. Tidak menyentuh. Hanya melihat dan mengagumi, ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Apa kamu ingin tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya lembut. Dia sangat tampan, perpaduan warna rambutnya sangat jelas terhadap sarung bantal katun Mesir warna putih, mata abu-abu membara, ekspresif. Dia kelihatan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tak lelah." Aneh aku merasa berenergi. Saat yang tepat untuk bicara - Aku tak boleh berhenti.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya dia.

"Bicara."

Dia tersenyum.

"Tentang apa?"

"Sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Kamu."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Apa film favoritmu?"

Dia menyeringai.

"Hari ini adalah 'The Piano'."

Senyumnya menular.

"Tentu saja. Bodohnya aku. Demikian menyedihkan, skor yang menarik, tak diragukan lagi karena kau bisa memainkannya? Begitu banyak prestasi, Mr. Park."

"Dan yang terbesar salah satunya adalah kau, Miss Byun."

"Jadi aku nomor tujuh belas."

Dia mengerutkan kening tak paham.

"Tujuh belas?"

"Jumlah wanita yang sudah um... berhubungan seks denganmu."

Bibirnya seperti biasa salah satu ditarik ke atas, matanya bersinar tak percaya.

"Tidak persis seperti itu."

"Kau bilang lima belas," aku jelas bingung.

"Aku mengacu pada jumlah wanita di ruang bermainku. Aku pikir itu yang kau maksud. Kau tak menanyakan berapa banyak wanita yang pernah berhubungan seks denganku."

"Oh." Sialan... masih ada lagi... Berapa? Aku ternganga padanya. "Vanilla (Dengan cara normal)?"

"Tidak, kamu satu-satunya penakluk normalku," dia menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum padaku.

Mengapa dia menganggap ini lucu? Dan mengapa aku menyeringai ke arahnya seperti seorang idiot?

"Aku tak bisa memberikan kau angkanya. Aku tak membuat catatan di tiang ranjang atau dimanapun."

"Apa yang kita bicarakan - puluhan, ratusan,... ribuan." Mataku jadi semakin liar karena mendapatkan nomor yang lebih besar.

"Sekitar puluhan, demi tuhan."

"Semua submisif?"

"Ya."

"Berhentilah menyeringai padaku," Aku mencoba memarahi dia, tapi gagal menjaga wajahku tetap lurus.

"Aku tak bisa. Kau sangat lucu."

"Lucu aneh atau lucu ha ha?"

"Aku pikir dua-duanya." Dia meniru kata-kataku dulu.

"Kelancangan itu, berasal gara-gara kamu."

Dia membungkuk dan mencium ujung hidungku.

"Ini akan mengejutkanmu, Baekhyun. Siap?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak, masih dengan senyum bodoh di wajahku.

"Semua submissif yang sedang dalam pelatihan, saat aku masih berlatih. Disana ada tempat-tempat di sekitar Seattle yang bisa didatangi dan berlatih disana. Belajar untuk melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan," katanya.

Apa?

"Oh." Aku berkedip padanya.

"Ya, aku membayar untuk seks, Baekhyun."

"Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu," gumamku dengan sombong. "Dan kau benar... Aku sangat terkejut. Sebaliknya aku tak bisa mengejutkanmu."

"Kamu pernah mengenakan pakaian dalamku."

"Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

"Ya." Dewi batinku melompat di atas palang lompat tinggi setinggi lima belas kaki.

"Kau tak memakai celana dalammu saat bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"Apakah itu mengejutkanmu juga?"

"Ya."

Astaga, palangnya naik lagi ke enam belas kaki.

"Tampaknya aku hanya bisa mengejutkanmu pada urusan pakaian dalam."

"Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau masih perawan. Itulah kejutan terbesar yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Ya, mukamu seperti foto hasil jepretan dari Kodak moment." Aku tertawa.

"Kau membiarkanku membawamu dengan cambuk berkuda."

"Apakah itu mengejutkanmu?"

"Ya."

Aku menyeringai.

"Yah, aku mungkin membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi."

"Oh, aku harap begitu, Miss Byun. Akhir pekan ini?"

"Oke," Aku setuju, malu-malu.

"Oke?"

"Ya. Aku akan pergi ke Red Room of Pain lagi."

"Kau memanggil namaku."

"Itu membuatmu terkejut?"

"Fakta bahwa aku menyukai keterkejutanku."

"Chanyeol."

Dia menyeringai.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu besok." Matanya bersinar penuh kegembiraan.

"Apa?"

"Sebuah kejutan. Untukmu." Suaranya pelan dan lembut.

Aku mengangkat alis dan menahan keinginan menguap pada saat yang sama.

"Apa aku membuatmu bosan, Miss Byun?" Nadanya tajam.

"Tidak pernah."

Dia membungkuk dan mencium lembut bibirku.

"Tidurlah," perintahnya, kemudian mematikan lampu.

Suasana tenang, aku memejamkan mata, kehabisan tenaga dan merasa puas, aku pikir aku di tengah cuaca yang buruk. Dan meskipun semua yang dikatakan, dan apa yang tidak dikatakan dia, kupikir aku belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia seperti saat ini.

...

Chanyeol berdiri di sangkar baja. Mengenakan celana jins robek yang lembut, dada dan kakinya telanjang, dan dia menatapku. Tersenyum karena leluconnya sendiri, terukir di wajah tampannya dan mata abu-abuny. Di tangannya, dia memegang semangkuk stroberi.

Dia berjalan seenaknya dengan postur tubuh atletis yang anggun menuju bagian depan sangkar, menatap tajam padaku. Sambil mengangkat stroberi yang sudah matang, dia mengulurkan tangannya melalui jeruji.

"Makan," katanya, lidahnya membelai bagian depan langit-langit mulutnya sambil mengucapkan 'n'.

Aku mencoba bergerak ke arahnya, tapi aku terikat, ditahan oleh beberapa kekuatan yang tak terlihat di sekitar pergelangan tanganku, menahanku. Lepaskan aku.

"Ayo, makan," katanya dengan senyum miringnya.

Aku menarik dan menarik... Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menjerit dan berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang muncul. Aku jadi bisu. Ia mengulurkan lebih jauh lagi, dan stroberi sampai di bibirku.

"Makan, Baekhyun." Mulutnya menyebut setiap suku kata namaku dengan sensual.

Aku membuka mulut dan menggigit, sangkarnya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan tanganku bebas. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, jari-jariku menyentuh rambut dadanya.

"Baekhyun."

Tidak, aku mengerang.

"Ayo, Sayang."

Tidak. Aku ingin menyentuhmu.

"Bangun."

Tidak. Tolong. Mataku berkedip dengan enggan membuka untuk sekian detik. Aku di tempat tidur dan seseorang mengendus telingaku.

"Bangun, sayang," dia berbisik, dan pengaruh suaranya yang merdu menyebar seperti karamel hangat yang meleleh melalui pembuluh darahku.

Ini Chanyeol. Astaga, masih gelap, dan bayangan dia di mimpiku terus berlanjut, meresahkan dan menggoda di kepalaku.

"Oh... tidak," erangku. Aku ingin kembali ke dadanya, kembali ke mimpiku. Mengapa dia membangunkanku?

Sepertinya masih tengah malam. Sialan. Apa dia ingin seks - sekarang?

"Waktunya bangun, sayang. Aku akan menyalakan lampu samping." Suaranya tenang.

"Tidak," aku mengerang.

"Aku ingin mengejar fajar denganmu," katanya, dia mencium wajahku, kelopak mataku, ujung hidungku, mulutku, dan aku membuka mata. Lampu samping menyala. "Selamat pagi, cantik," bisiknya.

Aku mengeluh, dan dia tersenyum.

"Kau bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi," bisiknya.

Melalui cahaya yang redup, aku memicingkan mata dan melihat Chanyeol membungkuk, tersenyum. Geli. Geli melihatku. Sudah berpakaian! Warna hitam.

"Aku pikir kau menginginkan seks," aku menggerutu.

"Baekhyun, aku selalu menginginkan seks denganmu. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama," katanya datar.

Aku memandang dia saat mataku sudah bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, tapi dia masih terlihat geli... syukurlah.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya, hanya saja tidak pada waktu yang masih terlalu larut."

"Ini bukan masih larut, ini sudah pagi. Ayo – kau harus bangun. Kita akan jalan-jalan keluar. Nanti aku akan menagih seksnya."

"Aku tadi bermimpi menyenangkan," aku merengek.

"Mimpi tentang apa?" Tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Kamu." Aku tersipu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan kali ini?"

"Mencoba menyuapiku dengan buah stroberi."

Bibirnya berkedut bekas tanda tersenyum.

"Dr. Flynn mungkin senang mendengar itu. Cepat berpakaian. Tak usah mandi, kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

Kita!

Aku duduk, dan selimutnya turun di pinggangku, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhku. Dia berdiri untuk memberiku ruang, matanya gelap.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"5:30 pagi."

"Terasa seperti masih jam 03:00 pagi."

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Aku sudah membiarkan kau tidur selama mungkin. Ayolah."

"Tidak bisakah aku mandi?"

Dia mendesah.

"Jika kau mandi, aku ingin mandi bersamamu, kau dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya –kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi ini. Ayolah."

Dia begitu semangat. Seperti anak kecil, dia menjadi penuh harap dan semangat. Yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ini kejutan. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan."

Aku tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oke." Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dan mencari pakaianku. Tentu saja semuanya sudah terlipat rapi di kursi samping tempat tidurku. Dia menata sepasang celana boxer jersey Ralph Lauren-nya juga. Aku mengenakan boxernya, dan dia nyengir melihatku. Hmm, sepotong pakaian dalam Park Chanyeol yang lain – sebuah piala untuk menambah koleksiku - beserta dengan mobil, BlackBerry, Mac, jaket hitam, dan satu set novel tua edisi pertama yang sangat berharga. Aku menggeleng kepala pada kemurahan hatinya, dan aku mengerutkan kening mengingat adegan dari Tess melintasi pikiranku: adegan stroberi. Itu muncul dalam mimpiku. Persetan dengan Dr. Flynn - Freud akan senang menelitinya - dan mungkin dia sudah meninggal mencoba menangani masalah Fifty Shades.

"Aku akan memberimu ruang sekarang karena kau sudah bangun." Chanyeol Keluar menuju ruang tamu, dan aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku punya kebutuhan untuk mencuci dengan segera. Tujuh menit kemudian, Aku sudah berada di ruang tamu, menggosok badan, menyikat gigi dan memakai jeans, kamisolku, dan celana dalam Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik ke atas dari meja makan kecil di mana dia sedang sarapan. Sarapan! Astaga, saat ini.

"Makanlah," katanya.

Ya ampun... mimpiku. Aku melongo padanya, memikirkan lidahnya di langit-langit mulutnya. Hmm, lidahnya yang ahli.

"Baekhyun," katanya dengan tegas, menarikku keluar dari lamunan.

Ini benar-benar masih terlalu pagi bagiku. Bagaimana aku bisa makan?

"Aku akan minum teh. Bisakah aku mendapatkan croissant untuk nanti?"

Matanya curiga menatapku, dan aku tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jangan memperagakan pertunjukan di depanku, Baekhyun," dia memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan makan nanti saat perutku sudah bangun. Sekitar 07:30 ... oke?"

"Oke." Dia menatap ke arahku.

Sejujurnya. Aku harus berkonsentrasi keras untuk tak mencibir ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin memutar mata padamu."

"Silahkan saja, lakukan, dan kau akan membuat hariku menjadi lengkap," katanya tegas.

Aku menatap langit-langit.

"Yah, kukira pukulan dipantat bisa membangunkanku." Aku mengerutkan bibir dengan tenang.

Mulut Chanyeol menganga.

"Di sisi lain, aku tak ingin kau jadi panas dan terganggu, karena cuaca di sini sudah cukup hangat." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan berusaha sangat keras untuk tak terlihat senang, tapi usahanya sia-sia, Aku bisa melihat humor yang bersembunyi di belakang matanya.

"Kau, seperti biasa, suka menantang, Miss Byun. Minum tehmu."

Aku melihat label Twinings, dan didalam hatiku bernyanyi. Lihat, dia sangat peduli, alam bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya, minum sambil melihat keindahannya. Apakah aku akan merasa cukup dari pria ini?

Saat kami meninggalkan ruangan, Chanyeol melempar sweter padaku.

"Kau akan membutuhkan itu."

Aku menatapnya, bingung.

"Percayalah." Dia menyeringai, membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan cepat, kemudian meraih tanganku dan kami berjalan keluar.

Di luar, relatif dingin, belum begitu terang masih menjelang fajar, petugas valet memberikan pada Chanyeol satu set kunci mobil sport mengkilat dengan warna lembut. Aku mengangkat alis pada Chanyeol, dan dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang sangat menyenangkan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri," katanya dengan senyum konspirasi tapi puas bahwa aku hanya tak bisa membantu menyamai. Dia begitu mudah dicintai pada saat dia berkelakar dan santai. Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku dengan cara membungkuk secara berlebihan, dan aku naik. Dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Dia menyeringai saat dia mengendarai mobil, dan kami keluar menuju Savannah Parkway. Dia memprogram GPS dan menekan sebuah tombol di roda kemudi dan suara orkestra klasik menggema di dalam mobil.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya dengan manis, suara yang merdu dari ratusan senar biola assails.

"Ini dari La Traviata. Sebuah opera karya Verdi."

Oh... itu sangat indah.

"La Traviata? Aku sudah pernah mendengar itu. Aku lupa dimana pernah mendengar itu. Apa maksudnya?"

Chanyeol melirikku dan nyengir.

"Yah, secara harfiah, wanita yang disesatkan. Berasal dari buku Alexander Dumas, La Dame aux Camelias."

"Ah. Aku pernah membacanya."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kisah tentang pelacur yang malang." Aku menggeliat tak nyaman di kursi kulit yang mewah. Apa dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku? "Hmm, cerita yang menyedihkan," aku bergumam.

"Terlalu menyedihkan? Apa kau ingin memilih musiknya? Ini ada di iPodku." Chanyeol memiliki senyum rahasia lagi.

Aku tak bisa melihat dimana iPod-nya. Dia menyentuh layar diatas konsol antara kami, dan muncul – playlist lagu-lagunya.

"Kau yang pilih." Bibirnya berkedut tersenyum, dan aku tahu itu adalah sebuah tantangan.

IPod punya Park Chanyeol, ini pasti menarik. Aku menelusuri layar sentuh, dan menemukan lagu yang sempurna. Aku menyentuh tulisan play. Aku tak tahu dia penggemar Britney. Klub-mix, techno beat mengganggu kita berdua, dan Chanyeol mengecilkan volumenya. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar musik Britney yang sangat sensual.

"Toxic, eh?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku nggak tahu apa maksudmu." Aku berpura-pura tak bersalah.

Dia mengurangi suara musiknya sedikit lebih turun, dan aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Dewi batinku berdiri di atas podium menunggu medali emasnya. Dia hanya mengurangi suara musiknya. Menang! "Aku tidak menyimpan lagu itu di iPod ku," katanya santai, dan kakinya mengijak gas di bawah hingga aku terlempar kembali ke kursiku saat mobil melaju dengan cepat di sepanjang jalan bebas hambatan.

Apa? Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, brengsek. Siapa yang melakukan? Dan aku harus mendengarkan Britney terus menerus. Siapa... siapa?

Lagu berakhir dan iPod berganti dengan suara Damien Rice yang sendu. Siapa? Siapa? Aku menatap ke luar jendela, perutku bergolak. Siapa?

"Itu Leila," dia menjawab pikiranku yang tak terucap. Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

"Leila?"

"Seorang mantan, yang menaruh lagu di iPod-ku."

Aku duduk tertegun dengan latar belakang suara Damien warbles. Seorang mantan... mantan submisif? Seorang mantan.

"Salah satu lima belas itu?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kita putus."

"Kenapa?"

Oh astaga. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membicarakan tentang ini. Tapi dia terlihat santai, bahkan lebih bahagia, dan terlebih lagi banyak bicara.

"Dia ingin lebih." Suaranya rendah, bahkan introspektif, dan dia meninggalkan kalimat menggantung di antara kami, berakhir dengan kata sedikit kuat lagi.

"Dan kau tak mau?" Aku bertanya sebelum aku bisa menggunakan otakku untuk menyaring mulutku. Sial, aku ingin tahu?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan 'lebih', sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Aku terkesiap, terguncang. Oh. Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Dia ingin. Dia ingin 'lebih', juga! Dewi batinku salto ke belakang dari podium dan melakukan salto di sekitar stadion. Ini bukan hanya aku saja yang memnginginkan lebih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan empat belas lainnya?" Aku bertanya.

Astaga dia mau bicara – segera ambil kesempatan.

"Kau ingin daftar? Cerai, dipenggal, meninggal?"

"Kau bukan Henry VIII."

"Oke. Secara tak berurutan, aku hanya memiliki hubungan jangka panjang dengan empat wanita, selain dengan Yul."

"Yul?"

"Kau menyebutnya Mrs. Yuri." Dia setengah tersenyum dengan senyum lelucon rahasianya. Yul! Brengsek. Setan satu ini memiliki nama dan terdengar sangat asing. Sebuah bayangan menggoda, perempuan nakal berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus dan bibir merah ruby terlintas masuk ke dalam pikiran, dan aku tahu bahwa dia cantik. Aku tak boleh diam. Aku tak boleh diam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan empat lainnya?" Aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Begitu ingin tahu, begitu bersemangat mendapat informasi, Miss Byun," dia menegur dengan bercanda.

"Oh, Mr. Kapan Kau Menstruasi?"

"Baekhyun – seorang pria perlu mengetahui hal itu."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Aku harus melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau hamil."

"Aku juga tidak! Yah, tidak untuk beberapa tahun lagi."

Chanyeol berkedip kaget, kemudian tampak santai. Oke. Chanyeol tak menginginkan anak.

Sekarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali? Aku tiba-tiba terguncang, belum pernah ada yang menyerang sebelumnya dari keterbukaannya. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi? Ada sesuatu dengan air Georgia? Udara Georgia? Apa lagi yang ingin ketahui? Carpe Diem.

"Jadi empat lainnya, apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya.

"Salah satu bertemu dengan orang lain. Tiga lainnya ingin – 'lebih'. Aku belum mengnginkan 'lebih'."

"Dan yang lainnya?" Aku mendesaknya.

Dia melirikku sebentar dan hanya menggeleng.

"Hanya tidak berhasil."

Wah, seember-beban informasi untuk diproses. Aku melirik cermin di samping mobil, dan aku melihat lingkaran lembut warna merah jambu dan warna biru laut di atas langit di belakang. Fajar mengikuti kita.

"Kita akan menuju kemana?" Aku bertanya, bingung, menatap keluar pada I-95. Kami menuju selatan, itu saja yang aku tahu.

"Lapangan terbang."

"Kita tak akan kembali ke Seattle, kan?" Aku terkesiap, terkejut. Aku belum mengatakan selamat tinggal pada ibuku. Astaga, dia mengharapkan kita untuk makan malam.

Dia tertawa.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, kita akan menikmati hobi favorit keduaku."

"Kedua?" Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Yap. Aku sudah bilang favoritku pagi ini."

Aku melirik profilnya yang hebat, mengerutkan kening, aku memeras otak.

"Memanjakan dirimu, Miss Byun, harus menjadi puncak dari daftarku. Dengan cara apapun aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

Oh.

"Yah itu cukup tinggi di daftar pengalihanku, prioritas ganjil juga." Gumamku, memerah.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," gumamnya datar.

"Jadi, lapangan udara?"

Dia nyengir.

"Membubung."

Istilah itu seperti lonceng samar-samar berbunyi. Dia pernah menyebutkan sebelumnya.

"Kita akan mengejar fajar, Baekhyun." Dia berbalik dan menyeringai padaku saat GPS menunjukkan arah untuk berbelok ke kanan menuju tempat seperti sebuah kompleks industri.

...

Dia berhenti di depan bangunan besar bercat putih dengan papan tulisan Brunswick Soaring Association.

Gliding! Kita akan terbang layang?

Dia mematikan mesin.

"Kau siap untuk ini?" Tanya dia.

"Kau terbang?"

"Ya."

"Ya, aku mau!" Aku tak ragu. Dia menyeringai dan membungkuk ke depan dan menciumku.

"Pertama kali lainnya, Miss Byun," katanya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Pertama? Jenis pertama apa? Pertama kali terbang glider... sial! Tidak - dia mengatakan sudah pernah melakukan sebelumnya. Aku rileks. Dia jalan memutar dan membuka pintuku. Langit telah berubah seperti batu opal yang halus, berkilau dan bersinar lembut di balik awan yang sporadis kekanak-kanakan. Fajar di atas kita.

Mengambil tanganku, Chanyeol membawaku memutari bangunan besar yang permukaannya dilapisi dengan aspal di mana ada beberapa pesawat yang diparkir. Di samping sebuah pesawat ada seorang pria dengan rambut dicukur rapi dan matanya tampak liar, ditemani Taylor.

Taylor! Bisakah Chanyeol pergi kemana-mana tanpa pria itu? Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum ramah membalasku.

"Mr. Park, ini pilot penarik anda, Mr. Mark Benson," kata Taylor. Chanyeol dan Benson berjabat tangan dan memulai percakapan, yang terdengar masalah teknis mengenai kecepatan angin, arah, dan sejenisnya.

"Halo, Taylor," gumamku malu-malu.

"Miss Byun." Dia mengangguk memberi salam padaku, dan aku mengerutkan kening. "Ana," dia mengoreksi. "Dia seperti berada di neraka beberapa hari terakhir ini. Rasanya senang kita berada disini," katanya penuh rahasia.

Oh, ini adalah berita baru - Kenapa? Tentu saja bukan karena aku! Pengungkapan hari Kamis! Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam air Savannah yang membuat pria-pria ini agak sedikit santai.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggilku. "Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti." Aku tersenyum pada Taylor, dan memberiku homat dengan cepat, dia kembali menuju tempat parkir.

"Mr. Benson, ini pacarku Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," bisikku saat kami berjabat tangan.

Benson memberiku senyum yang mempesona.

"Demikian juga denganku," katanya, dan aku bisa menebak dari aksennya bahwa dia pria Inggris.

Saat aku menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, ada kegembiraan yang meningkat di dalam perutku. Wow... gliding! Kami mengikuti Mark Benson keluar hangar menuju runway. Dia dan Chanyeol terus bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan. Aku bisa memahami intinya. Kami akan naik Blanik glider L-23, sepertinya lebih baik daripada L-13, meskipun masih diperdebatkan. Benson akan menerbangkan Piper Pawnee. Dia sudah pernah menerbangkan tail draggers selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Semua itu tak ada artinya bagiku, tapi aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dia begitu bersemangat, sangat menyenangkan untuk menontonnya. Pesawatnya agak panjang, ramping, dan warna putih dengan garis-garis oranye. Kokpitnya kecil dengan dua tempat duduk satu di depan, satu lagi di belakang. Saling terhubung dengan kabel putih yang panjang, pesawat konvensional kecil dengan satu baling-baling. Benson membuka lebar, Perspex dome bening yang menutupi kokpit, sehingga kita bisa memanjat untuk masuk.

"Pertama-tama kita perlu mengikat tali parasutmu."

Parasut!

"Aku yang akan melakukan itu," potong Chanyeol dan mengambil harness dari Benson, dia tersenyum menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa ballast," kata Benson dan berjalan menuju pesawat.

"Kau menyukai mengikatku pada suatu benda." Aku mengamati dengan datar.

"Miss Byun, kau sama sekali tak tahu. Sini, masuk ke tali pengikatnya."

Aku lakukan apa yang dia katakan, menempatkan tanganku di bahunya. Chanyeol sedikit menegang tapi tak bergerak. Setelah kakiku masuk ke dalam lingkaran, dia menarik parasut keatas, dan aku menempatkan tanganku memasukkan tali kebahu. Dengan tangkas dia mengikat harness dan mengencangkan semua tali.

"Harnessmu sudah terikat sempurna," katanya lembut, tapi matanya berkilauan. "Apa kau membawa ikat rambutmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku mengikat rambutku ke atas?"

"Ya."

Aku segera melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau naik dulu," perintah Chanyeol. Dia masih sangat bossy. Aku segera naik ke belakang.

"Jangan, yang di depan. Pilot duduk di belakang."

"Tapi kau tak akan bisa melihat."

"Aku akan bisa melihat banyak." Dia menyeringai.

Kupikir aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu gembira, sangat bossy, begitu bahagia. Aku naik, dan duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kulit. Sangat mengejutkan ternyata rasanya nyaman. Chanyeol membungkuk, menarik harness di atas bahuku, menjangkau sabuk yang di bawah kedua kakiku, dan memasukkan ke dalam pengikat yang terletak di atas perutku. Dia mengencangkan semua tali penahannya.

"Hmm, dua kali terjadi di satu pagi, aku seorang pria yang sangat beruntung," bisiknya dan menciumku dengan cepat.

"Tak akan lama – kurang lebih dua puluh sampai tiga puluh menit. Thermal tak terlalu bagus pada pagi hari, tapi sangat menakjubkan di atas sana pada jam seperti ini. Aku harap kau tak gugup."

"Terlalu bersemangat." Kataku berseri-seri.

Darimana senyum konyol ini berasal? Sebenarnya, bagian dalam diriku sangat ketakutan. Dewi batinku berada di bawah selimut di belakang sofa.

"Bagus." Dia menyeringai kembali, membelai wajahku, lalu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mendengar dan merasakan gerakannya saat dia memanjat naik di belakangku. Tentu saja dia mengikatku begitu erat agar aku tak bisa menengok ke belakang untuk melihatnya... seperti biasanya! Kami masih di-apron. Di depanku ada beberapa tombol diatas panel dan tuas dan stick yang besar. Aku membiarkan saja dan tak berani menyentuh.

Mark Benson muncul dengan senyum ceria sambil memeriksa taliku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa lantai kokpit. Aku pikir itu balast.

"Ya, itu sudah aman. Pertama kali?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ya."

"Kau akan menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Benson."

"Panggil aku Mark." Kemudian dia bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Oke?"

"Yup. Ayo kita mulai."

Aku sangat senang karena belum makan apa-apa. Aku lebih dari bersemangat, dan kupikir perutku tak akan setuju dengan makanan, kegembiraan, dan meninggalkan tanah pada saat bersamaan. Sekali lagi, aku mempercayakan diriku pada tangan-tangan terampil pria tampan ini. Mark menutup tutup kokpit, berjalan ke pesawat yang ada di depan, dan memanjat menaikinya.

Pesawat Piper dengan baling-baling tunggal mulai dinyalakan, dan perutku yang gelisah berpindah dengan sendirinya ke tenggorokanku. Astaga... aku benar-benar melakukan ini. Mark menjalankan pesawat pelan-pelan menuju runway, dan kabelnya menegang, tiba-tiba kami ketarik maju. Kita mengudara. Aku mendengar suara obrolan di radio belakangku. Aku pikir itu Mark yang berbicara dengan menara - tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Saat Piper melaju cepat, begitu juga dengan kami. Rasanya seperti terpental-pental, dan di depan kita, pesawat single prop masih di tanah. Astaga, kapan kita naik? Dan tiba-tiba, perutku menghilang dari tenggorokanku dan terjun bebas dari tubuhku jatuh ke tanah - kita ada di udara.

"Kita mulai naik, sayang!" Teriak Chanyeol dari belakangku. Dan kami berada di dalam gelembung kami sendiri, hanya kami berdua. Yang aku dengar hanyalah suara angin gemersik yang lewat dan dengungan mesin Piper dari kejauhan.

Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku dengan kedua tangan, begitu erat buku-buku jariku memutih.

Kami menuju barat, menjauhi matahari terbit, menambah ketinggian, melintasi diatas ladang, hutan dan rumah-rumah dan I-95. Oh. Sungguh menakjubkan, di atas kita hanya langit. Cahayanya sangat luar biasa, warnanya menyebar dan hangat, dan aku ingat José mengoceh tentang 'jam ajaib', saat waktu yang tepat buat fotografer mengaguminya - ini dia... hanya setelah fajar, dan aku di dalamnya, dengan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan pameran Kai itu. Hmm. Aku perlu untuk memberitahu Chanyeol. Aku ingin tahu sekilas bagaimana dengan reaksinya. Tapi aku tak ingin khawatir tentang itu, tidak sekarang - Aku ingin menikmati pengalaman ini. Telingaku berdengung saat kita berada di ketinggian, dan semakin jauh dari daratan. Begitu damai. Aku benar-benar mengerti mengapa dia suka berada di sini. Jauh dari BlackBerry-nya dan semua tekanan dari pekerjaannya.

Radio berbunyi, dan Mark menyebutkan 3.000 kaki. Astaga, kedengarannya sangat tinggi. Aku cek kebawah, dan aku tak bisa lagi melihat secara jelas apa saja yang ada di sana.

"Lepaskan," kata Chanyeol ke radio, dan tiba-tiba Piper menghilang, dan tarikan sensasi pesawat kecil itu tiba-tiba sudah tak ada lagi. Kami melayang, melayang di atas Georgia.

Astaga – ini sangat menarik. Pesawat miring saat sayapnya di bawah kami berbelok, dan berputar-putar menuju matahari. Seperti Icarus. Ini dia. Aku terbang mendekati matahari, tapi dia bersamaku, memimpinku. Aku terkesiap saat menyadari. Kami berputar-putar dan berputar-putar, pemandangan sinar pagi yang spektakuler.

"Pegang erat-erat!" Dia berteriak, dan kita menukik lagi - hanya saja kali ini dia tidak berhenti. Tiba-tiba, aku terbalik, melihat tanah melalui bagian atas kanopi kokpit.

Aku menjerit keras, tanganku secara otomatis tak terkontrol, tanganku secara otomatis terentang pada Perspex menahan supaya aku tak jatuh. Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa. Brengsek! Tapi kegembiraannya menular, dan aku tertawa saat dia membalikan pesawat lagi.

"Aku senang aku tidak sarapan!" Teriakku padanya.

"Ya, bisa dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya kau tak makan, karena aku akan melakukannya lagi."

Dia memiringkan pesawat sekali lagi sampai kita terbalik. Kali ini, karena aku sudah siap, aku bertahan pada harnessku, dan itu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Dia membalikkan pesawat sekali lagi.

"Indah, bukan?" Dia berteriak.

"Ya."

Kami melayang, menukik dengan anggun di udara, mendengarkan angin dan kesunyian, dalam cahaya pagi hari. Siapa yang bisa meminta lebih?

"Lihat joy-stick di depanmu?" Dia berteriak lagi.

Aku melihat stick yang bergerak sedikit di antara kedua kakiku. Oh tidak, Apa yang dia inginkan dengan ini?

"Ambil dan tahan."

Oh sial. Dia akan membuatku menerbangkan pesawat. Tidak!

"Ayo, Baekhyun. Ambil," dia mendesakku lebih keras.

Untuk sementara, aku memahaminya dan merasakan terempas dan oleng dari apa yang aku anggap pengaruh dari kemudinya dan tongkat atau apapun yang membuat ini tetap di udara.

"Pegang erat-erat... pertahankan supaya tetap stabil. Lihat tombol tengah di depan? Jaga jarumnya tetap di tengah."

Hatiku berada di mulutku. Sialan. Aku menerbangkan glider... aku membubung.

"Gadis pintar." Chanyeol kedengaran senang.

"Aku kagum kau membiarkanku memegang kontrol," aku berteriak.

"Kau akan menjadi kagum bagaimana aku membiarkan kau melakukan itu, Miss Byun. Kembalikan padaku sekarang."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gerakan pada joystick, dan aku melepaskan saat kita berputar-putar turun beberapa kaki, telingaku mulai berdengung lagi. Daratan semakin dekat, dan rasanya kita akan menghantam tanah tak lama lagi. Astaga, sangat menakutkan.

"BMA, ini BG N Papa 3 Alpha, memasuki 'arah angin kiri runway 7 menuju landasan, BMA." Chanyeol terdengar otoriter seperti biasa. Menara menjawab dia melalui radio, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Kami melayang berputar lagi dalam lingkaran yang melebar, turun perlahan-lahan ke landasan. Aku bisa melihat bandara, lajur pendaratan, dan kami terbang kembali ke I-95.

"Pegangan yang erat, sayang. Ini akan terasa seperti melonjak-lonjak."

Setelah berputar lagi kami miring, dan tiba-tiba kami sudah berada di landasan dengan suara dentuman singkat, melaju sepanjang landasan - Astaga. Gigiku gemertak saat kami berbenturan dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan di landasan, sampai akhirnya kami berhenti. Pesawat bergoyang sedikit kemudian miring ke kanan.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sedangkan Chanyeol membungkuk dan membuka tutup kokpit, memanjat keluar dan meregangkaan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya, dan mata abu-abunya bersinar perak menyilaukan. Dia membungkuk dan melepaskanku.

"Luar biasa. Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Apa itu artinya lagi?" Dia bertanya, suaranya diwarnai dengan harapan.

"Lebih dari cukup," aku mengambil napas, dan dia menyeringai.

"Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku memanjat keluar dari kokpit.

Begitu aku keluar, dia menarikku dan memelukku, aku memerah. Tiba-tiba tangannya di rambutku, menarik kepalaku miring ke belakang, dan tangan satunya turun ke punggungku. Dia menciumku, lama, keras, dan penuh gairah, lidahnya di dalam mulutku.

Napasnya meningkat, gairahnya... Sialan– bagian tubuhnya mengeras... kami masih di apron. Tapi aku tak peduli. Tanganku memutar di rambutnya, aku menahannya. Aku menginginkan dia, di sini, sekarang, di-apron. Dia menjauh dan menatap ke arahku, matanya sekarang gelap dan berkilau di dalam cahaya pagi hari, penuh gairah, sensualitas penuh kesombongan. Wow. Dia mengejutkanku.

"Sarapan," bisiknya, suaranya terdengar erotis penuh kenikmatan.

Bagaimana dia bisa membuat bacon dan telur terdengar seperti buah terlarang? Ini adalah keterampilan luar biasa. Dia berbalik, menggenggam tanganku, dan kami kembali menuju mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan glidernya?"

"Seseorang akan mengurus itu?", Katanya acuh. "Kita akan makan sekarang." Nada suaranya tegas.

Makanan! Dia berbicara makanan, meski yang aku inginkan adalah dia.

"Ayo." Dia tersenyum.

Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Aku merasakan diriku berjalan di sampingnya, bergandengan tangan, dengan senyum bodoh dan konyol yang terpampang di wajahku. Semua ini mengingatkan aku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan menghabiskan seharian di Disneyland dengan Ray. Itu merupakan hari yang sempurna, dan hari ini aku yakin rasanya sama.

Kembali ke mobil, dan kita kembali kearah I-95 menuju Savannah, alarm ponselku berbunyi. Oh ya... pilku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, penasaran, melirikku.

Aku merogoh ke dalam tasku untuk mengambilnya.

"Alarm untuk minum pilku," aku bergumam hingga pipiku merah.

Bibirnya senyum naik ke atas.

"Bagus, senang sekali. Aku benci kondom."

Mukaku memerah lagi. Dia sok menggurui seperti biasa.

"Aku suka saat kau memperkenalkanku pada Mark sebagai pacarmu," bisikku. "Bukankah itu benar?" Dia mengangkat alis.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menginginkan seorang submisif."

"Ya, Baekhyun, dan aku menginkan itu. Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku ingin 'lebih' juga."

Oh. Dia datang seperti berputar-putar, dan harapan melonjak dalam diriku, meninggalkanku terengah-engah.

"Aku sangat senang bahwa kau ingin 'lebih'," bisikku.

"Kami bertujuan untuk menyenangkan, Miss Byun." Dia menyeringai saat kami berhenti di International House of Pancakes.

"IHOP." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku tak percaya. Siapa sangka... Park Chanyeol berada di IHOP.

Saat ini sudah jam 08:30 tapi restoran masih sepi. Baunya dari adonan manis, makanan gorengan, dan desinfektan. Hmm... bukan seperti aroma yang menarik. Chanyeol menuntunku ke sebuah meja.

"Aku tak akan pernah membayangkan kau berada di sini," kataku saat kami menuju sebuah meja.

"Ayahku biasanya mengajak kami untuk makan salah satu dari sini setiap kali ibuku pergi ke konferensi medis. Itu rahasia kami." Dia tersenyum padaku. Mata abu-abunya menari-nari, lalu mengambil menu, tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan saat dia membaca menu itu.

Oh, aku ingin tanganku yang menyisir rambutnya itu. Aku mengambil menu dan membacanya. Aku menyadari aku sudah kelaparan.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan," dia mengambil nafas, suaranya rendah dan serak.

Aku meliriknya, dan dia menatapku dengan cara yang bisa mengencangkan semua otot di dalam perutku dan membuatku melayang, matanya gelap dan membara. Sialan. Aku menatap dia, darahku menyanyi di pembuluh darahku seperti menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku ingin apa yang kau inginkan," bisikku.

Dia menarik nafas dengan tajam.

"Di sini?" dia bertanya penuh arti, sambil mengangkat alis ke arahku, tersenyum nakal, giginya mengigit ujung lidahnya.

Oh... seks di IHOP. Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi lebih gelap.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu," dia memerintah. "Jangan di sini, tidak sekarang." Sesaat matanya mengeras, dan dia terlihat begitu sangat berbahaya. "Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu di sini, jangan menggodaku."

"Hai, Namaku Leandra, Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda... eh... bro... eh... hari ini, pagi ini...?" Suaranya tergagap, tersandung kata-katanya sendiri, saat dia menatap Mr. Tampan di seberangku. Mukanya bertambah merah, dan sedikit simpati untuk keiinginannya yang tak disukai Chanyeol memasuki kesadaranku karena dia masih melakukan itu padaku. Kehadirannya memungkinkanku untuk melepaskan diri sesejenak dari tatapan sensualnya itu.

"Baekhyun?" Dia menanyakan padaku, mengabaikannya, dan aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa meremas-remas gairahku seperti yang dilakukannya pada saat memanggil namaku.

Aku menelan ludah, berdoa agar mukaku tidak berwarna sama dengan Leandra yang malang.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan." Aku menjaga agar suaraku lembut, pelan, dan dia menatapku dengan kelaparan. Astaga, dewi batinku tak sadarkan diri. Apakah aku akan mengikuti permainan ini?

Leandra melihat padaku dan kembali menatapnya lagi. Mukanya hampir sama dengan warna rambut merah mengkilapnya.

"Haruskah aku memberi waktu kalian satu menit untuk memutuskan?"

"Tidak. Kita tahu apa yang kita inginkan." Mulut Chanyeol berkedut dengan senyum kecil, yang sangat seksi.

"Kami pesan dua porsi pancake buttermilk original dengan sirup maple dan bacon di sampingnya, dua gelas jus jeruk, satu kopi hitam dengan susu skim, dan secangkir English breakfast tea, jika kau punya," kata Chanyeol, tak mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Terima kasih Sir. Apakah itu sudah semua?" bisik Leandra, pandangannya mencari-cari di antara kita. Kami berdua bergantian menatapnya, dan dia memerah lagi dan meninggalkan kami.

"Kau tahu itu benar-benar tak adil." Aku memperhatikan permukaan meja berlapis Formika, menelusuri pola di atasnya dengan jari telunjukku, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Apa maksudnya tak adil?"

"Bagaimana kau memperdaya orang-orang. Wanita. Aku."

"Apa aku memperdayamu?"

Aku mendengus.

"Sepanjang waktu."

"Itu hanya kelihatannya saja, Baekhyun," katanya ringan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, itu jauh lebih dari itu."

Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau memperdayaku sepenuhnya, Miss Byun. Kepolosanmu. Yang bisa menghilangkan semua omong kosong itu."

"Apakah itu sebabnya mengapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Berubah pikiranku?"

"Ya – tentang... emm... kita?"

Dia mengelus dagunya dengan jari-jari yang terampil.

"Aku tak berpikir aku sudah mengubah pikiranku sendiri. Kita hanya perlu mendefinisikan kembali parameter kita, jika kau mau kita bisa merevisi ulang garis-garis perjanjian kita. Kita bisa membuat ini supaya bisa berjalan, aku yakin. Aku ingin kau sebagai submisif di ruang bermainku. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau menyimpang aturan. Selain dari itu... yah, aku pikir semua itu bisa kita diskusikan. Semua ini adalah kebutuhanku, Miss Byun. Apa yang kau ingin katakan tentang itu?"

"Jadi aku bisa tidur denganmu? Di tempat tidurmu?"

"Apakah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya."

"Aku setuju itu. Lagi pula, aku bisa tidur nyenyak saat kau berada di tempat tidurku. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu." Alisnya berkerut lalu suaranya menghilang.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku tak setuju dengan semua itu," bisikku.

"Aku tak akan ke mana-mana, Baekhyun. Selain..." Suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan setelah berpikir sejenak, dia menambahkan. "Kita bisa berkompromi mengikuti saranmu, definisimu. Kau mengirim email untukku. Dan sejauh ini, Aku bisa memahaminya."

"Aku merasa senang karena kau juga ingin 'lebih'," gumamku malu-malu.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Percayalah. Aku baru saja melakukan." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa?

Pada saat itu, Leandra datang membawa sarapan dan pembicaraan kami langsung berhenti. Perutku keroncongan, mengingatkanku bagaimana aku sangat kelaparan. Chanyeol menonton dengan setuju saat aku melahap semua yang ada di piringku.

"Bisakah aku mentraktirmu?" Aku meminta Chanyeol.

"Mentraktirku bagaimana?"

"Membayar makanan ini."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kuberpikir tidak." Dia mencemooh.

"Kumohon. Aku ingin membayar ini."

Dia mengerutkan kening padaku.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencoba untuk mengebiriku?"

"Mungkin disini satu-satunya tempat yang aku mampu membayar."

"Baekhyun, Aku menghargai pemiikiran itu. Aku setuju. Tapi tidak."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku.

"Jangan cemberut," dia mengancam, matanya berkilauan tak senang.

...

Tentu saja dia tak bertanya alamat ibuku. Dia pasti sudah tahu, pria ini seorang penguntit. Saat berhenti di depan rumah, aku tak berkomentar. Apa gunanya?

"Kau mau masuk?" Aku bertanya malu-malu.

"Aku harus bekerja, Baekhyun, tapi aku akan kembali malam ini. Jam berapa?"

Aku mengabaikan tikaman kekecewaan yang tak diundang. Mengapa aku ingin menghabiskan setiap menit dengan dewa seks yang suka mengontrol ini? Oh ya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia bisa terbang.

"Terima kasih... untuk yang 'lebih' itu."

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun." Dia menciumku, dan aku menghirup bau Chanyeol yang seksi.

"Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Cobalah menghentikanku," bisiknya.

Aku melambaikan selamat tinggal saat dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cuaca cerah Georgia. Aku masih mengenakan sweter dan celana dalamnya, dan aku merasa terlalu hangat.

Di dapur, ibuku sedang sibuk. Tidak setiap hari dia harus menjamu seorang multi milyuner, dan itu membuatnya stres.

"Apa kabarmu, Sayang?" Tanya dia, dan mukaku memerah karena dia sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi malam.

"Baik. Chanyeol mengajakku gliding tadi pagi." Aku harap informasi baru ini bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Gliding? Seperti dalam pesawat kecil tanpa mesin? Semacam meluncur?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wow."

Dia termangu – suatu gagasan yang luar biasa untuk ibuku. Dia melongo padaku, tapi akhirnya pulih dengan sendirinya dan melanjutkan kembali pertanyaan pokoknya.

"Bagaimana tadi malam? Apa kau bicara?"

Astaga. Aku bertambah merah terang.

"Kami berbicara - semalam dan hari ini. Jadi semakin baik."

"Bagus." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada empat buku masakan yang terbuka di meja dapur.

"Ma... jika kau mau, aku yang akan memasak malam ini."

"Oh, Sayang, kau baik sekali, tapi aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Oke." Aku meringis, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa masakkan ibuku ini kadang enak dan kadang tidak.

Mungkin dia bertambah baik sejak dia pindah ke Savannah dengan Bob. Ada saat aku tak bisa ditaklukkan siapapun bahkan dengan masakannya... – siapa yang harus aku benci? Oh ya - Mrs. Yuri - Yul. Yah, mungkin dia. Mungkinkah aku akan bertemu dengan wanita sialan itu?

Aku memutuskan segera mengirim ucapan terima kasih singkat untuk Chanyeol.

Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: 'Soaring' sebaliknya malah 'sore' (sakit)-ing

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 10:20 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Kadang-kadang, Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana menunjukkan pada seorang gadis cara bersenang-senang.

Terima kasih

Baekhyun x

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: 'Soaring' vs 'Sore' (sakit)-ing

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 10:24 EST

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Aku akan membawa salah satu dari itu, selama 'snoring' (dengkuran) mu. Aku juga menikmatinya.

Tapi aku selalu menikmati saat aku bersamamu.

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: MENDENGKUR

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 10:26 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

AKU TIDAK MENDENGKUR. Dan jika aku mendengkur, kau sangat tak sopan untuk mengatakannya.

Kau bukan seorang gentleman Mr. Park! Dan kau sedang berada di wilayah selatan amerika juga!

Baekhyun

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Menggigau

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 10:28 EST

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Aku tak pernah mengaku menjadi seorang gentleman, Baekhyun, dan kupikir aku sudah menunjukkan itu padamu di berbagai kesempatan. Aku tak terintimidasi oleh huruf kapital TERIAKAN-mu. Tapi aku akan mengakui kebohongan kecil: Tidak - Kamu tak mendengkur, tetapi kau berbicara. Dan itu sangat menarik.

Apa yang terjadi dengan ciumanku?

Park Chanyeol

Cad & CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Sialan. Aku tahu aku suka berbicara dalam tidurku. Luhan sering kali mengatakannya padaku. Apa yang sudah aku katakan? Oh tidak.

Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: Membuka rahasia

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 10:32 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Kau adalah orang yang tak senonoh dan brengsek - pasti bukan seorang gentleman.

Jadi, apa yang aku katakan? Tak ada ciuman untukmu sampai kau berbicara!

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Sleeping Beauty menggigau

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 10:35 EST

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Sangat tak sopan kalau aku mengatakan, dan aku sudah dimarahi untuk hal itu.

Tapi jika kamu berkelakuan baik, aku mungkin mengatakan padamu malam ini. Aku harus pergi rapat sekarang.

Sampai ketemu, sayang.

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Orang yang tidak senonoh & Brengsek, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Benar! Aku harus mempertahankan keheningan suara hingga malam ini. Aku mengomel. Astaga. Seandainya aku bilang aku membenci dia, atau lebih buruk lagi, bahwa aku mencintainya, dalam tidurku. Oh, aku harap tidak. Aku belum siap untuk mengatakan itu padanya, dan aku yakin dia belum siap mendengarnya, apa dia ingin mendengarnya. Aku cemberut di komputerku dan memutuskan apa yang aku masak, aku akan membuat roti.

Ibuku telah memutuskan akan memasak sup Gazpacho dan barbekyu dengan steak direndam minyak zaitun, bawang putih, dan lemon. Chanyeol suka daging, dan itu mudah membuatnya. Bob telah mengajukan diri menjadi pria pemanggang BBQ. Ada apa dengan para pria dan api, aku merenungkan saat aku mengikuti ibuku di supermarket membawa kereta belanja?

Saat kita menelusuri kabinet daging mentah, teleponku berdering. Aku segera mengambilnya, berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol. Aku tak mengenali nomor tersebut.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab dengan menahan nafas.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Aku Elizabeth Morgan dari SIP."

"Oh - Hai"

"Aku menelepon untuk menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai asisten Mr. Jack Hyde. Kami ingin Anda mulai bekerja pada hari Senin."

"Wow. Bagus sekali. Terima kasih!"

"Anda setuju dengan rincian gajinya?"

"Ya. Ya... itu - Maksudku, aku menerima tawaranmu. Aku ingin datang dan bekerja untukmu."

"Bagus. Kita akan bertemu pada hari Senin pagi jam 8:30?"

"Sampai ketemu lagi. Selamat tinggal. Dan terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum pada ibuku.

"Kau mendapat pekerjaan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan gembira, dan dia menjerit dan memelukku di tengah-tengah Publix supermarket.

"Selamat, Sayang! Kita harus membeli sampanye!" Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat. Apakah dia berumur empat puluh dua atau masih dua belas?

Aku melirik telepon dan cemberut, ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol. Dia tak pernah meneleponku. Aku langsung menelepon balik.

"Baekhyun," jawab dia langsung.

"Hai," gumamku malu-malu.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seattle. Ada sesuatu yang mendadak. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan ke Hilton Head. Tolong mintakan maaf pada ibumu - aku tak bisa datang untuk makan malam," Dia terdengar sangat resmi.

"Aku harap tak ada yang serius?"

"Aku punya situasi dimana aku harus menanganinya. Sampai bertemu hari Jumat. Aku akan mengirim Taylor untuk menjemputmu dari bandara jika aku tak bisa datang sendiri." Nadanya terdengar dingin. Bahkan seperti marah. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak langsung berpikir itu karena aku.

"Oke. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan situasimu. Semoga penerbanganmu aman."

"Kau juga, sayang," dia mengambil nafas, dan mendengar kata-kata itu, Chanyeolku sejenak telah kembali. Lalu dia menutup telepon.

Oh tidak. 'Situasi' terakhir yang dia miliki adalah keperawananku. Astaga, aku harap bukan seperti itu. Aku menatap ibuku. Sorak kegirangan sebelumnya telah berubah menjadi keprihatinan.

"Dari Chanyeol, dia harus kembali ke Seattle. Dia meminta maaf."

"Oh! Sayang sekali, Sayang. Kita masih bisa makan barbekyu, dan sekarang kita memiliki sesuatu untuk dirayakan - pekerjaan barumu! Kau harus memberitahuku semua tentang hal itu."

...

Sudah sore, Aku dan Ibuku berbaring di samping kolam renang. Ibuku benar-benar sangat santai sekarang karena Mr. Jutawan tak jadi datang untuk makan malam. Saat aku berbaring di bawah sinar matahari, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kulit pucatku. Aku berpikir tentang kemarin malam dan sarapan hari ini. Aku berpikir tentang Chanyeol, dan senyum konyolku tak mau mereda. Dan itu terus menjalar di wajahku, tanpa diminta dan membingungkan, saat aku ingat percakapan kami yang beragam dan apa yang kami lakukan... apa yang dia lakukan.

Sepertinya ada perubahan pasang surut dalam sikap Chanyeol. Dia membantah tapi - dia mengakui dia berusaha untuk 'lebih'. Apa yang bisa merubahnya? Apa yang telah mengubahnya sejak dia mengirimkan email yang panjang dan saat aku melihatnya kemarin? Apa yang dilakukannya? Aku tiba-tiba duduk, hampir menumpahkan minuman Dr. Pepper-ku. Dia makan malam dengan... Dia. Yul.

Brengsek!

Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat menyadari. Apa Yul mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Oh... harus menjadi seekor lalat yang menempel di dinding selama makan malam mereka. Aku bisa mendarat di sup atau gelas anggur dan mencekiknya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun, sayang?" Ibu bertanya, terkejut dari keheningannya.

"Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu sejenak, Ma. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekitar 6:30, Sayang."

Hmm... dia pasti belum mendarat. Bisakah aku bertanya padanya? Haruskah aku bertanya padanya? Atau mungkin Yul tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku sangat berharap begitu. Apa yang aku katakan dalam tidurku? Sial... beberapa komentar ngawur saat bermimpi tentang dia, aku yakin? Apa pun itu, aku berharap pasang surut perubahan berasal dari dalam dirinya dan bukan karena Yul.

Aku merasa teriknya panas menyengat. Aku perlu satu kali lagi berenang di kolam renang ini.

Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur, aku menyalakan komputerku. Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol. Bahkan tak ada sebuah kata yang mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah sampai dengan selamat.

Dari: Byun Baekhyun. Perihal: Tiba dengan Aman?

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 22:32 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Dear Sir

Tolong beritahu padaku bahwa kau telah sampai dengan selamat. Aku mulai khawatir. Memikirkanmu.

Baekhyun mu. x

Tiga menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara ping dari email inbox ku.

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Maaf

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 19:36

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Dear Miss Byun

Aku telah sampai dengan selamat, dan terimalah permintaan maafku karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, itu menghangatkan hatiku tahu bahwa kau peduli padaku. Aku juga memikirkanmu dan seperti biasa aku menantikan untuk bertemu denganmu besok.

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Aku menghela napas, Chanyeol kembali ke formalitas.

Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: Situasi

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 22:40 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Dear Mr. Park

Aku pikir sangat jelas bahwa aku sangat peduli padamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau meragukan itu?

Aku harap 'situasi' mu sudah bisa ditangani.

Baekhyun mu X

PS: Apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang kukatakan dalam tidurku?

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Pembelaan Kelima

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 19:45

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Dear Miss Byun

Aku sangat suka bahwa kau peduli padaku. 'Situasi' di sini belum bisa diselesaikan.

Salam untukmu. PS: Jawabannya adalah - Tidak

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: Pembelaan Gila

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 22:48 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Aku harap itu sungguh mengelikan. Tapi kau harus tahu aku tak bisa menerima tanggung jawab tentang apa yang keluar dari mulutku saat aku tak sadar. Bahkan – mungkin kau salah dengar.

Seorang pria tua sepertimu pasti sedikit tuli.

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Pembelaan Bersalah

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 19:52

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Dear Miss Byun

Maaf, bisakah kamu berbicara lebih keras? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu.

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: Pembelaan lebih gila Lagi

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 22:54 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Kau membuatku jadi gila.

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Aku berharap begitu...

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 19:59

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Dear Miss Byun

Aku berniat untuk melakukan hal itu pada Jumat malam. Menunggu untuk melakukannya

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Dari: Byun Baekhyun

Perihal: Grrrrrr

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 23:02 EST

Untuk: Park Chanyeol

Aku secara resmi jengkel padamu. Selamat malam.

Miss BBH

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Kucing Liar

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 20:05

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Apa kau menggeram padaku Miss Byun? Aku punya kucing sendiri yang suka menggeram.

Park Chanyeol. CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Kucing miliknya sendiri? Aku belum pernah melihat kucing di apartemennya. Tidak, aku tak akan menjawabnya.

Oh, kadang-kadang dia bisa begitu menjengkelkan. Fifty shades yang menjengkelkan. Aku merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring memelototi langit-langit saat mata menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan. Aku mendengar lagi ping dari komputerku. Aku tak akan membacanya. Tidak, jelas tidak. Tidak, aku tak akan membacanya. Hah!

Aku seperti orang bodoh, aku tak bisa menolak kata-kata Park Chanyeol yang menggoda.

Dari: Park Chanyeol

Perihal: Apa yang kau katakan dalam tidurmu

Tanggal: 2 Juni 2011 20:20

Untuk: Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun

Aku lebih suka mendengar kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan dalam tidurmu saat kau sadar, itu sebabnya aku tak akan memberitahumu. Tidurlah. Kau harus beristirahat karena aku memiliki rencana yang ada di dalam pikiranku untukmu besok.

Park Chanyeol

CEO, Park Enterprises Holdings Inc

Oh tidak... Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Ini sama buruknya dengan apa yang kupikirkan, aku yakin itu.

TBC...

Maaf lama update..

Terimakasih atas review chapter kamren guys..


End file.
